The Black Lord
by irislafey
Summary: Harry's second year brings about a change of guardians as a Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble house makes him his ward. But things are never as they seem, and this new Lord's family is said to be as dark as his name.
1. Prologue

The Black Lord

**Prologue**

**It was a well-known fact that Sirius Black was You-know-who's right hand man, it was not a well-known fact that the man had orchestrated the fall of the Potters. But that is talking about the masses of witches and wizards in Britain. To the ones who intimately knew the man, and of those there were but two left inside the country, Sirius Black was the focus of anger and despair on the one side and terror on the other side. So when the news broke out 5 years after his imprisonment in Azkaban that the man had died in a failed attempt to escape the most feared prison in the world, the world thought it was divine justice and no one mourned the broken man. **

Harry Potter was dragging his feet from day-care back to his Aunt and Uncle's home when he turned the corner and came face to face with his cousin Dudley and his band of goons. Now Harry was usually quick on his feet and managed to generally stay well away from his oversized cousin, but today just wasn't his day and instead of running into a street he found his way blocked in a one way alley.

'Nowhere to run now, freak!' Dudley said as he shoved Harry to the ground before started to kick him. Harry curled up in a ball, but just as he was expecting the third kick to land he heard a low growl and looked up to see a huge black dog jump the wire fence that had blocked his way and land almost two feet away from him. Dudley and the goons scrambled for the alley exit just as the dog showed long fanged teeth and chased to the mouth of the alley. Harry scrambled to his feet and made to climb some discarded crates in the hope of being high enough from the scary looking animal. Who was he kidding, the dog jumped a two meter fence, he was going to get bitten if not all the way eaten. The dog turned towards him as he fought to find some balance on the shaky pedestal. This was it, Harry thought as the dog took a step forward, and then he sat down just looking at him with sad grey eyes. Harry blinked confused, he was barely 50 cm off the ground and the dog was taller than he was, what was the animal doing? Just as he thought that the dog laid low before turning belly woofing. Harry found himself slowly coming down from his not so safe spot wincing when the hurt from his cousin's kicks made themselves known to him.

'You're not going to eat me?' Harry asked taking a step forward. The dog returned on his belly shaking his head before barking once.

'I'm skin and bones anyway. My cousin is juicier.' Harry added.

Another bark and a growl.

Harry didn't know what to make of the growl. He walked sideways until he managed to bypass the dog and made a dash for the alley mouth but just as he got there he turned to see the dog was simply looking at him, not giving chase, not barking, not growling, nothing.

'Thank you.' Harry said although he was fairly certain the dog didn't really come there to rescue him, more likely it was just defending his home from loud humans. He made it home where he got a scolding from his aunt for the dirt on his clothes, was told to do chores and sent to bed without supper.

* * *

Well, this is just the prologue, the first chapter will be posted shortly. I had this story in my head and partly on paper for a while now, I decided to share to see if you guys liked it. The action will revolve around mostly on what Harry knows or finds out about his new guardian (as the summary says). There will be minor OC characters but they are not be the main focus of the story. That being said, the wonderful world of Harry Potter and its characters does not belong to me it belongs to the author.


	2. Lord Aries Black

Hello everyone. This is the oficial chapter of the Black Lord. What happened between the Prologue and now will be explained later in the story. That being said, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lord Aries Black

Ron and Harry stood completely still in Hagrid's hut as Fudge and Dumbledore explained Hagrid's incarceration, when the door to the hut flew open again and Lucius Malfoy followed by a black haired stranger came in.

'What are you doing here?' Hagrid barked 'Get out of my house!'

'You call this a house?' muttered Lucius 'Ah, Cornelius, you're here too, good.'

'Why are you here Lucius?' Dumbledore asked calmly 'And Lord Black, you're back in the country, I see.'

'As one of the governors of this School, I could not stay away when I heard of this misfortune.'

'You stayed away for the past five years…' said Dumbledore

'As generous an offer my great uncle made, when he appointed me his heir, my life and fortune did not revolve around Britain at the time.'

'At the time?' asked Malfoy

'Yes, Lucius. I can say I am fairly satisfied the way my businesses are run in mainland Europe, Asia and Australia that I can, finally, take over my duties here in Britain.' Harry saw Lucius's smile falter.

'Surely, such a vast wealth as yours can't be left unchecked for long…'

'Oh I don't plan to leave it unchecked. I just found a way to do it from here. That being said, I will be taking both the head governor seat and my seat in the Wizengamon, effective immediately and in my former capacity I want to ask what the Minister of Magic is doing at Hogwarts.'

'Lord Black…' Cornelius smiled at the intimidating man 'I am here to arrest the man responsible for the misfortunes that have befallen Hogwarts of late.'

'The petrifications, you mean.'

'Yes.'

'Well, I can only express my gratitude to the ministry for acting so promptly.' Cornelius swelled as Black continued 'I assume a group of your finest Aurors are, as we speak dealing with the basilisk.'

'Excuse me?' Cornelius went livid.

'Of course, forgive me Sir. Naturally the monster was already disposed of.'

'A basilisk?' Cornelius squeaked making the turning Lord Black stop and look at him.

'What proof is there that the monster is a Basilisk?' asked Lucius

'Surely you can't mean you didn't figure it out?' Black turned towards the three men.

'The nature of the monster is irrelevant, we can't get to it.' Explained Dumbledore 'Until we find the Chamber of Secrets.'

'So then, why are you arresting this man, if not to make him show you the way?'

'I can assure you Lord Black, that Hagrid is innocent in all of this.' Explained Dumbledore

'Innocent? Surely not if a trial has proven otherwise.' Black glared at Dumbledore

'What trial? I got no trial, they snapped my wand 50 years ago thinking it was Aragog. But he's an Acromantula, not a Basilisk, and he never hurt nobody.' Hagrid shouted.

'Now Hagrid be reasonable…' Cornelius started

'Reason has nothing to do with this Cornelius.' Dumbledore interceded 'Hagrid had nothing to do with the monster 50 years ago, and has nothing to do with it now. I as headmaster will vouch for him.'

'I am sorry Dumbledore, but you are no longer headmaster.' Said Lucius grinning. 'I have here your dismissal signed by all the governors of this school. It seems they believe that you are getting old and are unable to fulfil your duties correctly.'

'Forgive me Lucius, but I didn't sign that dismissal therefore it isn't valid.' Black said calmly.

'Surely you can see the necessity…'

'I can see a great deal of necessities, but dismissing Dumbledore is not a priority. What is however a priority, is closing the school and sending the children home. There have been four attacks on Muggleborns already, the threat is real and so needs to be dealt with.'

'Closing Hogwarts? But that would mean a scandal!' Cornelius said

'There will be an even greater scandal if the school remains open with a Basilisk out there!' continued Black.

'But…'

'May I suggest you announce an infestation of some sort inside the castle walls that would require…two weeks of spell work in which time the children would be sent home for an early Easter Holiday. Then you can deal with the monster and hopefully in two weeks' time the threat will have been found and the children can return safely to school.'

'Yes…' Cornelius said 'I guess it can't be helped. I shall have the best Auror team here by tomorrow. Dumbledore, see to it that the children are sent home.'

'But Minister…' Lucius started.

'Don't worry Lucius, the governors of this school will be notified about my decision to keep Professor Dumbledore as headmaster and these two weeks will allow me to make the necessary inquiries to see if he has performed his duties accordingly.'

'I shall be at your disposal to answer any questions, Lord Black.' Dumbledore said calmly surveying the younger man with shrewd eyes.

'Very well, now that it's settled. I shall return to the ministry.' Fudge said setting his bowler hat back on his head. 'Lucius, Lord Black would you care to join me?'

'I would be delighted Minister.' Lucius said smiling.

'Alas I still have business to conduct with the headmaster.' Black said 'But I hope to see you both soon at the ministry.'

Fudge and Lucius left.

'Well then Hagrid, we shall take our leave as well.'

'Thank you professor, have a good night.' Hagrid said before closing the door after them. Harry and Ron waited a while before taking the cloak off.

'They will close Hogwarts.' Harry said sadly.

'It can't be helped Harry. If the monster is indeed a Basilisk.'

'What is a Basilisk?'

'It's a huge snake like creature that can kill with a glare.' Said Hagrid 'But there hasn't been one in Britain in centuries.'

'If it kills with a glare, why hasn't anyone died yet?' asked Ron

'Don't know…' Hagrid said

'So it might not be a Basilisk…' said Harry

'Well, if you take into account that it is Slytherin's chamber…it makes sense for it to be a snake.' Said Hagrid and Ron turned abruptly.

'Do you think it's the Basilisk you heard when you heard that voice, Harry?'

'It could be…I mean I can speak Parcelmouth…'

'Right, well, if it is a Basilisk I'd best get you both back to your tower safely. Come on, put your cloak on and let's get you back to the castle.'

They were barely back for five minutes when McGonagall came in the common room.

'Your attention, please. Professor Sprout has found that Greenhouse three has been infested by Woolywasps. Now, they are not particularly a danger to anyone except material things, however, they are particularly hard to get rid of so, until the extermination team from the ministry has dealt with this threat, you all shall be sent home, tomorrow.'

'That being said.' McGonagall continued 'to make sure, you don't take one of them to your home by accident, all of your luggage will be searched before you leave tomorrow.'

'Professor…' Harry made his way to his head of house as everyone began to buzz about this news.

'Yes Potter.'

'May I be permitted to stay here? I…'

'I'm afraid that no exception can be made, Potter…'

'But…'

'Can he at least come home with us, Professor?' Ron asked.

'That has to be decided between your parents and Mr. Potter's guardians.'

'I'm sure the Dursleys won't object. Ron, can you tell your dad to contact my aunt?'

'I'll send a letter…can I borrow Hedwig…'

'Sure-' but Harry was cut off as the common room portrait opened once more and Percy stepped in.

'Professor, the headmaster just sent me. He wants Harry to join him in his office immediately.'

'I see, thank you Percy. I will take Mr. Potter there myself.'

To say that Harry was confused, was an understatement. His confusion only grew when instead of just Dumbledore, there was Lord Black waiting there too.

'Ah, Minerva, you've brought Harry along. Thank you. Lord Aries Black, may I introduce Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and Transfigurations teacher and Mr. Potter.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you Professor.' Black said kissing McGonagall's hand before extending a hand to Harry which the boy shook 'Also a pleasure to meet you, young Mr. Potter.'

'What is this all about, Albus?'

'It has come to light that there has been a mistake with Harry's guardianship.'

'What?' Harry blurted out.

'Well, not so much a mistake, but an oversight.' Said Lord Black 'You see, your parents wanted you to be raised by my nephew, in case they were both unable to take care of you. As it is, my nephew died a few years back and though it has taken me a considerable time, I finally managed to get his will unlocked and am able to deal with any commitments or responsibilities he may have had. One of these being that I have taken over as your legal and magical guardian.'

Harry was in shock, he didn't know what to say to that. He had a new guardian, a man he didn't even know.

'You can't be serious!' McGonagall said furiously.

'On the contrary, Professor, I am serious.' The man smiled.

'Albus!'

'I'm afraid, Minerva, that this is out of my hands.'

'But shouldn't Potter have a say in this?'

'As it is, Mr. Potter is still a minor, the only one who can contest this is his Aunt.' Said Dumbledore.

'Then we must speak with Petunia Dursley immediately…' said Minerva

'I will spare you the trip to Surrey. Mrs. Dursley has signed her consent two days ago. As such, I will be the one to pick Mr. Potter from the train station tomorrow.'

There was a pregnant silence until Black turned to Dumbledore 'I believe this concludes my business with you today Headmaster. Professor McGonagall, it has been a pleasure.'

'I can't say the same.' She flared

Aries smiled before turning to Harry. 'I will see you tomorrow.'

It was when Lord Black was at the door that Harry finally found his voice again.

'Mr…Black. My friend Ron invited me to spend the two weeks at his house. Can I go there?'

Aries turned and looked at Harry's unsure demeanour.

'I am afraid that won't be possible this time. I wish to first know you and your friend's family before sending you there. But have your friend's parents write to me and we can schedule a few visits during this short holiday.'

'Thank you, I will.' Harry said taken aback by such an answer. The man wanted to know him…why? With that Lord Black left.

'You can't let this happen Albus!' Minerva burst.

'I'm afraid I can't do anything to stop it Minerva.'

'That man-'

'Is not Sirius Black.'

'But he's-'

'I can't say what Aries Black's agenda is, but all we can do now, is prepare Harry.'

'What do you mean? Who is this man, and who is Sirius Black?' Harry asked.

'Harry, Sirius Black was that man's nephew, distant relation. He died in his attempt to escape Azkaban Prison around 7 years ago.'

'Why?'

'He was imprisoned for killing 12 muggles and a wizard with one curse, but his crimes may have been many more. Sirius Black was a supporter of Voldemort's, most of the Black family was.'

'Even…' Harry turned at the door where the stranger had just left.

'No, Aries Black was born and raised in Australia by a branch of the Black family that had nothing to do with what was happening in Britain at the time. He was named heir and became head of house five years ago since all other options from the direct line were extinguished. He hasn't been very active here in Britain since most of his affairs are in Australia and all over the world.'

'But, why would he want to be my guardian then?'

'I honestly don't know.'

'And why would my parents leave me in the hands of a mass murderer?' Harry asked confused and saw the quick exchange between McGonagall and Dumbledore.

'Sirius Black didn't show his true colours until after Voldemort's fall. Until then, he was your father's best friend and your godfather.'

Harry went white at that.

'My godfather?'

'Yes, Harry. Now, please keep in mind that this man, isn't the other, and for all we know, the man is just trying to sort out his nephew's affairs as best he can. That being said, I want you to immediately write to either of us if you feel unsafe in this man's house.'

'I…'

'We'll try to sort this out as quickly as we can.' Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Harry was escorted back to the Gryffindor Tower by McGonagall.


	3. New house, new rules

Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of the Black Lord. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

New house, new rules

They reached the train station and Harry felt his stomach coil. Ron waited for him as he gathered his things and they jumped onto the platform. They spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first and they made their way there.

'Oh Harry dear.' Molly gave him a suffocating hug 'Dumbledore told us everything. We'll have you with us as soon as we can, don't you worry.'

Harry nodded when he felt a presence behind him.

'Good evening.' The baritone voice he had come to associate with the Black Lord said. 'You must be the Weasley family. I am Lord Aries Black, Harry's new guardian.' He extended a hand and Arthur Weasley accepted it hesitantly.

'Arthur Weasley and this is my family.' He said.

'It is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can become better acquainted later on.'

'Yes, I didn't have time to write about a visit…perhaps Harry can come by tomorrow to the Burrow…'

'Alas tomorrow is a bit too soon and I have other engagements. How about we schedule a visit for the weekend.'

'If nothing can be done sooner…' said Arthur

'Perfect. Well then.' He said looking down at Harry 'Shall we go?'

'Bye.' Harry said after nodding and allowed himself to be stirred through the crowd, with Hedwig in one hand as Lord Black was carrying his trunk. They passed the Barrier and went out of King's Cross and into a parking lot. They stopped in front of a sleek sport's car.

'Here we are. You strap your owl in the back seat, and I'll put your trunk in the back.'

'You have a car?'

'I do…'

'But you're a wizard…'

'Yes, well, a third of my business is Muggle. It doesn't hurt to blend in.' Harry looked at the car, this was not the sort of car that blend in. The lord chuckled.

'With the people I do business with, this is the standard.' He added as if knowing what Harry was thinking. The teen said nothing, this was not what he expected from a pure blood family like the Blacks, from what Ron told him, they were the darkest most traditional wizarding family in Britain, just as worse as the Malfoys.

'Shall we?' Aries asked as they fastened their seatbelts and they were off. The drive was quiet, the car radio was the only thing that broke the silence as Harry looked around nervously. It was after they left London that Aries finally spoke.

'If you don't like the station, you can change it.' He said.

'What?' Harry jumped out of his reverie

'The music.' Aries said smiling.

'It's ok. I don't know much about wizard music.'

'You can switch to muggle radio if you want.'

'It's fine.' Harry said.

They drove north for a while until they reached a forest and a narrow cobble road that lead to a gate.

'Here we are.' They drove for another five minutes until they reached a modern looking house. Harry blinked, somehow he had expected something like a castle, not a concrete and glass mansion. There was an elf in fine clothing waiting for them as they pulled up at the entrance.

'Good evening, sir. I trust the trip was comfortable.' Said the elf.

'Better than most.' Admitted Aries 'Pan, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is my elf, Pan. If you need anything and I'm not home, Pan will get it for you.'

'Nice to meet you.' Said Harry shaking Pan's hand 'I've met another elf last summer, Dobby.'

'That's good…' said Aries

'It wasn't really, he did magic in my uncle and aunt's house and I got a warning from the ministry. He didn't want me to return to Hogwarts.'

Aries frowned. 'That's most unusual.' He said as they entered the house 'Did he say why?'

'It had something to do with the Chamber of Secrets…he knew it would be open again.'

'I see, well, that problem should be solved by the time you return to school.'

'I thought they had a Wollywasp infestation to deal with…' Harry feigned ignorance.

'That was as not to alarm the students and the parents.'

Harry didn't know what to think about that. On the one hand the man told him the truth, but then again, he was also a student. Did he want to alarm him?

'In any case, you needn't worry about that. Come, let me show you the house.' Aries led Harry around the house visiting the living room with dinning and kitchen, two guest rooms on the first floor each with their own bathroom, a study and a small library. The first floor housed five bedrooms each with bathroom and balcony while the second floor housed Lord Black's suite, another private study with its own library and a training room. The last room on the second floor was Harry's.

'Here we are. These will be your rooms.' Harry's eyes went wide when he stepped through the door. The first room was the size of the Dursley's living room, maybe a bit bigger with huge windows overlooking a balcony. On the left was another door which led to a bedroom with a queen size bed, a walk-in closet and his own private bathroom. On the right another door lead to a small study room with bookshelves packed with many of the books Harry saw and used in the Hogwarts' Library.

Hedwig was already perched on a beautiful white owl stand and his trunk had been brought up to his bedroom.

'Wow…' Harry couldn't help but be impressed.

'Feel free to decorate as you see fit.' Aries said making Harry turn towards the man.

'This is too much.' Whispered Harry and Aries smiled.

'Dinner will be ready in half an hour. If you wish to freshen up, or start unpacking…'

'I…yes, I'd like that.'

Aries nodded 'Come down when you're ready.'

Harry was left alone only with Hedwig for company.

'Well Hedwig…what do you think?'

Hedwig hooted softly.

'Too good to be true? Yeah, I think so too.' Harry sighed and sat down. Something wasn't right with this Lord Black. He looked like a benign lord, he had a house elf that dressed in fine clothes, unlike Dobby, he had a car and a fancy house, but there was something about him, something that seemed so fabricated, so…fake. Harry shook his head, he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but he best keep his guard up, just in case. He opened the window to the balcony and stepped outside. It was a crispy day in late march, and the trees weren't quite green yet, but the forest looked beautiful from the second floor height. Deciding to take a quick shower and leaving the unpacking for after dinner, Harry made his way downstairs a little over half an hour later. He was wearing Dudley's second hand sports pants and a faded black T-shirt. Lord Black was at the table a cup of tea in front of him as he read through some documents.

'Ah, I see you've made yourself comfortable, good. Come sit. Pan is just about finished.' Aries said putting away the documents.

Harry didn't say anything, just sat down opposite Aries. Pan popped in a moment later and poured Harry a cup of tea before bringing in dinner: chicken wings with roast potatoes and some sauce, salad and some fancy French desert. The two ate in silence until desert came.

'Did you enjoy the food, Harry?' asked Aries

'It was really good, sir…'

'Don't call me sir, Aries will do. If you're ever hungry or need a snack, the fridge is always packed. You can ask if you feel uncomfortable at first, but I hope you'll simply help yourself.'

'Thank you.' Harry said nibbling at his desert.

'Good, now, I know you probably have a lot of questions, and it will take a while for us to know each other but tonight it's getting a bit late and we won't have time for everything. So, I propose we both get one question, and leave the rest for the morrow.'

'One question?'

'If there is anything you want to know, ask away, and I will try to answer.'

Harry stopped and thought it through. There was one question he wanted the answer to, would the man answer him, and if he did, would it be the truth. One way to find out.

'Why did you take me in? Aside from your nephew's responsibilities, you probably could have ignored them all together if you wanted to…so, my question is…why.'

'It is true, I could have left things as they were. Sirius Black hadn't made a will, and he certainly never would have thought that he would ever be responsible as your guardian at the time of his demise. But here we are. Why…because I wanted to.'

'That can't be it…'

'It's the only answer I can give you at this point in time. And it's the truth, I wanted to be your guardian.'

'Because I'm the boy who lived?'

Aries shook his head 'That has nothing to do with it.' Harry frowned confused. Why would this man want to be his guardian?

'When you're older I will tell you why, but until then, you will have to be patient.'

'This isn't really answering my question.'

'Then you get another question, how's that?'

Harry looked around, he didn't like not knowing, but he found himself asking another question just the same.

'Do you have a family?'

'The Black family is my family, although in Britain the ones that are still living have different names. In Australia I have an uncle still, but he is a squib. If you're asking if I have a wife and children, then the answer is no.' Aries smiled 'My turn now, what is your favourite thing to do?'

Harry blinked, he did not expect that.

'Flying, I love to fly.'

Aries chuckled 'Somehow I'm not surprised. Come, it's late, we'll talk some more tomorrow.' Harry looked at the time and it was indeed past 10.

The next day Harry woke up and took a moment to process where he was. He had slept so well in the new bed and had woken up quite early. He stepped onto the balcony and admired the view in the chilly morning sunrays. He saw Aries walking towards the house in sports clothes and decided he would first take a shower and unpack before going downstairs for breakfast. He didn't feel comfortable with the man just yet, probably never. So it was almost 10 when he came down and Aries was in the kitchen. Still dressed casually drinking from a huge mug of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

'Good morning.' Harry said.

'Good morning.' Aries said looking up 'Did you sleep well?'

'It was OK. Where is Pan?'

'Probably still sleeping. He isn't a morning elf.' Aries said getting up 'Sit, do you like omelette?'

'Er, yes.' Harry said before watching as his new guardian started preparing the food. Harry didn't know what to make of this. He was in a kitchen with a Lord who had stared down Albus Dumbledore, Malfoy and the minister of Magic, and the guy was making an omelette, muggle style. A couple of moments later he had a delicious meal in front of him, complete with pumpkin juice.

Harry hesitated before taking the first bite, and then he couldn't stop eating. The thing was the best omelette he had ever eaten in his life. He was more than half way through when he noticed Aries looking at him funnily. He realized he was probably eating the thing too fast and stopped abruptly.

'Do you like it? I was told I make a good breakfast.'

'It's good.' Harry said now nibbling at the food.

'I'm glad.'

'How come…' Harry stopped himself from finishing the question realizing it could be rude.

'Yes, Harry?'

'Nothing.'

'You wanted to ask how come I am the one cooking and not Pan?'

Harry averted his eyes from the older man but nodded.

'Well, Pan is a terrible cook.' Sighed Aries 'And I find cooking relaxes me.'

'But last night…'

'He ordered the food and just heated it.'

'Oh…when did you learn to cook?'

'I've left home when I was young and lived on my own for a long time. I had to learn to fend off for myself.'

'I never thought of cooking as relaxing.'

'Oh? You know how to cook?'

'At my aunt and uncle, I was in charge of making breakfast ever since I was old enough to hold a frying pan.'

'Ah, yes, chores can rarely be seen as relaxing. But don't worry about making breakfast anymore, I'll be in charge of that mostly.'

'Really?'

'Yes, if I am out of the house however Pan will order something from the bakery in town and you can always prepare something if you want.'

'So, what are my chores then?'

'Mainly keeping your room orderly, Pan will take care of the weekly cleaning but it is your job to put books back in their place and make sure your clothes are in the dirty basket when they must.'

'Just that?'

'Well, when Pan is not available and it's just the two of us, if one makes the table, the other will have to clean it at the end. Also if you have friends over and you use the Livingroom you should, after they leave, make sure it's not a complete disaster.'

'Fair enough.'

'And since we've started talking about this, there are some rules I'd like to set, since I am as of yesterday officially responsible for your wellbeing.'

'Rules?'

'They are all reasonable, and negotiable only today.'

'Negotiable?'

'Yes, Harry, I'll tell you what I have in mind, and you have until this evening to think if they seem too harsh or if you wish to add something.'

'OK.' Harry was confused. Rules that were negotiable, he never had those at the Dursleys.

'Good, then first rule is stay safe. That means don't do anything stupid that can get you in danger or hurt. You will be able to use magic in this house.'

'I will?'

'Yes, because it's a wizard's house and the enchantments around it prohibit the use of the trace by the minister, or not really prohibit but make it impossible for them to detect underage magic.'

'So I can really use magic? But I thought the trace was for underage magic.'

'The trace can only detect magic done around a minor, not the source. All wizard children living with magical parents can in fact use magic without repercussions, well, scolding from the parents mostly.'

'And you are letting me use magic?'

'Within reason and under supervision. I don't want you trying spells you don't know unless either Pan or I am present.'

'OK.'

'Good, because this rule is not negotiable, no matter what, your safety and the safety of everyone in the house is paramount. That being said the second rule is that you shall not leave the estate without permission or adult supervision.'

'So I can't leave the house?'

'No, I said the estate, you can wander around the gardens as much as you like. You can even fly around over the forest. The place is big enough for you not to get bored for a bit I think. And you can leave, just accompanied. I don't know if you noticed, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere here. Our next door neighbour is 10 km away.'

'But I can go visit my friends by flu network.'

'Yes, but you will have to tell me in advance and make sure your friend's parents know that you are coming.'

'Can my friends come over?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact I sent a letter to your friend's dad Arthur Weasley, inviting his family over on Friday evening.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I said I'd let you meet your friends. I mean what I say Harry. If there is something I think you shouldn't know yet, I will tell you so, but I won't lie to you. And I expect the same from you. I don't want you to lie to me.'

'What if I don't want to tell you something?'

'I won't force you to tell me anything you don't wish to share. However if it's something that hurts you or could put you in danger, I expect you to tell me.'

'OK, I guess, but what if I don't realize it is dangerous?'

'Then the punishment will make you decide better in the future. Though it will definitely take into account the gravity of your omission.'

'Punishment?'

'We'll get to that after the rules. If something is bothering you I expect you to tell me and we can discuss about it. I also expect you to try your best at school. I don't expect you to be with your head in the books day and night, and I won't get angry if you get a P or a D but I will be disappointed if you don't try to do better.'

'I guess.'

'We'll talk your school transcripts in the summer holiday and if you are having trouble understanding theory or practice, feel free to ask. I'm not a good teacher, but I promise I'll try to help.'

'OK.'

'And I guess the last rule that comes to mind right now is about behaving courteously while we have guests or we're in public. From what I saw in Dumbledore's office you're a really polite kid, and that's good, but this isn't about just behaving towards strangers.'

'I don't understand.'

'Harry, you heard your headmaster address me as Lord Aries Black. While I'm not one to care about titles, being a lord in the wizarding world implies a few duties that may at times seem unpleasant. What does that have to do with you, you're asking yourself now. Well, you're now under my care, my ward. And while that may not mean much to you right now, and acting out in public may not cause much damage to my image as a lord seeing as you were not raised by me until now, it can affect your future.'

'My future?'

'Yes, Harry. I know you've been raised by your muggle Aunt, so you can't know the etiquette or rules of the so called pure blood wizard society, however, I'd like you to make an effort and learn it. But until summer, when we will have time to organize something like lessons, my only demand is for you to be civil to the ones that may come into our home.'

'I know how to behave with guests…I can stay out of the way…' Harry said a bit annoyed and slightly hurt that he felt like at the Dursleys.

'You misunderstood me. I don't expect you to stay out of the way. I expect you to make an effort and know our guests.'

Harry's eyes snapped up from his almost finished breakfast.

'I don't want you to hide, I want you to be there and to know these people. Some you may not like, some will become real friends with you, but that's neither here nor there. What I want you to do is to be a good host and observe, at least for the time being.'

'Why?'

'Because it will help you when you get older. I'm not just the head of a powerful family because of some antiquated notion of pure blood supremacy. The Black family is powerful because of the influence it has, influence that is created and maintained through politics and finance, both of which are based on human relationships.'

'I guess I sort of understand.'

'You don't need to understand everything now. You're still very young, and we don't know each other for more than 24 hours, but I hope time will change that.' Aries gave a soft smile. 'Now, you asked about punishments if you misbehave.'

Harry shifted nervously and nodded.

'It will depend on the gravity of your actions and it will limit your time spent doing something you like, such as flying and meeting your friends in the holidays and instead you will be doing extra work I will assign you.'

'Extra work?'

'Yes, for example, if you fail a transfiguration test three times because you didn't want to study for it you will be doing transfigurations essays for a while.'

'Oh…'

'Don't worry too much about punishments, I've heard you're quite a decent kid.'

'I'm almost 13.'

Aries chuckled 'Almost a man grown then, but almost is the key word. Now, I've cleared my schedule for the first week of your holiday to actually get to spend some time with you. But as it is, I have to go into town for a bit to mail something the Muggle way for one of the normal businesses I run in Thailand. Would you like to ride with me and see the surroundings?'

'Yeah, I have to change first.'

'Sure, take your time, finish eating, I can wait.'

Harry's day went quite unexpectedly well. After dropping a thick envelope at the local postal office they went around the small town. The centre was historical and a pedestrian only area where Harry found some interesting shops. Aries found a nice clothes store and to Harry's surprise bought both of them some new muggle clothes. Jeans that now fit Harry's frame without needing a belt, half a dozen T-shirts and a new jacket were now lying in the back of the car as the two were inspecting an old music shop. Harry had first protested against Aries spending money on him and insisted he pay, but Aries told him very firmly that he was now his guardian and having Harry pay for his own clothes was a great offence. Harry had to accept the clothes but was determined to pay the man back at some point, maybe when he was older. They stopped for lunch at a beautiful restaurant before returning to the house. Harry put away his new clothes before going back down where Aries was in the lounge with a good book. He decided to take this time to do some of his homework seeing as his new guardian would be inspecting his marks at the end of the year and Harry didn't want to be stuck inside all summer with potions essays as company.

The next few days passed in the same way. Aries, Harry found out, was not a complicated person to talk to. Sure, he was intimidating as hell still, but the man wasn't anything like the Dursleys. Harry got the courage to ask him something about a potions essay and to his surprise Aries actually took his time and answered him. He was sure his homework would be very much improved in quality. Another surprise was when Aries accompanied him flying in the back yard. They took out a practice snitch and flew to catch it, and even if Harry caught the little thing every time, Aries wasn't far behind giving the younger boy a good practice.

'I was thinking we could go to a broom racing competition next week. There's one organized by the Quiddich league to raise money for some magical support foundation happening near Birmingham.' Aries suggested.

'I'd like that. I've never seen an actual competition before.' Harry said as the two were relaxing in front of the fire after flying for the better part of the afternoon.

'Then I'll tell Pan to get tickets. Arthur Weasley wrote to tell me they will be arriving tomorrow after 3 PM.'

'They're really coming?'

'Well it is the weekend. Do you have anything you'd like to do with your friends here?'

'Well, maybe if we could use the back yard to fly…that would be cool.'

'Of course, then you best tell your friends to bring their brooms.'

'I'll send Hedwig right now.'

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter over and done. Next one will be with the Weasley family. Let me know what you think so far and have a nice day.


	4. Meet the Weasleys

Chapter 3

Meet the Weasleys

The Weasleys arrived in force at 3 PM sharp using the flu network. First was Arthur Weasley followed by Percy then Ron, the twins, a young man Harry didn't know with long red hair and a fang tooth earing and then Mrs. Weasley holding onto a very sullen Ginny.

'Lord Black, thank you for having us today.' Arthur said stiffly.

'Please, call me Aries, and thank you for coming. I am happy to meet the family to one of Harry's best friends. This must be your lovely wife.' Harry watched as Aries kissed Molly Weasley's hand.

'Yes, this is Molly.' Arthur said a bit more relaxed. 'And these are my sons and daughter. The oldest is here only for a short visit, Bill works as a curse breaker in Egypt and the rest are still at Hogwarts, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny.'

'Quite a family. Welcome. My elf prepared some refreshments.' They made their way to the living room where Pan had set up a few appetizers and something to drink.

'The house looks very well maintained.' Said Mr. Weasley

'I should hope so, it was finished only last summer.' Said Aries

'This isn't the fabled Black Manor?'

'No, I had it commissioned about three years ago. Wine?' Arthur nodded and Aries poured him a glass before turning to Bill who also accepted one, Molly chose water as the kids took each a butter beer.

'A new house? Why?'

'The old one wasn't what I needed. I do a great deal of my work with Muggles, the Black estates though grand are too full with magic to allow for Muggle technology to function inside them.'

'You do business with Muggles?' asked Bill

'Business is business, and money is money. The galleon to pound exchange is quite good.'

'Well, I never thought I'd see the day the house of Black dealt with Muggle technology.' Chuckled Arthur finally relaxing.

'The narrowmindedness of my predecessors had to stop at some point.' Aries shrugged

'Aries, can we go outside and fly?' asked Harry

'Sure, just be careful if you release the bludgers.' Said the man.

The twins, Ron and Harry ran outside brooms in hand.

'Harry seems to be doing ok.' Said Arthur as they settled on the couches near the fireplace.

'He is a good kid.' Said Aries

'He has been through too much for someone so young.' Said Molly

'Yes, he has. I hope he finds a semblance of normality here with me.'

'Why?' asked Molly with Arthur looking concerned at his wife.

'Because he deserves it, like any other child.'

'But he isn't just any child and you have no relation to him. Why do you care?'

'Molly, that's not-'

'It's quite all right Arthur. I won't take offence this time.' This made both Arthur and Bill stiffen as Aries continued 'It is understandable that you would not trust someone like me to take care of Harry. Ulterior motives, that's what was going through Dumbledore's head when I notified him of the change in guardians. It is probably what you are thinking right now, and even if I told you that there are none, well, none that would be dark or evil in nature, you wouldn't believe me.'

'Why not?' asked Bill

'I've learnt long ago that even if you show yourself to be different, people will always expect the worst of a Black. That being said, I don't owe you any explanation as to why Harry is now my ward. Harry's safety and happiness is all I am interested in, nothing more.'

Molly made to say something but Arthur interceded.

'And so it should be, Harry has been through enough already. He deserves happiness in his life. You said you have Muggle techno-thingy in your house?'

'I do actually, I've been interested in their way of making and inventing things for quite a while now. They may not have magic, but they are far more creative than us wizards.'

'So what do you have?'

'Oh, I have a telephone, and something they call a computer, although it's still in the early stages, but my prize possession is a record player.'

And so the conversation turned to different things with Bill excusing himself to see how the others were playing outside, Percy staying stiffly by the adult conversation and Ginny sulking by her mother's side.

Harry and the others flew around for a few hours until it was getting dark and they got hungry. They took the food with them and retreated to Harry's rooms.

'Wow, you have this much space for yourself.' Said Ron a bit of envy in his voice.

'Yeah, that was my reaction when Aries showed me my rooms.' Harry said plopping down on an armchair.

'Did he treat you OK until now?' asked Fred

'Yeah, surprisingly so. I mean I still don't know the guy well, but this week here, it was great. He helped me with homework, we went out in the small town together, we even flew together, he's pretty decent on a broom.'

'He actually spent time with you?' George asked surprised.

'He said he took this week off of work to get to know me, and I him. He didn't tell me the reason he took over as my guardian, which is weird since he has been very honest about everything else.'

'Maybe it's too good to be true.' Said Ron

'If you're thinking he's after me like Voldemort was…I don't know, that was the first thing that popped in my head after Dumbledore told me about the Black family and Sirius Black. But after spending time with him, I'm not so sure.'

'So, maybe he's a great actor. I mean one week isn't a long time to keep up appearances.' Ron pressed on.

'Yeah but why? I mean, if he wanted me dead he probably should have left me at Hogwarts and say nothing about the Basilisk in the first place. I'm pretty sure the big snake would have managed to find its way to kill me sooner or later.'

'Maybe he's biding his time before he tries something.' Ron suggested but even he didn't buy it.

'It would be too obvious, if he wanted to do Harry in he wouldn't have brought him to his house.' Said Fred.

'Yeah, if something happens to Harry here, he's going to be the first suspect and all his power and money wouldn't be enough to keep him from going to Azkaban.' Said George

Harry took a moment to think this through. It was logical, and if Harry thought back to Aries's rules, the first one was about his safety. The man was not after killing him that was sure. But there was something he was hiding.

'Maybe we can sneak around and find out if he's hiding something.' Said Fred grinning.

'I doubt-' Harry started but George interrupted.

'Did he show you his own rooms?'

'Yes he did, they're just down the hall from mine.'

'Well, why don't we sneak a peek?'

'I don't think-' Harry started.

'Come on Harry, we can use the cloak.' Ron sided with his brothers.

'Cloak?' Fred asked confused.

Harry glared at Ron. The Twins didn't know about the invisibility cloak.

'My dad's invisibility cloak.' Harry said. 'But we're four, we won't fit under it.'

'You have an invisibility cloak?' Fred beamed

'Yeah, got it back as a present last Christmas. But it was my dad's all along.'

'Invisibility cloaks are really rare though.'

'I think it's a family heirloom.' Harry shrugged 'Anyway, we can't all four fit under it.'

'That's why Ronnikins will keep watch and alert us if someone's coming.' Fred said grinning.

'Why me? You two should sit this one out, not me!'

'But you've already used the cloak, and we didn't.'

'Harry's my best friend, not yours.' Ron glared.

'What are you three yelling about?' Percy asked coming up with Ginny after him.

'Nothing.' All three Weasleys instantly said.

'Right, well, you better come down, it's late and mum and dad want to leave.'

'So soon?' asked Harry but his eyes fell on the clock on his wall and it read past 11 PM.

'Sorry Harry, maybe you can come by our home next week or something.' Said Ron

'Or we can come here.' Fred said thinking of exploring.

'What are you two plotting?' Percy asked narrowing his eyes on the twins.

'Nothing.' The twins said in a sing song voice as they all went down to the parlour.

'Thank you for a wonderful evening Aries.' Arthur said cheerfully.

'It was my pleasure.' Aries shook the elder Weasley's hand. 'I'll let you know when I retrieve that Curse Breaker tome from the main library, Bill, and you can come pick it up.'

'Thank you. It would really help.'

'Well you lot vanished after eating.' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Did you have a good time?' asked Aries

'We did.' Said George

'Can we come by to train for the Quiddich season later next week?' asked Fred

'Fred! You have enough space to train at home.' Molly Weasley glared

'Yes, mum, but we don't have bludgers and we need to train as beaters not chasers or keepers.' George pleaded.

'I don't see why not. But you will have to fly only if either I or Pan keep watch.' Aries intervened.

'Thank you!' said Fred and George 'We'll drop by on Monday morning then.'

'Fred, George!' Molly was mortified at her sons' suggestion.

'Don't worry mom, I'll come along and make sure they don't destroy Lord Aries's house.' Said Bill.

'Then if you stay until after lunch I'll bring the book with me when I return from London.'

'You won't be here on Monday?' asked Arthur.

'I have some business at the ministry, but Pan will be home and will look after Harry, and I'm expecting a friend to drop by for a longer stay on Sunday evening. Even if your sons come by, they will be well watched against too much mischief.'

'Well if you're certain it won't be a bother.' Said Arthur

'No bother at all. Actually they would be doing me a favour keeping Harry company while I am away.'

'But they haven't done their homework yet.' Molly protested

'We'll finish it tomorrow.' Said Fred and George

'Well Molly, if it gets these two to actually do their school work before the last possible minute…' Arthur chuckled.

'But what about Harry's homework.'

'Oh I've already finished mine.' Harry said quickly.

'Very well, Fred, George, if Bill comes with you, and if you finish your homework until Monday, you may come to Lord Black's house to practice for Quiddich.'

'I want to come too!' Ron said quickly

'You don't have to practice for Quiddich Ronald. And you haven't even started on your homework.'

'But mom, they'll need an extra player for the Bludgers to chase after. And I can finish my homework by Monday too.'

'It would help if I'm not the only one up in the air being chased by two bludgers.' Harry came in his friend's aid.

'Hm, well, all right, but only if it's ok with Lord Black and IF you finish your homework and let me check it before Sunday evening.'

'Great, then what are we waiting for, I have homework to do.' Ron said excitedly.

Bill laughed as the adults looked amused at the younger generation. Molly wasn't all too pleased, but if it got her sons to actually study and Bill would supervise the twins the whole time, she didn't think it would be too bad if the house would be a little quieter on Monday. She wanted to spend some time with Ginny, as the girl had been acting odd since she returned from Hogwarts.

'Thank you again for having us, Aries.' Arthur said extending a much more relaxed hand to the Lord.

'Thank you for coming. I don't know many people here in England outside the political scene. You and your family are a breath of fresh air' And with that the red heads returned to the Burrow leaving Harry excited and a bit nervous for Monday morning.

On Sunday Harry was anxious to see who Aries's friend was that was coming to live with them. He waited and waited, but as the time grew closer to his bedtime no one came. He was about to go to sleep when he heard voices in the corridor between his and Aries's rooms. They were muffled by the heavy wooden doors and after the persons left the corridor for the confines of the Lord's quarters there was silence again. So someone did come, but why was that someone inside Aries's private chambers and not in one of the many guest rooms? That night he lay awake thinking until sleep finally claimed him.

'Good morning.' Harry said coming down for breakfast fully dressed for the day thinking the guest would be there.

'Good morning.' Aries greeted, already in business robes and sipping coffee.

'Did your guest arrive yesterday?' Harry asked as he sat down taking the carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

'Yes, she did. But she is a bit jetlagged since she travelled from China. She will probably sleep throughout the morning.'

'Oh.'

'Don't worry about making noise though. She is sleeping in my rooms and they have very good silencing charms around them. She won't hear a thing.'

'Oh. OK.'

'I have to go, I'll be late at the ministry if not. There are fresh pastries in the oven, kept warm and Pan will order lunch for you guys after your Quiddich practice.'

'Thanks, um, have a nice day at work…' that felt odd on Harry's tongue, and yet it felt good to say it, almost like a family.

Aries smiled 'You too, have fun, don't burn the house down.' And with that Aries went to the huge fireplace and flued to the ministry.

To say that Fred and George were disappointed when they heard they couldn't sneak in Aries's rooms because they were being occupied, was an understatement. But with Bill with them, they would have had a hard time of sneaking in anyway, since their older brothers was a very observant person and he was there to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Harry wasn't too upset though, he was having a great time with his friends flying around and even if he wanted to know, a part of him didn't, the part which wanted this to be real. For a whole week now, it was slowly starting to feel like he had a home, there was still doubt, he didn't allow himself to truly believe, but oh, how he wanted this to be real. They had lunch on the terrace. Pan had ordered from a grill house and the food was quite tasty, or maybe they had worked up an appetite after flying from bludgers for three hours straight.

'OH FOOD!' a feminine voice said from the entrance to the house. This had to be Aries's guest, but when he turned there was no one there.

'What the?' Ron asked as they saw the air shift and shimmer and then instead of a person they came face to face with a darker haired Tinkerbell.

'You're a Fae.' Said Bill

'And you're cute.' She said giggling. 'Since we're all stating the obvious here. Pan, did you forget the berries again?' she turned on the elf who groaned and popped away. 'He always forgets the berries. He doesn't like me much.'

'You're Aries's guest?' Harry asked.

'Yes I am, sort of, I like to think of myself as his friend. And you must be young Harry, glad to see you're finally here, we'll have so much fun!'

'Er, right.' Harry didn't know what to make of the 10 cm tall flying fairy with black wings fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's.

'Forgive me, Miss…' Bill started

'Call me Heide.'

'Right, Heide, I'm Bill, by the way, Bill Weasley and these are my brothers Ron, Fred and George, they are friends of Harry's.'

'I know, Aries said there would be friends coming over today.' Pan returned with the berries 'Finally, I am starving.' She picked up a blueberry the size of her head and started eating it making a mess all over her face. It looked kind of funny.

'I'm confused.' Said George 'Weren't Faes supposed to avoid people?'

'Normally' *munch, munch* 'We would.' *Munch, munch* 'But Aries and I' *munch, munch* 'have' she swallowed 'a special relationship.'

'If by special relationship, you mean that you annoy the hell out of me most of the time.' Aries said as he stepped out of the house onto the terrace. 'Hello everyone, I see you've met this ill-mannered creature already.'

'Ill-mannered?' Heide shrieked.

'You're covered in blueberry sauce.'

'Oh, you would be too, if all you ever got to eat was goji for three months.' She huffed.

'You said you could handle China.'

'I did handle it. Only those people think goji is the sacred-est-'

'That's not a word.' Pan pointed out.

'- thing for a Fae.' Heide ignored the elf and continued 'every single time, goji, goji, goji. It gets boring, fast, you know.'

'You could have asked for something else.'

'And risk offending them?'

'I doubt they would have been offended.'

'Easy for you to say, Lord Black.'

'I will send Pan with you next time.'

'NO!' Pan and Heide said at the same time.

'I'll stomach the goji, thank you.'

'I won't stomach her.' Pan added.

'That's because you don't understand humour.' Heide snapped at the elf before turning into a Raven and flying circles around Pan's head.

'As fascinating as it is, to see you two quarrelling, need I remind you we have guests?'

'Oh, right.' Heide said after transforming back into her Fae self before vanishing the blueberry stains and composing herself smiling prettily mostly at Bill. Pan bowed and retreated inside the house.

Bill was re-evaluating everything he knew about the Black Lord. A Fae being so at ease within the house of a Wizard, even one rumoured to be a Squib, was unheard of. Faes, the ones that stayed in the human realm for longer periods of time usually avoided Wizards because Wizards would almost always try to capture them for the secrets of Avalon. If they did manage to form a sort of bond with a human, it was usually with someone who could protect them. And yet, this Fae was completely at ease with not just any wizard, but one that was head of a very dark family, a family that would not hesitate to take the Fae's secrets away if it meant more power. And yet there was no denying the Lord and the Fae were friends.

'I found the book for you Bill.' Aries said handing the older Weasley a hefty tome.

'Thank you.' Bill snapped out of his train of thoughts. 'Wow, it's a first edition.'

'The Black library has been subscribed to all the major wizarding publishing houses since the beginning of the magical printing press, and before that to the scribes since ancient Egypt's papyrus Gemini priesthood came into being.'

'I would love to have a look through those.' Bill said

'Maybe one day I'll give you a tour. How was practice?' The older man turned to the teens.

'Brilliant.' Said Fred 'Those Bludgers are top quality.'

'I'll say, they nearly dislocated my arm.' Ron protested.

'It's your fault for not dodging fast enough Ronnikins.' Added George

'But Harry managed to dodge every one of them.' Said Bill

'He is the youngest seeker in a century.' Said Fred.

'Maybe next time I'll join you up in the air.' Aries added taking Fred and George by surprise. Aries was older than his father, for a man of near 60, even one that seemed to be quite fit for his age, it was odd to see him willingly engage in games with teenagers. Even more so, with a man that had the title of Lord Black. Maybe it was time they reconsider what they knew about the man. They needed to get into his room now more than ever, because secrets and riddles were the Twin's specialty, they were, after all, the new generation of Marauders. So in the name of Mr. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, they would unravel the mystery that was Lord Black.

* * *

Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope this chapter revealed a bit more about Lord Black, but not too much, since I like him being a bit of a mystery, at least to Harry and the others. Until next time, have a nice Weekend.


	5. Wizarding High Society

Chapter 4

Wizarding High Society

Life at the house became more chaotic with Heide there. Even if Ron and the twins didn't visit for the rest of the week, the little fairy was quite entertaining and Harry found himself flying with her more often than not when Aries wasn't there. She made a much trickier snitch since she seemed to be able to anticipate his movements. Pan was always present when they were outside, keeping an eye on the two flying maniacs.

Aries had had two business visits, and on both occasions Harry was introduced to the visitors, one was a French businessman, Muggle, with whom Aries shared a Pharmacy chain in Europe and the second were two very severe looking Japanese wizards. Harry didn't stay for the meetings themselves, but he did exchange words with both of them and even shared a drink with Monsieur Loraine, who insisted Harry try the exquisite French wine he had brought from Bordeaux. It was just a sip.

Then Friday came and with it the promised flying race and charity event and Harry had to dress nicely in robes more elegant than anything he wore at school, Aries had taken him to Diagon Alley for them, and he was off with Aries for his first even Wizarding gathering. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He had asked Aries to invite Ron, but Arthur Weasley politely declined even though Ron promised to be on his best behaviour. So Harry was left to go alone with Aries, or so he thought but as he was ready to floo to the gathering Heide chuckled right next to his ear.

'Don't worry, Harry. I'll be there too, only invisible.'

'Really?' Harry asked astonished.

'She will keep an eye on you in case I have to leave you for a few minutes to talk to anyone. So you don't feel alone.' Said Aries 'Just don't talk to her out loud or too obviously. She will remain invisible to everyone.'

'Why?'

'It is odd to have a Fae mingling with wizards, she's only doing it for you and me. So, ready to see a broom race?'

'Yes.' Harry said a bit more confidently than he felt.

The magical tent underneath which elegantly dressed witches and wizards mingled and the magical obstacles in the air that switched patterns as the brooms approached them were something to behold. Harry and Aries first greeted the organizers, a Lord and Lady Avery, before Aries took Harry to the stands where they watched three races. It was incredible flying. Harry had never seen such speed on brooms, and the twists and turns in the obstacle course needed crazy good control to do. The evening couldn't have been nicer, until break time, when Harry had to do the mingling with Aries. He was respectful to everyone, saying hello as Aries introduced him, but it was not comfortable at all as people stared at him and his scar after his name was said. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and never get out from underneath it. But he had to struggle through and he said his 'nice to meet yous' and 'Hellos' and 'Good byes' without too much of a stutter as Heide followed with encouragements after they left the people and sometimes some funny information about them.

'Ah, Lord Black!' the minister of Magic came forth followed by a witch in pink with a fake smile on her face.

'Minister. Good to see you again. And Miss Umbridge.' Aries smiled and kissed the witch's hand. 'May I present my ward, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic and Miss Dolores Umbridge, his senior undersecretary.'

'I pleasure to meet you sir, ma'am.' He said shaking the minister's hand and bowing slightly to Umbridge.

'I see your new guardian is showing you the more exciting face of wizarding society, eh Harry.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good, good. Incidentally, which broom did you bet on my Lord. I have a feeling Miss Green will win the big pot, eh…'

'She is quite a skilled flier, but that new prototype broom Summers is riding is much faster than her Nimbus 2001.'

'Is he really flying a new broom type?'

'Indeed.'

'I thought he just didn't like the brand written on the handle. I could have sworn I've seen that type somewhere before.'

'It looks similar to the first Falling Star series a few years back.'

'Oh yes, that was a great broom.'

'Hem, hem.' Umbridge coughed.

'Oh, dear, yes, so, sorry Lord Black, I must be off, Lord Avery wanted to talk about the new piece of legislation regarding werewolves.'

'Don't let us keep you. Have a nice evening.'

'You too, you too. Well, good bye.'

'Good bye.' Harry said and the two hastened through the crowd.

'That's one nasty woman.' Heide whispered in his ear.

'Umbridge?' Harry asked confused.

'She's evil, pure evil. Oh not Voldemort evil, but in a way, much worse, the pink toad. She loathes other creatures except cats. The pink cat lady they call her behind her back.' Heide added.

'Let's go Harry, the races are starting again.' Aries guided him back to their places.

The races ended and as Aries had predicted, Summers had won with the new broom and Miss Green came in second but not too far behind. They were about to leave when they met the Malfoys.

'Narcissa, Lucius, I didn't expect to see you here today.' Aries said smiling. Harry frowned as Draco came up from behind his father and sneered at him. Of course, Aries knew Malfoy, they had been in Hagrid's hut together. Or so Harry thought until Narcissa Malfoy spoke.

'Uncle Aries, where else would we be when the height of our society is throwing such an important event.' Narcissa said curtsying. Aries was related to Draco?

'I wouldn't go so far as to call it important, my dear.' Lucius said 'May I present, our son, heir Draco Lucius Malfoy.'

'A pleasure to meet you, Lord Black.' Draco said bowing at Aries with a sweet smile on his face. Harry tried to control his dislike but wasn't doing a good job of it.

'I am sure.' Aries said still smiling. 'Your son does you justice as a future Lord. May I in turn present my ward, Harry Potter. I believe your son already knows him, since they are in the same year at Hogwarts.'

'Your ward?' Lucius exclaimed.

'Ah, this must be one of the duties left to you by my cousin.' Narcissa said warmly. 'A pleasure to meet you.' She extended a hand and Harry heard Heide whisper '_kiss her hand._'

'Nice to meet you too.' Harry said but instead of kissing the hand he shook it. Lucius sneered and Narcissa frowned as Draco glared at Harry. But Aries paid them no mind.

'Lovely seeing you all. Alas it is getting rather late so we shall have to say our goodbyes now.'

'Of course.' Lucius said schooling his face into a smile yet again 'Maybe we can arrange a play date between your ward and Draco, sometime next week?'

'If the infestation isn't dealt with until then, why not.' Aries nodded and with that they left. Harry could feel Draco's glare on his back as they made their way to the fireplace.

'You're related to the Malfoys?' Harry asked as they got home.

'Narcissa is a distant relative. She was born a Black, just like her two other sisters, Bellatrix, now Lestrange and in prison for supporting that Dark Lord from a few years back and Andromeda, now Tonks, who married a muggle-born and left the family after that.'

'She didn't seem too pleased to see me.'

'I don't know about that, but she didn't seem too pleased to see me either.'

'You? But she smiled…'

'Oh, don't be fooled by those smiles, Harry. Both Narcissa and Lucius are not happy with me being here.'

'Why?' Harry asked taken aback. And for that matter, why was Aries telling him all this.

'That's easy. They thought that on his 17th birthday, Draco would be able to become the new Lord Black.' Said Heide

'But he isn't a Black.'

'He has Black Blood and since the direct line can no longer be taken into consideration, they thought their son had a good claim to the title.'

'Oh.'

'Of course they haven't given up hope yet that Draco would inherit.'

'How?'

'Well, they hope that I will name him my heir. Hence the nice smiles and small talk. Don't worry yourself about it. Black family politics is not for a 12 year old.'

'They weren't happy about me being your ward.'

'No, they wouldn't be. But that is to be expected. I am Narcissa's head of family and since the Malfoy is a lesser family as far as pureblood family hierarchy is concerned, he was the one to marry into the Black family, and not the other way around. That being said, you as my ward are protected by my status as Patres Familiae and a step higher on the importance ladder.'

'I am?'

'Yes, which makes what happened all the more amusing.'

'I don't understand.'

'Ah, that is because we haven't started your etiquette lessons.' Aries smiled and poured himself a glass of wine and handed Harry a butter beer 'You've seen me shake men's hands and kiss women's. It is an antiquated custom and it comes from the fact that men tend to be heads of families, and not women.'

'Why?'

'If you're thinking it is sexist, you're wrong. There is nothing to suggest that wizards are more powerful than witches, in fact, some of the most powerful magic can be controlled and summoned by only female covenants of 7, 13 or 66 members.'

'So then why are there only Dark Lords and no Dark Ladies?'

'They are actually dark witches and dark wizards, the Lord part is just a self-proclamation. But there are more dark wizards than dark witches out there, mostly because of the same reasons there are more male head of houses.' Aries paused to sip the wine and then went on.

'Women bear children. During the time a witch is pregnant she has to be very careful with her magic so that her baby doesn't suffer. She can go about her daily life without problem, but most duelling spells, or what Hogwarts names Defence against the Dark Arts, which is in fact a very soft version of the so called dark arts, should be avoided. It mostly revolves around intent.'

'Intent?'

'No one explained it to you yet? There are four key elements of spells. Can you name two of them?'

Harry frowned 'The teachers usually tell us the incantation and the wand movement of each spell.'

'Yes, that is correct, the incantation and wand movement are two of the key elements of wand magic. The other two are however far more important. One is magic itself, what sets aside wizards from muggles. And another is intent, or, what you want the spell to do.'

'So basically what we know the spell will do.'

'For simple spells yes. For more complex spells it is a bit more than knowing what the spell does. But intent is important no matter what. Because that is what shapes your magic. Now, in case of pregnant women, they have to be careful how they shape their magic, because that magic will affect their unborn child.'

'How? Don't they need to cast a spell on it?'

'No, they don't because magic is inside them, it flows from them into the child and vice versa, though the child can't do much damage, generally. If a woman is to send say a stunning spell at a person with the intent to stop said person, her magic can cause her own child to be petrified. That is why, within magical families the father takes the role of protector and with that role the responsibilities of Patres Familiae.'

'I guess I understand, but what about when a women isn't pregnant?'

'There are no limitations to that, most spells don't have lingering effects. Except when a woman practices the Dark Arts on a daily basis, then, even if she stops when she is with child, the child born from such a woman will be affected in some way by his mother's magical predisposition. That is why there are so called dark families, families known to practice the dark arts mostly have children that are more atune to the darker side. Mind you, it doesn't mean the children will become dark, just that they would be better at darker spells than the rest.'

'I see.'

'Now in the case of Narcissa, she extended you her hand, which is a must, the women has to make the move to allow the hand to be kissed, not the man to demand it. You chose to shake her hand instead of kissing it. Normally even if you are, as I said higher on the proverbial food chain of the Black family, common courtesy and humility dictates that you kiss said hand.'

'Heide did say I had to kiss it.' Mumbled Harry realizing he had made a blunder.

'Don't worry about it. You've been raised by Muggles, anyone present wouldn't hold your mistake against you. And few would consider it a mistake and more of a power play.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, as I said, shaking hands is usually between heads of families. You shaking Narcissa's hand can be seen as you acknowledging her as Patres Familias for the Malfoy family. Which of course didn't sit well with Lucius, and I dare say his son wasn't happy about it either.'

'But Narcissa was also displeased.'

'I would call that her default face.' Chuckled Aries 'And no, she wasn't displeased, if anything I believe she was confused and a bit satisfied.'

'Satisfied?'

'A snub for her husband. Narcissa is a very proud ambitious woman, her lack of involvement in the political scene is mainly dictated by her husband. She isn't very happy about it, but settled for it since she believed Lucius would pave the road much easier for their son's lordly ascension.'

'And now?'

'Ah, that is the question. With Arcturus Black's decision to make me his heir she had lost that particular battle for the family title for her son. But she won't give up easily. So, be prepared for play dates with young Draco Malfoy.'

Harry groaned 'We don't really get along, Aries.' And that was the understatement of the century.

'I figured as much, neither you nor him could truly hide your emotions when you met.' Aries chuckled

'You think this is funny?'

'In a way. Just think of it this way, you can get away with snubbing him, but he will have to hold his tongue with you from now on.'

'Why?'

'Because you are my ward, and as such, any slight to you, is an indirect slight to me and a diminished chance to the Lord title he and his parents crave so much.'

'So you're saying I can insult him and he won't retaliate.'

'You could do that, yes.'

'But you wouldn't approve.' Harry added.

'Being petty isn't a good trait, Harry.'

'But he's a git.'

'He is what his parents made him to be. I see a lot of myself in him, to a certain extent.'

'Yourself?'

'Arrogance. Pureblood families tend to think of it as a quality. It is not. But, as he is your peer you will have to decide for yourself how you want to play this.'

'You talk as if it was a game.'

'In a way it is. Because everything we discussed, everything the Malfoys want for their son is not really important.'

Harry begged to differ. Politics, family hierarchy, power, it seemed pretty important to him.

'Let me ask you this. What do you want to be when you grow up?' Aries continued.

'I…' that was a question no one asked of him before. He was Harry Potter, in his mind he was just Harry, but since joining the wizarding world he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He tried to live up to that name, sort of, but honestly he never thought further than a few months ahead, mainly when he was at the Dursleys and hoping for the summer to end so he would be back at Hogwarts. But Hogwarts would end too, at some point, and then what? He had some gold, it would keep him fed for a while, but he had to find a job, and he certainly didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, not yet anyway. Heck, he didn't even know what he could be. What career choices were there in the wizarding world?

'I don't know.' He answered truthfully.

'A muggle musician, I forgot his name, and at this point it isn't important gave a very interesting answer to his teacher for that question. He answered her that he wanted to be happy.'

'But that's not an answer.'

'So too thought the teacher. But I agree with the musician. Now off to bed with you, Bill Weasley is coming back tomorrow to return the book he borrowed and I am pretty sure his brothers will tag along.'

* * *

Well, I think that is it for this weekend. I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason so I hope you guys liked reading it. Until next time, have a nice week, I know I will, three days hicking with my new boots. I just hope the weather is nice, or at least it doesn't rain. I can deal with the cold, hell I prefer Winter to Summer, but cold and wet, not my thing.


	6. Getting into trouble

Chapter 5:

Getting into trouble

Two weeks of holiday turned into five as the Chamber couldn't be located and they were close to the Easter Holiday linking the two week scheduled break with the week in between. This meant that Harry had a lot of free time on his hands and now the possibility to actually enjoy it with his best friend. So, the Weasleys and he started flooing between homes, with the permission of the adults. Until the one day when they didn't.

It was the first Monday of the official Easter holiday and they were supposed to spend it at the Burrow since Aries was out of the house, Pan was sent on an errand and Heide having to leave for Australia. It was Mrs. Weasley who was to look after them but she was distracted by Ginny not feeling well, so the twins and Ron followed Harry back to the Den. It didn't take them long to get to Aries's rooms.

Harry had been inside them only when the man had first showed him around the house. The disposition of the study and bedroom was identical to his own rooms.

'Well, if these books aren't here for show, we now know that he is a reader.' Said George looking at the big bookshelf behind the desk.

'There are papers here in three different languages, including goblin.' Said Fred looking through the files on the desk.

'He can speak French and Japanese fluently.' Harry said 'Probably more than just those two.'

'Did you know Crouch knows about 80 something languages?' Ron said 'Percy can't stop talking about the guy.'

'Who's Crouch?' asked Harry

'He's a guy from the ministry of magic and Percy's hero.' Explained Fred

'Take a look at this.' Ron said coming from Aries's bedroom and the three followed inside where nothing was out of order. The room was clean, perfectly clean, a window cracked open to let in fresh air.

'So, what is it?' asked George

'Here.' Ron pointed on the other side of the bed and the three spotted a blanket on the floor.

'It's a blanket Ronny.' Fred rolled his eyes.

'Yes, it is, on the floor.'

'It probably fell down from the bed.' George continued

'The room is perfectly clean except this blanket.' Ron continued, 'and it's a bit too far away to fall from the bed casually.'

'Maybe Heide likes to sleep on the floor.' Fred said.

'Or Aries forgot to put it in the dirty basket, it has all sorts of dirt and hair on it.' Said George

'Probably used as a picnic blanket outside.' Added Fred

Ron tried to argue that it was odd some more, but there was only so much you could determine from a blanket on the floor, and it was a bit dirty, the laundry basket theory seemed to fit quite well, even though Harry was sure he hadn't seen Aries sitting on any blanket outside in the garden. But then Fred moved a painting and they discovered a hidden safe and the blanket lay quite literally forgotten for the next couple of hours.

* * *

Harry looked down at his feet as he, Ron and the twins were on the couch in the parlour with an upset looking Bill and an angry Aries.

'Well, I'm waiting for an explanation.' Aries' voice was calm when he spoke though his eyes betrayed his real emotion.

Not one of them said anything.

'No? Nothing?'

'We didn't mean to make everyone worry.' Harry finally said.

'I see, so lying about being at the Burrow then vanishing back hear without telling anyone and staying hidden for three hours, you thought that would simply go unnoticed.'

'We just…didn't think.'

'No, you didn't.'

'And we weren't in any danger. We were just here…'

'Yes, in my rooms. Why?'

'We just…'

'What did you hope to find in my rooms, Harry?'

'We didn't hope to find anything. We just- went exploring.'

'That is a lie, I am very disappointed in you. You were trying to get into the small vault behind the painting of the sea.'

'We didn't want to steal anything if that's what you mean.' Said Ron

'Ron, that's not the point.' Bill said angrily 'A vault inside the private chambers of your host is not a place any of you should try to break into. Even for fun, and certainly not while you're supposed to be at the Burrow and going missing making mom raise the alarm and interrupting Lord Black's meeting.'

'We lost track of time. We didn't mean to stay away for three hours. We just-' Harry sighed 'I wanted to know if there was anything there that could tell me why you became my guardian. We didn't want to steal anything and you never said I wasn't allowed in your rooms.'

'I see. Well, I can't expect anything else, now can I? You don't feel safe here, do you? You think I'm as dark as the rest of my family, that I took on the duty of being your guardian because I mean you harm.'

'I don't, I don't think that, but-'

'But you don't trust me, and honestly I can't make you trust me, not in a few weeks of us knowing each other.' Aries sighed

'Why won't you tell me the reason you wanted to become my guardian? I might trust you then.'

'After the stunt you pulled today, I'm not sure I trust you enough to tell you.' Aries told him.

'How can you not trust Harry, he's the Boy Who Lived, he was always light, and good…' Ron blurted out.

'I didn't become his guardian because he is the Boy Who Lived. And that doesn't reassure my faith in him. Why should I trust him if he doesn't trust me?'

'How can I trust you if you don't tell me why…'

'I promised you I would tell you when you're older. I had hoped you would have the patience to wait until then. But that's not the issue here today. The issue is you left the Burrow without permission and without telling anyone where you were going. You made both Mrs. Weasley and myself worry and the reason you did it for is not justification enough for me to consider not punishing you, Harry. Bill, I think your parents will want to talk to your brothers.'

'I'll take them to the Burrow now. I am disappointed in you three. I'm sorry Aries for what happened. I'm pretty sure Fred and George were behind this.' The three Weasleys got up and made their way to the fireplace.

'They may have suggested it, but Harry has his part of blame for going through with something like this. I am sorry, but for the rest of the Easter holiday I won't permit any more visits.'

'I understand. Mom will probably ground them to the house until they're off to Hogwarts again anyway. I hope the grounding won't make you reconsider the friendship between us.'

'I don't judge a family by the actions of just some of its members. And besides, although misguided, what they did was out of concern for Harry. I can't really fault them for that.'

'Good bye then.'

'Good bye.'

And they used the fire to go back to the Burrow leaving Harry with Aries.

'So I won't be allowed to see my friends for the next two weeks.'

'Yes.'

'Because I wanted answers about what sort of man my guardian is?'

'No Harry, because you left the Burrow without telling anyone making everyone, including me, worry.'

'Why would you worry? Why, take me in?'

'I am reconsidering my reasons right about now. Pan will prepare your dinner. I need to go make my apology to Mr. Shigeru and Mr. Ito for leaving our meeting so abruptly. I expect you to be in bed by the time I return.'

And with that Harry was left alone with Pan. He ate very little that night, although the meal the elf had ordered was good, Harry didn't feel like eating, or that he deserved to eat. It was the way the Dursleys punished him when he did something bad, only whatever they considered bad wasn't really bad in Harry's mind and this time Harry had to admit that as justified as he felt in wanting to know the big why, he knew he had done a bad thing sneaking out of the Burrow and making everyone worry. Would this be enough to make Aries send him back to his aunt and uncle? He had barely been living with the older wizard for a few weeks but he liked having his room, he loved having someone to talk to, he loved being able to floo back and forth between the Burrow and his home, he loved he could have friends over and speak of magic freely. He barely fell asleep that he was plunged into a horrible nightmare.

Aries returned around ten managing to patch up the contract with the two Japanese Wizards and gaining a 25 % share in the broom manufacturing company that was on his radar for about 3 years now.

'The young master went to bed barely eating dinner.' Pan informed him.

'I see. Thank you Pan, I'll check on him before turning in myself.'

'Good night sir.'

'Good night Pan.'

He made his way to his charge's bedroom and found the boy twisting and turning trapped in a nightmare. He swiftly went to the boy's side and shook him lightly.

'Harry, come on, wake up, it's just a nightmare, pup, wake up.'

Harry felt himself slipping further and further in the darkness of the small cupboard before the shaking pulled him out the other side and opening his eyes he was met with the blurry and half in shadow frame of Aries as the light from the other room entered through the open door.

'You were having a nightmare. Are you OK?' the older man asked.

'I'm sorry.' Harry made to reach the night stand for his glasses and Aries handed them to him.

'It's OK, nightmares can happen. Think you can fall asleep again?'

'No, I mean yes, but I'm not sorry about the nightmare, well that too, but, I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to ruin your meeting and make you worry.'

'I fixed the meeting, and I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean you're still not grounded. Go back to sleep and we can talk tomorrow.'

This made Harry feel anxious. Talk about what?

'Will…will I have to go back to the Dursleys?'

Aries surveyed him with an expression Harry didn't know what to make of before speaking.

'Do you want to go back to your aunt and uncle?'

'No! But you're probably not happy with me, you can't want a child who doesn't trust you.'

'No, I don't want a child who doesn't trust me.' Aries said confirming Harry's greatest fear 'And that's why we'll be working on building that trust starting tomorrow.' Aries got up after gently squeezing Harry's shoulder in reassurance 'I won't send you back to your Aunt and Uncle unless you want it, truly want it, and from the little interaction I had with them while they signed the papers for the guardianship transfer, I doubt you or anyone for that matter would truly want to live with that family.'

'Thank you.'

'Good night, Harry.'

'Good night, Aries.'

* * *

_Thank you for the nice reviews, I never imagined people would actually like what I write. The Floo and Flu got mixed up in the autocorrect, I'll try to be more careful with it from now on, for the sake of accuracy. I'll also try to post another chapter before next weekend, but I make no promises. Until then, have a nice week._


	7. Memories of James and Lily

Chapter 6:

Memories of James and Lily

Harry climbed down for breakfast to find Aries had made pancakes and they were smelling delicious.

'Good morning. I bet you are hungry, Pan told me you didn't eat much last night.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't particularly hungry, but the pancakes did smell great. They ate in silence as Aries read the newspaper. Harry had finished eating for a few minutes before Aries spoke.

'Today I'll begin visiting some of the other estates, some may be in need of repair and the tenants sometimes need to talk to me about problems or improvements.'

'OK.' Harry didn't know where this was going.

'Since you are grounded, and can't go to the Weasleys' or for that matter stay here alone, we will go together.'

'We will?'

'Yes, I will not risk you staying in the house alone when you tend to make such poor decisions. So, be ready to leave in an hour. Casual clothes will do. We will be stopping by Diagon alley to buy you some formal wear because at the end of the week you are coming with me at a Charity exhibition gala.'

And with that Harry went to get ready. It seemed his fun time was over and he would be watched like a hawk until the end of the Holidays.

* * *

They first went to Gringotts. Harry's interactions with the goblins had been brief and somewhat unpleasant as if the creatures thought the worst of everyone or they couldn't be bothered with actually being nice. So it came a bit as a shock to see one goblin swiftly coming to greet them as they entered the bank and exchange not a handshake but a series of hand gestures and some words in a guttural language with Aries before showing them the way to a private chamber.

'Lord Black!' was the only thing that Harry understood from a second goblin coming in and speaking to Aries in the odd language.

'As much as I would like to continue this in Gobbledegook, Silvermane, I am here today with Harry, and it would be rude to keep him in the dark during such a nice conversation.' Aries said pointing at Harry.

'Ah, so this is the child of James Potter.' Silvermane said in what Harry could describe as a snarling voice.

'I am sir.' Harry said 'Harry Potter.'

'If you are, why haven't you come by sooner?' Silvermane demanded narrowing his eyes at Harry.

'Er, I came as soon as I found out about the wizarding world-'

'Bah! Griphook told me of your brief visits, but you still didn't come.'

Harry looked at Aries confused.

'Silvermane, Harry has been raised by Muggles until now, though I am sure James Potter tried to teach him as much as he could when Harry was a baby, you must understand that a one year old would not remember he had to come and pay his banker a visit.'

'I see your point Black.' Silvermane said pondering. What was there to ponder anyway, it was common sense, Harry thought. 'I expect you to teach him what he needs to know, now that he's away from bumbling idiots.'

'I will do my best.' Aries said calmly

'Even your worst will be better than nothing.' Silvermane sighed 'Well, Mr. Potter, I expect you will be visiting me at least twice a year from now on. I may be legally in charge of the Potter vault but without a valid signature from the wizard owner or the legal wizard representative, most of your investments will not go through.'

'I-investments? I didn't know about any investments.'

'Were you not notified by your guardian about them?'

'My aunt never said anything.'

'Your aunt can't be your legal magical guardian, she has no magic.' Silvermane frowned. 'This is most unusual.' The goblin snapped his fingers and files started coming out of an opening in the wall. He started reading through them fast. 'HA! Found it, well, Mr. Potter, it seems now we know what the problem was. Your legal magical guardian's name.' he pushed the paper in Harry's hands. It read Sirius Black.

'But he's –'

'He was sent to prison without an official trial. I know, because the previous Lord Black notified me when he found out seven years ago. No official trial or charges means the man's status as your guardian did not change, naturally the will would not have been read without you or him present.'

'My parents' will?'

'Yes Harry. Though this isn't why I came here today Silvermane.' Aries told the goblin with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

'You said you would bring him here for the will.'

'I would have requested a Pensieve room were that the case.'

'Slipped my mind. So, you don't want to have the will read now?'

'That's not the point.' Aries sighed annoyed at the goblin's complete tactlessness, or the mimiking of tactlessness. 'Sorry to have this spring at you like this, I'll understand if you don't wish to hear the will now.'

'I didn't even know my parents made a will.'

'Of course they would have make a will, those were dark times.' Silvermane said.

'I'd like to hear it then.' Harry decided and his guardian nodded his aproval.

'Very well, follow me.' They were led to another room with a wide floating basin in the middle. Silvermane left them alone for a second and returned with a vile of a silver substance. After pouring the vile inside the basin Aries guided Harry inside. The experience was similar to the diary memory Harry had seen from Tom Riddle, only it was in the same room with the basin and there were but two people in front of them, his parents. They looked surreal to Harry.

_'This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter, we both declare that we are sound of mind and the stipulations that follow have been done out of our own accord and with no external influence. To our son Harry we leave everything that we have: the cottage in Gondric's Hallow, the land in Scotland where the old Potter Manor used to be, the entire content of the Potter family vault and the investments attached to it. We love you son, and we're sorry that we can't be there for you.'_

_'Harry, if you are seeing this, it means we didn't survive long after your first birthday.' Lily continued 'I love you baby, I love you so much that even the thought that I'm not there to see you grow up hurts. But I'm sure you're happy and loved because we chose your guardian with great care.'_

_'Sirius, you're probably seeing this together with Harry now. We name you Sirius Orion Black to be our child's guardian. Take care of him Siri, love him, guard him, and teach him everything he needs to know to be greater than we ever could have been. And don't feel sad about us, OK? We'll know if you mope around and do something stupid, we'll be watching over you both, and Remy and Pete too.'_

_'We love you Harry, now until forever.' _

The memory ended and Harry felt himself pulled back into the real world. Harry made a move to want to stay, to continue to see the faces of his parents, to hear their voices, for the first time ever, he had heard his parents' voices. He tasted something salty and realized his face was smeared with tears.

His parents had loved him.

'Harry, are you OK?' the reassuring hand on his shoulder was that of Aries Black, and Harry finally tore his gaze away from the Pensieve to look up at the man with silver eyes that were shining oddly in the light of the pensive. If Harry looked more attentively he would have realized, the man had tears in his eyes as well.

'I've never heard their voices before.' Harry said softly whipping his face with his sleeves. Aries handed him a handkerchief.

'Do you want to sit down for a bit?'

'I'm fine. I just never thought a will meant I'd see them.'

'This is the way wills are recorded in the magical world, as memories inside the Legacy rooms here at the bank.' Aries explained 'Do you want to visit the vault now?'

'I've already seen it twice.'

'That was your trust vault, Mr. Potter.' Said Silvermane 'You've never visited the Potter vault.'

'What?'

'Your parents created the trust vault for your use until you became of age. The Potter vault is separate and has linked to it a few investments that have kept it quite well stocked, but lately growth has stagnated. That is why I asked your guardian to bring you around for a talk.'

Harry looked at Aries.

'I wanted to wait until summer to explain all this to you. Investments aren't all that fun to wrap your head around even for an adult.'

'I'd like to at least see the main vault though. If that's OK with you.'

'Very well, we'll go visit the vaults and until then Silvermane will have the paperwork for my investment in Japan ready.'

'Of course, I heard about it from Ito. The papers will be waiting for you when you return.' Silvermane rang the bell and Griphook came in to escort them. The ride down underneath London was quiet and they went deeper than Harry had gone even with Hagrid to retrieve the philosopher's stone. The door had no keyhole.

'How do we get in?' asked Harry

'Place your hand on the door.' Explained Griphook. Harry did so and felt a ripple go through his fingers and into the metal before it opened. The Vault was ten times larger than the one his trust money was in and it didn't contain only money, but all sort of artefacts, armour, books, goblet sets, jewellery.

'This is all mine?'

'Yes, Mr. Potter. But you will only have access to it after your coming of age day. You can visit this place, but taking things out are conditioned to your guardian's accord.'

'But Sirius Black is dead.' Harry said confused.

'I am your guardian, Harry.' Aries said 'I don't think you need to take out money from your family's vault, and the artefacts and jewellery are safer here, but if you think you need something, let me know.'

'I don't even know what half this stuff is.' Harry said feeling overwhelmed.

'I can help you with that too. Silvermane has an inventory of everything inside this vault. We can go through the list, and I can answer your questions.'

'Yes, I'd like that.'

'Shall we visit the Black vault, now, Lord Black?'

'Yes, Griphook.'

The Black vault was even deeper down, it felt to Harry that they might reach the centre of the earth as they continued down for what seemed like an hour but it was probably less. The entrance to the Black vault wasn't iron, but stone with runes carved in it.

'I will ask you to wait here, Harry. The Black vault is not friendly towards outsiders of the main family line.' Harry just nodded as Aries stepped forward and the runes glowed before the stone vanished completely revealing complete darkness. Aries stepped inside and Harry could see him no more.

'How?'

'The Black family vault is the most Ancient vault in Gringotts. In fact, Gringotts was built after the vault. The only people to be able to enter it are the Head of the house and his or her heir, anyone else foolish enough to try to enter would never be seen again.'

'Is that…legal?'

'It's ancient magic, it was legal when they set it up, so it's legal now.'

'Really?'

'We don't make the ancient rules, Mr. Potter.' Griphook shrugged as Aries returned and the darkness was once again covered by stone.

They took the documents from Silvermane and were on their way. After having Harry's formal robes and a few other more casual ones fitted, their first stop was the Black summer house or the Lord's official house, Black Manor. The place was a castle with just as much land around it as Hogwarts had, although the building was smaller than the school. Two house elves greeted them as they arrived. Bessy and Tessy were eager to please the Lord and his ward. Tessy explained the state of affairs surrounding the property. The land included three small communities, one was made up of squibs who farmed the land, the second was a centaur community inside the woods on the northern side and the third was a refuge of some sort for various magical creatures. The squibs were happy with a blessed harvest and needed nothing from the main estate while the Centaurs never demanded anything and the magical creatures usually took care of themselves. Before they left they had lunch on the terrace while Aries explained a bit about what the Potter Vault and the investments meant for Harry. It was still very confusing so Harry was glad he wouldn't have to administer his fortune himself for another couple of years.

Their last stop of the day was a small two bedroom apartment near Trafalgar Square in London. The place looked like it hadn't been inhabited in years. A thick coat of dust was everywhere, there were unwashed dishes in the sink and rotten to almost dust food in the fridge. The air was completely stale. Aries went to the small balcony door and opened it with some difficulty to let in fresh air as Harry picked up a dusty Daily Prophet with pictures that had lost their motion magic dated 31. Okt. 1981. Front page news were Death Eater attacks and Voldemort sightings in Denver.

'Who lived here?' Harry asked

'Sirius Black.' Aries said going in one of the bedrooms to see how it looked.

Harry grew curious and entered the second bedroom which had been transformed into a study. He went around the desk and was startled to find a picture of his father with three other boys in Gryffindor robes. Of course there would be some pictures, Dumbledore had said they had been best friends. He looked around, had his father been here also? Were there more pictures lying around? He opened drawers with some documents in them, then looked on the shelves, and sure enough he found a photo album. There were pictures inside and most of them were with the four friends, but every now and then Harry found one of his mother or some other girl with auburn hair.

'Harry?' Aries came in and saw what he was looking at. 'What is that?'

'Pictures, pictures of my parents.' Harry said 'Can I have it?'

Aries took the photo album away from Harry and flicked through it making the dust fly from some pages. 'You will have to give it to Pan to clean. I'll have to pull Tessy out of the manor to clean this place. It's still in good condition, I can rent it.'

'Um, can you ask Tessy not to throw out anything that may have been my dad's?'

'I will. Everything that is still in good condition or repairable. Now, we'd best return home.'

* * *

Harry didn't sleep right away. He spent some time going over the new photos. It felt like he had another piece of the puzzle his parents embodied. The photos from Hagrid had been great, but these weren't the perfect moments captured at a wedding or when a person was looking. Well, some of them were, but many were simply captured in the spur of the moment. His father eating spaghetti really sloppily, then another with his father with bats attacking him while his mother looked satisfied at her handy spell work, Harry assumed it was her spell work. A snowball fight, his dad sleeping his mouth open on the armchair in front of the fireplace in the common room as a chubby boy was tickling his nose with a feather. He fell asleep with the album open and the bed lamp still on.

Aries went to check on his ward when he saw that there was still light shining through his window. The man rarely slept more than a few hours a night prefering to take a midnight stroll whenever the nightmares became too much, the cool air usually helped him relax. He saw the still dusty album open next to Harry's pillow and the glasses lopsided on the child's face. He took off the glasses and set them on the nightstand before taking the album in his hands and sitting on the bed. He stared at a picture of James Potter and Sirius Black wrestling with the giant Squid for a long moment before closing it and leaving the album next to the glasses.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will not confirm or deny some of the reviews :), that being said, I am certain that had, say Bill Weasley, been in the room with Silvermane, Harry and Aries, when that little bit about the will and the guardian happened, he would have realized there was something wrong, like, why the Goblins still had Sirius Black listed as Harry's guardian when the man was clearly dead. But Harry has very little knowledge about such things and for the sake of my story and plot, he will remain, at least for a while, blissfully ignorant. Sorry about the rambling, and as always, have a nice week._


	8. New normal, days in the life of a ward

Chapter 7

The new normal, days in the life of a ward

The next day Aries took him by portkey to an actual chateau in the south of France next to Aix-en-Provence. The place was huge and accordingly had a big staff of five house elves and ten witches and wizards all keeping it in order. They spent not just the rest of the day there but the night and the following day as well. Harry was left in the care of one of the staff's two children, a boy one year older named Victor and a girl three years younger, Emily. The boy knew a bit of English but the girl spoke only French. Still they managed to understand each other as the two showed Harry the beautiful gardens and then the stables which housed not only normal horses but Thestrals too, winged horse like creatures visible only to people who had seen death and the big winged Abraxan horses. It felt weird sleeping in the high ceiling bedroom in the castle that night but after a day of excitement the weird feeling of a new bed turn quickly into snores.

In the morning, after they ate breakfast with some of the staff, Aries and Emily's and Victor's father, Alexander, the castle's custodian, went outside to finish inspecting the estate. Harry was told to come along. As they were going towards the stables, he thought they would take a carriage. But instead found two house elves had prepared two of the winged horses with saddles, one of which was a double saddle.

'We'll ride those?' Harry asked astonished.

'Yes, haven't ridden one since three years ago near Canberra.' Added Aries

'You will be riding double with me, young master.' Said Alexander. Alexander helped Harry by levitating him to the front saddle of the first Abraxan, a beautiful blond almost golden coloured specimen while Aries mounted on the second horse, a black haired ill-tempered stallion. When Alexander was behind him the two animals started moving, picking up speed before he felt the wings hit his legs and they were up in the air. It wasn't as smooth as riding a broom, there was an up and down movement dictated by the wings but unlike the broom, Harry felt the power and magic the animal emanated, the play of muscles on the animal's neck and thighs made him wonder how much time one needed to train such a creature. The Black stallion flew alongside them for a while but then Aries spurred him faster and the two flew up ahead. The flight took a little over two hours and Alexander pointed out to Harry some landmarks from the estate and its boundaries. Harry found out then that Muggles didn't know about its existence nor could they come inside. It was a protection that enabled the huge horses to fly freely all around the gardens, a good thing too, since the beasts needed a lot of work out, unlike normal horses, who could be kept inside smaller paddocks for a longer period of time.

They ate lunch outside as a picnic with both Abraxan grazing a few meters away from them before they had to leave back to England. Harry didn't realize it until he said his good byes to Victor and the rest that he really didn't want to go, which was odd, because this was supposed to be his punishment for him sneaking out from the Weasleys' but it didn't feel like punishment, more like a vacation.

'Can we have Abraxan horses here?' asked Harry as they arrived home.

'There used to be some housed at Black Manor, but they were moved to France a few years back.'

'Why?'

'Arcturus Black was the one that took care of them, when he could no longer do it due to his declining health, he chose to send them to Alexander.'

'So we could get them back again?' Harry asked and then froze, since when was there a we? And surely he had no right to ask such a thing. 'Sorry.'

'No, it's a good idea. But unfortunately until my schedule clears up a bit or you grow up to take care of them, they will have to stay in France.'

'Me? Take care of them?'

'If you want them here.'

'I wouldn't know where to start.'

'Then perhaps you can ask Alexander to show you next time we go visit.'

'I'd like that.'

'Good, now, here is your homework for the rest of the afternoon.'

'Homework?'

'You didn't think your punishment was just riding Abraxan, did you? You will have to write two scrolls of parchment on the characteristics and differences between Abraxan, Thestrals and Unicorns. I expect it done three days from now, and you won't have much time tomorrow, as we will be visiting London and the ministry. Hop to it.'

'Where am I supposed to find information on these?' Harry asked

'You have a library here, use it.'

Use it, he said. The room was filled with books, where would he know which book helped and which didn't?

* * *

They arrived at the ministry via the Floo network. Aries had a few short meetings in the temporary office dedicated to Wizengamot members. It was a series of 17 Cubicle type rooms which were quite spacious on the inside that were booked on occasion by Lords or members who didn't hold a job inside the ministry, when they needed to discuss legislative or judiciary problems with other members or Ministry employees.

Harry had to sit through Aries talking with Minister Fudge about Ministry funds, a man from the Goblin Liaison office discussing how to best approach Goblins with regard to the frozen vaults of some indebted Wizards, Madame Umbridge pitching her law wanting to limit Forest rights to Centaurs and one or two more Lords dropping in to get Aries's opinion on an initiative or law from the IWC and how it may affect their financial dealings from the Mainland. It was not particularly fun, but Harry found himself listening intently how his guardian steered Fudge away from the idea of raising taxes on the salaries for more funds instead suggesting lessening the rules and regulations for foreign investors, making the country more appealing to the outsiders and getting new businesses as tax payers. Or how Mr. Dirk Creswell thanked Aries at the end for the Letter of recommendation to Steel-Grip, the head of Gringotts, notoriously known for refusing the Ministry's requests for an audience.

By noon and after the tedious Madam Umbridge Harry was glad the ministry appointments finally ended and they went out in London to grab lunch and returned home after stopping in Diagon Alley for a visit to Madame Malkin and the apothecary.

* * *

'Harry, this is the inventory from your Vault. It arrived while we were out.' Aries handed him an unopen envelope. The list itself was much longer than it looked from the outside and was split into **monetary assets** where the sum of 171'073 Galleons, 2'894 Sickles and 89 Knuts and an additional 57'000 pounds Muggle Money, **artefacts**, the list was 179 articles long and did not include **jewellery**, which was in itself another category with a list of 42 pieces ranging from rings to tiaras, **knowledge**, with a list of 347 book titles and **investments** with a total of 11 company names and the percentage owned in them.

Additionally an extra slip of paper detailed the remaining money in his trust vault: 13'007 Galleons, 643 Sickles and 21 Knuts. He had barely spent 1'000 Galleons in two years, almost.

He was rich. Which was great, and he already knew that, but he never knew just how rich he was until now. He could have a fairly easy life, if he lived moderately, he wouldn't need to work right after Hogwarts. But maybe he could do something better than just spend what his parents and grandparents built into a fortune. He looked from his list to where Aries was reading through some of his own correspondence. The man had built a great fortune, probably, Harry didn't know for certain, but it stood to reason, with what he had seen in the past few days. If he were to teach him how the system worked…

'Do you need anything, Harry?' Aries asked seeing the boy looking at him, lost in thought.

'Yes, I was thinking about the Vault and the investments and everything. I don't know really where to start.'

'Well, you usually start with what you know.' Aries put down his papers and extended a hand. 'May I?'

Harry gave him the Gringotts letter.

'Your monetary assets are easy to understand.'

'They are. Jewellery is also self-explanatory, and the books too. So that leaves the artefacts and the investments.'

'Artefacts are objects your family gathered through the centuries that have either magical value or sentimental value. Most have also monetary value but artefacts, especially magical ones are the last to be sold in case of a family's financial crisis. They are usually unique or very rare and tend to be related to family secrets.'

'Isn't it more the books?'

'They can be books also. But for example, and this is at a first glance, at least 30% of the books listed here are normal spell books that you can find reprinted and buy them at Florish and Botts. There are books of family spells but those are given to the next generation to study after they finish school.'

'Why not before?'

'Unique family spells are usually complex magic. Simple spells are too quickly discovered or rediscovered to be the focus of family spells. So, when you start learning family magic you have to be capable of understanding it.'

'So I shouldn't read those books until I am older.'

'I advise waiting until after your OWLs at the very least.'

'What about investments?'

'They usually make or lose you money.'

'They can lose money too?'

'Yes, quite easily if you're reckless. That is why you should never invest everything in one place and always have a sum saved up you can fall back on.'

'How much is a good sum to keep as a saving account?'

'That depends on your lifestyle and what you are willing to risk for an investment prospect. Looking at your vault I'd say you're pretty well off, but' he set the paper on the table in front of Harry. 'Tap the words monetary assets with your wand twice.' Harry did so and the Sums became more detailed, by year and month for the past twelve years.

'Wow.'

'Normally it goes back three years, but since you haven't had any updates before now, Silvermane included the whole period since you were born.' Aries explained. 'And see here, these six investments predate your birthday.' Aries pointed out six names on the list which were there at the beginning of 1980.

'Now, these three were done in march 1980, but didn't start giving back but one year later. They were new companies, usually they need some time before they generate profit.'

'So if I invest the money won't come back right away.' Harry summed up.

'When investing in new companies, no. Their product or service needs to gain recognition and sometimes your money, the investors' money is needed to buy premises, material for production and pay the people until the product can be sold or until money returns.'

'Is one year normal?'

'It is wise to think that for at least one year your investment won't bring you any money. But see here, this two that were bought in June, at the end of the year made your family quite a nice sum.'

'These would be existing companies.'

'Yes.'

'But why would their owners give them away if they are so profitable?'

'There are two reasons, well two main reasons. One would be that they are expanding, needing more capital or one of the owners decides to sell part or all his share of the company for personal reasons.'

'The amount in December, it's less than the investment.'

'Yes, what you get every year, sometimes monthly, but it's too much of a bother to send people money monthly, so normally it's twice a year, will be less than your original investment sum. Recovering your investment takes time. This one here, was recovered in three years and then two extra years brought you profit doubling your original funds.'

'But then it stopped.'

'The company was dissolved at the beginning of 1986.'

'That can happen?'

'Yes, and sometimes even before you recover your money.'

'It doesn't seem a reliable way of making money then.'

'Unless you know the market and how it fluctuates. But the Wizarding world economy is less complex as the Muggle one. And you're in luck, the Potter family is one of the few who have a Goblin taking care of its vault.'

'That makes a difference?'

'Oh yes, Goblins understand gold much better than we ever will.'

'Then why doesn't everyone have a Goblin…employee?' was that the right word? Harry didn't know, but looking at Aries's smile, it probably wasn't.

'Don't let the Goblins hear you calling them a Wizard's employee.'

'Sorry.'

'It's OK, you don't know. Goblins are very proud beings. Like other intelligent beings such as Centaurs, Merpeople, elves. They have their own culture, their own pride.'

'House elves too?'

'Of course, just because you've seen them serving us doesn't mean they don't have pride. Their pride comes from serving. Doing their job perfectly and without being seen is what they strive for.'

'It doesn't seem right though, for them to serve wizards like that.'

'You're probably thinking of mistreated elves. But maybe I should let Pan explain this.'

As if on cue, the elf came in with a tray of snacks and two hot chocolates.

'Go ahead, ask him.' Aries encouraged and the elf looked suspiciously from Aries to Harry.

'Er, Pan, why do you serve Wizards like you do?' The elf's ears twitched.

'Well young master, I only serve Lord Black the way I do. Normally an elf would act more like the elves at Black Manor.'

'But why would they?'

'A house elf's law is his or her master's will. We were born to serve.'

'But why, I mean, you have incredible magic, why serve wizards?' Harry pressed on. Would Pan be upset? Instead the elf grinned.

'To answer that, you must first understand how house elves came to be.' Pan began 'It was about 5000 years ago, maybe more, history can become fuzzy even for long lived creatures. Back then wizard communities didn't exist, not like they do today. Most wizard families kept to themselves and maybe they knew one other family with the gift, if any. Back then it was hard to find help that was not muggle and if you were a witch and you had 3 or 4 children, a muggle helper in your home could lead to delicate questions, even prosecution. It wasn't just the Middle Ages that wanted to burn witches at the stake. Anyway, we don't know who first invented it, but somewhere around that time a spell was created that allowed old witches and wizards to create helpers for their sons and daughters by dying before their time was up.'

'How did that help?'

'One, there was one less mouth to feed in the house. And you have to understand, these people were very old, mostly no longer capable of doing magic except in very small amounts. But their sacrifice created a servant that would forever be tied to that house because helping that family was the life force that sustained the servant.'

'Naturally, since then the servants evolved. They no longer are created by wizards, but rather create themselves. Still, the highest law remains the same, the serving and protection of wizards, because even if two elves can have babies, they still depend on the magic of a Wizarding family to sustain them.'

'Elves were created by wizards who loved their families. And those families in turn loved the elves because they were the living embodiment of their dearly departed.' Explained Aries 'The elves manifested that love through serving and they continue to do so, even if wizards forgot, even if wizards in abusing elves, in fact abuse their ancestors' sacrifice, the elves remember.'

'But that's just awful. Why would wizards forget?'

'Once the elves birthed other elves some families gave the smaller generations away to other wizarding families to care for. At some point, they stopped being altruistic and saw it as a means to make money, selling elves. From there, elves were viewed as property.'

'But that's not right.'

'It's not, but changing people's views is not easy, and many refuse to see beyond their own cultural beliefs. Humility and subservience are viewed as signs of weakness when in fact they are signs of love.'

'It's still not right.'

'You will find very few elves that think that way. They need a wizard family to be complete, even if the family is abusive, they don't mind, as long as they serve.'

'But Dobby.'

'There's always an odd one in the lot. If you're interested in improving the elves living conditions, I'm afraid you'll have to go through the ministry, imposing rules on wizards that would ensure they do not mistreat their servants. But that is something to discuss another time. We won't change the world today.'

Harry nodded. He was 12 years old. He saving house elves would have to wait until he actually grew up. 'What about the Goblins?'

'Ah, back to the Goblins. Well, they don't need us to defend themselves for starters. Goblins are very proud beings that believe in strength above all else. They are extremely clever and love to get the upper hand on anyone. So when dealing with the Goblins you need to know two things: don't cross them, if you make a commitment, keep it. They will too, their word is gold. But they like to twist words, so be very careful about the wording you and they use. Be very specific and try to close up as many loop holes that you can find. They rarely give away their secrets. Most that work for Gringotts, like Bill, have to make an unbreakable vow never to disclose any secrets they might discover while working for the bank. That is why they rarely work with wizards as managers of vaults.'

'So why are they managing my vault?'

'Well for one, your family has a decent amount of money, and more than that, I think they liked your father and his father before him. Something about them being just the right amount of clever bastards that they kept the Goblins on their toes. Or so Silvermane explained.'

'What if they don't like me?'

'I highly doubt that will happen. But if you want to make sure you keep the Goblins as your vault's managers, I can teach you more about their culture until you come of age.'

'So until then?'

'Until then, as I am your guardian, they will not even think of giving up being the managers of your vault. But I have to warn you, learning about their culture means learning their language.'

'But how can I learn if I am at Hogwarts all the time?'

'There are always your holidays, but to learn a language should be a continued effort. I will have to speak with your head of house to give you tutoring hours on Saturday mornings.'

'Tutoring hours?'

'Yes, Hogwarts curriculum is the essentials for a wizard. But some families have specific lessons they want their children to take. That is why on Saturday there are the so called tutoring hours, from 9 to 12, three hours of extra lessons asked for by the student's family.'

'I didn't know they had them.'

'They are not common knowledge for Muggle Born or Muggle Raised.'

'Why not?'

'Because these are lessons paid for the family and they usually relate to the family's heritage. I was thinking we should first see how your lessons during the summer holiday turn out and then we can discuss what will continue during the school year.'

'I guess.' Harry was thinking about Hermione and every other Muggle Born who couldn't take part in these sort of lessons. It seemed a bit unfair.

'Now I think it's time we got ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day. You'll get a crash course in Etiquette and Pure Blood rules at a party before we head to the ministry in the evening.'

'But I wanted to finish my essay tomorrow…'

'You still can. Between lunch and the party.'

* * *

_That was really hard to order. I had the chapter written down differently and decided to change last minute. I hope it's not too over the place._

_Thank you for the nice reviews, I will try to post another chapter around the weekend, but I make no promises. Until then, let me know what you think and have a nice, cool rest of the week._


	9. Wizzarding Society part Two

Chapter 8

Wizzarding Society part two

* * *

It was after breakfast that Aries led Harry to the study for his first lesson on Pure Blood society.

'So what do I need to know to not make a fool of myself?' Harry asked nervously as he settled in the armchair opposite Aries in front of the desk. The man pulled out two book from the book shelf.

'Not much you don't already know. The first rule is always being respectful. At least until you get a feel of who the people around you are. You will also need to know why you're there.'

'Charity gala.' Harry remembered.

'But which charity.' Aries asked smiling.

'Er…I don't remember.' Harry sighed.

'That's because I didn't say. This time it's actually something I am interested in, they are trying to raise money for a ministry fund to help Wizards who have been hit by misfortune, be it a human attack or like the floods in south Wales one year ago, a natural calamity, the funds are divided yearly among the cases submitted to the ministry for review.'

'I didn't know that.'

'It has been tradition ever since the war with Grindelwald and it was set up by the so called Sacred 28.'

'Sacred? But is there religion in the Wizarding world?'

'Not in the sense it exists in the Muggle world, no. There are some who follow Christianity, and with more and more Muggle Born entering the Wizarding world we've adopted Christmas and Easter as our holiday names. But Sacred here is more a self-proclaimed adjective. Like the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'

'So the Sacred 28 are families?'

'Yes, the families that were believed back then to be pure bloods. Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Schacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley and Yaxley. Now these families didn't all have Lordships, nor did they bear the title of Noble and Most Ancient House. They were just described by a man named Jacques Rosier as being pure bloods without dispute, according to the records that were at the time stored in the French Ministry of Magic.'

'So what is the difference between the Sacred 28 and the Lordships?'

'The families with Lordships were given the titles and respective responsibilities around the time Merlin was not even a thought in his mother's mind, by a Muggle Queen Eadgifu, who contrary to Muggle history didn't rule in the late 10th century AD but early 10th century BC.'

'Why a Muggle Queen?'

'Back then Wizards and Muggles knew of each other. Under her reign and that of her son Muggles and Wizards coexisted quite harmoniously. But we don't have time today for a proper history lesson. We'll get back to Eadgifu during summer.'

'Which of the 28 have Lordships?'

'Originally there were 12 Lordships: Abbott, Black, Fawley, Greengrass, Nott, Shafiq, Weasley, Peverell, La Fey, Gaunt, Lestrange and MacKinnon. But the only ones active are Abbott, Black, Fawley, Greengrass, Nott and Shafiq.'

'But Mr. Weasley is still alive.'

'Yes, he is. Unfortunately the Weasley family lost their title in a ritual about 300 years ago.'

'How?'

'I suspect a vow of honour and the impossibility to fulfil a task. But it is Weasley history, and every family I spoke of likes to keep its secrets.'

'So the others too, lost their titles?'

'No, not quite. The La Fey line died with Mordred La Fey back when Merlin and Arthur were alive. The Gaunts fell from grace, the same as the Weasleys two hundred years after Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts.'

'So Slytherin was a Gaunt?'

'More like the Gaunts were Slytherin's heirs. Both names aren't the original ones from 936 BC.'

'Is Black?'

'Yes, and no. It was Mélais or Mélās which means Black in ancient Aeolic Greek. The Lestrange family died in the direct line, branches that lived on were all three times or more removed from it so they lost the Lordship and the MacKinnons were most of them killed in the war with Riddle, the ones that survived decided to leave the country, it has been 13 years almost and they have not made any attempt to return leaving the Lordship unclaimed.'

'What about the Peverells?'

'What about them?'

'You didn't say what happened to them?'

'They also lost their title but there is still potential there.'

Harry thought Aries was being deliberately cryptic.

'We will talk more about the Peverells during summer holidays. Until then, I want you to read this book.' He gave Harry a hefty tome with a green cover and golden letters.

'The History of House Piperellus.' Harry read out loud.

'We'll discuss more after you read it.' Aries gave him the all knowing smile Harry grew to be irritated with but at the same time it stirred his curiosity. 'Now, back to our Charity event today. Both members of the Sacred 28 and of the Ancient Houses will be in attendance, that doesn't mean you or anyone for that matter need to use Lord or Grace when talking to another person. A simple sir, or Mr. will suffice. Some will hold to the Lord title because they think it matters, but you shouldn't follow their example.'

'So I am to address you as Sir?'

'No, you can always call me Aries, even if we are in stiff company.'

'The Malfoys you mean?'

'More like everyone tonight.'

'Will Mr. Weasley be there also?'

'I don't know. It is a ministry Gala but that doesn't necessarily mean everyone working for the Ministry is coming. Usually the ones that come also donate.'

And the Weasleys were not rich people. Harry began to understand.

'Will you also donate?'

'We already donated.' Aries smiled 'I had Silvermane transfer 2'000 Galleons in our name for the cause.'

'Our name?'

'We are both going, and even if Potter isn't among the sacred 28 or the Ancient Families, it is still an important name in Wizarding society.'

'Right.' Harry stood up straighter at that.

'Even if being respectful will get you through the night with the adults, the more important interactions you will have are with your peers. I am sure Draco will be there tonight. Until now, both his parents kept quiet about your play dates.'

'Why? You said they would try to get you to name Draco heir.'

'Yes, they would, but they are also smart enough to realize that Draco is not mature enough to hold his tongue around you. And I am sure this goes both ways.'

'Only because he starts it.'

'I don't doubt you.' Aries chuckled 'But I will be the cautious adult and ask you to try to keep your calm with him.'

Harry frowned and tried not to glare at Aries before sighing 'I will try.'

'Count to 5 if it helps. The pause in conversation can only work in your favour if your response to his rude remark is well thought out and more mature. You would be surprised how many Witches and Wizards get bored at these gatherings and start eaves dropping on the younger generation, if only to have gossip material later.'

'And if the response isn't well thought out?'

'You still emphasize that it was he who started it all.' Harry nodded but still looked concerned 'Listen to me Harry, he can't say anything true to you. He might try to insinuate that I only took you in out of pity, as his mother thinks, or maybe that I try to do you harm because of what people think of the Black family name, but neither of them are true. It is the opposite of pity that I feel about you and though we know each other for a short period of time, I hope you got to know me well enough to trust I do not want to cause you any harm.'

'I know you're not a bad person Aries.' Harry said his heart beating faster than usual. 'I just, can't help but feel a bit inadequate going to a gala with so many important people. I-I'm not used to it.'

'I know. But I will be there with you. And you need to remember that you're more than Draco Malfoy will ever be. Your family is much older than his, it might not be as pure blooded, but that's not important. The Potter vault might not be as rich as Malfoy's but Malfoy made his money through blackmail and treachery while your ancestors were honest inventors with a good head for business. Draco is your age, he didn't accomplish anything, all that he thinks is rightfully his was built by his ancestors. You are the youngest seeker in a century, aren't you?'

Harry smiled and felt his cheeks heating up a bit. He was sure Aries would say he was the Boy Who Lived, but instead the man spoke of his Quiddich prowess, and that was, indeed his achievement.

'Thanks, Aries.'

'Now, back to the ball and rules on how to act around someone like Abbott's daughter.'

'Hanna. She's in my year. But she thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin.'

'Why would she think that?'

'Er, I speak Parseltongue. With the Chamber of Secrets being opened this year and all those petrifications, the school thinks it's me.' there was a pause before Aries spoke again.

'That's absurd. You're in Gryffindor.'

Harry fidgeted in his chair. 'Actually.' He said quietly 'The hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, it only chose Gryffindor because I begged it not to.'

Aries stared at him for a moment before speaking.

'Are you loyal?'

'What?'

'Are you loyal to your friends, to your house?'

'Yes. But-'

'Are you ambitious?'

'I don't think so-'

'Then why do you try to prove yourself as a good seeker for example?'

'That's different.'

'Is it?'

'Alright, I try to prove that I am good enough for the confidence others show in me. But that doesn't mean-'

'Are you clever?'

'I'm not stupid.'

'I'd say you're more than not stupid. You're forgetting who read through your school essays two weeks ago, or was it three.'

'I don't understand where this is going.'

'Don't you? Maybe I should revise the clever part then.' Aries smirked at him before continuing. 'Are you brave?'

'I'm in Gryffindor.'

'So, you're loyal, Hufflepuff, ambitious, Slytherin, clever, Ravenclaw and brave Gryffindor.'

'But I'm braver than loyal or ambitious or clever.'

'Really? How can you tell? Do they measure on the same scale?'

'You're making fun of me.'

'No Harry, I'm just trying to tell you that you, as many that go to Hogwarts, have traits from all four houses. Most don't realize it, or at the moment of the sorting are more inclined towards Hufflepuff than say…Slytherin. But that doesn't mean all Hufflepuff will stay loyal throughout their life, or that everyone in Ravenclaw is a know it all. What matters, what truly matters, is your choices. And you chose not to go to Slytherin.'

'So I can't be a Slytherin.'

'You can, you just don't want to.'

'I can't not want to be the Heir of Slytherin.'

'Even heirs have the choice to accept or decline their legacy or inheritance.' was that a shadow passing on Aries's face when he said that?

'So I could be.' Harry pressed on.

'Do you believe you are?'

'I don't know. I mean, why can I speak Parseltongue?'

'The ability to speak with snakes is not exclusive to Salazar Slytherin. And if you were the heir of Slytherin, then you would be the one to open the chamber.'

'But I didn't open anything, I don't even know where it is.' Harry said anxiously.

'That means you're not the heir of Slytherin.' Aries concluded and Harry nodded sighing. It was stupid, he never opened anything, he just talked to snakes, not set them on unsuspecting class men.

'Good, now, back to Miss Abbott. Remember the rule about kissing hands, though I doubt anyone your age will be inclined to initiate the gesture. Address them with Miss. Lady is commonly used for the Lord's wife or if the Lady is head of house herself and it has been replaced by Madame or Ma'am just as Lord has been replace with Sir or Mr. Inclining the head slightly in greeting is also polite, not expected between peers, but it shows a greater level of respect.'

'So, Miss, and inclining head. Sir or Mr. and Madame or Ma'am for the adults, and inclining the head is a sign of respect. What about the guys my age?'

'Well, if you're familiar there's no sense to stand on ceremony. Even with Draco, with your history I would not try to show a greater level of respect where you both know there isn't any. But for the ones that are new to you or not quite friends, Mr. will suffice.'

Harry nodded relieved he didn't have to call Draco Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Pig Head more like it.

'It is also useful to know about future or past events, and what goes on in the wizarding world.'

Harry thought about him being able to now read the Daily Prophet during breakfast, which he sometimes did, since Aries had a subscription. He knew the official story about Hogwarts that had been front news for two weeks almost. He knew about some wizard discovering 17 uses of Devil Snare seeds, about the scandal between a Miss Elinor Bulstrode and some guy named Mustafa Abraham and more importantly the scores in the Quiddich tournament. But future and past events…only the broom racing.

'I read the Prophet but the events.'

Aries opened the second book he had pulled out of the shelves.

'This is the events calendar for this year.' Harry eyed the hefty tome ominously.

'Don't worry, you don't need to memorize it or read it for tonight.' Aries reassured him 'Besides, more than half of these events are, well, a bit silly. I'm sure no one there tonight will mention the party of Witches who knit with their toes.'

'Why would anyone try to knit with their toes?'

Aries shrugged 'I heard they get a tingle down there.'

Harry snorted before his eyes grew big 'How do you know?' An image of Aries knitting with his toes in front of the fireplace popped into his head.

'I also get bored at these sort of things, you'd be surprised who gossips about what.'

Harry nodded and tried hard not to let his smile show as the image of Aries knitting still didn't leave him.

'In any case, the events that have taken place so far were the Journalists of the Year Ball normally hosted by the Daily Prophet at the end of January. The Quiddich Fair Days, a succession of three Weekends in February where the top six teams of the previous year open their Quiddich pitches for fans to raise money for flying scholarships. And the races organized the Quiddich league with the Avery family. That one was about supporting flying schools around the country.'

'Does the Quiddich League have many events like this?'

'All the games that are organized have a part of the profit set aside for sport associations. But these two and another event in late November are the three main events it organizes every year.'

'What about upcoming events?'

'There is the Summer picnic organized by the Ministry in the Fields of Heather in july, the Open Doors here at the ministry in September where Wizards can bring their children to visit and they explain how the ministry works, the Oddity Food Festival with wizarding food from all over the world in Diagon alley in October. November is another charity event that I support, the one raising funds for the children wing in the St. Mungo's hospital. And last but not least, the Christmas Eve Day Ball of the Aurors, which is a tradition of the Auror department to raise money for orphans. It is held on the 24th but during lunch. It usually ends by three o'clock.'

'I never knew there were so many.'

'You're forgetting there are many more. I just told you about the more important ones.' Aries pointed at the book between them.

'Will you go to all of them?'

'If I have the time. Would you like to go to any of them?'

'Me?' Harry thought a bit. They all sounded interesting, but he would be at Hogwarts. The only two he could go to were the Fields of Heather in July and the Aurors' event. But he'd like to at least contribute to the hospital.

'I'd like to see some of them, but I'm at school.'

'Think about it, I can get you permission to leave for a weekend. And with that, I think it's time for us to get ready for lunch.'

* * *

As green flames diminished Harry saw the Atrium of the ministry bathed in a warm dimmer light than when he first visited during working hours. The place was full of witches and wizards in fancy dress robes. Plates with food and drinks were floating around the room seemingly unsupervised as a small orchestra was playing some low key tune. Aries steered Harry inside the room greeting the minister first then some members of the Wizengamot. He remembered some of their names: Selwyn, Yaxley, Greengrass. It was a boring first hour with talk of legislation and financial problems until Harry spotted Neville Longbottom of all people staying hidden in a corner. He managed to find the proper moment to ask Aries permission to go see his Gryffindor colleague which the Black Lord gave.

'Hey there Neville.' Harry said taking one of the floating pumpkin juice glasses.

'Harry!' Neville's surprise was written all over his face 'What are you doing here?'

'Came to accompany my new guardian. You?'

'My grandmother is a member of the Wizengamot. You have a new guardian?'

'Yes, Aries Black.'

'Black? But Harry, that's a dark family.'

'I've been told. Only Aries is different.'

Neville still looked frightened and unconvinced.

'How was your holiday so far?'

'It was good. Gran thinks they sent incompetent people if they couldn't get rid of the Wollywasps in two weeks. But I don't think there were any wasps to begin with.'

'Why would you say that?'

'I was around the greenhouses that day and didn't see any. And those things are attracted to fabric in an instant. I should have returned without any clothes on if indeed there were any wasps there.'

'There aren't.' Harry sighed 'This is about the Chamber.'

'How do you know?'

'Aries told me. They are trying to stop the monster that lives inside it.'

'He told you that?'

'Yeah. But they can't find the chamber.'

'Oh. That makes sense now.'

'Well, well, what do we have here? Gryffindors.' Harry turned to see Draco followed closely by Pansy Parkinson. With the corner of his eye he saw another girl from Slytherin turn towards them, if he was not mistaken, she was a Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass.

'Hello Draco, Pansy.' Harry said trying to control his snipping retort. 'Miss Greengrass.' He inclined his head to her. She was heiress to one of the 12 Lordship families, Harry remembered.

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom.' Daphne said nodding. This made Pansy frown and Draco too. 'This is my younger sister Astoria. She was sorted in Ravenclaw this year.'

'A pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass.' Said Harry and Neville took the queue from his friend.

'I have to say, I didn't expect Lord Black to bring his charity case tonight.' Draco smirked at Harry.

If it hadn't been for Aries' advice in the morning, he would have hexed the blond on the spot. As it was he counted to 5 and faced Draco with as much of a straight face as he could muster.

'Lord Black supports many charity cases, Draco. He has explained some of them to me. To be honest I am partial to the St. Mungo's children's wing, which I plan to support myself. Since tonight is about the ministry's donations, I can only assume you think of the ministry as a charity case for Lord Black. While I am new to this world and don't know as much as, you, the Malfoy Heir, I would not call the Ministry a charity case without proof.'

Draco turned completely red at this, making a lame excuse he and Pansy turned to leave the way they came.

'That was brilliant Harry.' Neville said in awe.

'Do I look as red in the face as he did?' Harry asked his voice finally betraying his nervousness and anger.

'A bit flushed, but nothing to Malfoy's tomato.' Daphne Greengrass smirked at him.

'Right, sorry about that. Draco is Aries's nephew, which makes things a bit awkward at family meetings.'

'With your history, I'm surprised Black Manor is still standing.' Daphne commented.

'We've only met outside it.' Harry chuckled.

'Make sure it stays that way, I'd very much love to see the manor before you two destroy it. My mother talks about it and its gardens very fondly.'

Harry, blinked, did Daphne Greengrass just have a civil conversation with him? A half-blood Gryffindor. He had noticed her in school, although they were in the same year, unlike Pansy who was dogging Draco's every move, Daphne Greengrass and her two other friends Jane Selwyn and another not Millicent Bulstrode, were always keeping themselves above such plebeian squabbles between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

'I am sure Lord Black will make the necessary invitation for that to happen.' Harry said hoping it was the right thing to say.

'Good, now. What do you think it's keeping them from reopening the school?'

'H-Harry was just telling me, the Wollywasps were just a pretext not to frighten us. They are looking to kill the monster inside the Chamber.' Neville managed to say.

'So you have the same theory as we do. Of course father didn't tell us in so many words, but he is one of the school governors.'

'They won't find the chamber.' Astoria said quietly. 'It can only be opened by Slytherin's Heir.'

'It was opened about 50 years ago.' Harry said

'Yes, but they caught the culprit.' Daphne said

'They got the wrong guy.' Harry explained 'They thought Hagrid's acromantula was to blame.'

'That's a lot of hippogriff dung. Acromantulas don't petrify people.' Snorted Daphne and then turned pink realizing she just said such unladylike things. 'Forgive me, I see my mother calling for me and Astoria.' And she bowed slightly leaving Harry and Neville confused and Astoria being dragged after her sister towards their oblivious mother.

'That was strange.' Neville sighed in relief. Harry agreed with Neville as the two were left alone to observe the party until Neville's grandmother came to fetch him.

'There you are. Oh, you're not alone.'

'Grandmother. This is Harry Potter.'

'Of course you are. How do you do, Mr. Potter? I heard you have yourself a new guardian.' Her face frowned at that.

'Good evening Madam Longbottom. Yes, Aries Black is my guardian now.'

'Well, I can only say, keep your guard up always, a Black can never be trusted. The ministry is incompetent leaving the Boy Who Lived with such a family.'

Harry stiffened at that. He didn't like it when people simply judged him just by that moniker and the bias seemed to extend to Aries, he was the Boy Who Lived, the symbol of light and Aries was from the darkest family in the history of the Islands. But Harry didn't know why he was the Boy Who Lived, and Aries may be a Black, but Harry couldn't see the man as dark. It was all prejudice.

'Good evening, am I interrupting something?' Aries's intervention was spot on. Harry felt relieved he didn't have to talk with Madame Longbottom alone.

'Lord Black.' Augusta Longbottom said stiffly.

'Madam Longbottom.' Aries bowed his head but as Augusta didn't extend her hand he left it at that.

'Is this your grandson, of whom I heard Harry talk about?'

'Yes, this is Heir Neville Longbottom.' Augusta said stiffly.

'A pleasure to meet another of Harry's friends.' Aries extended a hand which Neville eyed nervously before grabbing in a curt shake.

'You've met another of H-Harry's friends?'

'Yes I did. Arthur Weasley and his family were our guests.' Aries explained.

Augusta looked shocked at this news.

'R-really?' Neville looked at Harry.

'They came by and we flew in the garden. Maybe next time Neville can join us.' Harry said turning to Aries and Augusta.

'That will have to be in the summer, unless they will prolong your Easter holiday.'

'I hope not. A Woollywasp invasion is no reason to stop children's education.' Augusta interjected. Harry thought it was a good reason, what did the woman expect? That they wear leaves to class? Those insects were known to eat through an entire wool manufacturing facility in a day, Hogwarts would have been wearing their birthday suits within two days max.

'I am confident the ministry will be able to sort this all out by the end of next week.' Aries said right before Minister Fudge went on stage to announce the guest of honour. A very well-known Magical singer from Germany, Leila Weinberg.

The woman was incredibly beautiful and her voice was out of this world as Harry felt Goosebumps on his skin. He wasn't a music lover or a connoisseur but he realized he heard the voice before, on one of Aries's disks, only disks didn't really do the voice justice. Conversation dropped as the woman sang a few songs one after the other. People started to dance elegantly. He saw Lucius dancing with Narcissa Malfoy and to his surprise Cornelius Fudge danced also, but not with the Pink toad cat lady, instead he danced with Mrs. Avery. Neither Neville nor Harry made any move to go find dancing partners and neither did Aries or Neville's grandmother. Instead Aries explained to Harry, and Neville too was listening intently, about what sort of dance this was, the wizards' version of the waltz.

When the singer took a break Aries excused himself and Harry and they went to pay their respects to the minister as it was time for them to leave. Madam Longbottom also made her final round before taking Neville home. It was almost midnight after all, and Harry got home with one thought running through his head: it hadn't been so bad, in fact, it hadn't been bad at all, and he got one over Malfoy.

* * *

_And this chapter is done. It was mostly Harry talking with Aries, but I like referencing imaginary history, it gives the fictional a bit more flesh, bones, background. You guys get it J Thank you for the reviews, especially the Latin correction, my high school teacher would have skinned me alive for that. As usual, review if you feel like it and have a nice weekend._


	10. The Potter legacy

Chapter 9

The Potter legacy

Harry slept way past his usual hour the next day. But as they had gotten home quite late from the ministry he didn't think much of it. He opened his terrace door to get in some fresh air when he heard the singing. It was faint, coming from down below on the main terrace to the garden, but it was the most soothing sound he had ever listened to. Was it a new disc Aries had bought?

When the terrace door downstairs opened however, the signing stopped.

'You tricked me.' Aries' voice could be heard slightly dimmed by the distance.

'You needed the sleep.' The singer replied. The two entered the house and Harry could hear no more. Someone came to their home later last night. He made his way down to the kitchen but didn't enter. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he began eavesdropping.

'I thought you liked the surprise.' The singer spoke.

Aries didn't answer.

'You certainly didn't have any objections last night.'

'Harry can wake up at any moment. This isn't appropriate behaviour.'

The woman sighed. 'When did you become so boring?'

'Not all of us have the luxury to remain blissfully childish.'

'Childish? I guess you are right about that, Lord Black.' The woman spat. 'You aged far more than your face shows.'

'Forgive me. It was unfair of me to say that to you.'

'Is this really what you want?'

'This is the life I chose.'

'But this isn't the life you deserve. You never liked the scheming, the strictures, the lies of this world. You wanted to be free of it all. Don't look away from me!'

'Leila-' _didn't Fudge introduce a singer Leila at the ministry? Could this be her?_

'No, you need to hear this. I know what you are doing, but this isn't the answer. This won't bring them back.'

'STOP!' Harry had never heard Aries this angry. Whoever this woman was, she could get under his skin.

'I'm sorry, but I can't bear to see you like this. You're throwing your life and happiness away.'

'My happiness is here.'

'He doesn't even know who you are.' _Who was she talking about?_

'Leila, this is what I wanted to do long before I've met you. I thought you understood that.'

'I did, I still do, but after seeing you last night. That wasn't the man I fell in love with, so stiff and sombre. Yes, I know we said it would be a causal relationship. But how can you not see that any woman would fall for you.' _Aries was having an affair with a woman that hardly seemed half his age?_

'Please stop. You're so young, you can't love someone like me.'

'Why? Because you're so old? Is that it? Stop fooling yourself, you have your whole life ahead of you, you just have to seize it for yourself. Please, come with me, leave this country.'

'You know I can't.'

'I could help you forget about it all. You could be happy, like we were in New Zealand. Remember our little hut on the island. Remember-'

'My life is here now.'

'You owe these people nothing. Take him with you, he will be happier there.'

'You don't want children.' _Did Aries have a child here in England?_ But he said he had no family but the Black family. Harry stored the information for later.

'For you I would make an exception.'

'You don't like to share.'

The woman laughed 'You're right, I don't like to share. Not when I know I could lose what is mine forever.'

'It was never yours to begin with.' Aries said angrily.

'Forgive me, Lord Black. It was not my place to speak my mind, I just thought as someone who valued freedom so much yourself, you would appreciate it.'

'I'm sorry it ends this way between us.'

'No more than I am. This will be the last time we will meet. I am never coming back to Europe.'

'You have concerts booked in every major Wizarding city.'

'Once the tour ends I will retreat from this life. You will never hear of me again.'

'Why?'

'Because it reminds me too much of you.'

'This is what you wanted.'

'What I want now, is not what I wanted four years ago.' there was a long pause before she spoke again 'Your grandfather came to see me once, did you know.'

Aries didn't answer, did he know? Harry wished to see their faces, but that would give him away, and this was a conversation that he really didn't want to interupt.

'You were here watching over him. He told me then that I had to let you go, that it would turn bad for me, that your only purpose was centred on that boy. I told him I could make you see reason. He looked at me with pity then, I hated him for it, but he told me he hoped I would succeed, that the path you were on could only lead to suffering for you.'

'The man didn't know what he was talking about.' Aries's voice was strained.

'He knew more than I did. I thought I could make a place in your heart for me; that your great big heart could hold two. But I was a fool.'

'You do have a place in my heart. You always will.'

'It's not enough is it?' she laughed

'I'm sorry.'

'Not as much as I am.' Harry heard the scraping of chairs and someone left the kitchen through the terrace door. He waited a few more minutes before finally going in. Aries was at the table still, his breakfast half eaten.

'Good morning.' He said smiling at Harry.

'Good morning.' Harry said feeling uncomfortable.

'I made pancakes.'

'Do we have a guest?' Harry asked looking at the half eaten breakfast place across from Aries. He hoped Aries didn't notice his nervousness, but his guardian seemed distracted.

'What? Oh, right. I friend dropped by last night. She doesn't like staying at hotels since she's rather famous and reporters tend to bother her.'

'Who is she?'

'The singer from last night at the ministry. Leila Weinberg.'

'Oh.' Harry started to eat. He didn't know if he should ask more questions or not. It was clear that the two were involved in a relationship, even though Leila was younger. So he ate in silence until the lady singer appeared in the door with a travelling bag next to her.

'Thank you for your hospitality Lord Black.'

'Safe travel to Paris, Miss Weinberg.' That formal good bye put a damper in Harry's plans to find out more. He couldn't reveal he knew about the relationship without revealing he had been eavesdropping. But the questions remained, who was this Leila Weinberg, and who was the child she spoke of? But it would be many years until Harry would meet the singer again and unravel her story.

Aries acted normal after she left. He checked Harry's essay on Thestrals, Abraxan and Unicorns declaring it satisfactory.

'If you're interested in magical creatures, there is an optional class you can take starting third year.'

'Care for magical creatures. Yeah, me Ron and Hermione discussed it. It sounds like fun.'

'Scamander's book will help you with that.' Aries brought him a book, _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_. 'Newt was a magizoologist, one of the best.'

'Thanks, this will help next year.'

'I'm sure it will, but until then.' Aries gave him a letter

'What is it?'

'A letter, it came with a rented owl this morning. I said no contact with your friends was also part of your punishment, but as this friend is not a Weasley and you did put in the effort on the essay, consider it a reward.'

Harry saw Hermione's writing on the unopened envelope and his eyes grew big. But she had been petriefied and the Mandrakes still had a month to go until they were ready for the potion. He quickly tore it open and began to read.

_'Dear Harry,_

_You can't imagine my surprise when I woke up in St. Mungo's with mom and dad by the side of my bed. The healer here said Hogwarts was on lockdown from a Wollywasp infestation. I didn't buy it, but said nothing to not alarm my parents too much. Ron finally answered yesterday since all the letters I sent to Privet Drive returned unopen._

_It seems I missed quite a lot. You have a new guardian. How is it like? I can't take Ron's letter too seriously since he seems to always exaggerate things. Is it true he's scary? Is it true he is a lord? I didn't even know there were lords in the wizarding world. I hope this letter finds you well. I am being discharged tomorrow, so if you send Hedwig with a reply, I will be at home. Also, can you please let me know what you studied while I was unconscious? Ron never pays attention and I am sure to fall behind if I don't take the next week to study._

_Love,_

_Hermione.'_

Harry's face lit up knowing his friend was better.

'Well, I won't ask if it is good news, by the look on your face.' Aries smiled.

'It's Hermione, my other best friend. She was one of the students that was petrified by the Basilisk. She's woken up in St. Mungo's.'

'Ah, yes, the four students were discharged today.'

'You knew?'

'Of course I knew. As one of the governors of the school it was also my decision what to do with the petrified students. We couldn't just leave them in the castle with a monster on the loose.'

That made sense. 'May I write her back?'

'You may. But she is a muggle born, so you can always call her on the phone if you want a quick reply.'

Harry jumped up and scurried to his trunk in search of the piece of parchment with the Granger's telephone number on it. It took him a while to find it in the chaos that was the bottom of his trunk. He really needed to clean it later. He settled himself on the armchair near the phone in the office and dialled the number.

'Granger.' Said a male voice.

'Um, hello Mr. Granger, my name is Harry Potter, I'm a friend of Hermione's. I was wondering if I can speak with her, see how she is doing.'

'Ah, the infamous Harry Potter. Just a moment, Miony is out in the garden with her mother.' And there was a long pause until Hermione's voice came up.

'Harry?' her voice confused and surprised.

'Hey there Hermione. It's really me. I have a telephone here and well, Aries, that's my new guardian's name by the way, suggested it was faster calling then sending an owl.'

'Oh my God, it really is you.' She shrieked 'But how do you even have a phone, Ron said your guardian was a wizard.'

'He is, sort of. He does business with both wizards and muggles alike. That's why we have a phone in the house. Anyway, how are you? When did you wake up?'

'About a week ago, but they didn't allow me to write or do much as they monitored my magic and body for any side effects. Everyone is awake now. Collin, Penelope and Justin all went home today also. We also gave statements to the Aurors about what happened.'

'What did happen? I mean Aries says it's a basilisk.'

'He is right. But I can't say more.' She whispered 'I don't want to worry my parents.'

'Oh, right. Sorry, I just hope they deal with it already. Next week it will have been a month since they closed the school.'

'But if it isn't safe…'

'I know, and I'm not particularly complaining about having a bit more of a holiday than normal, but it's Hogwarts.'

'So the new guardian is better than the Dursleys?'

'Loads better, though I did manage to get grounded after only two weeks.'

'What did you do, Harry? Ron said he was also grounded, don't tell me you two did something stupid?'

'Us and the twins, and it wasn't anything dangerous, we just left the Burrow without telling anyone.'

'Mrs. Weasley would have been furious.'

'I am sure she was. I'll have to apologize next time I see her.'

'And your new guardian?'

'Aries? He was angry, and he forbade me from seeing Ron for the rest of the holiday, and I am to go with him everywhere since I am not to be trusted staying alone at home. Which isn't as bad as it sounds. I also had to do extra homework. But the worst is not seeing my friends I guess. I mean before that Ron and the twins were always here and then we kind of blew it.'

'That doesn't sound too bad.'

'It's not, Aries Black is weird like that.'

'Wait, did you say Black?'

'Yes.'

'And he's a lord?'

'Yes, though he only uses that for business or at the Ministry.'

'Harry, he was the one that payed for the cure to be brought from France. There was no Depetrifying Potion in stock at St. Mungo's so he had it delivered.'

'Are you sure it wasn't St. Mungo's itself?'

'No, I overheard two nurses talking. St Mungo's didn't have the cure, because petrifications that require more than the _Enervare charm_ are very rare. Anyway, St. Jean Hospital near Avignon had it and Lord Black had it delivered here.'

'He never told me.'

'Maybe it slipped his mind.'

The two continued to talk for a long time until Mrs. Granger pointed out that it was going to cost them a lot holding such long conversations over the phone. Harry hoped his guardian wouldn't be too pissed off at the bill. Aries didn't seem to mind about the phone, but he was given three new essays to finish until next weekend as part of being grounded: one about eye spells, one about transfiguring animals into inanimate objects and the worst about frequent mistakes in potions making.

'You still have tomorrow the whole day to do your research for these three. Monday we will be visiting two of the Potter properties in the afternoon.'

'Potter properties?'

'Yes, the land on which Potter Manor used to be on and the cottage in Godric's Hollow.'

'I see.' Harry said quietly. Would he be permitted to visit his parents' graves?

'If you want, we can also stop at the old cemetery.' Aries added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded since he didn't trust his voice to come out normal. He had never been to his parents' graves.

'Good, Tuesday will be another day at the ministry in the morning, but shorter.'

'You don't need to take me with you Aries, I've learnt my lesson, and Pan will be here to keep an eye on me.'

'Heide will be back by tomorrow evening as well. But that is not the point, now is it? It isn't just about punishing you, or us getting to know each other. You should also know how the ministry works.'

'So will there be more meetings?'

'No, this is a short session of the Wizengamot.'

'Am I allowed in?'

'Normally all sessions of the Wizengamot are open to the public. You only need to register beforehand to have a seat in the stands. In any case, this will be short, one, one and a half hours. Then we can go grab lunch in Diagon alley and pick up Silvermane's list of investments for you.'

'And the rest of the week?'

'I have some long distance calls in meetings in China and Australia on Wednesday and Friday, on Thursday we'll have to go into London again to see to another property in Grimmauld Place. But all of this should give you enough time for your essays.' With that in mind, Harry went to his own room to start on his new work. Maybe if he finished sooner than Saturday next and did well, Aries would allow him to meet Ron or call Hermione once again.

* * *

Heide's return the next evening made his work much easier than before. The little Fae spent her time with him in the library and actually gave him some good tips on which books to use for the transfigurations essay.

'Do all Faes turn into birds?' Harry asked while he was taking a break from writing and nibbling on some cookies Pan brought in from town.

'It depends on the Fae type. I am a celestial Fae, my kin and I usually choose winged animals to transform into.'

'It must be nice to fly like that.'

'You could do it too, you know.'

'What transform into a bird? How?'

'You should ask Aries.'

Harry groaned 'He'd just give me another essay to write.'

* * *

Monday evening they took a prepared portkey to Potter Manor, or the ruins of the place anyway. They landed, Harry not so gracefully, in front of a fence covered in vines. Pan had followed them and opened the gate after clearing it of the growing plants. There was a faded coat of arms on the gate with three flowers. They stepped on the property where there used to be a cobbled road. Only now after such a long time, the stone was almost swallowed by grass. There were spring flowers everywhere and even if the ruin didn't look too good, the place had a certain beauty to it.

'Why is it in ruins?' Harry asked looking up to Aries as they passed the four columns of the entrance patio and through the fallen entrance door into a hallway with a beautiful staircase.

'It was before you were born. Your grandparents used to live here until 1979 when they both died of dragon pox. Your father wanted to come live here once you were born but before that could happen this place was attacked by Voldemort and his followers thinking that your parents would be here already.'

'But they weren't, so no one died.'

'Someone did die, unfortunately. There were two house elves taking care of this place at the time of the attack. They didn't make it.'

'Oh.'

'The land around here is good land, the foundation of this house is still solid.' Aries went on.

'Are you saying I could rebuild?'

'Silvermane explained to me that there is a sum set aside by your father for the reconstruction of this place. It has been in your family for generations, and the land recognizes Potter magic.'

'Where are we anyway?'

'Scotland. Quite near to where the Ministry organizes the Picnic every July.'

'How long would it take to rebuild this place?'

'With the two house elves at Black Manor and a few Wizard builders, three to six months.'

'I'll have to think about it.'

'It would be best if you waited until you are of age.'

'Why?'

'The building itself can be done without you, but there is more to a Wizard's house than the physical. Usually spells and runic magic is woven into the construction to make it safer against attacks or intruders. You can use outside help for this, but it is best if you assist with the magical part.'

'And I can only do that if I'm of age.' Harry nodded understanding. 'I'd still like to try and clean this place.'

'Of course, I'll get Tia to trim the lawn, clean the fences and remove the rubble from inside before summer begins.'

'You don't have to do that. I mean, I can pay someone to do it, can't I?'

'You could, but as your guardian I am also responsible with maintaining your properties in good condition.'

'But-'

'If you want to help, you can come here at the beginning of summer and supervise the house elves, how's that?'

Harry accepted this offer knowing that getting Aries to let him pay for it was not going to happen. They took a stroll in the gardens where a series of fountains were filled with rain water and dried leaves before taking another portkey to Godric's Hallow. It was dusk when they arrived in a small alley next to the town square.

'Pan will be waiting for us at the cemetery. Godric's Hallow is not a Wizard's only town so he can't be seen.' Aries explained as he led Harry out of the alley and into the square where the fountain transformed before their eyes into a statue. Harry faltered, the statue of his parents with him as a baby was in the middle of the town square.

'M-my parents.'

'It is their way of honouring their passing.'

Harry frowned, what was there to honour in murder? They honoured their death and left Harry at the doorsteps of his Magic hating relatives. It didn't seem right. But that was nothing to what they saw at the cottage. The place was torn apart, half of the house that was still standing was covered in ivy and the yard and fence were covered in offerings. Some candles were still burning at the corner of the house. Harry felt himself trembling as his eyes took in the small toys dusty and worn from their time out there, the stale bread that had been put on a plate and left there probably for a week or so now, there were baby clothes too, new, or at least in their original package that had been faded by the sun maybe for a year or two, maybe more. All these and letters or notes tied onto the hedge or into the ivy.

'Why would they do this?' Harry asked trying to keep his voice even.

'This place was declared a monument by the ministry. People come here to see, but they don't understand.'

'They leave food, for who, for what?' Harry thought of the many times he had almost starved steeling food from the fridge whenever his relatives were sleeping. And these people just let it rot here.

'It is an offering of sorts. In some cultures it was given to appease evil spirits.'

'Evil? My parents weren't evil!' Harry almost shouted.

'No, Harry, they weren't. And these people though misguided, made the gesture in some form of respect, I am sure.'

'I don't want this. Why would they leave baby clothes? I'm 12 now, do they still think of me as a baby?'

'They don't know you. They just know the story of the Boy Who Lived.'

'Don't they get it? I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived! I want my family to have lived, how can they honour their murder, how can they bring offerings to a crime scene?' Harry felt his eyes sting with tears.

'I'm sorry.' Aries pulled him into an embrace and Harry stiffened. 'I shouldn't have brought you here so soon.' Harry stayed in Aries's arms a moment longer, unsure what to do with the unfamiliar sensation before he pulled back and Aries released him. 'I'll bring you home.'

Harry nodded 'Can we please visit the cemetery first? I've never been to visit them before.' He added whipping at his eyes.

'OK. Pan is waiting for us anyway.' They didn't have to walk long meeting the elf next to the grave stones. Pan handed Harry white lilies to place on the grave as Aries cleaned the stones of some old dried flowers.

_James Potter and Lily Potter_

_27\. March 1960 ~ 30. January 1960_

_31\. October 1981~ 31. October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be conquered is death._

That was an odd saying for a grave. Harry wondered who had chosen the words. He looked at the dates of birth. He hadn't even known that his father's birthday had just passed, would have, had he been alive. They were barely in their 20s. To die so young. To have a child so young.

'I miss you.' He whispered, Aries heard as he turned from the graves to Harry. But the older man didn't say anything, what was there to say, really, in the face of such a tragedy?

They soon departed the small town for home. Pan served dinner even if Harry wasn't all that hungry, neither was Aries, but Harry didn't notice, too absorbed about what he had seen.

'Aries, is there a way to stop people from putting things near the house?'

'There are charms that can repel objects, protections against intruders. Those should have been put in place by the ministry along with the stasis charm keeping the building from collapsing entirely. The structural integrity of the house was compromised beyond repair, with dark magic.'

'So it can't be salvaged?'

'I'm afraid it's not advisable. Such dark magic leaves traces, traces that can influence future inhabitants.'

'You're saying it shouldn't be rebuilt?'

'I'm saying if you want to have a house on that spot, the best way to go about it is something new from the foundations up.'

'I'm not sure I will ever need two houses. I mean, if I rebuild Potter Manor, won't that be enough?'

'It's up to you. But one house is usually enough for a family, and Potter Manor has enough bedrooms for you to have a Quiddich team as your family and have enough space for sleep overs with your friends.'

'Then I'd like to have the cottage in Godric's Hollow raised to the ground and the charms put up against intruders.'

'I'll file the documents to remove the Monument status then.' Aries nodded.

'Will it take long?'

'We can file them tomorrow after the Wizengamot session. They will take about a month to process, but it will be done before you return from school.'

'Are we even going back to Hogwarts anytime soon?'

'The ministry is trying something new. It will be decided by the end of the week.'

'But still no Basilisk.'

'Not yet, no.'

* * *

_Well, that was hard to write. I'm not happy with this chapter, it seems a bit ...interupted ? Anyway, one more and then we're back to Hogwarts. Do you think Dumbledore will be OK with Harry's decision to demolish the cottage? I'm not sure how I would feel if I were in Harry's shoes, but it just doesn't sit well with me to have the sight of a tragedy turned into a monument. If you want to honour something about a person, honour their life, not their death. But maybe that's just me. As always, have a nice week :)_


	11. The Wizengamot

Chapter 10

The Wizengamot

Harry fidgeted as he sat in the chair next to Aries in the amphitheatre which housed 69 witches and wizards. Harry recognized Neville's grandmother almost opposite to where he was sitting and a few others he had met at the Gala. Cornelius Fudge was together with the Pink Toad and a fair few other ministry heads of department on the lowest levels of the circle, on a bench reserved for ministry officials. There were 12 chair reserved for the Ancient and Most Noble Families, of which only half were occupied by the original descendants. The rest had been sold or loaned by the ministry to others. The Ministry seats were 12 also with the minister being the 13th. Another 13 were permanent seats that some of the sacred 28 acquired over time, 18 were People that had the Order of Merlin 1st or 2nd class and another 12 were supposedly elected as representatives for the 10 British and 2 Irish Communities of Witches and Wizards. Supposedly because official elections had not been held in a long while. Mostly it was the first Witch or Wizard who gathered enough votes before the others that got the seat and 'elections' were held only if the person holding the seat died. The last member was the chief Warlock. People were wearing purple robes for the most part, but not everyone adhered to this rule. As Harry was wondering why this was, Albus Dumbledore entered the room and the chattering died down.

'Welcome to the 18th session of 1993.' Dumbledore spoke. 'Today's agenda isn't long. We have but three new law propositions to be heard from the ministry side and a vote from session 12 to cast about the Registration of Centaur Lands.'

'As usual, first the vote.' Dumbledore added. He was about to say something else but three chimes could be heard from where Harry and Aries were sitting.

'Lord Black, we've discussed this law a month ago.' Said Dumbledore looking at Aries after his eyes lingered slightly on Harry.

'A month ago I was not present, Chief Warlock. So it only seems right to get my facts straight before casting a vote.'

'You wish clarification on the law?' Dumbledore asked

'I wish to know where the Centaur Representatives are.' Aries asked and a murmur started around the room.

'This is a wizard's court of law, Lord Black.' Said Cornelius smiling.

'And yet it deems itself an authority over our Brethren Magical Beings.'

'Someone has to set the rules.' Said a pink cheeked wizard three rows up from where Umbridge was sitting. Harry thought his name was Bulstrode.

'If we are debating rules, there is a rule that was set a few years back, I forgot exactly the year, but it was around the forming of the ministry I believe.' Harry was sure Aries knew the exact year but was just pretending. 'It goes like this_: All laws dictating the rights and responsibilities of the founding Magical Nations on the Isles will be discussed equally within the Wizengamot and the respective Nations' ruling Councils._ The founding Magical Nations at the time were human, goblin, centaur and merpeople. While the Goblins were subjugated to the will of the Wizengamot in part for their rebellions, both merpeople and centaurs minded their own business. So the law still stands for them.'

'While what Lord Black says is true.' Nott said 'There have been laws passed for both Centaurs and Merpeople before. This is not the first time this happens, and they didn't complain.'

'Did they acknowledge these laws?' Aries asked casually.

'Not officially, but they abided by them.' Said Nott.

'So there was a change in behaviour of their population to reflect the new rules.' Aries pressed on

'Well, no. The laws only confirmed unspoken rules.' It was Abbott that answered this time.

'So they could just as easily ignored the laws, as it would be their right under the Founding Laws of the Magical Nations of Britannia.'

'They are lesser being than us. Every right they have is dictated by what we give them.' Possibly Bulstrode interjected.

'Mr. Bulstrode, they are in no way lesser nor, as they themselves tend to believe, higher beings than we are.' Aries said sharply 'They are simply different. They follow their own rules and their own customs, they have a different culture than us and their interactions with us are dictated in correspondence with the co-written rules and protocols.'

'They will not consent to come to London to discuss this new law.' Said another wizard, Harry didn't remember him.

'Mr. Ogden. This is a law proposed by wizards without them taking the time to even talk to the ones most affected by it.' Aries interjected

'It is for the centaurs, for the protection of their forests.' Said Ogden.

'It is a bit hard to claim that when centaurs do not hold land titles.' Said Theodor Nott 'I own a few hectares of forest that are inhabited by centaurs. They acknowledge our family as neighbours even if the land they use is, by Wizarding law, ours.'

'And that is precisely why this law must be passed.' Said Ogden. 'They need to be given land.'

'Which land will you give them, Tiberius?' Greengrass asked 'Every part of this island and Ireland too is divided between wizards and muggles. The forests the centaurs claim as their own are owned in fact by either muggles or wizards.'

'That is because Centaurs do not have the notion of owning land.' Aries explained 'It is, their forest because they are the forest's centaurs. They exist in nature and nature is not something anyone can own. That is their way.'

'That is barbaric. If they indeed hold lands and forests they need to present proof.' Snapped Umbridge.

'Madame Umbridge.' Dumbledore said benignly 'As Lord Black spoke, they hold no proof.'

'There has to be proof Chief Warlock. If they lay claim to a forest they must have with what to back it. Even if they are illiterate, there has to be evidence of their prolongued existence on that land in some form or another.' Said a young looking witch.

'Precisely, every civilization leaves marks on the land.' Another wizard continued 'Don't they have cemeteries for their dead? That can be a sign of them living there for generations, which would be proof of their claim on the land.'

'Speaking like an ignorant Muggle Born.' Sneered Nott. 'Centaurs do not have cemeteries. They burn their dead and leave their ashes to the wind.'

'I think this discussion has deviated too far.' Dumbledore started.

'Not entirely.' Aries spoke 'This law asks for the registration of centaur lands. But doesn't state what exactly is agreeable as proof for the registration itself. How can centaurs prove that they have a right to a forest? But aside from the obvious lack of completeness this law displays, the most important fact is that the centaurs were not asked if they accept such a law as binding. We have no right to impose a system to another nation.'

'We do if the nation lives on our lands.' Said Umbridge.

'By who's laws are these your lands and not theirs? A piece of paper stating you are the rightful owner?'

'Of course.'

'Who created that piece of paper?'

'Why the ministry of course.'

'Which is run by wizards and witches. Did they ask the other creatures living in this land if they agree?'

'Why would they?'

'Then why would they need our approval to live on what is in their eyes and by their own laws, their lands?' Aries rose from his chair 'The law is clear, the Wizengamot protects and rules over the Wizarding world, not the magical world. Our laws are binding for witches and wizards and creatures that have come to this land after the Magical Charter was signed 3082 years ago, creatures such as Vellas, Vampires and Werewolves, but not Centaurs and Merpeople. 3082 years and these two nations have stood always as our equals in the eyes of magic. I will not take part in the casting of this vote, when it is not ours to cast.'

'Then is this you abstaining, Lord Black?' asked Dumbledore

'Do I need to abstain, Chief Warlock?' Black asked.

'You most certainly do not.' Nott said 'This vote can't be cast.'

'I agree.' Daniel Greengrass stood with Aries and Nott. 'We have forgotten our place. It is not for wizards to rule over centaurs. We are allies.'

'I for one would like to establish a communication between us and their governing bodies.' Said the young witch. 'I admit being muggle born I did not know of what Mr Black spoke of today.'

'Then perhaps that would be a good point of discussion in a future meeting.' Dumbledore nodded 'Minister Fudge, would one month be enough time for you and your staff to prepare a plan of action to re-establish good governing relationships with both Centaurs and Merpeople?'

'We already have good working relationships with them, Chief Warlock.'

'But not governing relationships.' Greengrass noted 'When was the last time the Magical council of Stonehenge convened?'

Fudge stiffened

'That practice stopped before the reign of Henry the VIII.' Nott answered.

'Then perhaps it is time for it to be brought back up.' Greengrass added.

'But the law-' Umbridge insisted

'We cannot vote on it. As Lord Black said, it isn't our place.' Madame Longbottom spoke up.

'But you are free to present it to the Centaurs. If they decide it is in their interest, perhaps they will vote for it themselves.' Added Longbottom and a few snorts could be heard around the room.

'Moving on. The three new propositions for today.

Point one: Proposal to amend the trading agreements with Europe and America in order to attract more foreign investments. This one almost word for word Aries' advice from a week ago.

Point two: Opening up the educational system with an exchange program between Hogwarts and other wizarding schools around the world. Harry hadn't really thought about it, but it made sense that there would be more schools besides Hogwarts. This proposal actually sounded interesting. He wondered if he would have the opportunity to benefit from such an exchange program before he finished Hogwarts.

Point three: The changing of the List of Dangerous Wizarding Objects to include Fanged Frisbees and self-cutting knives. The man that spoke of this last point reminded Harry a bit too much of Filch.

Each point was explained in about 15 minutes to the assembly before documents detailing what was said were distributed to each member.

An hour later, Harry and Aries had filed the documents to have the cottage in Godric's Hollow taken off the monument list. The three points would be debated within the next three weeks before a vote would be cast in a month's time.

Back home after their visit to Silvermane at Gringotts Harry returned to writing essays until dinner was ready. This time Aries had decided to cook himself instead of having Pan order them food. Harry was treated to the best beef short ribs he ever ate.

'I am stuffed.' Harry said as he finished the delicious meal.

'Careful Harry.' Heide chuckled poking him in the slightly round belly. 'Your broom won't hold you up anymore.'

'It will too.' He showed the fairy away from him and sucked in his belly slightly.

'Are you up for desert?' asked Aries.

'Er, I should say no…' Harry sighed as he saw the cake Pan brought from the bakery in town.

'It will wait for you tomorrow if you're too full.' Aries said.

'Yes, I think it's for the best.'

'What did you think of today's Wizengamot?' Aries asked as he gave Harry a Butter beer from the fridge and took one himself.

'It was interesting. I didn't know about the centaurs.'

Aries smiled 'You can spend some time with them at Black Manor in the Summer.'

'I've met some before.'

'Really? Where?'

'Last year in the Forest near Hogwarts.'

Aries raised an eyebrow 'What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest, Harry?' damn it, of course Aries would know the forest was out of bounds for students.

'We were there serving detention with Hagrid.'

'We?'

'Er, yes, Hermione, Neville, Draco and me.'

'And how did you four end up in detention together? I can see you and your fellow Gryffindors, but Draco?'

'Er, well you see, we got caught after hours exploring the castle.' Harry lied, better not tell about the dragon. 'Draco snitched on us but he was out of bed too, so he also got detention.'

He was sure Aries would scold him but instead Aries smiled. 'Exploring the castle, I can see the appeal. Still getting detention in the Forbidden Forest is not normal.'

'It wasn't so bad. I did get to ride Firenze.' Something told Harry that speaking of Voldemort drinking unicorn blood and geting attacked by him would not go down well.

'Who?'

'A centaur. He was…odd speaking about stars and Mars being particularly bright.'

'Yes, they tend to pay more attention to the stars than their surroundings. Though they do care about their Forests.'

'But they don't own land.'

'They don't understand ownership as we do. So, why would wizards ask for such a law in the first place?'

'Because they didn't know centaurs like you do.'

'You think ignorance was what prompted this law?'

'What else?'

'My first guess is control.'

'Control over centaurs?'

'If the centaurs would have accepted it, yes.'

'But if they don't own lands?'

'So what does that mean?'

'That they would be forced from their homes, maybe given some land by the ministry and sent there.'

'The ministry owns some land, but not much and mostly it is inside towns and villages. If as Mr. Tiberius Ogden said, the Centaurs would have been given lands, it would have been by stripping Wizarding families of those lands.'

'Could they do that?'

'To some extent. The Ministry can ask a Wizarding family for land on loan, and in some circumstances to compel them to give it up, if the land would be used for the betterment of the Wizarding society. Both Nott and Greengrass realized that when Ogden spoke up.'

'So they weren't siding with you for the good of the centaurs?'

'Nothing today was ever about the good of the centaurs, Harry. And even if this law was design to restrict Centaurs, it was also designed to bring the Ministry land.'

'How, if the land would have been given to –' Harry stopped 'Of course, even if Greengrass and Nott would have given land for the centaurs, centaurs don't own land, it would have gone to the ministry, wouldn't it?'

Aries nodded 'Very good.'

'What about if the centaurs refused to abide by this law and didn't care about the ministry boundaries?'

'Centaurs mostly ignore us, and live their lives where they please and where they can. The ministry has pushed once or twice over the years into their territory and the Centaurs adjusted, but not without discontent. I believe however that such a law as the one today would have tipped them into action.'

'What action?'

'Retaliation, war with Wizards, a war they can't hope to win. Which would bring them under the Wizard Rule like the Goblins.'

'But that's not fair. I mean, it's the Wizards that would have started it all.'

'History would be recording something along the lines: _The magnanimity of Wizards, giving the centaurs lands spurred the half breads' greed making them rebel and were thus crushed and brought to heel by so and so wizard or witch._'

'But that's not the truth.'

'The truth is written by the victors. But you needn't worry about that. The law was not even voted on.'

'But only because you spoke against it, and Nott and Greengrass wanted to keep their land.'

'I wanted to keep mine too.' Aries said making Harry's eyes grow big. 'I don't want you to think my intervention was 100% altruistic. Magical land that has been in the family for centuries is a source of power and security. Giving it away is like giving away family secrets. Still, I wouldn't mind co-owning the land with the centaurs.'

'So why don't you?'

'The same reason why they don't own land.'

'Not in their nature.'

'Exactly. But there is something truly positive that happened today.'

'What?'

'The possibility of reinstating the Stonehenge Council.'

Harry was left to ponder on the complexities of Wizard Politics until he fell asleep. He really wanted to know the side of the centaurs in all of this. Was it like Aries said? Were they indifferent or was it just Wizard propaganda and their need to hold land?

* * *

Later that week they spent time going over the investment list from Silvermane. Aries tried to explain the way it worked, but in the end, Harry chose with his gut. Mainly because as Aries said, the investments that a goblin thought as good were all of them bound to bring profit. Aries also discussed with him his optional classes starting third year. Harry had thought to just choose something both Ron and Hermione took, or at least one of them did, but with Aries explaining the usefulness of Runes in creating good wards and how Arithmancy was in equal part predicting patterns and math, so good for managing finances and investments, Harry was inclined towards these two. Care for magical creatures sounded great too, only he just had two options, not three. He still had time to decide. He needed to hand in his choices to McGonagall after the End of School exams.

It was almost the end of the Easter holiday when Aries came back home in a foul mood and asked Harry to join him in the living room.

'Please sit down, Harry. I am angry, but not at you.'

'What happened?'

'The ministry is run by fools, that's what happened. They decided to reopen Hogwarts even though there is no concrete evidence the Basilisk was killed.'

'How come?'

'The Rooster's cry can kill Basilisks and they decided that if they couldn't find the monster the next best thing was kill it were it was. In theory I guess it could have worked, but I doubt Slytherin's Chamber isn't sound protected. It would only work if the monster wandered the corridors.'

'So the school will reopen?'

'Yes. That being said, I don't want you returning, not yet anyway.'

'What? No! I have to return, all my friends will be, right? Ron and his siblings are going back.'

'Yes they are, but only because there will be extra rules to follow until everyone will be certain the monster is really gone.'

'Rules like what?'

'Like curfew, not going out unsupervised and there will be Aurors placed inside the school.'

'So it will be safe.'

'I doubt anything is safe until the body of the snake is found and confirmed dead. Also there is still the matter of who it was that opened the chamber this time around, or the last time for that matter.'

'So it wasn't Hagrid?'

'Of course not, though his friend and his friend's family have been all killed by a team of Aurors. Having Acromantulas so near to children is not safe.'

'Hagrid is probably sad about that.'

'He can consider himself lucky he wasn't sent to Azkaban for harbouring such a dangerous creature and allowing it to multiply as it did. In any case, that's not the point.'

'Please Aries, I will follow the rules, I won't go out without a teacher, but please don't keep me away from Hogwarts.'

Aries surveyed Harry for a long time before sighing. 'I will probably regret this, but fine, you may go. But keep your word, you are not to go looking for trouble, not until we get confirmation that monster and whoever set it free in the first place is caught.'

'I promise, I won't go anywhere without a teacher or a prefect.' Harry said nodding.

'The Hogwarts express is planned to leave on Sunday morning. I have to be at the ministry at eleven so I will drop you off earlier.'

'How will we get there?'

'We will flu to Grimmauld Place and then take the spare car to King's Cross.' Harry had accompanied Aries to Grimmauld earlier that week, that place gave him the creeps. It wasn't as old as Black Manor, but it was much darker. And Kretcher was anything but nice. 'I will have Heide accompany us and keep an eye on you until your friends arrive.' Added Aries

'I can take care of myself.'

'I am sure you can, but you will humour me. I'm not taking any chances with the perpetrator likely to be there as well.'

* * *

_So that was that for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I fixed the dates on the tombstone in the previous one, or at least I hope I did. They somehow vanished when I inserted the text. Thank you for the reviews, I like to see when you guys figure stuff out. Next one, we're back at Hogwarts, until then, have a nice weekend :) _


	12. Dumbledore

Chapter 11

Dumbledore

School had started for two weeks now and Harry had kept his promise to Aries. Always waiting for a teacher to take him and the others in between classes. Since Quiddich was cancelled he didn't have to go anywhere else but the library and there was always an auror to take them to and from there and the tower or the great hall for each meal. Unfortunately the adults weren't any closer to finding the chamber and the culprit and by the looks of things it would stay that way until the end of the school year, which translated loosely to Hogwarts permanently closing after that.

Being under constant supervision and being deprived of Quiddich or visits to Hagrid, since the kindly giant forbade them from going to his place until the matter was resolved, meant that Harry had a lot of time to study, and since his grades would be inspected by Aries, he wanted, for the first time in his life, to do well in his exams. Unfortunately this wasn't the case for his best friend. Ron hadn't taken it well being punished by his mother for sneaking out. While Hermione was happy to have a study partner (although a very reluctant one), Ron thought Aries was a bad influence and blamed the Black Lord for his mother's punishment of him.

Ron and the twins had gotten away with only a scolding during summer when they broke Harry free from the Dursleys, they would have gotten away with much of the same, if Aries hadn't insisted they be punished with chores from dawn to dusk. Hermione only made it worse when she tried to point out that Aries couldn't have influenced Mrs. Weasley since Harry's punishment had been so much lighter. For someone who could read people quite easily, Hermione had made the situation ten times worse, Harry wasn't happy. And Ron began insisting that his guardian was lulling him into a false sense of security. So he was a bit relieved when one day after their Transfigurations lesson McGonagall pulled him away from his friends.

'Mr. Potter, please stay after class.' McGonagall said 'Everyone else, please follow Auror Dawlish to the Great Hall for Dinner.'

'What is it professor?' Harry asked as the last of his classmates left the room.

'Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you in his office, please follow me.' It took them a few twists and turns and the winding stair behind the griffin and they reached the headmaster's office. One sweet toothed password later and Harry was face to face with the headmaster.

'Ah, Harry, how have you been?' The old man's eyes surveyed him through the half-moon spectacles.

'Good sir, I've been good.' Harry said automatically, what was this all about?

'We didn't have time to catch up after you returned from your far too long holiday with Mr. Black. I hope he treated you well.' Ah, now it clicked, this was about Black.

'He did, he does.' Harry said, slightly defensive.

'I see. He didn't hurt you in any way?' Dumbledore pressed on.

'No, I don't think he wants to hurt me at all, sir.' Although with the Black family reputation Harry could understand everyone's concern. But after more than one month with the man, Harry doubted Aries wanted to harm him.

'Oh, why do you say that?' the headmaster asked calmly.

'Well, aside from the fact that he could have already done it a million times but didn't. His first rule was that my safety and the safety of everyone in the house is the most important.'

'First rule?'

'Yes, all of them are very reasonable. Like, don't go somewhere without permission, or don't lie, do well in school, that sort of thing.'

'And be safe is one of them?' asked McGonagall

'The first rule and the one that was not negotiable.' Smiled Harry.

'Negotiable?'

'Yes, for example for the do not lie rule, I can keep stuff to myself if I don't want to share. But only if it isn't putting me in danger.'

'Interesting.' Said Dumbledore. 'What happens if you break these rules?'

Harry blushed a little 'I get punished.' It really sounded odd, being punished, he was almost 13, and being punished came with the image of him being spanked.

'How? And have you been punished already for something?' was it normal for teachers to ask these questions of students and their home life? Harry wasn't sure.

'Er, yes. We kind of did a stupid thing. Ron, the twins and I were supposed to be at the Burrow so that Mrs. Weasley could keep an eye on us since Aries had a business meeting and Pan had an errand to run and Heide was away.'

'Who are Pan and Heide?' Dumbledore asked.

'Pan is an elf and Heide is a Fae.'

'I see, go on.'

'Well, we snuck out of the Burrow and went exploring back home, for about three hours. This made Mrs. Weasley panic when she couldn't find us and Bill alerted Aries, so when they found us later, we were prohibited from seeing each other for the rest of the holiday. I had to do extra homework and accompany Aries everywhere because he didn't want to leave me alone anymore.'

'But no one got hurt.' McGonagall asked.

'No, we were fine, we were home.' That made Dumbledore's face fall as Harry continued 'and even without Pan there, the place is so far away from every other neighbour and has so many protective charms on it, we wouldn't have been in danger unless we did something stupid like set the house on fire ourselves.' Harry then added quickly 'Which we wouldn't do.'

'I see. Is your punishment over then?'

'Yes sir, it was only for the Easter holidays.'

'Do you get along well with Aries then?'

'Yes actually. I've had to spend a lot of time with him but even if he was a bit intimidating at first, he's been there when I needed someone to help me with homework, or just explain things about the goblins and the Potter finances.'

'The Potter finances?' McGonagall had an astonished look on her face so Harry explained.

'Sirius Black was supposed to act as proxy until I came of age, according to the will.'

'Harry the will of your parents hasn't been read yet.' But Dumbledore was looking more and more concerned.

'No, it has. Aries took me to Gringotts and Silvermane showed it to us in a Pensieve.'

'He did what?' McGonagall almost shouted.

'Well, we weren't there for that, but Silvermane complained that I hadn't visited him about the Potter investments and then he said something about the will and I wanted to hear it, my parents' wishes.'

'It's quite understandable. Tell me, what were the conditions of Sirius's appointment as your guardian? Were there others listed?'

'None, there was no conditions and no other names listed.'

'But that is rather reckless of them, to just choose one guardian and one that was mostly on the frontlines of the war.' Said McGonagall.

'Black had an uncanny ability to get out of very tight spots. James was convinced that he had 9 lives, like a cat.' Explained Dumbledore.

'And now we know why, he had been You-Know-Who's spy.' McGonagall huffed.

'Unfortunately, without any other guardians listed and without conditions the decision can't be contested.' Sighed Dumbledore.

'Even if Black proved to be a spy?' asked McGonagall.

'We could make a case of it in court, but it comes down to magic, and magic has already acknowledged Aries Black as Harry's guardian.'

'Magic can be rewritten.' McGonagall interjected.

'Only by Potter or Evans Blood, and Petunia isn't a witch.'

'No, but Harry could.'

'He is still a minor.'

'If we prove that Aries is an inadequate guardian.'

'But he's not.' Harry intervened making both adults looking at him. 'Look, I understand why you would have some misgivings about Aries being my guardian. But I've spent one month with the man, and not once did he threaten me or mistreated me, far from it. He didn't tell me the reason why he took me in as his ward, he said he would tell me when I am older, but other than that, he has been honest with me, about his family, about his work, about everything.'

'Harry you cannot trust a Black.' Said McGonagall.

'Then you can't trust me either. My grandmother was Dorea Black, was she not? I am 25% Black too.'

'He told you that?' asked Dumbledore

'He gave me a book, my family's book.' He didn't want to tell them about Piperellus, something told him he should keep that quiet. 'I learn about the family tree.' Some, he was still not through reading it.

'Am I to understand you would rather stay with a stranger like Aries Black instead of your aunt?' Albus narrowed his eyes.

'It's not even a competition. My aunt never cared for me anyway. At least Aries does, even if it may only be because I am his ward.'

'He said that to you?'

'He told me he was my guardian, and I am his ward, I looked it up. Being his ward, he is bound by magic to keep me safe and care for me.'

'Even so, such practices aren't followed to the letter, and keeping safe is a broad term.' Dumbledore wasn't letting this go.

'If he wanted me dead or hurt he could have left me at Hogwarts with the Basilisk. It would be silly for him to hurt me in his own house.'

'He could make it seem an accident.'

'I don't think it's what he wants.' Harry said shaking his head. 'Look, I can't explain it, but I've spent the better part of last month with the man, and he isn't evil. He deals with Muggles and ordered the Potion for Muggle Borns. I haven't even seen him use magic, though he is very knowledgeable.'

'Of course he doesn't use magic.' McGonagall said angrily 'He is a squib.'

Harry looked at her confused.

'It is not confirmed.' Dumbledore said sighing

'Of course not, the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black a Squib. He hides it.' Clearly McGonagall didn't like the man at all.

'It makes sense though.' Harry said 'I've never even seen his wand and he cooks food without magic, unlike Mrs. Weasley.'

'Please don't be lulled into a false sense of security, Harry. He is a dangerous man. He doesn't need to do magic to hurt others.'

'Did he do anything then?'

'He has advanced documents in your name that could destroy your parents' legacy.' Dumbledore said softly. Harry froze, no, that can't be right, could he have been so gullible?'

'What documents?' Harry asked feeling his blood drain from his face.

'He wants to take your parent's ruined house out of the monuments list. Making it possible for him to demolish it and use the land for something else.' Harry felt the blood rushing back up in his cheeks.

Dumbledore went on. 'That house is a beacon of hope, a reminder that Voldemort was defeated.' Harry didn't want to listen to this anymore. He stood from his chair abruptly.

'Anything else that Lord Black has done?' he said through gritted teeth. Was Dumbledore one of the people who wanted that ruin preserved? A beacon of hope? Really, since when is a ruin a beacon of hope, since when is the murder and destruction of a family the beacon of hope?

'Nothing we can confirm.' Sighed Dumbledore surveying Harry sadly, something was wrong with the boy, there was anger there, but he couldn't read if it was directed at Black or not. 'I would like you to return to your aunts this summer and not Black's house.'

Harry was trembling slightly as he counted to 10 in his mind, it wouldn't do to start yelling at the headmaster.

'You don't need to answer right away. Just think about it. Also, keep in mind that even a man without magic can brew susceptibility potions.'

Harry grew white once again at the implication but stopped himself from saying anything. Instead he nodded 'If that is all.'

'Yes, Harry, for now, that is all.' Dumbledore sighed and allowed McGonagall to escort Harry back to the common room. The headmaster was concerned, it seemed Aries had done quite a number on Harry Potter, perhaps even an Imperius curse was in the middle of it all. But he couldn't prove it. He needed evidence against the man, or Harry would lose the protection he had from Lily.

* * *

_Well, this was a shorter chapter. But maybe I'll post another during the weekend, it is mostly written, I just have to fine tune it. I hope I didn't exaggerate Dumbledore's meddling nature, but then again, he is a master manipulator. Thank you for the reviews and I can't believe I reached over 100 faves and over 200 followers. As always let me know what you think, and have a happy rest of the week._


	13. The Chamber

Chapter 12

The Chamber

Harry's first instinct had been to write to Aries and tell him about what happened in the headmaster's office. But by the time he reached Gryffindor tower with a very silent McGonagall doubt slithered in. He was sure Aries didn't mean him any harm, but that didn't mean Aries cared about him to read a teen's rant about his Headmaster. And Dumbledore was looking out for him, after all, even Aries said his family had been a dark one. And teachers took an interest in a student's wellbeing. Dumbledore just wanted to check if he was in an abusive home.

_Then why hadn't he checked on the Dursleys?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Hermione quarrelling about something in the common room. Any idea of a letter to his guardian forgotten until he went to bed. But since Headwig was in the owlry and it was night, he couldn't do much about it anyway.

The next day at breakfast to his surprise a black owl with yellow eyes delivered a letter and a small parcel.

'Who is it from, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry read the envelope 'Aries.'

_Harry_

_Something has come up at one of the potions apothecaries in Sydney and I have to go away for a couple of days._

That meant he couldn't reach him about Dumbledore anyway.

_Pan and Heide will be home however, so if you need anything, just write to them and they will know how to get the message back to me. Heide sends her regards and tells me she misses her flying partner. Pan would send his regards but it is too early for him to be up at this hour._

_I have spoken to a Mediwizard in Japan two days ago about the predicament at Hogwarts. He is an eye specialist and has been developing over time some interesting products. Two of them are enclosed in the package. I want you to switch to the Black ones on a daily basis. They have a special lens and will keep the monster's death glare away._

Harry took out the black pair of glasses and examined them. They were a different model from what he had now, and they looked sturdier.

_The box contains 30 eye masks with healing properties. They are for when you go to bed. I want you to wear them for the next 30 days, the healing balm will correct your eyesight while you sleep. You should see some improvement after the first week. Also don't worry about the Black glasses, they will adapt to your eyes as they get better._

_Stay safe, Harry._

_Aries Black._

He had never even thought there could be a way to fix his eye sight. He picked up the Black glasses and put them on. Suddenly the world around him sharpened.

'Who are they from?' asked Hermione.

'Aries.'

'They look good on you.' Lavender said.

'Why would he give you glasses? And what's in the box?' asked Ron

'Oh, that, some eye masks that can correct my eyesight. I'll have to wear them at night.'

* * *

Harry and Hermione were in the Common Room waiting for Ron to wake up on a lazy June Sunday one week before their end of year exams. The fifth and seventh years were cramming for their OWLs and NEWTs in the library while most of the third and fourth years were outside in the sun with teachers supervising them. Harry and his friends would have been there too, if Ron had actually hurried up, but he was particularly sluggish and now they were stuck in the common room at least until lunch time until a teacher would come and get them. It was then that Ron came rushing down the stairs looking scared and disoriented.

'I need to go, I need to save her.' And with those words he dashed out of the portray hole. Harry should not have chased after his best friend. But both he and Hermione were on their feet and following without a second thought. It was only when they were almost halfway down the castle that they realized they were out without supervision, there had been no Auror in front of the Gryffindor entrance and somehow Ron was taking a route where no Aurors or teachers were posted.

'Harry, we need to alert the teachers.' Hermione said almost out of breath as they ran after their friend.

'But Ron…' they seemed to lose Ron from their sight and then see him again when they took another turn.

'This doesn't seem right.' She said again. 'We're close to where Mrs. Norris was petrified.'

Harry slowed down as he saw Ron enter Myrtle's bathroom. 'Go get the teachers, he can't leave the bathroom. I'll keep an eye out.'

'Harry, you should come with me.'

'And if he somehow goes somewhere else? Then we won't know where. Go. I'll keep out of there and I have the special glasses Aries sent me. Go, quickly.' The glasses were meant to stop the death glare but Harry would still be petriefied.

Hermione didn't want to, but she saw the logic behind it as she sped towards the teacher's room. Harry didn't want to, but he was concerned, and he promised himself he would only take a peak. Only he wasn't prepared for what he saw inside the bathroom, or rather, what he didn't see. The central sink was gone and in its stead was a deep black hole. Ron was nowhere to be seen. How did he know where the entrance was? It just didn't make sense. But all reason fled Harry's mind when he heard his best friend's screams coming from down in the darkness. It sounded as if his friend had little more than a few moments left to live. Jumping in, he slid down and landed ungracefully in a pile of rat skeletons. He shot up red sparks above the entrance and continued to leave them behind him for Hermione to follow with the teachers. The Screams were coming from up ahead so advancing with caution he finally came to the chamber itself. Ron was there, only he wasn't harmed, in fact he was just standing in front of a huge statue.

'Ron?' Harry didn't like this. 'You're not, you're not Ron, are you?'

'Very astute of you Harry Potter.' Came a feminine voice from behind him. He turned only to see Ginny with an odd grin on her face walk past him with Tom's Diary under one arm. 'But your friend is still your friend, somewhere inside there.'

'Ginny, what are you doing here?'

'Quite simple, I came to die.'

Harry's confusion only grew into horror as Ginny collapsed mid-way between him and Ron. Ron seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been under.

'Harry? What's going on, why are we- Ginny!' he rushed to his sister only for Tom's ghost to materialize before him and a flick of a very real wand told Harry Tom wasn't a ghost. But that took a second place in his mind when he saw Ron had been immobilized by the ghost.

'Why are you doing this?' Harry asked. He didn't know what else to do, except stall for time, draw Tom's attention to distraction until someone came to help them.

'Why? You mean you still haven't figured it out yet?'

'That it was you who first opened the chamber, and not Hagrid. Yeah, that bit I figured out. But the why is still unclear.' Riddle had set Hagrid up and had been given a special honour for services to the school, when in fact he had been the culprit.

'Clever boy. Well, I guess I could tell you, killing you now without you knowing the Who and the Why would be a bit anticlimactic.' Harry watched in horror as the ghost spelled his name in red between them before the letters rearranged.

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Well, now that he knew the who and the why, what else was there to ask.

'But you're different. I saw Voldemort last year, he was barely a ghost.'

'I still can't fathom why a boy like you could defeat me. I am a part of me, the part I left inside the diary to be used to carry to completion Salazar Slytherin's noble work.'

'There is nothing noble about killing!'

'What would a half blood like you know about true nobility?'

'Of course I know nobility, my guardian is of an Ancient and Noble house, and he has shown me true nobility, it has nothing to do with blood status.'

'Ah yes, I heard of him, the Squib. A nobleman who has lost his place in the Wizarding world can't really be called Lord.'

'He doesn't care about the title, nobility is in ones actions not in names or titles.'

'What would you call me then? When even my name is enough to strike fear in the hearts of every witch and wizard on this island. My deeds earned that fear.'

'Fear isn't noble, any bully can instil fear.'

'You think your words can make me angry enough to make a mistake, to give you an opportunity to escape? It won't happen. Crucio!' Harry didn't even see the wand movement, because Riddle hadn't been the one to cast the spell, it had been Ron. Only Ron's wand was broken and the spell backfired, Ron flew through the air in agonizing screams until he hit the ground and no longer moved. Harry threw caution to the wind and ran to his friend.

'Not even the Imperius can overcome a faulty wand and a stupid boy.'

Harry managed to reach Ron. His friend had been knocked unconscious, which was a blessing all things considered.

'How?'

'Baby Potter doesn't know about the unforgivables. I guess I could explain them to you, but what use would that be since you'll die soon.'

'Why would you do this to pure bloods? Ron and Ginny are-'

'Blood traitors are no better than filthy mudbloods. But they served their purpose. Her and her silly crush on you, pouring her soul into the diary. Foolish of her, putting her trust in an unknown object. Of course she realized there was something wrong after a while and tried to get rid of it, and you found it.'

'Ginny was in the dorm.'

'Very good, yes, she panicked when she learnt it was you who found it. She thought that I might tell you her secrets.'

Harry didn't know why Riddle was talking but as long as he was talking, he wasn't killing them, so he only hoped the teachers would arrive soon.

'I have to thank you though.'

'What?'

'It was you and your little friend there and those twins that made this all possible.' What on earth was he talking about? 'Little Ginny was snapping out of it while at home, she wanted to tell her mother, and she almost did it too, if only you lot hadn't picked that exact day to run away from the burrow. Her stupid mother switched her attention from her daughter to her mischievous sons and I regained control long enough to return to school.'

Harry felt his face drain of blood at the implications. It meant this all could have been avoided, if they hadn't snuck away.

'And now I get to recompense you two, with a swift death. _Come out and do my bidding, I am the last heir of Salazar himself, and I command you to come._'

Harry turned from where the statue's mouth opened and hoisting Ron's arm over one shoulder he pulled up and slowly tried to get away, knowing full well they were both dead and Ginny too.

'The Basilisk will only listen to me now, Potter, so don't bother commanding it.' Voldemort laughed.

He had managed to get ten paces away when he saw the shadow of the beast above him and Ron. He pulled Ron sideways to try and avoid the snake only to stumble and fall but the strike he thought would come didn't. Instead the snake gave an angry hiss. Harry opened his eyes to look if Dumbledore had arrived, no teacher was present, instead he saw a silver mist behind him and Ron with the corner of his eyes, he didn't dare turn fully, too scared of the Basilisk's stare. He didn't know what it was but took it as the queue to start running again, or well, hobbling.

'What is this? Who dares interfere with the great Lord Voldemort's revenge?' Riddle snarled. Harry took a shot and went left through a narrow opening and the beast followed with a strike knocking his head on the head of a stone cobra. It hissed as he tried to get to Harry and Ron again only they were protected, for now. He took out his wand and aimed behind him without turning. He was grateful for the extra essay on spells for eyes and the conjunctivitis jinx he had learnt through that punishment assignment. He aimed once, twice, and third time he managed to hit the beast as the hiss turned up a notch. He didn't turn to see if he really did it though as he tried to get further inside the opening with Ron, but Ginny. No, he couldn't think about Ginny, he had no chance to get both Ron and her out of here the way they both were. He was lucky he managed to get to Ron, Riddle had been too confident. But maybe that was just foolish thinking. The hiding stop kept the snake out, but it kept them in, his only escape route blocked by a monster and a Dark Lord, not to mention his side burnt from fatigue, carrying his unconscious friend wasn't easy for his scrawny frame and he could barely stand, it seemed it was the end of the rope.

Ginny's screams shouldn't have come as a shock. After all, the same tactic had been used to send him down the proverbial rabbit hole. But he found himself flinching at the sound either way. He couldn't stay there, he just couldn't not try to save her, he still didn't understand how it all happened, and why Ginny, why did she have the diary, where had she gotten it from? He made sure Ron was as far away as possible from the entrance of their little hideout before turning to return to the fight. He was just about to come out of hiding completely when he saw spells flying from the entrance to the chamber towards the centre. Harry watched as Dumbledore and two Aurors arrived spells striking the blind, Harry had managed to temporarily blind the monster, Basilisk and Dumbledore rushed toward Riddle. The ghost snarled but it was too late, and it was still only a ghost. As Dumbledore set the diary on fire, green fire, so too Riddle burnt.

'Ginny…' he rushed forward to where Dumbledore was helping Ron's sister sit up.

'She will be OK.' Dumbledore said 'Where is Mr. Weasley?'

'In there, I had to drag him, he was unconscious, he…he tried to curse me, Riddle made him, but the wand was too damaged, it backfired and cursed him instead.'

'Kingsley.' Madame Bones, it hadn't been two Aurors but the head of the DMLE herself, gestured to the other auror to retrieve Ron.

'Did Hermione find you?'

'She did, she wanted to come as well, when she saw you were no longer outside the bathroom. But she remained behind with Professor McGonagall. Come let us take you out of here and to the hospital wing.'

* * *

_ That is it for this week. How did you like this version of the Chamber? Not as heroic as the original, but we can't have Harry always rescue the day, it's just not realistic enough. Yes, the green fire was Fiend Fire. I think Dumbledore is skilled enough not to have problems casting and extinguishing it. You might think the silver mist is a bit random, and it is in a way an invention of mine which will be explained later on (as in not next chapter, maybe when we reach say book four or five) I'll just say it has a link to Padfoot. Ron really got hit with a lot this chapter, I'm sorry for the Ron lovers out there, but putting him under the Imperius and making him lead Harry down into the Chamber was the way I had it written for over a month now. As usual thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry Harry didn't write to Aries, but Harry doesn't completely trust or know his guardian, it will take time for a bond to form, especially if Aries keeps his secret. Until next week, have a happy weekend._


	14. Dobby's service

**Chapter 13**

**Dobby's service**

Harry stood by the bed of his best friend with Hermione. It was the second day after the Chamber and Ron was still kept in deep sleep to heal him from the effects of the Imperius and Cruciatus. The controlling curse and the torture curse. Ginny had been discharged after a night in the hospital. She had explained to Dumbledore everything she knew. The only mystery that remained was how the cursed Diary came to be in her posession in the first place. Harry had a hunch it had something to do with Dobby and whoever he was serving, but the House Elf hadn't returned.

After McGonagall wrote to their guardians or families, Hermione was delivered a letter from her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come to the castle. Mrs. Weasley was even staying in separate rooms with Ginny, when she wasn't at the bedside of Ron, which was every hour of the day. But Harry had not received word from Aries yet. It had been but two days, and maybe the Black Lord was away on business. So Harry thought little of it, or at least didn't want to think much of it. He was used to being ignored and it wasn't like his aunt and uncle ever wrote to him or cared what happened to him, it was normal.

It was almost the end of the day when Mrs. Weasley returned to the hospital wing after having gone to eat dinner. She didn't want to leave Ron, but if she didn't eat, Ginny didn't either. And the twins and Percy had kept watch with Harry and Hermione while she was away.

'Harry dear.' Mrs. Weasley said with Ginny at her side, the poor girl not daring to look up, face red with tears. 'Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you in his office.'

Harry had told Dumbledore all that he knew. So this visit was something unrelated to that. Dumbledore was in his office with the charred remains of the Diary in front of him.

'You wanted to see me sir.'

'Yes Harry. I have notified your relatives about what happened. And they sent their response back today.'

'My relatives?' Harry frowned.

'Your aunt and uncle, they need to know that you went through a traumatic experience if they are to take care of you this summer.'

'Why? Does Aries no longer want to be my guardian?' Did Aries think he was too much trouble? Was that why he hadn't written after McGonagall notified him?

'I had hoped you would see the necessity of it after what happened in the chamber.'

'I don't understand.'

'The silver mist, it can only be an extension of your mother's protection.' Dumbledore explained

Harry's eyes widened. 'What does that have to do with the Dursleys?'

'This protection can only continue if you live with your mother's sister. If you call their house home.'

Harry frowned at that. 'I don't think the mist had anything to do with my mother sir.'

'Why is that?'

'Well sir, I haven't thought of my aunt's place as home since the end of the Easter holiday. Come to think of it, it was never really home to me. Hogwarts was my first home. Also, you said my mother's sacrifice was inside my skin; that mist- that mist has to be something else.'

Dumbledore began pacing. 'There is nothing else that can explain it. Love is the strongest magic-' the door to the office burst open and Lucius Malfoy strode in followed by none other than Dobby. An image of the fight at Florish and Botts passed through his mind and suddenly the diary made sense.

'Dumbledore, I thought you were already packing your things. Letting children go into the chamber, I dare say this is the last straw.'

'Lucius, alas, no notice of dismissal came from the governors, of which you are no longer part of, since Lord Black returned to England.'

'Yes, well, Lord Black is currently indisposed.'

'I've heard he almost collapsed during a meeting at the Ministry two days ago. Has he not yet recovered?'

'His house elf took him home, he has not been seen since. I am acting in his stead.'

'Aries is hurt?' That must have been the reason why Harry hadn't heard from him until now.

'Australia is known to carry some nasty diseases still.' Said Malfoy almost gleefully.

'Lord Black has not sent word that you were to be his proxy.' Dumbledore added calmly.

'No, but it only stands to reason, as Narcissa is the closest family he has in England.'

'But you are not Narcissa Black.' Harry found himself saying.

'I come in her stead.'

'But not in Lord Black's.' Harry emphasized. Aries had explained about proxies. A proxy of a proxy could not do anything but ask for information, no decisions could be made by a double proxy.

'As a concerned parent.' Lucius sneered switching tactics 'I come to ask if the culprit was finally caught and what the measures are for something like this never to happen again.'

'The culprit has been caught.'

'Ah, and who was it?'

'Voldemort, the same as last time. Only this time he acted through this…object.' Dumbledore pointed at the destroyed book.

'I see. Well, now that has been so thoroughly destroyed.' Lucius's face grew white.

'Yes, I hope there won't be other objects like this that find their way into the school. The persons responsible would find themselves in a most unpleasant cell in Azkaban.'

'Right, I shall inform my wife then and she will come in Lord Black's stead.' He turned and shoved Dobby out the door.

'Sir.' Harry said turning to Dumbledore. 'I think Lucius Malfoy is the one that planted the diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Diagon Alley. Dobby, the house elf, he came to warn me during summer, the only way he could have known would have been if Malfoy was responsible to begin with.'

'Very good observation, Harry. Alas, it won't suffice. Lucius will deny it, and Dobby is his master's elf, he won't be able to spill his master's secrets.'

'It's very odd, Dobby is so much different than Pan. Aries's elf is dressed in fine clothes and sometimes even banters with him.'

'Does he?'

'I just wish there was something I could do to help Dobby.'

'Only his master can give him clothes and set him free.'

Harry's mind started working fast as he asked for the diary and quickly followed after Malfoy. The sock in a book scheme worked perfectly and seeing Malfoy sent flying by an ecstatic Dobby felt great only for Malfoy to land at Aries Black's feet who had just turned the corner, his face didn't look pleased.

'What is the meaning of this?' Aries asked looking from Malfoy to Harry and Dobby.

'My Lord!' Lucius scrambled up right. 'I didn't know you were better again.'

'It was a slight case of indigestion. Never eat delicacies from Japan even if they are transported via Magic. Now, explain.' The sharp tone at the end made Malfoy flinch slightly.

'It seems in my carelessness I have lost my house elf, I was trying to get him back.' That was a lie.

'I see, that was rather foolish of you. I thought it was common knowledge that once an elf is freed he cannot return to a contract unless he wishes it. I am surprised to see your elf has so little loyalty towards your family.'

'He is unfit to be a house elf for the Malfoys.' Snarled Lucius.

'Then it is for the best you rid yourself of him.'

'Yes, you are right, of course. I shall have to leave you now, Lord. Narcissa will want to know Draco is safe.'

'I am surprised she did not come herself. Good day, Lucius.' And Aries turned towards Harry and Dobby now, ignoring Lucius as the man rushed away.

'You're OK.' Harry said unsure whether to go to Aries or not, as the man had the most unreadable expression on his face.

'I should be the one asking that, Harry.'

'I'm fine.'

'After going alone in the Chamber of Secrets and confronting a Basilisk?'

Harry cringed at the anger in Aries's voice. 'I didn't mean to do it. But Ron, he was under a spell and we tried to stop him. Hermione went to get the teachers and they came and saved us. Besides, it's Malfoy who started the whole thing. He gave this to Ginny and it possessed her.' He said showing the destroyed Diary to Aries.

'So that was what this confrontation with Lucius was all about?'

'I didn't want him to keep mistreating Dobby.'

'You are the elf that warned Harry in the summer?'

'I is, sir.'

'I am grateful for you defending him right now, but you need to work on your methods of saving people.' The elf looked abashed.

'What will happen to Lucius?' Harry asked

'Leave Lucius to me. You should be worried about what will happen to you.'

Harry didn't like the sound of that.

'I'll have to return to the Dursleys, won't I?'

'No, but you are grounded for one month starting your first day of summer holiday. No flying, no visits with your friends and you will start your essays with what you could have done differently to spare yourself and your friend the trip down the chamber, 5 parchment lengths, to be handed to me when you get to King's cross in two weeks' time.'

'Five?'

'And that's just the beginning. You will be getting acquainted with the library on a very intimate level.'

Harry had expected it, he was grateful it wasn't the whole summer holiday. In fact, he was relieved. This meant he wouldn't be returning to the Dursleys.

'Elf, your name is Dobby. You are one of the House elves that served Pollux Black.'

'I bis very young when Master Pollux was my master, sir. He gifted Dobby to Master Malfoy when Mistress Black married.'

'You are a free elf now, do you wish to bond with the Black family again?'

'Dobby is honoured by the offer sir.' the elf bowed low.

'Very well, you can wait for me with Harry while I go talk to the headmaster.'

'He wanted to send me back to the Dursleys.'

'I know.' It was almost a growl 'Don't worry, I'll sort this out.' He squeezed Harry's shoulder and he went up the spiralling steps to the office. Harry waited a total of 5 seconds after seeing Aries go up and followed with Dobby. If he was being grounded anyway, why not hear what Aries wanted from Dumbledore. Cautious not to make any noise Harry and Dobby leaned on the door outside. Dobby even conjured glasses for them to hear better.

'Lord Black, good to see you're feeling better.'

'I am not here to make small talk Mr. Dumbledore. Why wasn't I notified immediately that Harry had gone into the chamber?'

'Young Mr. Potter didn't write to you? Not a good sign of trust.' Harry hadn't written to Aries because he thought McGonagall would. And he wanted to prolong the moment when he knew he would be grounded. He realized now that was not a good idea.

'This isn't about Harry writing to me or not. This is about the school notifying his family.'

'Which the school did. Professor McGonagall notified the Dursleys at my behest.'

'I am Harry Potter's guardian, not those Muggles. A fact you seem to be forgetting.'

'On the contrary, I did not forget, I am merely trying to look towards the future. Harry needs his family, I was sure you would understand that and consent to him being sent back to the Dursleys for the summer.'

'You are overstepping your responsibilities as Headmaster. And you understand nothing. Harry is my responsibility, and he will only go back to that family you hold is such good regard if he truly wants to. Not because you think it's best. This is your last warning Dumbledore, keep your relationship with my ward strictly that of student and teacher. I will not have you use him in whatever game you're playing.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Don't you? Well, I'll make it even clearer. This is a signed document with two thirds of the Governors of this school signatures putting you on probation for the foreseeable future. Your failure in protecting the students of this school almost resulted in three of them dying. A decent man would have resigned already.'

'Your friend Lucius would have gotten a dismissal.'

'Do not compare me to Malfoy. These signatures were not in any way coerced, nor am I doing this out of spite. It is business.'

'So Hogwarts is a business to you?'

'It is not. But governing this school is. Now, as head of the board of governors I expect a full report from you about the events in the Chamber to be handed in at the end of the school year. This will be debated at the next Governors' meeting in July. As Harry's guardian I expect the medical record of my ward effective immediately, including the treatment my ward was given after his ordeal in the chamber.'

'Madame Pompfrey will assist you in this.' Dumbledore said calmly.

'Good. That will be all. No, one more thing. If I find out you once again notified the Dursleys or anyone else about what has happened to Harry without my express permission I will drag you to court for divulging sensitive information about a student. Do I make myself clear?'

'Is that a threat?'

'It is a warning. Harry may not know the laws well enough to defend himself from the likes of you, but I do. Good day, Dumbledore.'

Harry was too stunned to move so when the door to the office opened Aries almost bumped into him.

'Harry.' The surprise in his guardian's voice was clear.

Without carrying if it was a good idea or not, Harry launched himself at Aries and gave him a hug in front of a tearful Dobby and a stunned Dumbledore.

'Hey, it's OK.' Aries said soothingly as he hugged Harry back. 'We're OK.' Harry detached himself from Aries and nodded.

'Let's go get your medical records and maybe we can grab dinner if you haven't eaten yet.'

'I did.'

'Then some hot chocolate before you head to bed.'

'I'd like that.' Harry nodded and the three of them left without a second glance to the headmaster, Aries's arm around Harry's shoulder as they made their way to the Hospital wing. Dobby followed still clutching Harry's sock and the house elf had a big smile on his face. It was all going to be OK, he would still be living with Aries, Dobby was free of the Malfoys and Dumbledore would stop pestering him about going back to the Dursleys. Now if only Ron woke up the day would be complete.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Good, not good? I really wanted to free Dobby from Lucy and Harry did it well the first time around, so why not start an elf on a sock obsession. Next update Harry starts his summer holiday. I'll try to post it by next wednesday, but if I don't then it will have to be at the end of August. I will be starting my vacation and I won't have my computer with me. Until then, have a nice weekend or weeks._


	15. Summer Holidays begin

**Chapter 14**

**Summer Holidays begin**

Ron had woken up at the end of the week but didn't want to speak to anyone more than two words at a time. Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort her son but Ron kept pulling away until two days after that Madame Pomfrey arranged for Ron and Ginny to be taken out of school earlier and an appointment at St. Mungo's was made for them. Harry didn't like it. He wanted Ron to be there, to talk to him.

'He needs time.' Hermione said. 'I've read that the torture curse can cause a person's mind to snap if prolongued.'

'Are you saying Ron is crazy?' Harry asked angrily

'NO!' Hermione said quickly realizing her mistake 'I'm just saying it takes its toll, Ron just needs time to heal. He'll come round be the time summer ends. You'll see.'

Harry wished he could see. But his worry didn't stop, and with it, nightmares started plaguing him: Ron cursing him into insanity, the Basilisk eating Ginny and Riddle laughing and then turning into Aries telling him he was grounded, he would never see his friend ever again.

Not wanting to sleep after the third night in a row waking up in a sweat he emersed himself in his books. He still had a few exams left and it kept him busy. Hermione joined him during the day and by the end of exam week Harry was convinced he had passed all of his exams, except for DADA where he refused to write down any answer because the questions were just plain stupid.

It was the day of the feast and Harry was packing his trunk when Dobby popped in on him.

'Master Harry.' Dobby bowed down low. He was now wearing togas akin to the elves at Black manor and to Harry's amusement, two very different coloured socks.

'Dobby, did Aries sent you for my trunk?'

'Dobby coming for Master Harry's trunk tomorrow morning. Master Aries sent me with letter from Master Weesy.'

'Weesy? Weasley? You mean Ron?'

'Yes.' Dobby gave him an envelope.

'Great, thanks Dobby. How is everything home? Are you getting along with Pan and Heide?'

'Missy Heidee is really nice Master Harry, but High Elf Pan bis a bit cold.'

'Don't take it too personally. Pan is…wait, did you say High elf?'

'Yes, did Master Harry not know?'

'Er, no. What does it mean?'

'High elves bis first generation elves, from Wizards.'

'You mean like a wizard did the spell and sacrificed himself to create a servant?'

'That bis what Pan is, Harry Potter sir.'

'Who?'

'Pan not saying.'

'Maybe if I ask Aries. Thanks Dobby.' Harry opened the letter as Dobby popped out.

_'Dear Harry_

_I'm sorry I didn't speak much to you or Hermione before leaving Hogwarts. I wasn't feeling up to facing you after what I almost did in the Chamber. Mum and dad found a good mind healer in France and we're going to go there tomorrow. I wanted to greet you at King's Cross but we will already be on our way out of the country. So don't write to me at the Burrow, only the twins, Percy and Charley will be there for the first part of the holidays._

_Ron._

It was such an atypical letter from Ron. But at least he said he wanted to greet him at King's Cross, which was something. And a good mind healer could help a lot. Maybe when he got home he could write a letter and send Dobby with it. Hermione was of the same mind as she spent half the journey back to London composing a novel in Harry's company.

Harry thought back at the last days at school. His grades had come in and as expected, he had passed everything. He had an E for every class except for History of Magic and Potions where he had gotten an A. Expected, since hell would freeze over before Snape graded him higher than A and Binns was too boring to keep Harry interested. Though he imagined he would have to brush up on history if he wanted to learn more about Piperellus. The end of year feast was again coated in gold and red, since apart from winning an Honour for services to the school he also got 100 points for Gryffindor for his excursion in the Chamber. That was enough to put Gryffindor in the lead with 50 point over both Ravenclaw and Slytherin who had been neck to neck the whole year around. But the most memorable thing to happen was the arrest of Lockhart. One of the Aurors stationed in the castle realized what sort of lessons the man was teaching and reported it to Madame Bones. That woman was a force to be reckoned with and with a few well-placed questions to her niece Susanne she began investigating. It took less than three days for her to have enough evidence to lock Professor Lockhart in Azkaban.

They arrived at King's Cross in the afternoon. Hermione was curious to finally meet Harry's new guardian, since she had missed him in the Hospital wing. Fred and George helped her with her trunk as they and Percy got off the train and began searching for Charley. Harry was happy not to have to carry a trunk with him anymore. His small backpack and Hedwig his only possessions after Dobby took care of his trunk at Hogwarts. Hermione spotted her parents first. They were waiting by a young man with red hair and broad shoulders that resembled Fred and George too much not to be their brother.

'Mum, dad!' Hermione waved and they made their way to the Grangers.

'Mione! Good to see you again.' Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter as Mr. Granger put Hermione's trunk on a baggage cart.

'Fred George, where is Percy?' Charley asked

'He's saying good bye to his girlfriend.' Fred explained.

'Harry, come meet the last unknown Weasley.'

'Hi.'

'It's great to finally meet you. You two were all the talk last year in Romania when they brought in the Norwegian Ridgeback.' Charley said looking from Hermione to Harry.

'What is a Norwegian Ridgeback?' asked Mr. Granger.

'A very dangerous species of dragon.' Replied the last voice Harry wanted to speak those word.

'Aries, good to see you again.' Charley said shaking Aries's extended hand.

'How do you guys know each other?' Fred asked.

'Lord Black was at St. Mungo's with Gin and Ron when I arrived from Romania two days ago.' Charley explained.

'Aries, this is Hermione and her family.' Harry said to his guardian.

'A pleasure to meet you, Aries Black. Harry has mentioned your daughter and how brilliant she is at magic.' He kissed Mrs. Granger's hand and shook Mr. Granger's. Mrs. Granger blushed slightly. Aries may be in his 50s and greying but he still looked good, and the elegance of his tailored suite only increased that. 'He did not however mention any dragon.'

'Wendell Granger, and my wife, Monika. Hermione didn't mention any dragon either, but I heard we have you to thank for the speedy recovery of our daughter.'

'Not exactly. It was the governor's decision to procure the depetrifiying elixir instead of waiting for the mandrakes at Hogwarts to mature. It made no sense in keeping the students petrified as they were missing classes.'

'Indeed, education is very important.' Said Monika

'I was still worried about the end results in our exams.' Hermione latched on to the new subject trying to stir it away from Norbert.

'All but DADA.' Snickered Fred.

'Here, here, Madame Bones is our new hero and will have our undying gratitude and a toilet seat for ridding us of Lockheart' Added George

'That is no way to talk about the head of the DMLE. Hello everyone.' Said Percy arriving.

'Wasn't that the new teacher you had a crush on, dear?' Monika asked making Hermione blush

'He was a fraud mum.' Hermione said quietly.

'His exam was comprised of questions about his favourite food, his favourite colour and what he likes to do during morning noon and sunset.' Harry pointed out.

'And you got an E on that.' Aries pointed out bemused. Harry turned red.

'I turned in the exam blank. He only gave me an E so he could brag that the Boy Who lived was a fan or something. How did you know about the results anyway? They aren't official.'

'Head of the board of governors?'

Harry groaned.

The twins chuckled as the adults smiled at Harry's frustration.

'Don't worry Harry, we'll cause mayhem for you.' Said Fred.

'This isn't a laughing matter. We're that much more behind our studies.' Hermione sighed. 'I'll have to try and catch up during the holiday.'

'I have my NEWT year next year.' Percy complained.

'Well, you won't be the only ones studying, at least not for the first month of holidays.' Aries said and Harry groaned. 'But maybe in the second half you can organize a study group at home.'

'That would be great.' Harry said beaming.

'And us adults can trade notes on the adventures of the younger generation.' Somehow Harry didn't like the sound of that.

'That sounds lovely.' Monica said.

'We've never been to a magical home before. We would be grateful to see an adult's perspective.' Added Wendell.

'I'll contact you after Harry finishes his grounded period.' Aries nodded before turning to Charley 'If you need anything while your parents are away, don't hesitate to contact us.'

'Thank you Aries, we'll be in touch. Come on you lot, we need to queue at the Floo network.'

'We best be going too, sweetheart. We have to avoid the traffic jam to get home in time for dinner.' Said Monika

'Same here.' Said Aries 'It was lovely meeting you.' Monika blushed again making Harry frown as Aries let him away from the cooling Hogwarts Express. Aries noticed the frown on Harry's face.

'What's wrong?' the older man asked as they passed the barrier into Muggle London.

'Nothing.'

'It's not nothing if you're frowning.'

'It's silly, it's just Mrs. Granger is married.'

'She is.'

'Then why does she fancy you?'

'What makes you say that?'

'She was blushing at you, just like Hermione did with Lockhart.'

'She was probably not used to having her hand kissed. It's not common anymore in the Muggle world.' Said Aries

'I guess.'

'Besides, you needn't worry about my love life. I'm an old man.'

'Leila didn't think you were-' Harry blurted out before he realized what he was saying. Aries's eyes sharped on him.

'How do you know about Leila?'

'Er…I didn't mean to, I just overheard you talking in the kitchen. I'm sorry.' Harry was sure he would get a big scolding for this. Instead Aries just sighed.

'We will have to work on that habit of yours of listening at the door.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Well, you needn't worry about Leila or Mrs. Granger from my part. But what about Hermione?'

'Isn't she a bit too young for you?'

Aries laughed 'I'm talking about you and Hermione, pup.'

Harry turned red. 'She's a friend.'

'But you're blushing.'

Harry turned redder still. He really didn't fancy Hermione, but for some reason talking about it with Aries made him blush. He was grateful when they got to the car and Harry could avoid the conversation by strapping Hedwig in the back. A few minutes later and they were driving home with Harry flipping through the radio channels for some music.

'So, now can you tell me how you and Miss Granger got to be in a story for dragon trainers?'

'It wasn't anything like that.'

'Like what?'

'You know, dangerous.'

'I'd like to reserve judgement on that. So?'

'It was last year. Remember I told you I got detention in the Forbidden Forest?'

'I remember. You said you were exploring.'

'Well, we weren't really exploring. We were helping a friend.'

'And the dragon fits into this how?'

'Er, it wasn't really a dragon, well not a full-fledged one anyway. Hagrid got a dragon egg.'

'So you were out past curfew roaming the halls with a dragon egg? Why?'

'Not quite. We found out and we knew a dragon couldn't stay at Hogwarts, and then we thought of Charley who was working with dragons and he had a couple of friends who were in the area and could come pick it up. But they had to do it at night and with brooms and well Hagrid is a bit too big to sneak about the astronomy tower at midnight.'

'So you Ron and Hermione snuck the dragon egg up there and got caught. But how does Neville and Draco fit in to all of this?'

'Actually, Ron was in the hospital wing. So it was just Hermione and me. Draco overheard us and Neville tried to warn us and got caught by mistake.'

'That's a bit more than just exploring Harry.' Aries admonished.

'I didn't think it was such a big deal.'

'A dragon egg is a big deal. It is a Class A non-tradable object.'

'Technically, it wasn't anymore.' Harry mumbled.

'What do you mean?'

'It had already hatched.' Aries pressed the breaks so abruptly that they both jerked in their seats. It was a blessing they were already on a side road and no cars were behind them.

'Let me get this straight. You were roaming the halls of the castle after curfew with a fire breathing dragon.'

'It was a very small baby dragon. It could barely produce sparks.' Harry tried to downplay it.

'Harry, even a baby dragon can produce dragon fire if sufficiently irritated.' Harry knew that, but really didn't think it was the time to say it.

'I'm sorry. We just wanted to get the little one to the reserve. And nothing bad happened, well until Draco came snooping around.'

'Did McGonagall catch you with the dragon?'

'No, only after that.'

Aries sighed 'Well, I know what your first essay will be about now.'

'How to train your dragon?'

Aries glared at Harry as he started driving again. Still he couldn't glare for long. Harry trying to joke was a sign he was beginning to trust him.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming the third night in a row. He found himself in the Chamber of Secrets once again, and once again he was killed right after Riddle took Ginny's life completely with him powerless to stop it. He didn't understand, he had had nightmares after Quirrel but they passed after a month or so. But it seemed the Chamber was not going to give him any rest. He got up to grab a glass of water.

The digital clock in the kitchen told him it was 2 AM.

'Harry?' the concerned voice of Aries came from the exit to the terrace, dressed in sports clothes.

'I was just thirsty.' Harry said trying to avoid the man's gaze. He felt bad for disobeying him and putting himself in danger. He didn't want to concern him with childish nightmares. 'Why were you outside?'

'I like to exercise when I can't sleep. I was running. You look as if you've been sweating. Are you catching a cold?' Aries came closer and made to put his hand on his forehead. But Harry side stepped.

'I'm fine, just twisted around in bed too much.' Technically that wasn't a lie.

'Did you have a nightmare?'

'No.' Harry said too quickly making the older man look at him with a raised brow.

'Nothing I can't manage, I'm not a kid anymore.'

'I know you're almost 13, but even I have nightmares every now and then.'

'I'm fine.'

'Well, if you say so. If you need to talk, you know where to find me.'

* * *

Harry managed to get three good nights until the next nightmare, but it was just as horrible as the others, and Harry woke up screaming again. Only this time he wasn't alone. He realized he was in fact enveloped in a hug when he finally heard Aries's voice softly saying it wasn't real. He stiffened as he felt the hand on his back rubbing soothing circles but the feeling of having someone to lean on was exactly what he needed, and he relaxed letting himself for a moment ravel in the embrace of a parent figure. But only a moment, and then he pulled back whipping at his eyes with his pyjama arm.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.' Harry said his voice hoarse, probably from yelling. He felt his cheeks go red from embarrassment.

'You don't have to apologize. Now, are you going to tell me what is happening?'

Harry took his time putting his glasses back on, he didn't want to talk about it. But he couldn't just say it was a normal nightmare. Not when Aries heard him, saw him.

'I've…I've been having nightmares about the chamber.'

'You had them at school too?'

'I did.'

'You dream about losing your friends.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'I see how the basilisk kills Ron, how Riddle takes over Ginny's life completely and she dies and then I die, every time when the basilisk sinks its fangs into me I wake up.' Harry finished feeling slightly better. 'You must think me a silly kid now.'

Harry expected Aries to say something mean and cold and leave him, just like that Dursleys. Instead the man pulled him into a second hug sighing.

'Oh pup, I don't think you're silly. Anyone would have nightmares about that.' Then Harry felt tears coming back he wanted to back away and soldier through but Aries's soothing voice and the human contact was just too much and he found himself clutching the older man's shirt and just letting it all out.

He didn't know how long it was until he finished crying, and he felt exhausted at the end, but oddly lighter than he had felt since the chamber. He leaned away and Aries let him lay down on the bed, before tucking the blanket around him and taking his glasses away.

'If the nightmares come again, tell me, come to me. OK? You don't have to face them alone. Heide will be home two days from now. Fae magic can help with nightmares.'

Harry nodded his cheeks going pink with embarrassment as Aries leaned down and kissed his forehead. Sleep claimed him for the rest of the night with no dream or nightmare plaguing him.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe I managed this chapter before my vacation. Whop! You guys should thank the crappy weather during the weekend. I had a nice outing planned but it had to rain. So now I am officially going on vacation, for the next three weeks. But first, thank you for your reviews and here are a couple of questions being answered:_

_ mizzrazz72: Ron was put under the Imperius by Riddle while he was possessing Ginny. The curse broke when Ginny collapsed and Riddle manifested but then Voldy took control again. The Cruciatus was Ron's wand's fault. Just as when he was cursed back with the slugs and as the obliviation spell hit Lockhart in cannon. Faulty wand. As for Dumbledore, he is definitely going to cross Aries again one way or another._

_ Moon Pix : thanks for pointing that out. Aries knows who Voldemort truly is, he was appointed heir by Arcturus Black. The old head of the family knew about Voldemort's true identity and passed that knowledge on. Harry didn't react to the name Riddle because honestly, I didn't react to it either. It was a slip. Sorry about that. _

_ Millie072: McGonagall's dislike of Aries comes from her dislike of the Black family. She cared about the marauders and especially James and Sirius. She blames the Black family for what it did to Sirius in his childhood and with Sirius turning on James and going dark she blames the family even more and doesn't want to trust anything that has the name Black. I believe it's a coping mechanism, easier to have a person to focus hate on than to grieve. _


	16. A new type of Summer Holiday

**Chapter 15**

**A new type of Summer Holiday**

Harry's punishment had begun with an essay on dangerous creatures. Not how to train them, but the reasons they were dangerous and ways to survive unlikely encounters. Juggling that and his school homework had been enough for the first week of his holiday. Aries had entertained a couple of guests and seemed to be busier than ever, but his guardian had always been there in the morning to greet him and in the evening to talk about Harry's day. The rest of the time Harry spent in his study or the library with Dobby bringing him snacks and refreshments. The new house Elf had been tasked to take care of Harry and since Dobby was actually a good cook, their meals no longer came from one of the menus in the nearby town restaurants. So when Aries decided he wanted to barbeque on Wednesday evening Dobby started punishing himself for being a bad elf. Harry was just coming down from his room to join everyone for dinner when he heard the conversation between the sniffling Dobby and Pan.

'You will stop this right now!' the high elf told Dobby and to Harry's surprise, Dobby stopped banging his head on the wall.

'But Master Black-'

'Master Black likes to cook for Master Harry.'

'But he tolds Dobby to sit at the high table. Dobby is not worthy of-'

'You are not a house elf at the Malfoys anymore. You are an elf for the Noble House of Black, directly under its lord. You will start behaving like one.'

Harry heard the sniffles start to quiet down a little.

'Dobby will try. But Dobby doesn't know how to be like high elf.'

Pan sighed 'Just don't punish yourself unless directly asked to by our Master. Stand up straight and you will be fine.'

'Dobby will do as high elf says.'

'And don't call me a high elf.'

'But-'

'Come on.' Pan growled 'I'm hungry and we haven't had a decent barbeque in months now.'

After that Harry realized that whenever the two were in the same room, Dobby was copying Pan. It was funny to see since Pan's gestures and dignified way looked slightly comical on Dobby who was still wearing the jarringly mismatched socks and Black house-elf tunic.

* * *

When Heide returned during the second week, all of Harry's homework was done with and Aries had even declared it good enough. Which probably meant at least an E in everything but Potions.

'Harry!' came a squeaky voice right next to his sleeping ear. He blinked the sleep away and came face to face with an almost clear image of a concerned Heide.

'Aries told you to let him wake up on his own.' Pan admonished from the doorway.

'What if he was having a nightmare? Oh, I should have been home when you came back, we could have solved this ages ago.'

'I wasn't having a nightmare.' Harry said pushing himself up and putting on his glasses. According to Aries, the next masks would arrive by the end of the following week. 'How was your trip from Japan?'

'Easy. The stay there, not so much. They don't give away much, very serious people. But business went well so now I can sit back and relax, for a bit.'

Aries was sipping his coffee when the three of them came down, Dobby was still preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

'Ah, you're awake early.'

'He had no choice.' Pan informed and Heide glared at him.

'It is still a good thing. I wanted to talk to you about tonight and what Heide will do for you.'

Harry sat down and Dobby brought him a fresh cup of tea with some pancakes and bacon and eggs.

'She'll help with the nightmares.'

'Yes, by entering your dreams with you. If you don't have a nightmare, she will simply pull back. I want you to take the morning to talk to her about this, so you know what to expect. If there are any questions I'll try to answer them when I return after lunch.'

'Sounds good. You're coming back early today?'

'You've finished your homework, so we will be starting your formal training and a few extra lessons in defence, arithmancy, runes, and warding, gobbledygook and French.'

'I thought I was getting a day off.'

'You are, from writing and research.'

Harry groaned.

* * *

Heide's explanation was very clear. Although the little Fae was prone to mischief, it seemed she became very professional if the task demanded it. Even if, as she explained it, this was an intrusion in his mind, she promised to be as gentle as possible.

After lunch, Harry sat down with Aries in the lord's study. Pan had prepared a couple of books for them on the table. They were all ominously big and complex looking.

'Before we begin, I didn't tell you yet but I am proud of your achievements at school, all E-s except for History and Potions.' Harry felt himself blushing. He had never had anyone say they were proud of him.

'A is also good. Your essay on Potions during your spring break was very well done. I know you can do better there at least.'

'It won't matter much. The teacher hates me, he won't ever grade me higher than A.'

'Potions is Professor Severus Snape's subject, right?'

'Yes, he didn't like my dad so he takes it out on me.'

At this Aries frowned 'That is not very professional of him. Can you give me specifics?' Harry ranted for at least half an hour before stopping.

'Sorry, I got carried away.'

'Did you tell anyone about this?'

'No, I didn't know who to tell.'

'Your head of House should have been notified, if not the headmaster directly.'

'Yeah, but what can they do?'

'A great deal. What you've just told me is not acceptable behaviour from a teacher. Even if he is Slytherin Head of House, showing blatant favouritism and bullying students should not be tolerated. I will speak with the governors about this. Are you the only student he bullies?'

'He picks on Neville too, and even if Hermione knows the answers to his questions he just ignores her and never awards points if she answers correctly, though mostly she does that without him naming her and he then takes points away for her speaking out of turn.'

'And History of magic?'

'Professor Binns makes everything sound so dull that I can't really stay awake in class. I know it's a silly excuse, and I'll try to do better.'

'Binns is the ghost.'

'Yes.'

'I see. Don't worry about Magical history, we will be covering the main events in your formal training. It will also include information on the governing of magical Britain and international magical organizations, the laws of our country and those that you need to abide by while travelling the wizarding way, some of the classic literary works of magical writers and poets. You will also learn the difference between entertainment music and musical rituals but that will be linked more to your family magic and the rituals your family has created. General rituals will be covered before you enter your OWL year, then we will move to family magic and the rituals and spells in your family's grimoires. Also social etiquette and dancing-'

'Dancing? I don't dance.'

Aries raised an eyebrow 'You will learn to.'

'But I'm not any good at it.'

'Did you dance before?'

'No.'

'Then how would you know you're not good?'

'But it's dancing…'

'It's customary to dance at balls and galas. We will also be hosting a ball at Black Manor in August. You will have to learn the basics by then Harry.'

'Can't I just watch?'

'You will be the host.'

'But you're the host.'

'We are the hosts. It is expected to dance at least once or twice.'

'With girls?'

'You can ask boys if you like.'

'Not funny.'

'It is a bit funny. You're red as a tomato.'

'I've never danced before.'

'So I gathered. Don't worry, you will have lessons before then.'

'If I must.'

'Who knows, you might enjoy it.' Aries smiled as Harry gave him a look that said, not likely. 'Dancing lessons will be scheduled every Tuesday and Thursday after lunch between one and three. Pan or Dobby will take you to the dance studio above Madame Malkin's Robe shop in Diagon Alley. Miss Abigale Malkin will be teaching you and a few others.'

'You mean I won't be alone?'

'It takes two to tango, Harry.'

'Wait, I'll learn how to Tango?'

'Maybe later, it's a figure of speech, you will start with the slow waltz and blues which is mainly swinging from side to side.'

'How long will this course last?'

'Until the end of your holiday. You will pick up more advanced dancing next summer.'

'But I thought I was being punished for the first month only.'

'This isn't punishment, though by the look you're giving me, you think it is. Your formal training will take place during Friday afternoon and Saturday morning with me. But you will have one hour of French with Pan every Monday and Wednesday between one and two o'clock after lunch and after your dancing lessons on Thursday I'll pick you up as often as I can and you will start learning Gobbledygook.'

'That's it?'

'Not quite, I've assigned Dobby a task that you will have to oversee. Every morning from 9 to 11 or 12 depending on how many assignments you will have to prepare for our lessons, you will take Dobby and Pan with you and go clean Potter Manor.'

'Really? I'm allowed to go outside?'

'You're always allowed in the garden or the yard Harry. And with permission and supervision, you may go outside the property as well. Just to make it clear. You are to stay within the borders of Potter Manor which Pan has reinforced with protection spells. You are not to wander away from them without letting them know where you are going and it will be your job to delegate tasks for them.'

'But isn't it enough that they know that they have to clean the place and mow the lawn?'

'Is it? Potter Manor is a magical home.' He handed Harry a huge book. 'This is the tome that contains both the physical and the magical plans of the estate. It is protected so that only Potter blood can open it. I took the liberty to take it out of the Potter vault for you.'

'But the place is in ruins.'

'Yes, and a simple command of clean as you said, will probably do the trick. But that is ultimately up to you. Pan and Dobby will do as you say.'

'OK.' Harry took the heavy tome into his hands and the book opened to reveal the first floor plans of the mansion.

Harry looked up. 'What about the wards?'

'The wards and protection Pan has set around the place will ensure it is kept preserved until you are capable of recasting the wards yourself.'

'And the other books?'

'Well, since you chose Ancient Runes and Care for magical creatures as your two new classes next year we will be covering Arithmancy together.'

'I'm not yet set about those two. I asked Professor McGonagall if I can take Arithmancy as well but she said she would give me an answer with the Hogwarts letter.'

Aries nodded approvingly. 'In case the school can't fit a schedule where these three subjects don't overlap I was going to suggest you learn it with me and then on Saturdays via private tutors.'

'I'd like to learn it with my classmates if it is possible, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to know a bit before starting.'

'Then you'll have your first lesson with me on Saturday morning. Before then, I suggest you read chapters one to three of this book to get yourself acquainted with the subject.'

Another horribly large tome joined the Potter Manor plans book.

'Also, as Lockhart was a fraud you're very behind on your Defence Against the Dark Arts class.'

'Quirrel in our first year wasn't better.' Harry sighed

'I've heard about him. He wrote some very interesting articles from his travel abroad.'

Harry decided that telling Aries what Quirrel had done was not a good idea so he waited.

'One of the Aurors at the ministry will be tutoring you every Sunday morning for two hours. His name is Kingsley Shaklebolt.'

At this news, Harry straightened his back. Being trained by a dark wizard catcher was going to make year three at least more bearable even if the new DADA teacher was a dud like the first two.

Aries handed him the third and last huge tome: 'Defensive Magic, from beginning to Auror Training.' Written by Theseus Scamander.

'Scamander? Is he related to Newt Scamander?'

'He was his brother. Both of them were extraordinary people and Theseus was head of the Auror office. This book will help you with your training with Kingsley.'

'Do I have to read the first three chapters before Sunday?'

'If you want to, but the introduction will suffice.' Aries smiled knowing that Harry was not happy with his workload. But as the kid was being grounded, he wasn't supposed to be happy. 'I think that's it, from my part. Do you want to add something?'

Harry bulked. He really didn't want to add anything, he wasn't even sure if he will ever find time to eat or shower with everything he was supposed to learn. But there was something that was nagging him.

'I've read the Piperellus book that you gave me.'

'And?' Aries smiled.

'I'm a descendant of the youngest of the three brothers, aren't I?'

'Very good, yes. Not many know this connection the Potters have with the house of Peverell. How did you figure it out?'

'My invisibility cloak. It's the cloak that is passed from one head of the family to the other.'

Aries nodded.

'I just don't understand though. I mean, why did the family lose its status?'

'It went back to the three brothers. The last Lord Peverell was their father, the eldest son was supposed to come after but as brilliant as the man was, he was also vain and their father wanted the youngest to inherit or at the very least to grant the power and responsibility equally between the three. They split the power and each managed to create a unique magical object as the vessel of that power and as a testament to their legacy.'

'Only the older brother died very shortly after his father.'

'Yes, there is a children's tale in the wizarding world that speaks of this. The Deathly Hallows. It's in the library if you want to read it. It's fiction but based on truth. The eldest son died first, as the family book says. In what circumstances, we know not, in the fairy-tale he was killed by someone who wanted what his magic had created, an invincible wand, the so-called Elder Wand or Death Stick. If that were the case, it would make sense, as the Wand vanished with the death of its master.'

'So it's lost.'

'It or some whisper of a powerful wand can be tracked sporadically through history. But it has been lost for a while now.'

'What about the middle brother, what did he create?'

'According to the fairy-tale, a stone that could bring the dead back to life.'

'Is that even possible?' Harry immediately thought that it could be used to bring his parents back. But Aries shook his head.

'Death can't be cheated. The stone did bring people back, but as something as little more than ghosts. The middle brother died too, the story tells of his suicide after realizing that his beloved would never return completely. The stone was lost and with it any chance of the Peverells to access their full power and potential.'

'So there is no way for the Peverells to return.'

'You are here, aren't you? And there is always a way. History notes the death of the Noble House at the time-of-death of the middle brother. That makes me think that if you were to find one of the other two objects, there may be a way to restore the house.'

'Me?'

'If you're interested.'

'What would I do with that power?'

'Some good, I hope.' Aries shrugged 'But you don't need it for that, you can do good on your own. Just thought it was a good idea for you to know about your family's past.'

* * *

When morning came Harry woke up more rested than he had since before the Chamber. He hadn't felt Heide's presence in his dreams but every time they seemed to spiral towards a nightmare some detail seemed to bring light to the darkness. When he jumped into the tunnel in the bathroom the red sparks he left for the teachers made him confident that he was going to get help. When Ron was trying to curse him, he knew it wasn't his friend but Riddle doing the cursing. When the Basilisk went after him and Ron he somehow felt that silvery mist engulf him and Ron, not just in his peripheral vision, but all around him and he knew nothing could harm him.

He opened his eyes in the soft morning light, the rays falling on something silver on his left wrist. He blinked twice before focusing but there was nothing there. Heide smiled at him and yawned. She then flew back to her bed. It was early, but he decided to go down for breakfast, he wanted to get acquainted with the plans of the manor at least an hour before Pan took Dobby and him to Scotland. Aries was awake already but unlike most days breakfast wasn't ready and Aries was still in his jogging clothes drinking his coffee on the terrace.

'You're up early.'

'I slept better.'

'Heide?'

'She went to sleep. Why do you jog every morning?'

'I can think more clearly when I exercise and it's healthy.'

'But you're in good health.'

'That's because I exercise. Want to join me?'

'Running?'

'I only jog for half an hour, mostly I do karate or kendo.'

'You fight?'

'Mostly I do Katas, but Pan sometimes goes up against me.'

'Isn't he too small?'

'Not if he uses magic.'

'I'd like to try.'

'You'll have to wake up early.'

Harry frowned 'Maybe not every day, then.'

Harry had spent the morning at the manor going through the plans as Dobby and Pan fixed the fence and the gardens. As far as he could tell, they were just overgrown with weeds and had gone wild, nothing was destroyed completely, just eroded. The garden drawings were coloured, showing where a variety of flowers, that would rival aunt Petunia's wildest dreams, used to be. The ruin itself had been cleaned once already, probably just after its destruction since a note left at the beginning of the book detailed what objects had been transferred to his family's fault. He would have to ask Silvermane about them, see if they could be used when the Manor was rebuilt.

His time at the Manor ended with lunch back home and then the dreaded first dancing lesson.

'A nice welcome to our new students, Astoria Greengrass, Sara Davis and Harry Potter. A warm welcome back to Hannah, Susanne, Daphne, Ernie, Terry, Antony and Neville.' Miss Abigale said. She was the youngest daughter of Madame Malkin's brother. 'Now, for the new ones, this is my dancing partner Florean Fortesque, who you all know is selling the best ice cream in Diagon alley.'

'I'd like to think the whole of magical England, Abby.' Florean chuckled.

'Very humble of you to think that.' Abby said dryly. 'But we're not here to debate ice cream, we're here to dance. So, everyone grab a dance partner please.'

Harry who was sitting next to Neville looked at his Gryffindor friend unsure. Neville gave him a nervous smile before standing up and going towards Hannah. Harry did the same and since he was the last one the only one without a partner was Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin princess looked scarier than the basilisk in those few seconds before he reached her.

'Er…'

She settled her hand in his slightly outstretched one.

'Very articulate of you Mr Potter.' She said dryly.

Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment and annoyance. _It was his first lesson, what did the girl expect?_ Neville gave him what Harry could only interpret as a pity look before Abigale started explaining them the first steps of the waltz. One-two-three became the music of the first hour. It wasn't as bad as Harry thought. Daphne was doing the leading and she knew what to do, so he just followed her lead surprised that they hadn't tripped or stepped on any toes. Ernie wasn't so lucky as he was dancing with Susanne who let him lead and his timing was off. Then they switched partners and Harry got Astoria next. Unlike her older sister, Astoria let Harry lead.

'Harry, you're the one that's supposed to be leading.' Abigale told him at the third weak try. 'Try again, back straight. Firm grip. Don't look down. Right foot forward, aaand one-two-three, one-two-three.' Harry did as he was told, and Astoria followed. The firm grip helped, and he guided her easily back and forth.

After one hour they took a small break. The girls all went in their corner while the guys sat back down.

'So Harry.' Antony was the first to ask 'How come you've joined the dancing group?'

'Aries is throwing a ball at Black Manor in August, I'll have to dance then.'

'I've heard about him from my uncle in America. They met in Australia a couple of years ago while Uncle Titus was observing the thunderbird population near Uluru.'

'Your uncle is Titus Scamander, isn't he?' asked Ernie

'Yeah.'

'Scamander? As in Newt Scamander?' asked Harry

'He's a great, great, uncle through marriage I guess.' Antony said smiling.

'Cool, his book on fantastic beasts is great.' Harry added.

'I've read it too, of course.' Ernie said pompously.

'You're planning to take Care for Magical Creatures next year Harry?' Neville asked

'Yeah, that and Ancient Runes and if McGonagall manages it, Arithmancy too.'

'I've heard Professor Vector is really good.' Terry Boot said 'I'll be taking Arithmancy too, and Runes also.'

'Well, I'll be taking Divination and Runes. My great, great aunt was a seer you know. She predicted and prevented another Goblin rebellion when she-'

They were spared Earnie's story when Abigale announced the end of their break and they continued to dance this time the blues, which was, easier but a bit more embarrassing as the music was slow and really, they were dancing with girls, very close too.

To his surprise, it wasn't Pan or Dobby who came to pick him up, but Aries himself.

'You've finished work for today?'

'I still have to work when we get home, but before we get there we'll stop by the Ministry first.'

'What for?'

'To get your travel ring ready.'

'My what?'

'You remember we've taken a portkey to the chateau in France?'

'Yes.'

'Well, that property is Black territory, and you can travel to it with me without any official document or notification. But step out of the estate, and you will need to have identification with you.'

'Like the Muggle ID?'

'Something like that. In Magical Britain, your wand is your ID, but international travel requires a travel ring. They will also create the Muggle version of a Passport, in case you are stopped by Muggle authorities.'

'Are we travelling anywhere this summer?'

'For two weeks in August. A short stay in France then we will be going hiking in the Alps.'

'I've never been hiking before.'

'Well, it's a first time for everything.'

The wizard at the ministry was very professional. He took Harry's measurements just like Ollivander had done for his wand, then scanned Harry's wand before setting a complicated magical machine to work. Ten minutes later Harry was presented with a ring with weird-looking symbols on it and a Muggle Passport.

'What are the symbols for?' Harry asked.

'The ones inside the ring.' The wizard explained 'refer to your magical status as a Brittish Wizard. Magical age, magical guardian, magical home, magical signature. The ones on the outside refer to your magical status internationally. Basically, where you are allowed to go according to Britain's agreements and additionally where you are allowed to go because of your status as Lord Black's ward.'

'Is there a difference?'

'Yes, Britain has agreements with MACUSA, Wizarding Canada, Wizarding South Africa and most European Magical countries. Being Lord Black's ward allows you free entrance to almost everywhere else.' Harry's eyes grew big.

'Mr. Banks here is exaggerating.' Aries said 'And you're allowed free entrance to a country as my ward only when you are travelling with me, or with my express permission.'

'Or if Lord Black is already inside the country.' Added Mr Banks.

'Yes, that too. Thank you for your help, Mr Banks.'

'I'm just doing my job.'

With that Harry took the ring and passport and Aries drove them back home by car.

* * *

_Well, that took a lot longer than I thought to write. Sorry for the wait guys, returning from vacation to a mountain of work slowed down the writing process. I wanted to thank you for the reviews and for waiting patiently. Here are some answers to the latest ones._

_ Saphireanime: you're already seeing Sirius_

_ Cassandra30: Sirius is for everyone very much dead, but maybe he will get cleared at some point, someone will just have to find Peter first. As for Lord Black getting married, I don't think that's on his mind at the moment, it's more making it seem that he's punishing Harry for entering the chamber while trying to open up the kid's world to more than just Hogwarts. But yes, Lord Black deserves to be happy, I hope he can be._

_ Guest to chapter 15: Until now there are just rumours that Aries is a squib, the man doesn't do any magic or hasn't done any in the presence of others, but he has been accepted as Head of House by Magic itself. To the 12 Noble families that is a clear confirmation that the man is magical and not a squib. But not everyone knows this, and some who do think that Aries is magical just not very powerful magic wise, influence and financial wise I kind of made him a god (figuratively). Dumbledore also knows about this rule and that's where his concern comes from, Aries is a mystery to him, and someone he has no control over. As for purebloods relocating squibs, Blacks did the same, Aries is said to come from a squib branch of the family from Australia, but squibs can produce magical children themselves._

_That's it for this week anyway. Wish me a calmer week starting tomorrow or I will replace writing with sleep. ZZZ_


	17. Fields of Heather

**CHAPTER 16**

**Fields of Heather**

After another three whole weeks of lessons, Harry was beginning to think of dancing class as his favourite. Why? Abigale didn't give him homework. He could also meet people his own age. Neville was becoming a good friend and Anthony and Terry were pretty cool guys, Ernie was still Ernie, but he seemed to tone down his pompous ways a little. Susan and Hannah were nice too, they had apologized for believing him to be the Heir of Slytherin and when they joined the guys to talk, they always seemed to know what to say to get Ernie off his high horse. The other three girls usually spent time apart from them, but they were OK. Astoria was Harry's favourite dance partner so far, while her sister was the most difficult. Daphne Greengrass was still the one leading when they danced.

His least favourite lesson was a tie between all the rest.

Pan was a slave driver when it came to French. Pages upon pages of exercises, vocabulary to learn, and it was so different from English so it didn't come naturally at all. Aries suggested he listen to some songs in French and that helped with his accent, sort of, as in, it sounded French, but no one knew what he was trying to say yet.

Gobbledygook was to his surprise easier than French to grasp, at least the pronunciation but the inflexions were so subtle that Harry was afraid to speak for fear of offending the Goblins.

Arithmancy wasn't hard in and of itself. Harry had been good at math and Arithmancy was math for magical people. Aries was also a very good teacher, so the principles were already clear. But Aries didn't want Harry to write down the principles or do the exercises in the book. That would be too easy. Instead, he was supposed to read _Galleons Weekly_ and discover which Arithmancy sequence could have helped him to a) predict the week's news, and b) predict the next week's news. He hadn't predicted anything correctly yet, and by predict he meant guess, but he was slowly figuring out which sequences could have helped him.

Defence with Kingsley was great as far as classes went, he was learning a lot. But Kingsley gave the second hardest homework after Arithmancy. The Auror always left on Sunday giving Harry a sequence of spells, which Harry had to find the counter jinx for, or protection against and not just describe it, but learn it and practice it by the following Sunday. He now knew which spell could have protected him from the disarming jinx back in the Duelling Club, how to deflect minor curses with Redigio and even how to close minor wounds with Confervo. With so much practice going on he found himself using the training room in the house more and more. Pan was supervising him when Aries wasn't around but Harry liked it better when his guardian was also there. Aries gave great tips at how to improve and his two days a week training with the man really helped with his reflexes against Kingsley. Not that he stood a chance against the Auror if Kingsley was serious about duelling him, but he wasn't even 13, there was time to learn. Overall he was feeling confident about next year's DADA.

As July was coming to an end, the Ministry Event at the Fields of Heather finally arrived. Harry was yet again accompanying Aries but unlike at the ministry, he barely stayed with the older man for a few minutes before spotting Anthony and Terry and following the two to see the attractions. It was like a Muggle fair, only with magical food, magical attractions and magical games. The boys found Neville with Susan and Hannah at Florean's ice-cream booth and the six of them settled eating ice-cream on the grass watching wizards trying to tame and ride a Hippogriff. It wasn't going well for the wizards.

'Do you think we'll have to work with Hippogriffs in Care for magical creatures?' Neville asked as the angry animal threw down another wizard and started stomping on its shield.

'Kettleburn only shows dangerous creatures if you're in his NEWT class.' Said Hannah. 'A cousin of mine who finished two years before we began told me, third year is more about Flobberworms and Bowtruckle. Small creatures.'

'That doesn't sound very interesting.'

'Bowtruckles are wicked smart and useful at picking locks.' Anthony said. 'Uncle Titus has some in America.'

'You're taking Care too, aren't you Anthony?' asked Susan

'No, I've decided on Arithmancy and Runes. I can learn a lot about Creatures from my uncle during summer break, so it seemed redundant.'

'How Ravenclaw of you.' Teased Harry.

'Look who's talking. You're trying to take all three classes. Are you sure you're a Gryffindor, Potter?'

'It's not my fault my guardian is a slave driver.' Harry said trying to sound annoyed as he laughed.

'Oh really, now it's Black's fault? You were the one that asked McGonagall, remember.' Chuckled Neville.

'It was that or have extra Arythmancy during Saturdays.'

'Oh, those tutoring hours.' Hannah exclaimed 'I remember my cousin taking them. He will be head of the Abbot house in a few years. I'm glad my dad isn't the eldest son.'

'But you still have to take dancing lessons and etiquette.' Chimed Susan.

'Everyone should take those, the world would be so much civilized.' Hannah added in a fake voice.

'That was a pretty good impersonation of Lady Greengrass.' Laughed Terry.

'Wait, did Daphne say that?'

'No, no. It was her mother, last summer when we began dancing lessons together with Abigale.' Explained Susan

'Yeah, Daphne's mom showed up after the first lesson and said that.' Added Hannah

'Dancing lessons aren't so bad, but etiquette.' Harry was still confused about which fork to use, how to hold a wine glass and how to greet everyone.

'It's just rules invented by the adults to torment us.' Said Susan

'So, Harry, your grounded period will be over soon. What are you going to do starting august first?' Asked Neville

'Fly. My Nimbus has been gathering too much dust, it is starting to look like Dobby's cleaning broom.'

'But you're continuing dancing lessons, right?' asked Susan

'Yeah, and most everything else too. But I will be allowed to fly and I hope the amount of homework I get will diminish, considerably.'

'So Shacklebolt will still tutor you in DADA?' Susan asked.

'I hope so. Lockhart was completely useless and Quirrel wasn't any better.'

'I wonder who they will bring us this year.' Terry said

'No use wondering, we'll find out in September.' Anthony said.

'But going back to Shacklebolt.' Hannah added 'Did you know his mother won the most beautiful witch award back when she was 20, 21 and 22? They say she was the greatest beauty that ever was.'

'More beautiful than that singer at the ministry Gala?' asked Terry

'Terry here has a crush on Weinberg.' Chuckled Anthony.

'I do not.' Terry tried to hit his best friend as the other Ravenclaw dodged and took two steps back only to bump into a man on the outskirts of the Hippogriff ring. The man stumbled in front of the magical creature bowing low, which in turn made the angry animal bow down allowing the wizard who was having his turn at trying to mount it to jump on its back winning the big pot of galleons in the cheers of everyone present. Everyone but the owners of the Hippogriff who were now glaring at Anthony and the others.

One angry chase later the six of them were still confused about what had happened but that didn't stop them from laughing.

It was later when the two Hufflepuff and the two Ravenclaw left with their respective parents or guardians that Harry and Neville were enjoying a butterbeer overlooking the Fields of Heather that Harry realized they were barely 10 minutes away from the Potter estate.

'I didn't think we were so close.' Harry exclaimed seeing the very distinctive gathering of trees he usually spotted from the second floor of the manor ruins.

'Sorry, close to what?'

'Potter Manor.' Harry said. 'It's just over that hill.'

Neville's eyes grew big.

'You shouldn't tell the location to your home so openly Harry.'

Harry blinked confused. 'Why not? You're my friend.'

This made Neville flush. 'I-I guess.'

'Come on, I'll show you the garden. Dobby and I have been working hard on it this past month.'

'But we're not supposed to leave the picnic.'

'We won't be gone long, just half an hour. And besides…Pan.'

Pan materialized next to them 'You called, young master.'

'I was thinking of showing Neville the gardens at Potter Manor. Can you let Aries and Mrs Longbottom know and then accompany us there?'

Pan inclined his head, vanished for a few minutes, then returned and accompanied the two. They didn't have to walk long to get to the gates now gleaming silver and white in the summer sun. Harry had grown very fond of the manor. Working in the garden was not really his favourite thing, what with aunt Petunia making him take care of her lawn and plants every chance she got. But there was something completely satisfying about planting roses and lilies in your own garden. The manor's cleaning was barely halfway through, but the garden looked almost like in the drawings.

'Wow, Harry, this looks great.'

'You think? It's mostly Dobby who does the work. But I planted some of the flowers and bushes myself. I just can't get the Asphodel to blossom.'

'Did you try giving it Mooncalf dung? You know, the fertilizer Professor Sprout uses.'

'Didn't think of that. Thanks, Neville.'

'Wow, you planted Dittany?'

'It was written on the drawings in the book. Why?'

'It's really useful, for wounds and healing. I've never seen it as decoration combined with Mollies and Puffabods.' Neville nudged one Puffapod and it blossomed slightly.

'You know a lot about plants.'

'We have a greenhouse back at Longbottom Manor. You know what would look great here?'

'What?' Harry asked enjoying seeing his new friend so excited about something. Neville was too quiet and shy, but when he was comfortable with the people around him, it was nice to see another part of him.

'Fire seed bushes. Of course, they will need to be planted a bit further away from the others and maybe surrounded by a small pool of water, but they would look great in the evenings.'

Harry showed him the fountain where there used to be some magical statues in the middle. They had been destroyed and Harry didn't know what to put in their place. Fire plants seemed to be a good idea. Only they needed good soil underneath them. They were debating how big the pots should be when Aries followed by a very furious Madam Longbottom arrived but the boys were busy sketching pots in the dirt to realize it.

Augusta Longbottom was speechless when she saw her grandson laugh and gesticulate, both boys dirty from their endeavours to sketch the exact proportions of the fire seed bushes. The transformation of the quiet boy she felt slightly disappointed in, and ashamed for being disappointed at the same time, was remarkable. It was like seeing Frank debating magical law with her late husband. Her eyes shifted from the two boys to the garden behind them. She had been a frequent visitor of Potter Manor back when Dorea was still alive. The two of them and Minerva had been good friends, and her and Charlus's death hit her and her husband hard when it happened. She had been here when James Potter sealed the Manor after its destruction and dreaded coming here from the picnic. She just didn't want to see the devastation again. But what she saw was beautiful. The manor was still a ruin, but the gardens, those beautiful gardens were still there.

'He has done a very good job, don't you think?' Aries Black said from beside her.

'He?'

'Harry has been cleaning this place every morning with our house-elves. I didn't realize he also started replanting the gardens.'

'You allowed him to come here alone?'

'After recasting some of the protection wards and Pan is always with him, as is Dobby.'

'That's a lot of responsibility.'

'He isn't a child anymore. And he will be head of the family in a few years.'

'He has done a good job.' Augusta confirmed after some pondering.

'I don't know if Neville told you, but Harry's birthday is in a few days.'

'I am aware of it. Alice had Neville a day before Lily had Harry.'

Aries nodded 'He will have a get together with friends. My first thought was to have it at Black Manor, but seeing what he has done with this place. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a picnic here.' He paused 'If he agrees, would you be willing to allow Neville to join the party.'

'If it is here and to at the Black estate and only if you allow Harry to visit us on the 30th for Neville's birthday first.'

'He will still be grounded on the 30th. But I think one or two hours will be manageable, under your supervision.'

'I will send the invitation tonight.'

'Harry will send his tomorrow. He still doesn't know he will be free of etiquette lessons on the 31st.'

Augusta chuckled before realizing what she was doing. Then she turned stern once again.

'I still don't like you, Black.'

'I understand completely, Madam.'

With that, the two adults made their presence known to the two young Gryffindor. A short while later both boys were heading back home. It was evening and after so much excitement Harry was looking forward to some sleep, tomorrow morning he had training with Aries again, but even thinking of the aches and bruises of Aikido practice wouldn't stomp the content feeling he had for spending a full day outside with his new friends. If only Ron and Hermione had been there too. But Hermione was in France with her parents on vacation and Ron was still away to heal.

* * *

T_hat's it for today. I'm quite happy about how this thing turned out. Less about learning, more about fun. Next chapter will take some time to write. I had it written a while back but the story kind of took a different turn and it will need a rewrite. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm also looking forward to the French version of this story, courtesy of Kagura2409. It will be a great motivator to resurrect my almost clinically dead français. As always have a nice weekend._


	18. Birthday at Potter Manor

Chapter 16

Birthday at Potter Manor

The day finally came when his punishment ended. But that was just an afterthought as Harry got out of bed and stretched. It was the day of his very first birthday party. Hedwig hooted as she entered and set a letter down on his bed. It was the tenth one. Ten? Normally it was just Hagrid, Ron and Hermione and maybe a letter from Hogwarts. He opened the last one first. It was from Ron.

_'Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I didn't answer your letters until now. I just had to deal with what happened. It took some time, but I'm fine now. I can't wait to see you today. Aries sent dad a letter so we'll be at Potter Manor, Bill can't come from Egypt but Charley will be there. We can see who the better Seeker is. Don't forget your broom. See you soon!_

_Ron'_

So, Ron was better, that was great news. Harry snorted at the "don't forget your broom" part. It was more likely he forgot his head, but his broom, not a chance. Hermione's letter was next.

_'Dear Harry,_

_Many happy returns! I hope you've had a lovely summer so far. I've been in France for the past two weeks. The chateaux on the Loire are incredible. Nothing on Hogwarts, of course, but still for Muggle buildings, they were impressive. Magical France is mostly the same as Magical England. They have their own Diagon Alley, only it is called Port de l'Ancienne, and instead of having it in Paris they have it in Fontainebleau. I'll tell you all about it when we meet again._

_Love,_

_Hermione.'_

Typical Hermione, Harry said grinning as he picked up the next letter.

_'**Cher** Harry,_

_Emily wrote the **cher.** Happy birthday! Or as the French say, Joyeaux Anniversaire! I hope you had a nice summer so far. Mon pere hopes to host you and Lord Aries back in France soon. The Abraxan have added two new members to our stables. One filly and a colt, black haired up until its silver mane. They are beautiful but we can't go near them just yet. Their father Hercules, the dark stallion Lord Aries rode last year, he's very protective of the twins. I enclosed a picture._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Victor **et Emily**_

Wow, he hadn't written to Victor since May. The picture with the two Abraxan was incredible. His excitement over the vacation in France and the hiking trip increased.

Hagrid's letter was next, and it was just as heart-warming as the others. Then came the letters from Terry, Anthony and even Ernie. The two Hufflepuff girls also wrote him a letter. What really caught him by surprise however were the last two. He barely spoke to Daphne Greengrass outside Abigale's dance studio. Yet here she was, writing him a happy birthday letter. Very short and extremely polite and formal but she had sent him birthday greetings. Maybe the world was coming to an end.

Scratch that, the world **was** coming to an end. Because the next letter couldn't happen otherwise. Draco -_Slytherin nemesis-_ Malfoy was writing to tell him happy birthday. He was sure it was more Narcissa's demands that he write and not his budding friendship with Harry. Harry had the misfortune of meeting Draco and his mother once or twice while leaving Abigale's. Narcissa was sickeningly sweet while Draco tried to make his glare less obvious. Ron was not going to believe this. The letter was incredibly odd to read, your worst enemy (that was an exaggeration, they were school children) wishing you many happy birthdays. Ha! Like he'll fall for that.

He went to shower first before going down to breakfast. When he return from his bathroom another letter was waiting for him. This one from Neville. Neville's birthday had been the day before, and he had attended the party gifting his fellow Gryffindor a mimbulus mimbledona. It was a gift he had picked with Aries' help. Harry thought it was the ugliest plant in the world, but the way Neville's face lit up when he saw it, probably meant his guardian knew better.

Herbologists, who could understand them?

'Happy birthday!' Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as Heide zoomed into his room through the open balcony window.

'Heide, I'm not dressed yet!' Harry clutched his slipping towel firmly.

'So? It's not like I haven't seen naked boys in my life.' She giggled looking him up and down. The kid had filled up. No longer being starved and exercising twice a week, had shaped some muscles where before there were none. Harry went tomato red. Leave it to the Fae to embarrass him even on his bloody birthday.

'You haven't seen me!' He objected.

'How would you know?' She giggled before turning invisible. 'Aries says breakfast is ready.' The teen doubted it had been Aries who sent the flying creature. He waited a few moments looking around hoping the Fae had gone away before turning to his dressing room and quickly shutting the door behind him.

'Happy birthday!' Aries said as he sat a huge place filled with pancakes in the middle of a food stacked table before giving Harry a hug.

'Thank you. Who is coming to breakfast?' Harry asked seeing all the food.

'Just us two, Dobby, Pan and Heide are joining in as well.' Dobby beamed at him from his place at the stove.

'Happy Birthday, Master Harry.' The little elf said.

'Thank you, Dobby. Pan is up? But it's barely 8 o'clock.'

'I woke up for you, young master. Happy birthday.' The elf came in stiffening a yawn.

'Thank you.' Knowing the elf rarely woke up before 10 o'clock unless Aries had him running errands, Harry, knew he had made an effort.

'So, did you get any letters?'

'I did, quite a lot.' Harry then explained the surprise from France, and the letter from Greengrass and Malfoy.

'Well, it seems someone has caught the eyes of a little lady.'

'Emily is a kid.'

'I'm talking about Miss Greengrass.'

'That's what you got out of that formal letter?'

'She wrote to you.'

'Probably her father made her.'

'Not likely.' Aries smirked 'All grown up and wooing ladies.'

'I am not wooing anyone!' Harry really didn't appreciate being teased.

'We'll see.'

'What does that mean?'

'Nothing. Arthur wrote to me, he said they will be at Potter Manor around 12. It means you have a few hours to get ready for your party. Tia and Trill have prepared the barbeque and set up the hoops for you lot to play Quiddich to your heart's content.'

'Thanks. Did Mr. Weasley say anything about how Ron and Ginny are?'

'Not in so many words. I don't know if Ron told you, but the Weasleys won the subscription prize from the Daily Prophet at the beginning of summer. Arthur wanted to go on vacation to Egypt but Molly decided to spend some of the money on a very good mind healer in France. As Arthur told it, they were the best 500 Galleons spent. So I think both Ginny and Ron are better.'

'That's great.'

'Yes it is. I am hoping to persuade the governors of the school to reimburse the Weasleys.'

'Really?'

'The school was where the children got hurt. It seems only fair to pay for their recovery. But the school funds aren't great, even with the selling of the Basilisk parts.'

'It was finally sold.'

'Two days ago. Silvermane sent me a notice with your share of the earnings.'

'Wait, my share?'

'You were the one that blinded the Basilisk. If it hadn't been for your spell, chances are that Dumbledore and the Aurors would have been killed by its glare.'

'Oh.'

'I am really proud of you for thinking fast on your feet.'

'You are? But you grounded me for one month!'

'That's because you went in the chamber in the first place.'

'Even if I managed to stay alive.'

'Was it only your doing?'

'Er, no. Actually I still don't know how I survived that first attack from the monster.' Even with Heide's help in his dreams, Harry couldn't figure out the source of the silver mist. But he was sure it had something to do with the silver chain on his wrist. The one he spotted every time he woke up from those dreams but upon closer inspection it always vanished. He hadn't told anyone about it yet.

The sky was blue over the Potter estate as the elves from Black Manor put together the tables and chairs on the perfectly trimmed grass supervised by Dobby. Pan had installed some temporary bathrooms a bit out of the way and had brought in butter beer, juice and a lot of barbeque food which was being kept cool near the magical grill. Heide was flying around the newly constructed Quiddich pitch and Harry was fidgeting waiting for his guests to arrive.

The first to apparate were Susan and Hannah accompanied by Madam Bones and Kingsley. They were followed closely by Terry and Anthony who were brought there by a man Harry didn't know at all. He turned out to be Anthony's Uncle Titus Scamander.

'My uncle arrived for a short visit two days ago, and when he heard about the party and Lord Black, he insisted he was the one to accompany us.' Anthony explained as Titus greeted Aries like old friends.

The next portkey to arrive were the Weasleys and…

'Hermione! How did you get here?' Harry cheered as he was hugged by his bushy haired friend.

'Ron's dad picked me up. I wasn't about to miss your first birthday party ever. Happy birthday by the way.'

'It was my idea, since we were coming back from France anyway.' Ron smiled. He looked leaner than he ever had before, but otherwise he seemed fine. Harry hesitated but a second before pulling him in a hug.

'I'm glad you're back.'

'Glad to be back.'

'Hermione, Ginny.' Susan greeted 'Thank Merlin, we thought we would be the only females here.'

'What am I? Table decoration?' Harry thought he heard Madam Bones ask a chuckling Kingsley.

'Susan, Hannah?' Hermione hadn't realized they wouldn't be the only people at the party.

'Harry said, you've been visiting France.' Hannah started pulling Hermione with her as Susan did the same with Ginny. 'Did you visit _Maison de Papillon_ in Fontainebleau? They have the best Dress Robes.'

'Happy birthday Harry dear.' Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a motherly hug as Ron grinned at Harry's embarrassment.

'We have enough people to play with almost full teams.' Harry heard Fred say while he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

'That is if the Quiddich pitch in the back isn't just for show.' Added George

'And if the girls consent to play as well.' Added Charley

'Boys, you've barely said hello to your hosts and are already thinking Quiddich.' Molly admonished.

'Where are our manners?' Fred and George grinned before yelling 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!'

'Now let's play some Quiddich.' Fred and George ran towards the Quiddich pitch with Charley following them, his excuse that he was running to keep the twins out of trouble didn't fool anyone.

Mr and Mrs Weasley followed by Percy joined the adults around the barbeque area.

'How come Boot, Goldstein and the Puff girls are here too?' Ron asked as he and Harry made their way to where everyone was near the Quiddich hoops.

'I got punished with dancing lessons and sort of befriended them at Abigale's dancing studio.'

'Dancing lessons? Uh.' Ron made a face.

'They're ok.'

'Better you than me. But now you're punishment free?'

'Yeah, only I still have to go to dancing lessons.'

'Your guardian is evil.' Ron concluded and Harry laughed.

They were about to go up in the air, five against five, having convinced Susan and Hannah to play as keepers with the promise that no Bludgers were to come near them, (Hermione and Percy had refused categorically even when Harry had pulled the _it's my birthday, Hermione!_ card), when Neville accompanied by Augusta and, -was that McGonagall?-, arrived.

'Just a second guys.' Harry said leaving his Nimbus in Ron's care and running to greet Neville who had near him three Fire seed Bushes in very big clay pots.

'Sorry about the delay. When I told our supplier the Fire Bushes were a gift he insisted he try to wrap them. That didn't go well.' Neville said smiling.

'They look great. Thanks.' Harry said beaming at Neville.

'Happy birthday, Mr. Potter.' McGonagall said giving him his Hogwarts letter and a small present that turned out to be a transfigurations book. She looked stiffer and sterner than usual.

'Thank you, professor.' Harry replied a bit confused as to why his head of house was at his birthday party.

'Madam Longbottom, Professor McGonagall. Thank you for coming today.' Said Aries as he and Pan joined Harry at the gate to greet the new guests. Pan took the three fiery bushes and levitated them towards their designated place.

'I hope it is all right, I brought Minerva along. You did say a plus one was not a problem.' Augusta clarified the McGonagall dilemma.

'No problem at all. If anything, the presence of a teacher might temper ill-advised adventure idea.' Aries said smiling at Harry whose face fell.

'Don't worry Mr. Potter, I am not here as head of house, therefore no detentions will be given. I leave that part to your guardian.' She seemed to be avoiding Aries at all cost, keeping her gaze fixed on the teen. Harry didn't feel comfortable with the gaze, but managed a small smile before turning to his Gryffindor friend.

'We were just about to start a game of Quiddich. Do you want to join, Nev?'

'I'm not good with brooms, Harry.'

'You could referee. Hermione is keeping score, but she's got her hands on Hannah's Witch Weekly's magazine and will probably get distracted fast.'

'I can do that.' Neville beamed and the two boys ran back where the others were already in the air.

'Lord Black, why did my grandson insist he buy Fire Bushes as a present?' Augusta asked as the three adults headed back to the tables.

'There is a fountain in the flower garden that used to have statues in its middle. Harry decided to replace those statues with Fire seed Bushes.'

'That's a very odd idea.' Augusta said.

'Oh, like the old statue was any better. Two deer humping.' McGonagall's voice was tense as if this was an old argument.

'It was art.' Augusta defended

'Charlus Potter might have had good taste in women, but he had no taste in art. Dorea wanted to blast that thing every time she went through the garden.'

'Oh she wouldn't hurt Charlus's feelings.'

'More like James' feelings. The way he fawned over that ghastly thing after fourth year. I never understood why though.'

Aries smiled at the two bickering before making the introductions to Titus. Aries served the two new comers a glass of chilled wine before taking his place at the grill with Arthur and Titus.

'The garden looks good with those bushes, I didn't know you took an interest in landscape design.' Titus said.

'That compliment goes to Harry, Dobby and Pan. They did all the work. I hardly have time for that, and you know it.'

Dobby who was dangling his mismatched socks off one of the chairs at the table blushed all the way to the tip of his ears. The elf was not comfortable with his master cooking, but this master of his was a very peculiar one.

'The Manor would have been something to behold, before it was destroyed.' Said Arthur

'Harry means to restore it. But it will have to wait until he can cast the warding himself.' Explained Aries.

'Is that why he switched to Runes?' asked Molly.

'Switched?'

'Ron complained that Harry wouldn't be with him in Divination because of Runes.' Explained Arthur.

'Ah, I see. I had a talk with Harry about his choices during the Easter Holiday when we first visited the manor. He will need Runes, and I don't think he's fond of the idea of the extra tutoring hours every Saturday.'

'Hm. I will let Bathsheda know, she can point him to some good house rune books.' McGonagall said frowning. She didn't like that the Black Lord had influenced Potter but she had to admit that Runes instead of Divination was a good idea.

'That would be most welcomed.' Aries inclined his to the deputy headmistress.

'He will be taking Arithmancy with professor Vector too. The schedule will permit it.' Added McGonagall annoyed at the attention on her.

'Harry will be relieved to hear it.' Aries smiled.

'Neville wants to chance his divination class with Runes.' Augusta told McGonagall.

'I fully approve. Divination is nothing but smoke and silly guessing. Why does Dumbledore allow that subject to still be taught is beyond me?' Said Bones

'You're just annoyed that the auror candidates these days don't have at least an OWL in Runes anymore.' Kingsley chuckled

'I'm annoyed that there are barely any auror candidates. Last one to actually succeed in entering the auror program was your distant related niece.' She told Aries.

Hermione was getting bored following the Quiddich game after more than one hour where neither Harry nor Charley could catch Heide and manoeuvred a bit closer to the adults to hear what they were talking about.

'I am glad to see both Ginny and Ron are doing so well.' Lord Black told Arthur.

'It was good of you to suggest Healer Dante to us.'

'I was told she was the best Mind healer this half of the century.'

'And very expensive. But every Knut was well spent.' Molly said.

'Harry seems to be doing fine.' Added Arthur

'He is better. I thought I might have to take him to a mind Healer too, but he pulled through on his own.'

'He did?'

'He didn't want to at first, he wouldn't admit he had nightmares, but after one very rough night I convinced him to at least have Heide help him.'

'Ah, Fae magic is very effective.' Titus added puffing his Tabaco pipe.

'Especially in dreamscape, yes.' Aries nodded 'A few nights of her guiding him through his fears was enough for him to come to terms with what happened.'

'We're happy to hear it, Molly and I have a huge debt to repay Harry. Without his intervention I have no doubt the monster would have killed both Ron and Ginny before Dumbledore and the Aurors arrived.'

'He was still very lucky. In any case, I hope next year will be a quiet uneventful one.'

'We can only hope. Do you know if Dumbledore found a replacement for Lockhart yet?' asked Arthur

'Yes, as a matter of fact, the kids should be receiving their Hogwarts letters tomorrow.' McGonagall said. 'I have great confidence in this year's new appointments, at least with regards to their OWL and NEWTs results.'

'Appointments?' asked Madam Bones

'Not just DADA but History of Magic too. And Mr Scamander here is the new Care for Magical Creatures teacher.' McGonagall explained.

'Guilty.' Titus said.

'I hope they are good enough. This is my NEWT year after all.' Percy huffed.

'Have you given much thought on what you want to do next?' asked Shacklebolt

'I'd like to work at the ministry, International Magical Cooperation if I can get in.'

'You will dear. I have every faith in you.' Percy's mother smiled at him.

'Crouch is a very tough boss. But he is fair.' Arthur added without seeing Kingsley and Bones exchange looks.

'If you want to meet him before you apply for the job you can come by on the third.' Aries said.

'Where? Here?' Percy asked.

'Black Manor, the invitations have been sent to you a week ago, but you've been away. On the third I plan to host the ministry and the Wizengamot. The old Black summer ball tradition.'

'Oh, that sounds great.' Percy beamed 'We will come, won't we dad?'

'Percy, I don't think that is a good idea.'

'But-'

'Percy, why don't you bring your brothers down to earth. They have been flying for hours now.' Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

'Indeed, the food is almost ready.' Aries confirmed and Percy went to retrieve the Quiddich teams.

'I'm sorry about that Aries, you have been very kind to us, but an evening in the company of such people, it, it wouldn't be wise.'

'I see.'

'It's just that, well, you probably don't lend your ear to gossip but it would be best if people like Selwyn or Nott did not know you associated with us.'

'I respect your decision not to come.'

'It is for the best.'

'I said I respect it, not that I agree with it.' Aries added 'You are quite right, I do not lend my ear to gossip, but I am very much informed about what people say or don't say not that I care much about such things except to understand people's motives and character. What Nott or Selwyn say about you, tells me more about what sort of men they are, than what kind of man you are, Arthur. As to who I associate with, well, you are here now, on Harry's Birthday, an occasion I find more important that a summer ball.'

Arthur was red now and speechless.

'Thank you, Aries, I think my husband and I will have to talk about this and let you know tomorrow.'

'Of course, take your time'

'Man, I am so hungry I could eat a hippogriff.' Ron said as the boys returned with Percy behind them.

'You lot were up there far too long. Didn't anyone get the snitch?' asked Molly

'I played snitch this time. They came close, but a Fae is not as dim-witted as a flying ball.' Heide chuckled.

'She is impossible.' Sighed Harry with a grin still on his face.

'Our brooms were too slow.' Charley said.

'Did you see me make those saves, Aunty?' Susan asked excited.

'Maybe you can try for the house Team, Su.' Amelia said smiling.

Susan glared at a chuckling Hannah.

'Am I the only one that is missing something here?' asked Ron

'Oh nothing much, just Susan can't help but swoon every time the Hufflepuff Quiddich team is nearby.' Explained Hannah.

'Hannah!' Susan protested.

'It's not a secret.'

'What does she mean?' asked Ron again as they settled around the table and Dobby and the other elves levitated the food on the table.

'Susan has a small crush on Cedric Diggory.' Explained Harry.

'The Hufflepuff seeker?' Ron added for emphasis.

'Her and every other girl in school.' Terry added.

'I am sure that's not true.' Said McGonagall trying to come to Susan's aid.

'By the way Amos was talking, it's probably true.' Said Arthur.

'Wait, you guys talk about us at the Ministry?' asked Fred as he chewed on a sausage.

'Only about those of you who don't cause mischief.' Said Molly.

'And here we were thinking we would achieve legendary status before we leave school.' Fred added in a hurt tone.

'Besides, you do not want your father talking to his co-workers how his son is so perfect he will have a chance to choose between the top ten most beautiful witches in the world.' Kingsley pointed out.

'That's something to tease Cedric about.' Chuckled Antony.

'Yeah, perfect conversation starter for you to try out, Su.' Terry sniggered.

'Only if I want him to never speak to me again.'

'I forgot how much school drama was happening at Hogwarts.' Chuckled Charley.

'Yeah, teenage love is much more dramatic than You-Know-Who and a giant snake.' Ron said making the conversation turn quiet and serious for a few awkward moments.

'The Barbeque is really delicious, Mr. Black.' Hermione said clearing her throat.

'Thank you Hermione, and please, it's Aries, Mr. Black makes me think of work.'

'Do not remind me, I will have to return to the office on Monday.' Arthur sighed.

Conversation veered back to more pleasant topics as they continued eating and drinking until Harry found his bladder too full and had to run to the bathroom.

He returned to the table only to find everyone on their feet, a huge birthday cake with 13 candles was lit on the table and they started singing happy birthday. Harry's heart stopped from the emotion. No one had ever sung him happy birthday before. He felt his eyes starting to water but he fought back the tears. This was the best birthday ever, presents or no presents, he was surrounded by friends and family. De had been able to do what he loved most with the people he cared about the most.

'Make a wish Harry.' Ron said patting his back at the end. Harry looked at his best friend, the one he thought he might lose over the summer and was at a loss as to what to wish for. He was the happiest he had ever been. He looked at Aries and remembered the conversation about what was important in life, happiness. He had it now. Would it be too much to ask to have it always? Well, it was his birthday wish, better dream big. He blew the candles in everyone's cheers.

'Happy birthday, dear.' Molly hugged him. 'The cake is from me and Arthur.'

Harry opened the Weasley present first.

'We all pitched in.' Ron explained 'So it's from every Weasley, even Bill.' Harry opened a box full of Zonko products.

'This will level the field a bit with that tricky Fae.' Explained Fred

'I heard that.' Heide said. 'Harry wouldn't use these against me, Harry loves me, don't you Harry?' Heide started pulling at Harry's hair.

'We'll see, if I don't, Pan might.' Everyone laughed at that, even the elf in questions smirked evilly at Heide.

'This one's from Hagrid.' Hermione said handing him a very heavy package. The soon as he opened it though, the thing or whatever it was snapped at his fingers making harry drop it.

'What the?' Harry side stepped the object, a book, that started to snap at his feet. Pan instantly grabbed the book and froze it shut.

'The Monster book of Monsters.' The elf read.

'What a thing to get as a present.' Molly said shaking her head.

'Hagrid probably thought it was good fun.' Said George

'Hagrid has a weird way of viewing fun.' Said Percy.

Pan summoned rope and to bind it as Harry continued to the next present.

'May I?' Titus took the book from Pan and stroaked the spine. Instantly the book became docile and started purring.

'Cool, it's like having a vicious pet dog.' Fred tried to take the book from Titus but it almost snapped his fingers off as the others chuckled.

'Watch it Fred, I had a dog once, and he too didn't like strangers.' Harry grinned as he picked another present to unwrap. He was sure Hermione had given him a book by the size of the package, but to his surprise it was a broom care kit.

'Thanks Hermione.' He said beaming at her.

Terry gave him a book entitled _'The Taming of the Shrew'_. It wasn't Shakespeare's classic, but a manual on how to deal with difficult girls. Terry's cough resembled Daphne's family name.

Antony and his uncle gave him a very special edition of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_, which was a more complete version of the first book, with a second part that was written by Titus himself.

Dobby's present was a pair of socks, obviously mismatched. The elf insisted on giving Harry a present, even though Harry said it wasn't necessary.

Hannah and Susan pitched in together with Amelia and Kingsley and bought Harry a fairly expensive Language Jay. It was a small magical bird capable of learning languages fast and reproducing them. This made learning pronunciation easier. This particular Jay already knew English, French, German, Russian, Chinese, Greek and Gobbledygook.

The last present was a long box. Harry looked at Aries who smiled at him nodding. He opened the box and wasn't at all disappointed, it was a broom, but it wasn't a Nimbus 2001 or 2002. It was a completely unknown model.

'Wow, this looks so cool.' Ron said.

'What broom is this?' asked Charley.

'It's coming out tomorrow, on the 1st of August. The International name is Firebolt. The Original is Inazuma. It's not a perfect translation, Inazuma means Lightning Bolt.'

'How did you pre-order it?' asked Harry

'That's going to remain a secret for now. Think you can catch Heide with this?'

'I don't know, how fast does it go?'

'Oh, over 150 miles/hour.'

'Wow, the Nimbus 2001 barely hits 100.' Said Fred

'We're sure to win the Quiddich cup next year.' Said George

'Think of Oliver crying when he sees this.' Added Fred

Harry examined the broom. It looked perfect, not a twig out of place, it even felt like the perfect grip size.

'What are you waiting for? Take it up for a spin.' Aries said smiling at Harry. Harry nodded unsure what to say, this was an incredible gift. He mounted it and took off. He rose slowly first until Heide joined him and pulled out her tongue at him. Grinning Harry urged the broom to fly faster, and boy did it deliver. It was incredible, the control he had even at such a great speed, and he knew he hadn't yet pushed it to the limit as he shot past Heide and turned it in a wide loop before turning back towards the ground and landing perfectly in front of his cheering friends.

'Harry, can I have a go?' Ron asked.

'Sure.' Harry handed the Firebolt to his best friend as Fred and George crowded his little brother, wanting to go for a spin too.

Harry turned from his friends and without warning gave Aries a hug. 'Thank you.' He said as the older man hugged him back. McGonagall frowned but it was barely a half frown. Arthur and Molly smiled at the two, as Hermione looked from Harry to Aries and back again. She was glad her best friend had finally found someone to look after him like a parent, she had been concerned about Aries when she heard he was from an ancient and dark family. But what she had seen and heard today was putting her worries to rest.

Harry detached himself from Aries and watched as Ron flew his new broom around the garden before Dobby cut the cake. One slice of cake later the second round of Quiddich started and it didn't end until it was too dark to play anymore. It was almost midnight when Harry and Ron were getting ready for bed in Harry's room, while Hermione had a guest room all to herself on the ground floor.

'I am so tired.' Harry said as he crawled into bed.

'Yeah, so many people.' Ron said.

'I still can't believe McGonagall was there too.'

'What did she give you as a birthday present?'

'Oh, it was a transfiguration book.'

'Boring.'

'Actually I'm not so sure.'

'What? Don't tell me you're turning into Hermione now?'

'No, just the title was _Transfiguration jokes. How to Transfigure your problems into flying pigs.'_

'She gave you a joke book?' Ron barked a laugh. 'Hand it over, I want to see if it's really funny.'

Harry went to his sitting room where all his presents were still not put away and came back with it. They read transfiguration jokes for another hour until Aries came and made them actually go to sleep.

* * *

_And with that, I am done with this chapter. Writing too many people in one scene is tough. I probably ignored Neville this time, sorry about that. We'll get more Hermione next chapters. Neville won't be at Black Manor though. After Bellatrix did to his parents, Augusta would never allow it. I'm sorry about the deviations from Canon, like the Firebolt origins and such, but it's fanfiction, just because I don't own the original doesn't mean I can't tweak the universe for my own personal enjoyment, and yours I hope. As always reviews are appreciated. Have a nice rest of the week and a great weekend._


	19. Black Manor

**Chapter 18**

**Black Manor**

Waking up the next day was hard for the birthday boy but when he and Ron got out of bed, Hermione was already comfortably installed in Harry's sitting room, going through some of the books in the library.

'Hermione, we're on holiday. Why don't you stop studying and start enjoying the fact that we're together with no homework.' Ron said as he settled in front of the desk she was using to look through one of the Arithmancy books.

'Some of us are taking more than just Divination and Care for Magical Creatures.'

'What do you mean, Hermione?' asked Harry as he settled in his favourite armchair and picked up the Galleons Weekly he usually got and skimmed through it.

'Well, I asked McGonagall if I could take more than just two elective classes.'

'Well, it's possible to take three. McGonagall told Aries yesterday. I'm taking Care, Runes and Arithmancy.'

'Well, I was hoping to take all of them.'

'All of them?' Ron asked 'How?'

Hermione just shrugged.

'Is that the Daily Prophet?' Ron asked turning to Harry

'Galleons Weekly. Hm, I finally got a prediction right.'

'Why do you read that stuff? It's boring.'

'What do you mean prediction?' Hermione asked

'It's the homework Aries sets me for Arithmancy. I have to predict the way the Wizarding market goes. It's not easy.'

'Really? I read a bit about it, but I never thought it had an application in economy.'

'It's still boring.' Ron said getting up.

'It's going to help me with my family's investments.' Explained Harry.

'What's this?' he pointed at a still unopen box near the desk.

'Oh, that's just stuff from an old apartment in London.'

'You have an apartment in London?' asked Ron

'It's not mine. It's a Black property. But my dad used to live or visit there. Those are some of the stuff that could have belonged to him.'

'Why would your dad be acquainted with the Blacks?' Ron asked 'They are dark wizards.'

'Not all the Blacks are dark. Aries isn't.' Harry defended frowning 'And I told you dad used to be friends with Sirius Black. Those are from his apartment.'

'You didn't open it yet.' Hermione pointed out.

'I just…didn't find the time.' Harry said evasively. The truth was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why his father had been friends with Sirius Black. He had read about his so called godfather but a small bit in an old article and it was enough to turn his stomach. He couldn't understand why his dad had been a friend with a man who could laugh surrounded by a street full of corpses of his own making.

'Well, let's see.' Ron opened the box before Harry could find a good enough reason to stop him. The first thing was the photo Harry had seen on the desk in the apartment, followed by a few faded editions of Quiddich magazines, some about music and guitars. An old, no longer functional snitch was at the bottom on top of a black T-Shirt of the Montrose Magpies. He picked the T-shirt up, could it have really been his dad's? It was still too big for him, he needed to grow a bit more before he could wear it outside.

'What's this?' Hermione picked up a red and gold book that had been right at the bottom, underneath the T-Shirt.

'It has the Hogwarts Crest on it.' Ron pointed out.

'It's full of class notes.' Hermione leafed through the pages.

'Maybe it's a notebook your dad use.' Ron speculated.

'Master Harry, and friends. Dobby has prepared breakfast downstairs.'

'Thanks Dobby.' Harry said getting up.

'I'm starving.' Ron said leaving the red book on the desk as the three went down for breakfast.

A good meal later and they flooed to Black Manor leaving just Dobby at home to take care of the house.

'This place looks too Slytherin.' Ron said as Harry showed them the guestrooms where his two friends would stay until the blessing. They were in the same wing where Harry had his own place at the manor. He had never slept there before now, since they usually visited during the day, but Aries had told him early on which room was his and Harry even had some clothes there, mostly things Aries had bought in doubles so that he wouldn't need to travel with a backpack between houses in the country.

'The Black family were mostly Slytherin.' Harry explained

'What do you think Aries would have been had he studied at Hogwarts?' asked Hermione.

'Er, probably Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Though he gets along with many people, for business at least, so maybe Hufflepuff too.'

'Doubt he could be a Puff. He's too cold.' Ron added.

'He is more reserved.' Tried Harry.

'Maybe he can ask Dumbledore to sort him.'

'Hermione, I don't think Aries and Dumbledore are best friends.' Harry sighed as he balanced the little Jay on his index finger. He had yet to give Hedwig's new house mate a name. He wasn't sure if he would get the chance to do it before Hedwig ate it. The Snow-owl didn't take too well to her territory being invaded by the little Blue-Green bird speaking in tongues.

'Why not? Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our time?' Ron asked.

'He wanted to send me back to the Dursleys and sort of went behind Aries' back to do it.'

'Dumbledore wouldn't do that. Are you sure it wasn't a misunderstanding?' asked Hermione frowning.

'I'm sure. I eavesdropped on their conversation. Anyway, Dumbledore is on probation for the foreseeable future.'

'Master Harry.' Tia popped in. 'The Tonks family has arrived. Master Black would like to introduce you to them.'

'Oh, great, thanks Tia. Are they in the parlour?'

'No, on the terrace near the greenhouses.'

Harry showed his friends the way to where Aries was hosting his niece, her husband and her daughter. The teen knew about them from Aries but had never met them before.

'Here they are. Andromeda, Theodor, Nymphadora this is my ward, Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Andromeda is one of the few Blacks still left in Britain. She and her husband work at St. Mungo's as healers.'

'Hello, welcome to Black Manor.' Harry said.

'Hi.' Ron added.

'Nice to meet you.' Hermione said.

'Likewise.' Andromeda said. Her gaze made Harry feel uncomfortable. It seemed she wanted to say something, but stopped herself.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' Nymphadora asked.

'That's my name.' Harry shrugged.

'Kingsley said you're a decent dueller.'

'Harry, why don't you show Nymphadora- at the name, Harry could have sworn that her black hair turned red for a second- Ron and Hermione around the gardens.' Harry nodded before turning to Nymphadora and started walking.

'You know Kingsley?'

'I am a trainee at the Auror Department.'

'Really? What's it like?' asked Hermione

And Tonks, because they learnt the young Auror didn't like to be called by her given name, proceeded to explain the trials of a young Auror apprentice.

The older generation continued their conversation on the terrace overlooking the flower garden.

'Thank you for coming today.' Aries said. 'I know it couldn't have been an easy decision for you.'

'Lord Arcturus disowned me, Lord Aries. I never thought I would come back here again.'

'What my predecessor did was not right. I hope you will accept my proposal to be reinstated within the family.'

'Why?'

'You and your sister are the only ones still left from the Black family on the islands.'

'I am a Tonks now.'

'And your sister is a Malfoy. But you are both born Black. I am new to the country, I could use an insider's view.'

'Narcissa and her husband would be better suited for that.'

'For the ministry, perhaps, but they only revolve in the pureblood circle. It narrows the perspective. Think about it. You don't need to decide today. I invited you here for the next three days to get to know you and you me. You shouldn't make a decision without being properly informed.'

* * *

After a late night walking around the gardens with Ted, Andromeda woke up surprisingly early the next day. It felt odd sleeping once again under the roof of her family's ancestral home. Black Manor had been a place of great happiness and great sorrow for her. Before she and her sisters started Hogwarts, the Manor had been their safe haven, where they used to have fun together without the critical eye of their mother watching or their father's disapproving attention. That all changed as they grew older and further apart, still it was hard for her to walk the halls without remembering Bella or Cissy's laughter.

Her husband was still snoring softly as she pulled over a robe and went out. She walked out on the terrace and realized she was not the only one awake at such an ungodly hour. She looked at the figure on the marble steps overlooking the enchanted fountain and felt pulled back in the past seeing her traitor cousin, the one man she had cared about the most in the family and who she had hated the most for his treason. But this was not him, instead it was her uncle who turned hearing her move his way.

'Good morning. Did you sleep well?'

'As good as can be expected. You are up early.'

'I find that my thoughts are clearest at dawn.'

'Do you have anything special planned for these two days?'

'Not much. If Ted consents, he could join Harry, Ron and I for a hunting session with the Centaurs. I would be grateful if you could instruct Hermione on the ritual and the ball tomorrow. And if you would act as her guardian while the ball takes place.'

'So the children will be attending as well?'

'For the ritual they will both be here, after that Arthur will come and pick Ron up. The Weasleys have declined my invitation.'

'But the girl will stay.'

'Her parents are in France for a holiday. I will take her to them when Harry and I will leave for our vacation.'

'She is Muggle-born.'

'Yes, her parents are dentists.'

'Then I will have to start with the basics.'

'She is an avid reader. She might already know some things, though not all accurate.'

Andy nodded 'How is everyone on the estate?'

'There are no reasons to complain. The tenants are mostly happy. The relationship with the centaurs is good.'

'I've read that Umbridge's law was dismissed and there is talk about reinstating the Stonehenge council.'

'Yes, Fudge is stalling. His Undersecretary keeps saying the council can't be reinstated without the Goblins, and the Goblins lost their rights to participate in the rebellions.' Explained her uncle. 'The August session has been pushed to the end of the month. But I fear it will not be conclusive.'

'What do the Centaurs and Merpeople have to say about it?'

'The Centaurs are sceptic about it. It seems the way the ministry ran the country in the past years has them thinking this could be a way for the ministry to exert control over them. I haven't had the chance to talk to the Mermish yet.'

'Could the Council be used to exert control over the other creatures?'

'The other Magical beings.' Aries corrected. 'Yes, and no. It all comes down to the Goblins.' Aries sighed. 'The ministry will try to say the Goblin votes in the council have been transferred to the wizards.'

'But that will give the ministry a great advantage.'

'Yes and neither centaur nor merman will accept it.'

A loud crash and cursing could be heard from inside the house just before Andromeda's daughter came out.

'Sorry, I hope the green pot inside wasn't too valuable.'

'Honestly Nymphadora. You're a witch.' Andromeda repaired the 11th century jade bowl with a flick of her wand.

'Right. Sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left for work today.'

'You couldn't get the days off, then.'

'If I had anyone else as an instructor but Mad Eye it might have worked. But I don't think days off is in the man's vocabulary.' Tonks shrugged.

'You should be grateful he is still with the Ministry. He reached retirement age a few years back.' Andromeda pulled her daughter's blouse into place. Her tomboy girl needed to take a bit better care of her image.

'I know, he tells us every day what a Merlin sent he is. Well, I'm off. Good bye Mr. Black. Mom…'

After that the other house residents woke up slowly one after the other. Breakfast was served in the small dining room before Hermione made her way to the library with Andromeda leaving the boys and men to enjoy flying through the woods guided by Malik and his brother Sepik, two centaurs.

'I know it's a boar and it looks vicious.' Said Ron as they brought the magically caged animal to the clearing where the ritual would take place during the night. 'But killing it, isn't that a bit sad.'

'The boar will not be killed, youngling.' Said Sepik

'But it's a sacrifice…' Ron said confused.

'It is, it is sacrificing its time from now to seven days from now to bring the blessing around the forest and the Black estate.' Explained Malik

'So, it won't be killed?' asked Ted

'Mother nature doesn't need us to kill her creations to grant a blessing.' Said Sepik

'And killing is not really natural, unless it is done for sustenance or in defence.' Harry said.

'Your sire taught you true.' Malik nodded to Harry.

'Lord Black spoke to you about this?' asked Ted

'Of course, I asked once he told me about the sacrifice. It sounded, well it sounded like Ron said, that we would have to kill an animal or something. So he explained, that the sacrifice's role is to take the Blessing wherever it goes for seven days.'

'Well that's a relief. I thought my wife was going dark on me when she said that she wanted to be part of the ritual.'

'You are a first generation wizard. It is understandable with your incomplete education at that school.' Said Malik

'You mean Hogwarts? Why would it be incomplete?' asked Ron

'Because they do not teach what is important.' Sepik explained 'You bend magic to your will instead of embracing it.'

'Not all magical races can have the foresight of the centaurs in such things.' Said Aries who had returned from flying in front of them to check the ritual site.

By the time they returned to the manor it was almost time for dinner and Tonks was back from work and Narcissa and Draco had arrived as well.

'My Lord, thank you for inviting us to the ritual tonight.' Narcissa said as she did her best to ignore her sister and her family.

'It is good to see you again, niece. But where is your husband?' Aries asked as he gave his new broom, another Firebolt, to Trill to put away.

'He was caught up with work. He sends his apologies he can't take part in the ritual. He will be here for the Ball however.'

'Ah well work is important. I guess it can't be helped. Come let me show you your rooms, you will be next to your sister and her husband.'

Narcissa exchanged an odd look with Andromeda.

'Harry, perhaps you can show Draco where he will be sleeping.'

'Right, Draco, you will be next to Ron's room.'

Draco followed Harry, Ron and Hermione without saying a word until they were out of ear shot of the adults.

'Now I understand why Lord Black keeps you around, you're his servant.' Snarled Malfoy

'It is then surprising that you would stoop so low as to send a servant a happy birthday card.' Harry replied managing to keep his calm.

'My mother made me, she is under the impression that I have to be civil with you if I am to ingratiate myself to Lord Black. As if I want to ingratiate myself to a squib.'

Harry turned on Draco and they all stopped walking 'I really don't care if you're stupid enough to insult me in front of Aries or anyone for that matter. That just shows how spoiled and childish you are. But don't insult Aries in front of me, or I will hex you.'

'That will be your one way ticket out of Hogwarts.' Draco smirked.

'Unfortunately for you, Draco. I got permission to practice magic outside of school. Something about being head of my family, something I'm sure you're not familiar with since your family answers to Aries.'

Draco turned white but smirked. 'He has you trained good.'

Harry turned in front of a door making Ron and Hermione almost bump into him. 'Here is where you'll be sleeping, Malfoy. Go crawl under the bed and stay there.' And with that the three left Draco alone.

'Mate, Aries is great and all, but having to put up with Malfoy like this…'

'I know, Ron. But he is Aries's family. He explained to me a bit what is up with Malfoy, how it's his father's views he is channelling. Lucius probably hasn't come to take part in the ritual because he doesn't like Aries snatched his son's chance at being Lord Black. Anyway, I promised Aries I would be civil, even if only in company.'

'He will be there tomorrow at the ball too, won't he?' Hermione asked

'He has to, Aries is head of the family, and that includes Narcissa and Draco, even if they are Malfoys. Horrible pure blood politics.' Harry sighed 'Let's get back outside, maybe we can fly a bit before the sun sets completely.'

A little before midnight they woke up and dressing in white ceremonial robes, they took with them the ceremonial candles and followed the adults into the clearing. There was a half-moon out above them and the stars were shining brightly as they settled in a circle around the ancient stones that formed the sanctuary. Harry had Hermione and Ron on each side of him with Aries directly opposite, in between them the boar of summer no longer inside a cage, the animal seemed to be stunned still. A soft humming chant started from the forest around them and Harry realized that he could see not just centaurs but also some of the Squibs and another magical creatures in the shadow of the trees. The ritual began, as the chant slowly grew in intensity. Aries did the ceremony itself, placing the seven bowls with the runes of earth, water, air, fire, wood, metal and life around the boar and overlapping the words of the ritual over the chant. Harry felt something tugging at him, a need to add his voice to the chant as his skin tingled. He heard aunt Andromeda chanting followed by Narcissa and Tonks and soon everyone chanted and the candles were no longer the only earthly source of light as firefly lights surrounded them and started a rhythmic dance around them. He didn't know how the hours from midnight to dawn passed so quickly but when the first ray hit the stone altar where the boar stood the stone broke in two and the bowls with the runes tipped towards the animal each element seemed to flow from them. The animal snapped out of the trance it had been kept under and ran out of the clearing. Harry thought he saw its hooves shine, but maybe it was him being tired.

'I feel strange.' Said Ron

'That is because you allowed magic to guide you, youngling.' Malik stepped forward.

'Thank you for the blessing, Lord Black.' Said a very elderly looking man 'I never thought I would see another in my lifetime.'

'It was good to renew the ground's magic.' Nodded Aries 'I hope to be able to do so again.'

Harry hid a yawn, but Aries saw. 'I think that was enough excitement for now. Thank you all for coming and adding your voices to the blessing. There will be food at the manor, to break our fast, please follow us.'

And with that he guided Harry out of the clearing. The elves had prepared long tables outside under a tent and breakfast food for everyone, the squib tenants ate with them as did, to everyone's surprise but Aries's the centaurs. Harry ate a bit but didn't really need food, he felt sated, and his skin felt like it was vibrating still. He didn't want to go away yet, but Aries made them return to their beds. They had a party to get ready for after 6 o'clock, and they had barely slept four hours during the night. It took him less than a minute to be in his dream world once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harry was trying to fix the bow tie of his dress robes when Aries knocked and entered his room.

'Let me help.' The older man said.

'Thanks, did Ron leave already?'

'Yes, his father came by about one hour ago while you were all still asleep and took him back to the Burrow.'

'Why? They allowed him to be here for the ritual, why not let him stay here for the party too? Hermione is staying.'

'I know, but it is their decision, and we have to accept it.'

'Ron wasn't happy.'

'No, he wasn't, neither was Percy.'

'Is it because of Malfoy?'

'It is about pride and money. He knows these sort of events are a chance for everyone to show off their wealth.'

'But Hermione has a normal dress. It's nothing special.'

'That is different. Her parents aren't part of wizard society, they think this is a simple get together and that the younger generation doesn't need to show off. Which in a way is true. But Arthur's family has been part of wizard society, he knows what is required, and he doesn't have just Ron, but everyone in the family to consider.'

'But just Ron was here for the blessing.'

'Because he is your best friend. But for the ball, Percy wanted to come and meet Barthemius Crouch. If Percy was allowed to come, Charley would have needed to be there too, as he is older, and if Ron was there but not the twins it would have looked odd, and then there was Ginny also to consider, and Molly wouldn't have allowed all the boys to go only with their father as chaperone. That meant a lot of expenses.'

'I guess I understand, I never thought of it in terms of money.'

'It's not all together a question of money, it's a question of pride. But Arthur consented to letting Ron come with us to France the day after tomorrow. So you will get to spend the week at the chateau with your best friend.'

'Really?'

'Yes, now, I think we both look presentable enough.' They both looked in the big mirror.

'I have never seen a finer pair of father and son.' The enchanted mirror said and Harry's eyes grew big thinking Aries would correct the object, but instead Aries led him out of the room.

'Come on, let's see if the ladies are done with their preparations. The first guests are due to arrive soon.'

Hermione's dress was white with blue flowers, she had Dora straighten her hair and pull it up on the sides. Harry thought it looked odd, like that was not really Hermione but complimented her as Aries had told him he should. They all made their way to the ball room where Narcissa was already present with Draco and the Tonkses. Pan, Tia and Trill had outdone themselves with beautiful decorations that followed the opened doors to the terrace and out into the gardens. The big tent from the morning had been divided into smaller floating canopies and standing tables and there was a quintet playing music in a corner. Small fairies were flying around the garden bathing it in a soft light and water-fairies were making the fountains sparkle.

The guests started arriving minutes later and Harry started to understand Mr. Weasley's reluctance to participate. His and Aries's dress robes were simple, but elegant, their value lay more in the material (acromantula silk) and the attention to details that Madame Malkin had put into their design, but that wasn't the case with the guests, even the men had adorned golden pins or elaborate cufflinks, but the worse were the women. They wore opulent jewellery to show their station. He could see why the Weasleys would not fit well in this party even more so than the Ministry ball. Here and there he saw some more sensibly dressed people but over all this was more a wealth exhibition than anything. And his knowledge wasn't big on fashion or style, but he thought they mostly looked ridiculous.

He saw Hermione fidget next to Andromeda and Tonks while Draco stood a bit apart with his mother. His role as host meant that he had to stay with Aries at the beginning, to greet the younger generation that was accompanying their parents or guardians. After greeting half the Slytherins at Hogwarts he finally sighed in relief seeing Terry and Antony arrive with their parents and their new Care for Magical Creatures professor.

'Spiffing Party here, eh, Harr.' Tony said shaking his hand.

'Yeah, too bad it's lacking a Quiddich pitch.' Added Terry just as Cendric Diggory arrived with his parents.

'Too bad Su would be a lousy Keeper in a dress.' Tony sighed.

'She blocked all your goal attempts so I wouldn't tease her if I were you.' Harry chuckled.

The boys moved along giving way to Cedric, Roger Davis and his sister Sara and a short while later both Susan and Hannah arrived alongside their House mate Ernie. Harry was beginning to believe he and Hermione would be the only Gryffindors when he saw four of the Quiddich team arrive. Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson came together with their families.

'Harry! We didn't think you would be here too.' Angelina said giving him a hug.

'Welcome, it's a long story.' He said.

'Well, come and find us later and tell us all about it.' Said Alicia

'I will.' And he did, after the guests were done arriving Harry led Hermione through the crowd of people to where the four Gryffindors were drinking at a floating table in the garden.

'Hey, guys, sorry it took so long, but Aries wanted me to be there to greet the guests.'

'Aries?' asked Katie

'Aries Black, Harry's guardian since March this year.' Explained Hermione

'Your guardian is Lord Black?' Wood's face fell.

'Yeah, he's the uncle of my deceased godfather, so he took over as my guardian.'

The four older students looked at him strangely.

'Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here. When Mr. Weasley told Aries he and his family wouldn't come tonight I thought there wouldn't be any Gryffindors at all.'

'I'm confused.' Said Alicia

'What do you mean?' asked Harry

'Well, we're at the Black summer ball. Why would the Weasleys be invited? I mean, even my mother said it was a very long stretch for Lord Black to invite Katie's family, who is a half blood, but-'

'I'm here too, and I'm muggle born.' Said Hermione

'It just seems odd.' Said Angelina.

'Well, if you're thinking of the former Black lords, then yes. It is odd.' Said Harry 'but Aries is different. I mean, half our home is littered with Muggle inventions.'

'You mean, you don't live here?' asked Katie

'No, this place has too much magic. Like Hogwarts, he couldn't use his computer or the telephone here so he built a new house.'

'That sounds as believable as the Chutney Cauldrons winning the Quiddich League this year.' Said Wood

'You can ask him yourself.' Harry grinned and waved at Aries who spotted him and came their way.

'I see you've found more of your friends. Good evening.' He said smiling from Harry to the four awestruck Gryffindors.

'Aries, these are my Quiddich mates. Oliver is our captain and Angelina, Katie and Alicia are chasers.'

'A pleasure to meet you all. If you ever need a place to practice during summer our home is open.'

'Thank you sir.' Said Oliver.

'Of course that means I expect a win.' Said Aries. 'Please enjoy the evening. I'll be inside if you need me, Harry.' Harry nodded.

'You're allowed to practice during summer?' asked Oliver

'I am now. I was grounded for the first month.'

'Grounded? What does flying have to do with being grounded?'

'I'm not allowed to fly when I'm grounded, and I had to do a lot of studying.'

'Outrageous. I'll have to have a word with your guardian. Flying is just as important as studying is, more even.'

'It's not like he will do anything else now that he's not grounded anymore.' Hermione sighed.

'I do too.'

'Ever since you got the Firebolt all you and Ron have done for the past three days was fly.'

'Wait, you got a Firebolt?' asked Angelina

'Birthday present.' Harry explained 'But we went exploring in the gardens on the first, and yesterday we went hunting-'

'The hunting doesn't count, you went on brooms.' Hermione countered.

'You can't catch a boar on foot, it's dangerous.' Harry interjected.

'You have a Firebolt?' Oliver asked more firmly.

'Er, yeah.' Harry realized Oliver had tears in his eyes. 'Oliver, are you OK?'

'We…I…how?'

'I think you broke him.' Angelina chuckled.

'Harry! There you are.' Terry and Antony came to the Gryffindor table with the now three Puffs

'Hey guys, how are you enjoying the evening?'

'Great, we would enjoy it better if our parents weren't watching us. Did you get a chance to explore these past few days?' asked Antony

'We've been around the place a few times. But the grounds are just as big as at Hogwarts so it will take a while.'

'Uncle Titus said Lord Black told him there were Hell hounds here.'

'Er, maybe. I think Tia mentioned something about feeding the hounds yesterday.' Harry really didn't have a clue.

'Can we see them?' asked Terry

'Hell Hounds are supposed to be invisible.' Said Alicia

'And besides, everyone knows they all perished on the islands a long time ago.' Said Ernie 'Your uncle was probably making fun of you.'

'Who cares about Hell Hounds? Harry, can I see your Firebolt?' Oliver looked slightly unhinged.

'Er, yeah, I'll show it to you at school.'

'How about now?'

'I-'but before Harry could find a proper excuse Angelina wacked the Keeper over the head.

'We're at a fancy party hosted by Lord Black and Harry. Of course you won't be seeing or flying a broom now.'

'Right. Sorry about that, Harry.' Oliver said a bit embarrassed.

The evening gave way to the night as people continued to enjoy themselves. A very well renowned singer joined the quintet and people started dancing. Harry took Susan for a spin as well as Hannah and Hermione twice. It was easier than he thought and he was glad for Abigale and her lessons until said Abigale noted that Daphne Greengrass had not been asked to dance for a while and that as a gracious host of the younger category it was his job to ask her. So he picked up his courage and went to ask the Slytherin ice princess to dance. Already his pinkies were regretting it. He was hoping they get a slow song but his luck was probably eaten by an invisible Hell Hound as a Viennese Waltz started.

_Aaaand one-two-three_ said a voice in his head that sounded like Abigale but was undoubtedly his own. The first three turns went without a hitch but then Daphne tried to impose a faster rhythm and they stumbled and stopped.

'Try not to embarrass me, will you?' Daphne whispered.

'Sorry.' Harry said even though he knew it wasn't really his fault. No one could dance three steps with _Miss Greengrass_ without stumbling.

They managed to go half a dancefloor without stumbling but it was inevitable really. And another mishap later Daphne was glaring at him.

'Stop trying to lead!' Harry said as they stumbled yet again. He felt some of the eyes on the side-lines were already on them and felt his cheeks flush slightly. Lucky for both their feet and their dignity the song ended shortly and Harry led Daphne back to the side of her mother thanking her for the _lovely_ dance.

'Whatever possessed you to try dancing with Greengrass?' asked Terry

'Abigale.' Harry said morosely as he drank from a glass of sparkling water.

'Better you than me.' Antony said.

After that everything seemed to be going smoothly until Lucius Malfoy came face to face with some guy named Ludo Bagman and his date, a very young woman with platinum blond hair named Angelique Rieu. Harry wasn't there when it happened, he and his friends decided to avoid the dance floor by going back outside. But the whispers that followed made him piece things together. It seemed that Draco's father had had an affair with this woman a few years back. Enough years back to make it illegal, as the woman was barely 19 and the affair had happened more than 3 years ago making her 15-16 years old. The buzz didn't died down as both Angelique and the Malfoys left the ball a few minutes later, adding to the gossip.

'I dare say that was unseemly.' A fat bellied man told Lord Greengrass. Harry was with Hermione, Susan and Antony right behind the row of bushes the two gentlemen were settled near.

'My wife always said that a Black Summer Ball was drama at its finest. But for Lucius to make such a blunder.'

'It seemed like he had just seen a ghost. But I can't believe the Malfoy would be part of such…indiscretions.'

'His wife wasn't at all pleased.' Added Greengrass.

'Would you be, if your husband humiliated not just himself but you too in front of the Paterfamilias?'

'Lord Aries didn't seem surprised.'

'He hid it well, in any case.'

'Ah, Tiberius, there was nothing to hide, I'd wager Aries Black already knew what sort of man his niece had married.'

'Now, who's gossiping? Aries Black barely has half a year of being on the island, and most of the time he's Merlin knows where with his many financial ventures. Surely a man as busy as he, can't have time to discover adultery.'

'You can believe what you will, Tiberius, but that old theory about the Black's spy network that is more than theory.'

'Good Lord, Daniel, you can't expect me to believe that. Next you'll say that they indeed engineered the perfect elf assassins too.'

Daniel shrugged 'That would indeed be farfetched.'

'In any case, Lucius has but one chance to wash this stain off.'

'You mean consenting to a character interrogation with Veritaserum? Do you think anyone will ask something like that of a lesser family who isn't even on the Wizengamot anymore?'

'Anymore is the key word. When he was supposedly with Miss Rieu, he was standing in as Proxy for Lord Black. His behaviour back then is in question.'

'I doubt Aries Black would demand the interrogation. After all, it would also drag his niece's name through the mud.'

'Aries would not, but there are more than a handful of people who Malfoy angered during the years.'

With that the two men went further into the crowd to find their wives.

'Do you think Aries already knew about Malfoy?' Hermione asked

'I don't know.' Harry admitted, but he didn't think Aries had much to do with it, after all, the man was running a financial empire and tutoring him at the same time.

_Time wasn't on his guardian's side._

* * *

A/N: _OK, finished. I am sorry for updating so late but I did a dumb thing and lost this chapter after finishing it at the beginning of this week, so I had to rewrite a lot of it and decided to split it differently because, well, it felt right. Thank you all for the reviews so far. I love reading your opinions. Also, I feel I should warn you now, this story won't be all love and level headed decisions. There will be a time when less than nice themes will be discussed and darker sides of characters will come out. Now let's see how this scandal will finish for Lucy, until next time, have a nice weekend._


	20. The Circus of Night

**Chapter 19**

**The Circus of Night**

Andromeda woke before her husband once again and quietly slipped out of their room into the now too quiet mansion. The Ball had been every bit as glamorous as she remembered balls in the past to have been. Her uncle had surprised her inviting not just the purebloods, and even had little Hermione Granger stay for the event. No one dared say anything mean to the girl, and she heard more than once during the night confused and approving commentary at Aries's behaviour. Indeed he had been nothing like the late Arcturus Black, and in some way, he had been exactly like the old Lord. Young Harry had also been a treat to watch. It was clear her uncle had instructed him on what to do, but the boy had a natural way of endeering himself to the younger generation. At times it seemed she was watching James but most of the times it was Lily. She felt bad not telling him he had known his parents, but she didn't know how to start that particular conversation.

Last but not least, she didn't want to think of Narcissa's predicament. They had been close once and the previous day they had even talked like civilized people once again. But her sister was much colder than the Narcissa Andromeda knew. She found Aries on the terrace in the cold morning air once again.

'Good morning.' She said going to take a seat next to him as he greeted her in return.

'The ball turned out well, all things considered.' She said

'It was a good beginning for our family.'

'Even Narcissa?'

'Better that she know what sort of man she married now, than to be fooled her entire life, wouldn't you say.'

'She may not see it that way.' Andromeda said

'She does.' He handed her a letter from her sister. Andy read it swiftly.

'She has left Malfoy manor and she asks for sanctuary. Merlin, so it's all true.'

'I'm afraid it is.'

'What will you do?'

'I am her head of House, but Lucius is her husband. Her asking sanctuary can only mean she is willing to risk her son's title as the Malfoy Heir, the question is, what will she gain?'

'Perhaps she hopes you will make Draco heir to the Black family.'

'Then she is a fool. But, that is neither here, nor there. I will meet with her today and discuss this. Would you like to join me?'

'Me? But I'm not part of the family, not anymore.'

'So I have your answer then.'

'To what?'

'Me reinstating you.' Aries smiled sadly.

'I don't, no, I didn't mean it like that, I just- I don't understand why you would want me in the family again. I am married to a muggle born.'

'I still don't see the problem.'

'You-' Andromeda sighed 'You remind me so much of him.'

'Him?'

'My cousin, the former heir. He said the same thing when I told him Ted asked me to marry him. He said, that if I loved the guy, why not just go ahead and marry a muggle born.'

'Seems reasonable.'

'He was anything but reasonable.' Andy rubbed at her eyes. 'I don't understand you.'

'We've met just three days ago, Andromeda, give it time.'

'All right, this doesn't mean I want to be reinstated, but I would like to be there for my sister today.'

'We will meet her and Draco at Grimmauld Place at 10 AM.'

'I'll go get ready then.'

Grimmauld Place was in worse shape than Andy had ever seen it before. Kreatcher, the house elf had been taking orders from the mad portrait of Walpurga Black ever since the woman died in 1983.

'I didn't get around to restoring this place.' Aries explained to Andy. 'But with us in France, maybe Tia can get Pan to help with it.'

'Your elf Pan, he is very unusual.' Andy commented

'He is.' But Aries said no more and a moment later Narcissa and Draco rang the door. Kreatcher opened it for them and led them to the sitting room, one of the only rooms that wasn't in total disrepair.

'My Lord, thank you for meeting with me and my son.' Narcissa said bowing as Draco looked at his feet.

'I am your head of House, niece. Now, what can I do for you?'

'My Lord, I have asked my husband for the truth of what that woman said. I regret to say there is reason for me to believe a stranger over my own husband.'

'I see, I won't ask for details Narcissa, this is a private matter between husband and wife.'

'The shame he brought into my home is known to the whole world Lord. It will be degrading for me to deny it.'

'My dear, they are still just rumours.'

'They will be more than that soon. I have reason to believe he will be asked to present himself in front of the Wizengamot for questioning.'

'He is not part of the legislative body, only the grand assembly.'

'That doesn't matter.'

'If you say this, then your husband has made some powerful enemies.'

'He has.'

'How do you wish to proceed then?'

'I wish our marriage to be dissolved on the grounds of infidelity. I humbly ask that you shelter us through this trying times.'

'This will grant your husband cause to disinherit your son. Draco is by law your husband's heir, but since he married in the Black family, Draco's custody will go to you. That will not however stop him from casting Draco aside should he so wish.'

'I am well aware of it. But I will take my chances.'

'Very well. You will have my support. As your Paterfamilias I will grant you a monthly allowance for yourself and Draco from the Black family's secondary Vaults of 200 Galleons each.' Narcissa stiffened at that. 200 Galleons was what she normally spent in a day if she went shopping with her many friends in Diagon alley. But 200 Galleons was money enough to feed the Weasley family for a month, comfortably. Aries went on 'I will also allow you to make use of the apartment near Trafalgar Square as your home until you find something more suitable. Will that be amenable for you?'

'We have booked the whole week at the Leaky Cauldron.'

'When do you think your husband's enemies will corner him about this matter publicly?'

'At the next Wizengamot assembly on the 23th.'

'Then I shall be back here in time to see to this matter myself.'

'You are leaving the country?' asked Narcissa

'Yes, for two weeks, in France. The Portkey is scheduled for later today.'

'Then I wish you a good stay at the Chateau. It was always beautiful there this time of year.'

Aries took out quill and parchment and wrote a note for Silvermane.

'If you need to access the money before I return, this note will allow you to do so. Present it to Silvermane and he will accommodate you.'

'Thank you, my Lord.'

With that Narcissa and Draco left the house.

'Why did you give her so little?'

'200 Galleons isn't much, but it is enough for one person. And she has 400 with Draco's share.'

'Still, this could influence her to return to Lucius.'

'Then she will have made her choice. Besides, do you honestly think Narcissa doesn't have contingency gold?'

'She probably does.'

The two returned to Black Manor only for Andy to retrieve Nymphadora and Ted and Aries to get the children ready for France. Before they left Tia and Pan were sent to Grimmauld Place to finally clean the place up.

Harry was gathering his things for vacation when his eyes fell on the red notebook on his desk. He was exempt from all his many lessons but leafing through what could have been his dad's notes didn't seem like studying. So he packed the notebook with him just as Ron arrived with Mr Weasley.

They portkeyed to the chateau on schedule, with Hermione excited to see a magical French castle and Ron being happy, but slightly quieter than usual. Alexander was there to greet them with Victor and a bouncy Emily. Hermione's parents would be in Avignon the next day, so she had the whole evening and night to explore the castle with Ron and Harry. Her French bridged the gap with Emily, who still could not speak English so the five children were off towards adventure less than 10 minutes from depositing their suitcases in their respective rooms. Heide was the one tasked to keep an eye on them, just in case as Alexander gave his summary of events to Aries. The two baby Abraxan horses were the highlight of their day. And by baby Harry meant that they looked like full grown horses with wings. Their father was guarding them as the two flew around in circles above the stables.

'No one can get near them or the mother.' Victor explained. 'Hercules won't let them.'

'You mean the big scary looking one.' Said Ron looking up.

'Yes, it is a rare breed of Abaraxan from the Arab countries. They are rumoured to bow down only to magical strength.'

'And their mother?' asked Hermione

'She is a typical French Abraxan from a long line bred by the Black Lords. Kaliope the third.'

'What did you name the foals?' Harry asked his eyes following the black colt.

'We waited for you and Lord Aries to name them.'

Harry didn't know what names to give, but decided to do some research that evening.

'Victor, you go to Beauxbatons, right?' asked Hermione

'Yes. But I can't reveal the school's location, if that is what you are asking.' Victor smiled at Hermione as they ate dinner.

'Why not?' asked Ron

'Because it is a big secret.'

'Can you tell us anything about the school then? I'd love to know what is different between it and Hogwarts.' Hermione continued.

'Well, in many respects, I guess it is similar. We are also a boarding school and our academic year begins in September also, but it lasts to the middle of July with the year split into three parts with Christmas and Easter as breaks in between. There are no houses in Beauxbatons.'

'So you don't have a Quiddich tournament then?' asked Ron

'We have a flying class and a school team that plays in the little league in France. Mainly the upper class men are part of the official team and each year they change as they leave school.'

'Why?'

'Well, it is a launching platform for those who want to pursue a carrier in Quiddich, playing in the little league for your last year and doing a good job, you can be scouted by a professional team. The lower class men benefit from the upperclassmen guidance in practice.'

'That sounds well thought of.' Said Hermione

'It is.'

'Do you want to be on that team some day?' asked Harry

'I thought about it. I love flying, but I love flying abraxans more than I love flying on a broom.' Victor said.

'He will be taking my place once I retire.' Said Alexander.

Victor smiled and nodded at his father. Their family had been in the service of the Black family in France for generations.

The next day Harry and Ron accompanied Hermione to meet her parents together with Victor and his mother. Aries had some business to take care of in Avignon and would join them after his business was complete. Mrs and Mr. Granger were happy to see them and took them out to eat at a sunny terrace when the message came from Aries to meet him on the other side of Pont d'Avignon on the Chemin des Canotiers at 8 o'clock in the evening.

Aries had gotten them all tickets to a show that evening so they made their way a little off the beaten track towards some tents. Harry had never been to a circus before but ten minutes into the show, he realized it was not really a normal circus he was seeing.

It started off normal enough. The ringmaster presented a group of acrobats jumping around on trampolines as the music grew in intensity while each jump became more complex. The master illusionists transported them in a world of wonder, and Harry felt that he just had to reach out and the flowers that changed colours in front of him would be as real to the touch as they were to the eyes. The tightrope act followed by the flying trapeze turned into stunts men on brooms flying overhead while upside down spinning and then a few of them extended their hands and picked up volunteers from the audience. Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head, then Emily was picked up, he exchanged looks with Ron and Victor and the three of them followed the little girl's example joining the fun up in the air.

'Is that safe?' asked Mrs. Granger

'There are crew members watching from the side-lines. If anyone falls they will stop it.' Explained Aries.

Ten minutes later the audience was returned to their places and the show ended.

'That was incredible.' Said Ron

'Those were some of the craziest fliers out there. I've never seen anyone do what they did.' Said Victor as they exited the tent and passing one of the crew.

'Why thank you young master.' The acrobat said bowing.

'Thank you for a lovely show.' Said Victor's mother.

'Our pleasure madam.' The man turned from Victor and his mother and spotted Aries. 'I'll be damned. Lord Black.'

'Hello Adam, it's been a while.'

'Good Devil but you've aged badly.' And then the man proceeded to embrace the Black Lord like a brother.

'Only a Vampire would put good and Devil in the same sentence.' Aries chuckled 'Let me introduce you to my ward, Harry Potter. Harry this is the man behind the Circus of Night, Adam Nortier.'

'A pleasure to meet you at last.' Adam shook Harry's hand. 'These must be your friends.'

'They are.' Harry introduced everyone and Adam invited them behind stage.

'How did you know we were here, Black?' asked Adam

'Philip told me you were around Avignon before we left the Manor.' Aries explained.

'I've written to him a week ago about our tour. I didn't know you would be there too.'

'We did a blessing ritual at the old place. How is everyone holding up here?'

'Good, good. The Wizard communities in France are more accepting than England, still not as accepting as South America or Africa, but we can set a higher price on the entrance tickets.'

'Why wouldn't wizards be accepting of other wizards?' asked Hermione

'This isn't a Wizard's circus. We have the occasional wizard, like Black here, but mostly we're creatures.' Explained Adam

'Adam is a Vampire, there are Werewolves, Vellas, Leprichauns, even a goblin. Gildheart is still with you, right?' said Aries

'He is, but he's complaining of back pain more and more.' Adam answered without taking notice of the tense air around them. Ron was white with fear as were the Grangers. Harry on the other hand was ambivalent. He knew there were some Werewolf and vampire communities living on the Black Manor estate. Aries had told him about them and specifically asked for Harry not to wander about the villages without proper escort after night fell. When Aries had first spoken of it, Harry asked why this was so and the Black Lord simply said that being a creature didn't necessarily make them evil, just different. So, knowing this and the fact that Aries would never put Harry in danger deliberately, he was more intrigued to know another thing:

'Wait, you were part of the circus?'

'In his pretty days.' Adam said slapping the man on the back. 'He had a pretty voice and the ladies loved to see him fly around on his broom.'

'No, when?' Harry couldn't believe it

'A long time ago.' Aries answered before Adam could a soft smile on his face. 'My days of singing and trick flying are over.'

'You really flew like them?' asked Harry.

'Better.' Aries winked.

'Now who is this delusional character?' a very blond very elegant woman said coming to them, hips weren't supposed to swing like that, were they. Harry felt a slight flush on his cheeks.

'Isabelle, always so charming.' Aries greeted Isabelle as Ron fell to his knees.

'You are so beautiful.' A moment later Harry's mind became less fuzzy as Ron too looked around confused. Emily was giggling and Hermione was rolling her eyes. 'What happened?' his best friend asked frowning.

'Isabelle is a Vella. I'd appreciate it if you kept the charm to a bare minimum while kids are around.' Aries told the beautiful woman. She shrugged.

'Do not worry, child. No one here will harm you.' Adam spoke to Ron.

'How can I be sure?' asked Ron

'Adam and his crew have been given leave to perform in France for the past 20 years under an unbreakable oath that they never harm humans.' Explained Aries.

That seemed to make everyone relax slightly as the next crew member to come out of the changing rooms was a goblin, but unlike the beautiful Vella this one came with knives swinging almost hitting Aries's ear as he threw a very sharp blade at the Black Lord.

'Oi, Gildheart, what did he do this time?' a scruffy looking man asked as he joined the Goblin.

'He left me here with you sorry excuses of creatures, that's what.' Gildheart growled.

'Lovely to see you again, Gildy. Roy, you're still alive.'

'Not from Gildy's lack of trying, mind you. How have you been Blacky?'

Blacky? Harry had a hard time reconciling the pet name with the elegant Lord Black.

'I still can't believe Aries was in the circus.' Harry told Ron and Hermione but Adam heard them.

'Believe it little one. He was the one that brought us together to begin with.' The Vampire said.

'It's just hard to imagine him being anything other than…lordly.' Added Harry.

'There's more to the man than meets the eye. He was born to be a lord, aye, that's true, but he never wanted it, his spirit craves freedom.'

'But he isn't trapped, he has everything he wants.' Said Ron.

'What he wants isn't what you want, little one. Now, let's see if we can loosen up the stiffness in those old muscles. Black! The kid doesn't believe us you were in the circus. Do you still have one more song in you to prove him wrong?'

Aries raised an eyebrow at Adam 'If this is your attempt at trying to make me sing-'

'It's not.' Harry said 'I really can't believe you were in a circus.'

'You know I wouldn't lie.'

'It sounds like it.'

'You know what?' Roy said 'I can't believe he was in a circus either.'

'Not by the looks of him.' Gildheart added snarling.

Aries glared at the crew who was grinning at him before sighing.

'One song.' He told Adam.

'Do you still remember it, old man?'

'Watch who you're calling old, what are you, 1000?'

'743 thank you.' Aries took off his coat and they started singing. _(A/N: Now you need to imagine the song the Other side from the Greatest Showman with Aries in PT Barnum's role.)_ By the end of the song everyone was participating in some way.

'UUUUhuuu! Encore!' Harry cheered at the end. Aries grinned slightly out of breath and ruffled Harry's hand but shook his head.

'Well Black, if you ever get bored of playing the role of the Lord, you're welcome to come back.' Adam laughed.

'Don't tempt me, I just might.'

They stayed for dinner with the crew in the big tent mess hall. It wasn't sophisticated nor was it a lot, but the stories and the jokes made everyone forget the food and just enjoy themselves. Hermione had left with her parents for their hotel while Emily was sleeping in her mom's arms. Victor was arguing with Roy what Abraxan horses would bring to the show when Aries stopped Ron and his lesson at trick flying with Isabelle to take them back to the chateau.

While Ron fell asleep almost instantly Harry had been too excited to find out the new side of Aries that he decided to stay a bit on the little balcony his room had overlooking the back gardens.

'The plan worked better than you expected from what I heard.' Harry opened his eyes hearing Adam's voice from right under his balcony. He wouldn't have realized it was Adam, only the vampire had something metallic and alluring about the way he spoke that Harry had caught on while at the circus.

'Never cross a Black, even one who seems a dainty lady.' Chuckled Aries

'But for her to just turn her back at her husband's fortune.'

'You clearly don't know her like I do. She'll make sure Lucy's fortune becomes hers.'

'What if he consents to the Veritaserum?'

'Then he'll earn himself a one way ticket to Azkaban.'

'For the girl? No, not unless she commits to Veritaserum too, and she won't do it.'

'How is dear Angelique?'

'Scamming some other poor bastard. You know her kind don't learn.'

'Keep an eye on her. Should she get into more trouble than she can chew?'

'What is it with you and all broken things?'

'Our society pushed her where she is now.'

'And men like you?'

'You know me better than that.'

'I do, that is why I can't understand why you let Leila go.'

'Leila needs someone better than I will ever be. Besides, Britain is a hornet's nest she is better off staying far away from.'

'The crew liked the kid. He barely even blinked when he found out we were creatures of the night.'

'He has a good heart, accepting, caring. Just like his parents.'

'Don't ruin that.' And with that note from Adam, Aries guided the vampire away from Harry's balcony and into the night.

* * *

_A/N: OK, I know this opens up a whole new bunch of OCs and plotlines that I may never care to finish. But I love the idea of Aries actually having a bloody life before becoming Lord Black. And I do love the Greatest Showman movie and the soundtrack, so here's a tribute to great Cinema only within the Magical universe of HP. Next chapter might take a while, since I barely written a word from it. Thank God it's friday tomorrow. With that said, happy weekend :)_


	21. The Messrs

**Chapter 20: The Messrs**

The following day at the Chateau had Harry thinking hard on what he had overheard.

_Lucy? Angelique?_

That sounded an awful lot like Lucius Malfoy and Angelique Rieu. But then Aries had known, and had probably orchestrated the meeting at the ball. To what end? Was Narcissa also in on what her uncle had done? Suddenly the crazy idea of a spy network popped into his head but he dismissed it. This was Aries he was thinking about. He wanted to know, bloody curiosity of his, but really, he was afraid to ask, especially now that he knew something was up. He wished he could talk to someone about it, but Ron was a definite no go. Especially after the circus. He seemed to expect an attack from a dark creature every day although he put it in the form of a joke, Harry wasn't fooled, his friend was on edge. Hermione was gone with her parents and he wasn't going to put this in writing. So, he did what he could to keep Ron from going full paranoid and spent time flying around, leaving his Firebolt in Ron's hands as he learnt to ride Abraxan with Victor's help.

'Man, that broom is incredible.' Ron said as he came up to Harry's room after dinner.

'A-haa.' Harry answered stiffening a yawn. He was dead tired. Abraxan riding was definitely harder than riding a broom. His thighs hurt in places he didn't even think he had muscles. He just wanted to take a shower and crawl in bed. But unlike most days, today Ron seemed extremely lively. Maybe it was because he was going back home tomorrow when Charley was coming to pick him up.

'I'm telling you, no one but Gryffindor will win the Quiddich cup next year. There's just no way to compete with a Firebolt.'

'I'd like to think skill is also needed.' Harry smiled at his friend as he picked up his towel for the shower.

'You're taking a bath?' Ron asked.

'I'm really tired. Apollo might be more docile than Hercules but he's still hard to handle.' Explained Harry.

'Aw, come on, Harry. It's my last night here. Don't you want to do some exploring?'

'Ron, we can explore some more tomorrow. Charley is coming only after lunch.'

'I guess.' Ron said quietly.

Harry sighed but took that as his queue to go take his shower. It really helped his muscles relax. He took his time brushing his teeth when he realized he didn't have his glasses on. They had come off when he had pulled his T-shirt off but he could see just fine without them. He searched for them and put them on. Then took them off. The on and off again until he was sure there was no difference anymore. He was glasses free. He grinned and swiftly got dressed before going out to tell Ron the good news. But Ron had already gone to his own room. Harry knocked but there was no answer. He imagined his best friend was either taking a shower or sleeping already so he went to find Aries.

'Harry. Already in Pyjamas?' Aries said as he put down the documents he was reading when Harry entered the study.

'Apollo can be a handful.' Harry grinned.

'They are proud creatures. You're not wearing your glasses I see.'

'You noticed?' Harry beamed.

'Of course I did.'

'I don't need them anymore. There is no difference between with or without them.'

'I'm glad. But, let's reserve that thought until after a healer tells us so.'

'So I still have to wear them?'

'I think there's no harm in you forsaking them for a day or two until we get an appointment sorted.'

'Now? Here?'

'There's a good Opti-witch in Aix-en-Provence. I will write to her now and maybe she can see you tomorrow or the day after.'

'But what about us going to Geneva?'

'That can wait one day. Now, you said you chose names for the two foals?'

'I did. Hades and Persephone.'

Aries chuckled 'Keeping with Greek mythology?'

'Ares and Aphrodite were my first choice. But Aries and Ares were too close in pronunciation.'

'Just as well, there can be only one god of war and vengeance in a house.' Chuckled his guardian.

Harry then went back to his room and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

They had hiked for most of the day around the Bern region. Harry had never been more grateful for his decision to spar and run with Aries as he was after three days with the older man hiking. He was tired, but his muscles didn't hurt as much as they would have, had he no prior training. He set his sunglasses on the table as he took off his mountain boots. They had done an 8 hour hike on the mountain ridge near Interlaken.

'Harry, we'll take a shower then we can go into town to eat dinner. Is that all right?' Aries asked as he came out of the kitchen in their rented apartment.

'Great, I'm starving.' And with that Harry jumped into the shower and out before Aries could say Fondue.

* * *

'You know, it's almost sunset.' Aries noted pointing at the sunglasses still on Harry's nose as they ate at a terrace in the centre of Thun.

'It's just, I've never been able to wear sunglasses before.' Harry said blushing as he removed them.

'So no sight problems?'

'No. I'm fine.'

'Well, that's good. But remember what healer Hellen said, you should still use your glasses if you decide to read long hours during the night.'

'I will. When is Heide coming back?'

'She should be back at the apartment when we return. Why?'

'Well, I asked her to check on Ron while she went back home.'

'What's wrong with Ron?'

'He just wasn't too talkative when he left the Chateau with Charley. I'm sure it's nothing, but…'

'You worry about him.'

'He is my best friend.'

Heide had indeed returned and she had brought back a letter from Ron which eased Harry's worries a lot. Dobby also sent him a _come back soon card_ that filled his rented bedroom with shrieking singing until Harry incendio-ed it. Well, in less than three days he would be home again. Still, he didn't want to think much on that, since visiting a new country had its perks. Such as not being recognized by people on the street and practicing his very bad French. He plopped back down on the bed and picked up the Hogwarts notes, he found the notes on Runes interesting so he usually skimmed the text to find those passages that dealt with them.

'What are you reading?' Heide asked as she zoomed back to his room.

'Just some old notes.'

'Oh…which one did you like so far?' the little Fae asked seeing the red notebook Harry was reading.

'Runes, but Charms is also interesting. Transfiguration goes over my head still.'

'There were several pranks that went well in Runes and Charms, but they never seemed to have the same success in Transfigurations.'

Pranks? Somehow Harry felt he was missing something. 'What are you talking about?'

'Why the Stories of course.'

'Stories? Heide, these are class notes.'

The Fae chuckled as if she knew something that Harry didn't. Which was probably true.

'Are you going to grin at me all day, or are you going to share?'

'You'll have to ask nicely.'

Harry sighed 'Fine, can you please tell me what you're on about?'

'Tap the notebook with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'

Harry did as she said and watched as the four Hogwarts mascots transformed: the Lion into a Stag, the Snake into a bear like dog, the raven into a wolf and the badger into a rat. The opened the first page.

_'Messrs Moony, _Wormtail_, **Padfoot** and _Prongs_ are proud to present_

_The Marauders' Chronicles'_

The notes were gone, in their stead Harry saw written something like stories, small notes inserted into the pages written in four different handwritings. What was this?

'Good day to you mini mischief maker. If you're reading this you are worthy of being told of our greatest achievements, and perhaps you think yourself the master prankster, but rest assured oh mini mischief maker, that you have seen and done nothing to top the mighty Prongs, **the devilishly handsome Padfoot,** _*cough-conceited much- cough* the wise Moony,_ **wise my furry tale,** the courageous Wormtail.

So read to your heart's content, take notes and cause mayhem, but remember to always manage your mischief at the end.'

'A lot more interesting than notes, wouldn't you say?' Heide beamed at him. Harry read on.

It was a beautiful may morning just a week before our "darling" snakes were to take flight against the bookish ravens.

**We were still innocent back then, and so inexperienced in the art of pranking. **

_I doubt you were ever innocent you dog._

You burnt my eyes when I found you in that closet with-

**ALL RIGHT, some of us were more innocent than others.**

So naturally we snuck out of our little cosy bedroom to mess with the brooms of our mortal enemies.

_Prongs, mortal enemies?_

Well, they were mortal, unless McDuffie got his hands on the Philosopher's stone. And they were enemies, because they beat our team with 10 points difference.

Makes sense.

**I remember it was 100 points.**

Whose side are you on anyway?

**'Never mind.'**

'So we escaped the wicked Cat lady and her tiger mouse and Mini too and managed to find the precious key to the broom closet.

EWWW

_Not the one Padfoot was in, Wormy._

**And with a flick of our mighty wands- **_Why does that sound dirty coming from you?_** -jinxed the brooms to chase after whoever touched them first**.

Saturday practice was impressive to watch as the snakes displayed such acrobatic skills in dodging their precious brooms that they learnt a few new tricks and beat the ravens 250 to 120.

_The moral of the story is: make sure your pranks don't give your opponents an edge where they don't need it._

**Honestly, we wouldn't have won the tournament anyway with no decent beaters or seekers to speak about.**

Anyway, another moral of the story is. When using spells on brooms: use delayed spellmanship. This way the fun begins when they least expect.

_Just make sure you put a cushion charm somewhere in there to avoid major injury._

**And do not be the only ones out on the pitch with the victims. It gives you away.**

Or makes you a suspect.

And get a camera to capture your masterpiece.

Or not, it can be called evidence.

Harry chuckled and turned the page. Before long he couldn't help but laugh out loud since the stories he read were hilarious. One other thing they were, they were incredible. So much so, that Harry couldn't believe they really happened and was convinced that they were pure fantasy, maybe the equivalent of Muggle comic books only without the drawings. After all, who would allow a werewolf inside a school and there was no way three 14-15 year old could become Animagi.

_A/N: Meet the Marauders. Will Harry put two and two together and realize who they were? Maybe. But it will have to wait. As usual, if you feel like reviewing it is much appreciated. Until next time, happy Weekend._


	22. The worst of the Blacks

_A/N: Warning, this will not be a happy chapter._

**Chapter 21: **

**The worst of the Blacks**

Andy had been going back and forth from her job to her home to the new apartment Narcissa and Draco were staying. She had been there before when her cousin owned the place, but since then it had undergone a much needed sanitisation and the place looked extremely well kept. Narcissa had used a few well-placed enlarging charms to make the three rooms bigger and the small closet was now a huge walk in maze for all her and Draco's belongings. She knew her sister wasn't pleased with the living arrangements her uncle set up for her, but Narcissa didn't show it.

Instead she retreated from the public functions. The two weeks in which Aries had been gone had seen an escalation in rumours about Malfoy that clearly had some very influential people behind them. Andy understood the need to stay away from the scandal but she also thought Narcissa had nothing to hide from. She had done nothing wrong, but making Cissy brave enough to face the world's pity or the sneers of the few who thought it was the wife's fault a husband strayed was going to take time, and help from the right people.

Aries had returned a day before and Andromeda wanted to speak with her uncle about Narcissa's concerns before the Wizengamot Meeting on the 23rd. That was the reason she had come to Black Manor that evening. Her mind was on her younger sister's distress regarding her future when she arrived at the Lord's Study on the third floor of the manor. Thoughts of Narcissa flew out of her mind when she saw the mangled body of the former elf from Grimmauld Place staining red the Persian carpet in the room.

'Dear Merlin, what happened here?' she came inside the room without thinking before seeing her uncle turn and rise to face her from his hunched form on the Lord's chair.

'YOU!' she tried to back away from the room but the door closed behind her. This was not happening, she had thought that maybe, just maybe her uncle was different, like Alphard. But seeing him now, the worst of the Blacks staring her down, she knew she would be as dead as that house elf in a few moments.

'I'm sorry Andy, but I can't let you leave here like this.' His voice was the same as Aries Black's at least that was not faked.

'Like what? Alive?' Andromeda figured, if she was dead anyway, why not demand some answers. Her only concern was what was to happen with Ted and Dora, but even there, it was nothing she had any control over, not anymore.

'I guess I deserve that.' His eyes turned towards the house elf 'Tia!' the little elfin popped in.

'Master called.'

'Please dispose of it.'

'Right away sir.' Tia eyed the mess on the floor before snapping her fingers, body and blood both vanishing. 'Will that be all?'

'Bring us some refreshments please.'

Tia bowed without caring for the changes in her Lord's appearance and a few moments later she returned with a bottle of fresh lemonade and some small sandwiches. Andy said nothing as the man poured the drinks.

'Do you mean to poison me?' she asked

'No.' the man answered before taking the lemonade and sipping it.

'Of course not, foolish to think that. I thought of you as a Squib, but you're not. Clever that, but keeping from doing magic must be hard for someone like you.'

'Not that hard. There is…satisfaction in doing things with your own two hands instead of relying on magic for everything.' There was a long pause. She didn't know what to say to him, and he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. If they had been anywhere else she might have used that moment to try and escape, but Black Manor was the one property that no one could escape while the Black Lord didn't want them to.

'What brought you here today, Andy?' he finally asked looking her in the eyes, those grey piercing eyes, how could she not have seen it before? Those eyes were his, that face was his too, only aged, how did he do it? Was it a glamour? An aging potion? But it was not the time to ponder when he looked at her expecting an answer.

'Why do you care?'

'If you chose to come all the way here to talk to me, it is something that is bothering you and you think I can help.'

'You think, after I saw what you did to that elf I will-'

'Kretcher all but killed a son of this family. I will not have you defending him!' she flinched at the venom in his voice.

'Who? The only one he didn't worship was you, and you're still alive.' The last part was spit out in anger.

'You want me dead.'

'I thought you were dead.'

'Yes, and that is how it will remain, unless I can convince you otherwise.'

'What do you mean?'

'Simple, you have a choice. I can either obliviate you, or you return to the family and you will keep my secret.'

'You can't expect me to believe you won't kill me the moment I let you obliviate me.'

'And what would I gain from that? You would vanish from the world while on a visit to Black Manor. Chances of it leading to me are high. But you were quick to believe the worst of me before so I can't expect anything else.'

'If I return to the family, what will happen to Ted and Dora?'

'They will become part of this family as well, but I will ask you not to tell them what you saw here, at least for the time being.'

'You would welcome a Mudblood into the Black family?'

'Please don't use that term in my presence.'

'What? Too many of them haunt your nights?'

She saw the flash of anger in his eyes but he didn't pull out his wand.

'Make your choice, cousin.'

'I will keep your secret.' She said without hesitation. She flinched when his wand appeared in his hand from behind his long sleeves, but he only used it to summon the family book. A vow later and she felt the familiar flow of her family's magic around her. She had forgotten how safe it felt, how right, even if she knew, with him as Lord, it was anything but. Still, this was the only way for her to keep at least a semblance of control over her life and protect her family. She would always choose knowing against not knowing. And who knew, maybe there was a possibility the bastard died.

'Now, why are you here Andromeda?' he asked again.

She glared at him. Typical of him to still keep her there when all she really wanted was to run, and run far away from him.

'Narcissa, I wanted to talk to you about Narcissa and what will happen to Lucius.'

'There is little to be said about that. Crabbe will demand the Veritaserum interrogation to get to the bottom of Lucius's indiscretions. Lucius will have no choice but to refuse.'

'Crabbe was always Lucius's lackey, why turn on him now?'

'Some petty reason like secretly hating Malfoy for his superiority. I am sure Crabbe doesn't understand the danger of doing what he is doing but being pushed into action by some hidden enemy. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.'

'What if Lucius consents?'

'He can't, he is guilty.'

'How do you know?'

'I may have only been active in this country for half a year to outsiders, dear cousin, but that doesn't mean it is true.'

'So he truly raped that girl.'

'I doubt it. Miss Rieu was a minor, and Lucius shouldn't have even dreamt of doing to her what he did, but I doubt Lucius would have tried anything had she been unwilling. Still, a minor witch or wizard is Taboo for grownups for a very good reason. The fact that Miss Rieu didn't develop an Obscurial is proof that she wanted it, even though she was too young and Lucius probably manipulated her.'

'How can you speak of it so calmly?'

'Because it is the truth. Now, in Narcissa's case. She will have the support our house will give her, but she will need to stop pitying herself and start taking charge of her life.'

'Does she know?'

'About me? No one knows except the house elves and you will keep the secret from everyone, even the ones that know until I tell you otherwise.'

'So I'm supposed to call you Lord Black?'

'You may call me Lord Black, Uncle or Aries if you wish, but nothing else.'

'What did the elf do to make you kill him like that?'

'He told me what happened to my brother. How he abandoned him to death.'

'The Elf worshiped your brother, he wouldn't have-'

'But he did. He abandoned him to die drowned by Inferi. The fool could have come to me, should have sought help, I would have helped him. But he didn't.' he stood up and looked outside rubbing at his eyes.

'Tia.' His voice was barely a whisper, but the elves always heard their master's summons. 'Go stay with Harry and the kids at the Den. If Harry asks, tell him I have a late meeting. Tell Pan I need him to come with me for a few hours.'

'Yes, Sir.' The little elf popped away.

'Why did you make Harry Potter your ward?' Andromeda asked realizing that something didn't quite add up.

'That's no concern of yours. You are free to go.'

Andromeda stood up, curtsied and made her way out, thinking each step would be her last step, that he would kill her in the manner he had done the elf. But she left Black Manor, and the grounds of the estate, and got home without dying. It was a blessing that Ted and Dora were out of the house because once she was safely back she collapsed in hysteric crying. What had she gotten herself and her family into?

_A/N: Well, I hope you don't hate me after this. I was thinking of dropping it all together since I like focusing more on Harry, but most of you have guessed right about who Aries really is and Andromeda seemed a good character to discover it. Now the question is, did Aries (I will continue calling him that until Harry figures it out too) kill Kreatcher or? Until next time, happy Weekend._


	23. The Malfoys

**Chapter 22**

**The Malfoys**

When Harry read the Daily Prophet on the 24th he thought it was completely justifiable to have half of it dedicated to the fall of Lucius Malfoy. After all, the man had orchestrated the whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets and got away. Now it seemed that not even his incredibly good relationship with the Minister of Magic could save him from total disgrace. There was a particularly nasty article written by a woman called Skeeter that even speculated on the man being a Death Eater and how he got away from testifying under Veritaserum after the Dark Lord's fall. The fact that Malfoy had refused to comment or even be seen in public since the fiasco at Black Manor had made everyone think the worst. It seemed the wizarding world went by the moto guilty until proven innocent.

'You're up early.' Aries said coming in after his morning jog through the gardens.

'I was thinking of joining you for a sparring session before going with Dobby and Pan to Potter Manor for the morning. Did you see the newspaper today?'

'I did.'

'What will happen to Malfoy?'

'Well, since he wasn't there when Crabbe put forth _the Request for Honour_ and it passed, Lucius will have to present himself in front of an extraordinary Wizengamot session in three days to give answer to the rumours.'

'Rumours? Not crime?'

'Not crime, for it to be considered a crime an official charge has to be set, but Miss Rieu left the country.'

'So he could get away scot free.'

'He can't be tried for crimes without evidence or an official charge.'

'So what will happen in the extraordinary session then?'

'Well if he presents himself to it he will be asked to either make an unbreakable vow before answering truthfully to the questions prepared for him or he can go with the less picked option, he can take Veritaserum, a very powerful truth potion. Thus dismissing any notions of foul play or lies.'

'If he presents himself?'

'It isn't an official trial. If he doesn't present himself people will take it as a sign that he is guilty but nothing else will happen to him.'

'But that's not right. If he doesn't show, he has to be guilty.'

'You can't know that, even if in this case it is probably true, without official charges brought up, the ministry can't do anything.'

'So he will walk away with nothing happening to him.'

'I wouldn't say it is nothing. He will become _persona non grata_ both at the ministry as in society. There will be no one that will deal with him. He will lose all support and the Malfoy name will always be associated with dishonour.'

'But he will still walk away free.'

'For men like Lucius Malfoy, social death is worse than losing their freedom.'

'Why?'

'Old pure blood wizard families always consider themselves a cut above the rest not just because of pure blood status, but because of traditions. In this way, the wizarding world lives more in the 17th century when it comes to matters of honour and etiquette.'

Harry groaned internally at the word etiquette and Aries smiled.

'Point is, you cannot hold your head high in society with the accusations Lucius Malfoy has against him. The one rule, the one rule that should always matter for any pure blood is to protect magic.'

'And what Malfoy did was against that rule?'

'Yes. Very much so. Witches and Wizards before the age of 17 have a magical core that is in constant fluctuation. It stabilizes some after the age of 11 and for most at the age of 15 is already as good as stabilized but 17 is the definitive point when the child becomes the man or woman in magical terms.'

'What does that have to do with Malfoy?'

'It is the worst offence a wizard can commit, other than killing out right, to molest a magical child. To some it is even worse than killing, and I would have to agree to some degree with them.'

'Why?'

'Because it can do irreparable damage to the magical core of that child. Part of the hate Pure Bloods have for the Muggles streams from the muggles hurting children who displayed magical powers thus hurting the magical core and in many cases killing the child. To be a wizard and to that, it is seen as lowering yourself to less than Muggle standards.'

'I guess I understand.'

'Good, well, let's get that sparring session going. I have a meeting with Narcissa at 9.'

Harry's day went extremely well. He worked to prepare the gardens for the coming autumn, instructing Dobby on what to do with the falling leaves, trimming trees and keeping the Fire bushes fiery. He was planning a Quiddich session for before they went back to Hogwarts, and if the weather held he wanted to have it at Potter Manor seeing as Neville's grandmother would never allow her grandson to ever set foot in any house owned by a Black. He thought Neville could keep score just as last time. Or that was the idea. But that flew out of his mind when he returned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy accompanied by Narcissa and Aries. Dobby who had aparated right next to where Pan had brought Harry back hid behind Harry.

'Harry, good, you're back. Dobby, Pan, please get lunch ready for us. Narcissa and Draco will be joining us.'

Pan bowed slightly to the Malfoys before turning towards the kitchen with Dobby going after him. Draco glared at the little elf but his mother seemed to simply ignore him.

'I'll have to take a short shower first.'

'Take your time, I am sure Dobby will need an hour or so to get everything ready.' Aries said smiling. Harry nodded before excusing himself and dashing up the stairs to him rooms. He really didn't like this development. He closed his door with a spell and turned to Hedwig.

'Malfoy is downstairs girl. Keep an eye out.' Hedwig hooted as did the small jay which had her own bird house on the opposite side of the room.

'You too, Vögli.'

'Moi aussi, moi aussi.' Chirruped the Jay in French. He had named it after a sort of diminutive of the word bird in Swiss German. It sounded right at the time.

Harry kept as quiet as he could during lunch as did Draco who was siting opposite him. Aries asked about the state of the Potter gardens and about how Draco was doing at school, but he didn't get anything other than monosyllabic answers from the teens.

It was half an hour after desert when Tonks popped in that Aries announced he would be going away with Narcissa and they were to spend the afternoon alone with Tonks and Pan as supervisors that Harry really wanted to protest. This was so unfair, he hoped he could get Ron to come over or go over to the Burrow, not play host to Draco Malfoy.

'I was hoping to go visit Ron or he could come here.' Harry said.

'I spoke with Arthur today at the ministry, it seems Ron has been grounded until the weekend.'

'What? Why?'

'You will have to ask Ron. Be good you two, don't give Tonks too much trouble.'

And with that horrible news Harry was left with Draco and Tonks.

'So, this is the place Uncle Aries calls home. Rather less gloomy than I had expected.'

'Why would it be gloomy?' Harry asked focusing on Dora and ignoring Draco. 'Come, I'll give you guys a tour.'

Draco scowled at him. 'Think you're important now, don't you Potter? Giving tours of houses that aren't yours.'

'Draco, that's not very nice.' Tonks intervened

'I don't have to listen to you, Mudblood.'

'Don't use that language in this house, Malfoy!' Harry's anger grew.

'Or what? You'll go telling your Squib of a guardian?'

Harry pulled out his wand 'I told you to leave Aries out of your insults.'

'Harry, he's not worth it.' Tonks said coming in between the two boys 'Draco, the next insult that comes out of your mouth I will wash it out with soap. I may be a half blood but I am also of age and an Auror in training, and unlike you, I can use magic outside of school.'

'Whatever, elf.' He called out and Pan popped before them.

'The young guest called.'

'Bring me a glass of butter beer and be quick about it.'

Pan bowed slightly and returned almost instantly with a butter beer.

'At least the servants are adequate.' Draco plopped down in an armchair and said no more.

'How about you show me the house Harry.' Tonks said 'Pan can watch over Malfoy.'

'I guess. Pan.' The house elf turned up. 'Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, if he wants something but is too rude, don't oblige him. And don't let Dobby serve him.'

'Yes little master. The young guest is not a nice person.'

'No he is not. So don't take his rudeness to heart.'

'Pan never does.'

With that sort of sorted out Harry relaxed as he showed Tonks around. The young auror was in awe of the disc collection Aries Black had, trying on a few records before moving from the living room to the library than the training room. Tonks and Harry duelled for a bit, Harry showing her what he had learnt from Kingsley. Surprisingly enough Tonks's clumsiness melted away during a duel and she bested Harry three out of three times but it wasn't as easy as she would have thought. The kid had good reflexes and though his knowledge was limited, he came up with a few decent spell combinations. But she wasn't Mad Eye's protégée for nothing.

'Cool, thanks for that.' Tonks said ruffling the hair of an almost out of breath Harry.

'But I lost.'

'Hey now, I'm a bit older than you mister, but if you join the Aurors when you graduate, I might be willing to take you on as a student.'

'It might be cool, but I don't know what I want to do yet.'

'No worries, you only need to worry after fourth year.'

The two continued to the gardens and took out Harry's old nimbus and his new Firebolt for a spin. In the meantime Draco had been getting bored so he decided to wander. He discovered the library and browsed through some books before turning to the Livingroom where Harry and Tonks had left a Dire Straits Album playing.

He tried to ignore the muggle contraption but the music wasn't half bad. He picked up the record cover.

'Brothers in arms.' Draco jumped as Pan the house elf came in.

'What?'

'That's the song Lord Black listens to the most, from that disk.'

'Why would I care what-whatever, it's muggle music.'

'What is the difference between muggle and magical music?'

'Obviously, magical is made by wizards.'

'But other than that?'

'It's magical.'

'I see, so if I chose to put on a record with magical music and one with muggle music, would you be able to spot the difference?'

'Obviously, magical music would be superior.'

Pan smiled and snapped his fingers, the record turned playing a different tune.

'What is this? Muggle or Magical?'

'I don't need to answer you.'

'You don't.' Pan said calmly.

Draco glared. 'It's Muggle.' (Cauldron fever, Old Magical Boys) (A/N: made up and magical :)

'Good, what about this one.' Another snap of fingers.

'Obviously Magical.' (That old Black Magic-Ella Fitzgerald)

'Ah, what about this?'

'Magical again.' (Moonlight by the Mermaids) (A/N: made up and magical :)

Another snap of the fingers. 'Muggle.' (N'oubliez jamais, Joe Cocker)

'Magical.' (Moon over Bourbon Street, Sting)

'Muggle.' (Cat's eyes by the Sorcerers) (A/N: made up and magical :)

'Magical.' (Going Home Dire Straits)

'Definitely magical.' (A Kind of Magic-Queen)

'I should hope so. It's Queen, and it's a Muggle band.' Harry said as he and Tonks were drawn in by the constant changing songs.

'No it's not.'

'Well, young guest. You got two right, out of 8.' Pan chuckled as Draco flushed pink. It was just as Bohemian Rhapsody started playing that Narcissa and Aries returned.

'Well I wouldn't have thought you would be bonding over Queen.' Aries said smiling. 'I see the house is still standing.'

'Oh uncle, you're so funny.'

Aries exchanged looks with Harry and the younger realized it was no so much a joke as Narcissa wanted it to be. He hid a smile too as Aries sent Pan to look after dinner for them. It was no longer such a silent affair as Harry had Tonks to talk to but Draco seemed to become a mute glaring at his food or when Pan came to serve at the elf who had a very smug grin every time he turned from the young guest. Harry resolved to ask the elf what had happened between him and Draco but after the Malfoys left of course.

That day turned out to be less of a singular incident and more an every other day occurrence as Narcissa began to accompany Aries more often and Draco stayed with Harry either alone with Pan and Dobby or with Tonks. It was after the third day in a row and after Lucius Malfoy hadn't turned up for the special Wizengamot session that Draco was in a particularly nasty mood.

'This sucks.' He said plopping down on the armchair in the main study where Harry was concentrating on his last bit of homework for Kingsley. His last lesson with the Auror being in two days.

Harry preferred to ignore Draco. He figured if he did, there was less chance for him to hex the Slytherin. Until now, Draco had also avoided him and interestingly enough he avoided Pan too.

'What are you writing anyway? You can't tell me you haven't finished your summer homework yet. Honestly Potter, how lazy can you be?'

Harry glared at Draco but continued to write.

'Merlin but this house is so boring.'

'Go listen to some Queen then.' Harry said flippantly.

'That house elf tricked me!'

'Pan did no such thing. It's not his fault you have no musical culture to speak of.'

'As if you do.'

'Not that much, but I'm learning.'

'Who cares about some Muggle song band? Honestly Potter you're so lame.'

'Malfoy, if you don't have something constructive to say, why don't you just shut up.'

'You shut up.'

'Real mature.'

'What would you know about being mature, you're younger than me.'

'A couple of months doesn't count.'

'Young master, a call for you.' Pan said.

Harry got up grinning, a call could only mean Hermione. She had called to say she would be able to come to the Quiddich picnic at Potter Manor the following day and would stay the night after the game. His happy bubble burst however when he returned to find Draco had jinxed his essay to spell everything wrong and he had to start all over again. It was as the two of them were yelling at each other with Pan blocking any hexes that went between, that Narcissa and Aries arrived.

'I would like an explanation.' Aries said looking sternly from one boy to the other.

Harry really didn't want to be a tattletale.

'Harry.'

'Nothing.'

'I doubt it is nothing if you wanted to blow up the library.' Aries insisted but Harry didn't say anything.

'Very well, if it's nothing you will have no objection to Draco joining you and your friends tomorrow for the Quiddich practice and staying over with Ron, Terry and Antony.'

Harry's eyes who were averted to the floor snapped up. Aries wouldn't. But his guardian was already talking to Narcissa who seemed to be in a hurry to get Draco out of there. The Malfoys did not stay for dinner that evening, but it was a quiet affair with Harry eating fast before going up to his own room to finish the essay for Kingsley. He was so upset that he had to write it again that he could barely concentrate to write the first two sentences. In the end he decided to write it in the morning.

_A/N: I know Draco is a prick, but we can't have everything going right in Harry's life now, can we? Let me know if you enjoyed the music selection :) Until next time, have an easy week. I'm hoping for snow._


	24. Late summer days

CHAPTER 23

Late summer days

Harry woke up early to find his essay had been jinxed back to normal and was waiting for him on his desk so he made his way down to breakfast wondering whether it had been Pan or Dobby who helped him out. It was no surprise to see Aries returning from jogging but after the reprimand last night he was surprised to see him smiling at him.

'You're up early.'

'I thought to finish my essay for Kingsley.'

'Ah, Pan told me what happened yesterday with Draco.'

'He did?'

'Yes, and I am proud of you.'

'You are?'

'The way Pan explained it, Draco had been bating you for a good while and even ruined your homework until you retaliated.'

'But I-'

'Everyone loses their temper once in a while, and young Draco is the type to get under your skin.'

'Does this mean he doesn't have to come to Quiddich today?'

'Unfortunately he will come. But I will be having a talk with him tomorrow once everyone has gone home.'

'He will think I told you about it.'

'But you didn't, it was Pan. And he should know better than to act rashly in front of an elf sworn to a head of house. There can be no secrets between Pan and me.'

'I guess in the end it doesn't really matter what he thinks.'

'No, it does not. Cheer up, you will be surrounded by your friends today, while he will be relatively alone. Try to not rub it in too much.'

'I won't but I'm not sure about the Weasleys though.'

'They should get their cue from you. Now, do you want to spar for a bit?'

'Sure.'

His friends started arriving a little after midday. The Weasleys were first but this time it was just the twins and Ron accompanied by Arthur. Charley had returned to Romania, Ginny stayed home with her Mother, while Percy was not a big Quiddich player. Hermione portkeyed with Susan and Hannah since the Bones were the closes family to where her parents lived. They came accompanied by Miss Bones. Mr. Scamander brought Neville and Terry along with his nephew Antony. The last to arrive were Oliver with the three chasers right after Narcissa brought Draco with her via Portkey.

Draco was fuming. He had gotten a scolding from his mother last night the likes of which he had never had before. He still didn't understand why him messing with Potter was such a bad thing. Lord Black surely didn't care about Scar-face. It had to be a sham. But his mother told him it was not their place to judge what their Lord wanted. Draco didn't think of Black as his Lord. He was a Malfoy. And he didn't have a Lord, just like his father. He had been thinking that all through the night and into their arriving at Potter Manor. He snorted internally seeing the ruin of the great house. Naturally everything Potter owned would be broken.

'What's Malfoy doing here?' Draco heard Weasley ask

'Long story. Just ignore him.' Potter answered.

'Draco, come here.' His mother called him from where he was just about to join the mass of people with brooms. Reluctantly he turned towards the adults.

'Draco, Lord Black needs a helping hand with preparing the barbeque and setting the table. I told him you would be more than happy to help, isn't that right?' his mother said in a sweet voice that the young Slytherin learnt to know as the voice before the storm if she didn't get her way. He flushed pink before nodding stiffly with every adult and even Granger there looking at him. He felt so humiliated.

Harry couldn't believe Aries somehow found a way to keep Draco well away from their game. But somehow the Slytherin remained close to the adults and they began their game unperturbed. They mixed themselves up to try and even the field a bit and to get the Gryffindor Team a challenge. So, Oliver was playing opposite his chasers with Harry as his Seeker and George and Fred were on opposite Teams. They were one beater short with Ron, Terry and Antony being Oliver's offence while Susan played once again Keeper and Hannah took the Seeker position since it was the most less likely to be bludgered up. Neville, with Dobby's help, ventured up on a broom to referee this time.

Draco watched the game unfold as he set the table for after the game. He had to admit the teams were well balanced and unlike any practice he had been to with the Slytherin team, this looked like fun. _They were having fun while he was stuck on the ground doing chores._ Servant's work, and that elf was supervising him, HIM, a wizard was being supervised by an elf.

'May I help you?' Granger startled him from his musings as she took half the cutlery and started setting it on either side of the plates.

'Bet you're enjoying this, aren't you, Granger? Seeing me do menial work.'

'Everyone here has to set a table every once in a while, Malfoy. Don't think yourself unique.' She said coldly.

'You might have had to do it, but we had servants for this.'

'You mean a house elf.'

'Obviously. Every respectable Pure Blood family has at least one.'

'Well, this family has many. And one of them used to be your House elf.'

'Dobby. That traitor playing around while his master works. Nothing like this would have happened had my father gone to that bloody Wizengamot session.'

'It's not like he left the country.' Hermione said.

'You wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

'Whatever, Granger, if you want to help, then hurry up with the knives and stop asking stupid questions.' With that he went to take some glasses to place near the plates. They set the table in silence for a while until a very impressive Bludger by Fred stopped Harry from getting the snitch and Terry, Tony and Ron cheered.

'At this rate we will be eating the food cold.' Snorted Draco

'Harry got the snitch from you last year didn't he?'

'Only because that Bludger was jinxed.'

'Yes, to hurt Harry.'

'It gave him motivation to fly faster.'

Hermione snorted 'So you're saying you would have gotten the snitch had your life been in danger.'

'I would have gotten the snitch had he not the advantage of adrenaline. Honestly Granger, you know nothing about Quiddich.' He said angrily.

'I know it's a sport not something to stake your whole life and happiness on.'

'Spoken like a true Muggle Born.'

'I believe that of football too.'

'What is football?'

'The equivalent of Quiddich in the muggle world.'

'I doubt it can be as exciting as Quiddich.'

'Well, it's not in the air, but it requires great skill too, and it fills stadiums with tens of thousands of fans.'

'Only because Muggles are so many and so stupid.'

'You don't know anything about Muggles, you shouldn't judge.'

'I know enough to know that wizards are superior.'

'Wizards may know magic, but Muggles have science.' Draco snorted, whatever that was, it could only be less than magic.

They were just about to finish setting the table when Granger spoke to him again. 'Why do you hate Muggles so much?'

'They are inferior to us, they destroy the world and think they own it.'

'They are different, but I wouldn't say they are inferior. And not all Muggles destroy, some try to save the world. There are organizations out there speaking for world peace and a clean environment. And they own some, but the world is big enough for everyone.'

'Can they make objects fly? Can they travel from one point to the other in the blink of an eye, can they conjure stuff out of thin air? No, they cannot. Ergo, inferior. And they may have organizations that try to save the world, but the threat they are fighting against is simply other muggles who wage war and cut forests. So you see, your argument cancels itself out. As for the world being big enough, we'll talk in a few years when it will be overpopulated.'

'Have you even been to the Muggle world to see how much their technology has advanced? Sure they can't make a broom fly, but they have planes that can fly not just one person but many, and they can't Aparate but they get by with cars and planes and trains, trains faster than the Hogwarts Express, which Wizards use to send their kids to school. You can't tell me it was a wizard that invented the train because I know for a fact it was Richard Trevithick and he was a Muggle engineer.'

'The Hogwarts Express has been kept in its original state to preserve tradition ever since 1850. But you're Muggle Born, you know nothing about tradition. You just come in and think to 'innovate' everything in your Muggle way. But you've hit a dead end, because Wizard society is run by Pure Bloods, and there is no respectable Wizarding family out there that would listen to Muggle nonsense.'

'Well, I think there is such a family out there, and it's not that far away as you would like. After all your uncle Lord Black does business with both wizards and muggles alike.'

'My uncle is an outsider. Growing up with the Black Squibs in Australia.'

'He is head of the house is he not? He is Harry's guardian.'

Draco snorted. 'Yes, he is Potter's guardian, for now. But Potter probably doesn't know that the family of his precious guardian is responsible for his family's death.'

It was a second of silence as Draco saw confusion and apprehension on Granger's face before the cheers from the Quiddich pitch grew very loud as Neville announced that Harry had caught the snitch. Draco took that distraction to retire to where his mother and Madam Bones were having a conversation. He didn't want to be questioned by the girl any longer.

Hermione was soon joined by a very happy Ron telling her about his two goals against Susan. He was just about to go back to explaining his first goal again when Terry and Tony came back from the temporary showers and changing rooms Dobby and Pan had prepared for them.

'Did you also tell her about the five times you dropped the Quaffle, butterfingers?' Terry said petting Ron's back.

Ron turned red.

'Hey, don't take it too hard, I also dropped it once or twice.' Said Antony.

'But it was fun to match skills with the Gryffindor chasers.' Nodded Terry.

'You dropped the Quaffle for Katie intentionally, didn't you?' Antony eyed his best friend shrewdly.

Terry shrugged 'It was a calculated move. I have nothing to gain from Wood. He's going away after next year, but a date with Miss Bell could be in the books later on.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oho, did my ears deceive me, oh brother of mine.' Fred and George flanked Terry. 'Or does this little Bookworm have ideas about our baby chaser?'

'We're Ravens, not Bookworms.' Protested Antony.

'Oh really?' Sue said as she and Hannah joined them freshly showered as well. 'By the amount of time you spend in the library with books, I'd never have imagined it.'

'You're just sour I scored four times, Susy. Not top of your game today.'

'You only scored two of those four goals because George sent Bludgers after me. Which he said he wouldn't do.' She glared at the right twin.

'That was Fred, he was sending Bludgers at Terry, but nearly got you instead.' George said.

'Oh please, my Aunty is head of the DMLE, I can spot diffrences and inconsistancies around me before you can blink. It was you, not Fred, and you were aiming at me, not Terry.'

'Feisty. You sure the hat sorted you right? You're more a Lion than a Badger.'

'Or a Raven.' Antony pointed out. 'It takes brains to deduce the twins.'

'Please.' Hannah rolled her eyes 'Just because Hufflepuff isn't flashy about brains or brawns doesn't mean Puffs aren't smart or won't stand up for themselves.'

'We just don't want to be labelled: brains, courage, cunning.' Sue started 'Being in any house would automatically make you act in a certain way to try and fit in. Hufflepuff doesn't have that, we can be all those things and more, whenever it suits us.'

'I guess it does make sense. That way you grow up more tolerant.' Hermione intervened.

'You're supposed to side with us.' Fred said dramatically.

'It's a girl thing. They have to stick together.' Said Terry

'It's not a girl thing.' The three girls said almost at once.

'It makes sense. It values cooperation and diversity.' Said Hannah

'Why are you lot still talking here, aren't you done showering, I'm starving?' Harry asked as he came out of the showers with Neville following him from where he had gone to see how the plants in the garden were doing.

'Harry, our impartial host.' Harry looked at the enthusiastic George, or was it Fred?, with apprehension.

'Tell us, between courage, cunning, brains and tolerance. What would you choose?'

Harry eyed his friends and realized that this was one of those moments when diplomacy lessons with Aries came in handy. 'Er, can we not have all of them?' asked Harry

'Yeah, I mean, diversity is good.' Added Neville.

Ron frowned at this as Hannah and Susan beamed 'YES! Diversity is good.'

Fred and George sent him evil mock glares between chuckles as the two Puff girls took Harry and Neville by one arm each and led them to the table. Harry felt he was missing something, but seeing Hermione's satisfied smirk, he said nothing more and resolved to ask his friend later.

'Got to hand it to our Seeker, he knows how to get the girls.' Angelina said as Alicia and Katie followed her.

'He gets it from us.' The twins made the Gryffindor girls snort.

'Neville too?' asked Terry

'Neville is very well spoken.' Katie noted. 'Haven't realized that until now.'

'That's because he's shy.' Alicia said.

They continued to bicker and laugh until Mr. Weasley sent his sons to the showers, the only ones who had not bathed yet, so that they would all be decent smelling for the late lunch.

* * *

_A/N: Hello guys, that's it for this chapter. I did want it to continue a bit more into the next day, with Aries's discussion with Draco and all, but I decided to split it since next chapter won't only be about Malfoy, but about a revelation for Harry too. Sorry it took a while to update, but you know how it is, when life gets in the way. Also, I hope you all get to have a nice smooth start in the New Year and may you achieve everything you wish for in 2020, until then, let me know what you think. PS: I am still waiting for snow :]_


	25. Serious discussions

**Chapter 24 **

**Serious discussions**

After the eventful day at Potter Manor, the morning at home seemed to be very quiet. Harry was hosting not just Terry, Antony and Ron as had been planned but the three girls decided to stay behind too, with Madam Bones coming to pick them up just before lunch. Aries had enough confidence in Harry now to allow the young boy room to be the host without adult supervision, especially since the biggest threat to Harry acting foolish had gone with Narcissa back to the apartment in London. He was reviewing some documents for the Wizengamot when the small knock on the study door came and Hermione Granger walked in looking a bit flushed.

'Can I help you with anything Hermione?'

'No, well, yes, I just wanted to discuss something with you, if I'm not interrupting anything that is.'

'Not at all, I was supposed to stop for the day about half an hour ago. Come in, take a seat. What is this all about?'

'Well, sir, it's about Harry.' The girl fidgeted a bit unsure where to start.

'Go on' he encouraged her.

'I know you've known him for less than 6 months but for us that have known him for longer…he's happy. He hasn't had a great childhood, and he really didn't deserve what happened to him both at Hogwarts and at his aunt's house.' Hermione sighed before continuing 'What I'm trying to say is, thank you, I guess. For coming into his life. I don't know why you chose to take care of him, but I'm grateful to you that you did. Even though it isn't my place to be grateful and I might sound presumptuous saying it, but Harry is my first and best friend. And you've been a positive change in his life. For that, thank you.'

'Did Harry ever talk about what his life at his aunt's house was like?'

'Not much, just small remarks. He never chose to go there for Christmas holiday or…well I think he would have liked to stay even for the summer holidays if he could, at Hogwarts, I mean. They aren't very nice people.'

'Yes, I gathered as much.' Aries said getting up and looking out the window.

'You've met them?'

'When they signed over the guardianship to me, a Muggle formality. They aren't people I care to see ever again, I might be tempted to do something worthy of the Black name.' he said in a low voice sending a sad smile towards the young witch.

'You care about Harry, don't you?'

'I do.'

'Harry said you told him you wanted to be his guardian, but that you didn't want to tell him why, only that it had nothing to do with the _boy who lived_ thing.'

'I hope you understand that if I chose to withhold that information from Harry, you will not be privy to it before he is.'

'I know. I'm just trying to understand. As much as I am grateful for what you did for him, I am also concerned. Harry started to trust you, and that's a good thing, so please, don't let his trust be in vain.'

'You think I would betray that trust?'

'I hope you won't. Because then Harry would never trust again.'

'You're a good friend.'

'I am not an easy person to be liked. Harry saw through my flaws and stood by my side. I will do anything for him.'

'I understand, and though I can't give you the reason you seek to determine by having this conversation, I can promise you that I will not hurt Harry intentionally and I will strive to make his trust in me be justified and never shaken.'

'Thank you, that is all I ask.' She turned to go before turning to him again. 'I should tell you, Draco Malfoy told me something about your family.'

'Oh?'

'I didn't tell Harry as I couldn't check if what he said was true, but if Harry finds out, he won't be happy.'

'What did Draco say?'

'That Harry was now living with the family that had something to do with his family's murder.'

'I see, thank you for telling me this.'

'It isn't true, is it?'

'The Black family during the first War was divided, some family members were and still are Voldemort's supporters. But they are either dead or in prison.'

'I see. If Draco says what he said to me to Harry…'

'Harry would not take kindly to his words. I will speak with Harry before he returns to school. Thank you again, Hermione.'

* * *

Draco was waiting in Lord Black's study. His mother was with him but she said nothing, she just sat in the armchair next to his, her back straight, her legs slightly bent and to the side, her body exuding elegance and poise. Draco admired his mother a lot, she was everything a woman should be, in his opinion. Calm, collected, elegant, speaking little but with great wisdom, able to hold her house and make her husband look good and yet it hadn't been enough for his father. He had to stray, he had to push her to leave. Was it her fault, or was it his? He didn't understand, he hadn't had time to understand. Everything happened so fast. One moment everything was fine, great even, and then leaving Malfoy Manor, going to London to this almost stranger of an uncle. As he thought this the door opened and in came said uncle looking very much a Lord.

'Sorry to keep you waiting. Narcissa, Pan prepared refreshments for you on the terrace.'

His mother rose and with a small nod thanked her uncle before leaving Draco alone with Aries Black who began reading a document completely ignoring him. Five minutes passed like this, then ten and Draco started fidgeting. After another five Draco's anger made him open his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again with the same result. After the third try, Draco began to panic and wanted to sit up, but he couldn't do that either, he was frozen on the chair, but no, he could move, slightly, not much, what was this? Aries seemed to take his time but finally turned to him. Those silver eyes seemed to be able to pierce into his soul. Was his uncle doing this?

'You are not here to speak, Draco. You are here to listen. What happened with your father and between your parents can be confusing and painful for a child which is why we are having this conversation and I don't go straight to your punishment. Yes, Draco, punishment.'

Draco wanted to say that he had done nothing wrong. But that wasn't strictly speaking true. Potter must have snitched.

'No he has not.' Aries said as if reading his mind.

'I do not need to read your mind to know what your facial expressions mean. But you are wrong, Harry didn't tell me anything. You failed to take into consideration my elf. Pan is not just a family elf. He is sworn to me personally, meaning that I and I alone can control him and that there are no secrets between us. But you would have known that had your father been capable of earning the trust of an elf in such a way. You see, while an elf enters easily into servitude to any family that would have them, not many choose to bond with one wizard or witch. For that to happen there needs to be trust, mutual trust. Your father didn't inspire trust nor did he trust anyone. His predicament now is in part due to that.' Aries rose and walked to the window before turning to Draco once again.

'Your mother turned to me because she trusted me more than she did your father not because of his betrayal of her, but because she trusts this is the way for you to learn, grow and have the best opportunity to make something of yourself. My predecessor Arcturus retired from the public eye and kept his duties as head of the family to a bare minimum. He was old and felt he had little to fight for with a family shattered, imprisoned or dead. That is why your mother didn't explain to you the role the Black Family Head has in your life.'

'Your father asked to be married into the Black family. His and your family name remained that of Malfoy for official purposes, but for magical purposes he was Lucius Abraxan Malfoy-Black, just as you were Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black. Both of you are to answer first to your mother, who has been and remains a Black, but above all else to the Black family Head.'

'In the current circumstances it is fortunate for both of you. Your father has lost all credibility in the eyes of Wizard society, that he has done so while outside of the country and away from you and your mother gives both of you the opportunity to step away without further implication in the scandal. Your father will still be your father however, and at the end of the marriage dissolution both of you may request to see each other, the when and where will be discussed with your mother and myself. If you think he will continue to be a presence in your life as before, then you are wrong.'

'Lucius's chance of a relatively normal life is in anonymity, which means he will have to leave the country and seek remote wizarding communities. From your point of view, it might seem like he is abandoning you, but in this case, this is the best thing he can do for you. Being here, seeing you, will only remind your peers that you have ties with a disgraced man, and you will face hardship.'

'That will also be the case now, in the beginning. In the months to come you will learn who your real friends are. Those who stick with you, you should cherish them forever.'

'Your mother and I will support you as much as we can, but school is designed to teach you to fend for yourself. Do you understand?'

Draco didn't want to understand, but he did, after all, he had been raised in the Pure Blood world, he knew the Wizarding high society and their insatiable appetite for gossip and scandal.

'This also means you will renounce the name Malfoy and become Draco Lucius Black.'

'But then father will disown me.' Draco blurted out and realized he could speak now

'He is in his right. If he chooses to do so, or not. That remains to be seen. He has no other children and his sister has none either. He might choose to keep you as his heir.'

'Can I talk to him?'

'After the marriage is dissolved, around Christmas.'

'Can I write to him?'

'With your mother's permission.'

'If I won't be his heir any longer, what will happen to me?'

'You are and will remain a member of the Black family. You will do well in school, and will choose a job that you will hopefully like and build the life you want to have. Just like everyone else.'

'But I'm not like everyone else. I am Draco Malfoy!'

'You are as of a week ago Draco Black. And you will learn to respect that name, because it is the name that will save you from your father's fate.' Aries said coldly before continuing. 'Your upbringing is lacking, but that is not your fault. It will however change as you are now a Black. If you think that grants you more reason to be obnoxious think again. You are not entitled to anything, you must earn your place. For you, at such a young age, it will not be too difficult. Your only concern is your school work and doing well. Your grades have been exceptional in Potions and moderately good in everything else but you can do better.'

'What will be difficult will be understanding where your loyalty lies. For a child of the Black family that should have been from the beginning clear. This family will protect you, and will help you to become the best version of yourself, but you have to want it, you have to work for it.'

'And in return for your protection and your help?' Draco asked almost snarling. Aries's eyes flashed dangerously close to anger seeing the boy didn't quite understand his position yet.

'Apart from your own contribution through studying? Respect and loyalty. But from what I can see, they will be hard to achieve for one such as you.'

'I know respect and loyalty. Respect your betters and be loyal to your own cause.'

'Spoken like a true Slytherin. You want to see what a man or woman is truly like, see how they treat their inferiors. Respect is not only towards your betters, but towards all. Our experiences are different, so we are not better or worse, and we have something to learn from everyone, even those you think of as inferior. For that reason your mother has written to your Head of house and you will be taking Muggle Studies. It wasn't her idea, but she agreed with me when I told her a member of our family cannot be more ignorant than a muggle about the world he lives in.'

'You can't do that! I'll-' Draco wanted to say he would tell his father, but stopped abruptly. 'I won't go to class. I refuse.'

'Then you will have to repeat the class next year, without your peers.'

'This is punishment for what I did to Potter.'

'No, it is not. We haven't gotten around to your punishment yet.'

'Whatever he said-'

'He said nothing. As I told you, Pan was my source.'

'The elf lied!'

'Draco, I am willing to give you some leeway because of the situation at home, but I will not tolerate obstinacy for long. What comes now, is of your own doing. I spoke with your mother about it. She assured me she stressed out the importance of you being civil with Harry and showing respect to me. If not for me being your head of family, than for the simple fact that I am older than you. The way you acted with Harry and myself did not reflect the upbringing of a pure blood heir, but that of a spoiled child.'

Draco wanted to protest but he felt once more he couldn't talk.

'The fact that I have to silence you to get my point across is proof of that. Now, since you are eager to learn your punishment for what you did to Harry's essay, it is this: you are banned from Hogsmeade visits until Christmas break.'

* * *

His last training with Kingsley had pushed Harry to the limit, revising everything he had learnt during summer. But it had been worth it. His body though tired was feeling good, stronger than ever before. He was confident about his next school year. His shower took longer than usual, allowing the water massage his back to take out the stress of duelling the Auror. He was just about to climb in bed and read something before sleep took him, when Aries came knocking at his door.

'Ready for bed? So early?'

'We duelled for three hours. I am beat.'

'Who won?'

Harry made a face 'Kingsley.'

'That's OK, you'll get him eventually.'

'I guess it's normal.'

'He does have a few years of training over you.'

Harry nodded. Of course a 13 year old couldn't beat an Auror, but it would have been cool had he managed to disarm his tutor just once.

'And yesterday, you had fun with your friends?'

'I did. It was cool to play against some of the Gryffindor Quiddich team.'

'And everyone had a good time. Amelia said Susan never asked to stay for a sleep over at anyone's house before.'

Harry blushed a bit.

'Oh dear, looks like we'll have to have the talk.'

'WHAT? NOW?' Harry took two steps back and stumbled over his bed, sitting down.

'Not now, unless you'll tell me you're interested in girls, or boys.'

'Or BOYS?' Harry asked blushing harder.

'Well, wizards have been known to mostly swing both ways.'

Harry wanted to crawl under the covers and just die of embarrassment, instead he blinked twice at the information and said 'Really?'

'Yes, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you this evening. Though if you're really tired, we can leave it for tomorrow.'

'I'm not that tired, and if it isn't that talk…'

'Not yet, next summer, unless McGonagall sends me a letter that she found you in a broom closet with some girl or other, then you will get the talk early, via howler.'

Harry nodded and vowed to never go near broom closets the whole year around.

Aries sat down on the reading chair next to Harry's bed and fidgeted a bit, which Harry found odd since Aries was usually very composed and sure of himself.

'I believe it is time for you to know a few things about the man called Sirius Black and some factors that contributed to you becoming my ward. No, this isn't the why you've asked, but rather the context.'

'Alright.'

'This information came to me from external sources who weren't there, so please keep in mind that only part of it is verified, and I would like to start with that part. After Sirius Black's demise while trying to escape Azkaban his duties fell into the responsibility of his head of house. He was still heir to the Black family and even though Arcturus told me Black was under the impression he had been disowned, being heir meant that the Paterfamilias would take over whatever engagements and responsibilities the heir had left behind. It took a while but Arcturus got around to his will, because he did make a will for his little apartment and some money he had accumulated after his Hogwarts years, and in that will, he had named your father custodian to his assets until you, as his heir would inherit when you came of age.'

'Black named me his heir?'

'He was your godfather and he had no children of his own. The Godfather title can come with a ritual and a vow to protect the godchild, something akin to an unbreakable vow. It is not known if Black and your parents did the ritual, but as your parents' will appointed him as your guardian it is a possibility.'

'So…'

'As your father is no longer among us to take care of the affairs of Sirius Black, and as Black was the heir to this family, his affairs were given into the care of Arcturus and are now mine. Until you come of age.'

'Wait, what?'

'Those are the facts that I know so far and that I can vouch for.'

'I am to inherit after Black?'

'That is his will. You will be able to hear it after you come of age.'

'I don't understand.'

'That makes both of us.'

'What?'

'Not this, but what I am about to tell you. You know that after Godric's Hallow Sirius was sent to Azkaban for the murder of 13 innocents, 12 muggles and a wizard.'

'Yes.'

'What is not common knowledge is that he was believed to be your parents' secret keeper.'

'What does that mean?'

'There is a charm, The Fidelius, which can hide a secret inside a living soul. A charm so powerful that if the secret keeper won't reveal the secret, it can't be found by any other means. In this case, the secret was your family's location, and the only one who could give it away was the secret keeper.'

'Black betrayed my parents, didn't he?' Harry said piecing the information together his throat growing dry.

'That is the rumour.'

Harry's head snapped at the word. 'You think he didn't?'

'I honestly don't know what to think. A secret keeper can't be forced to give away a secret, Veritaserum or the Imperius curse won't work, not on the secret itself. But people who knew both your parents and Sirius Black vouched he had been secret keeper. It was hearsay, and I don't put much stock in that, but he was the obvious choice, if the stories are to be believed, he and your father were like brothers.'

'And yet he betrayed him!' Harry said anger surging up in him. 'They trusted him, and he betrayed them.'

'That is what makes no sense to me.'

'How can it not make sense? He murdered 13 people! 15 if I count my parents, you can't just say it doesn't make sense!'

'Then why did he name your father and you in his will? If he planned to betray him, to be an accessory in your murder, why the will?'

'Maybe to throw off suspicion.'

'Wills are not public knowledge. No one but Sirius Black would have known the contents of the will until either your father or you, and in this case the Paterfamilias would go to Gringotts and see it in the Pensieve.'

'I don't know! Maybe he thought he could change it later. Maybe he had a change of heart, turned spy after he became Secret Keeper.'

'Maybe.'

'But you don't believe that.'

'I can't say what I believe, except that it makes no sense for him to make that will and betray your parents at the same time.'

'And yet my parents were betrayed.'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't they ask him the reason at the trial?'

'Maybe they did, but the trial records can't be found. Arcturus was of the opinion that there had been no trial. That they just sent him to Azkaban after they found him at the scene of the massacre in Manchester.'

'How can there be no trial?'

'I don't know. No one who knows the truth is around anymore, at least not to my knowledge.'

'So you don't believe he betrayed my parents?'

'What I believe isn't relevant. I just wanted you to know about this.'

'Why?'

'Because you deserve to know and I believe you are old enough to see the whole picture and judge for yourself.'

'And if it is true? It would mean I am living with the family of my family's murderer, that I would inherit the money from my family's murderer.' Harry felt dizzy with disgust.

'It is up to you if you wish to see it that way.' Aries said getting up 'But I hope you do not. One man's sins are not another's.' and with that he left Harry, who sat there until late in the night trying to make sense of what he had been told. He never realized that his guardian would be having an even worse night than himself.

Harry got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast later than usual only to find Dobby waiting for him instead of Aries.

'Where is Aries?' he asked the elf.

'Master Blacky is out on the terrace.'

'I'll take breakfast out there too, if it's not too much bother.'

'Not at all, Master Harry.' And a snap of elfish fingers later Harry followed Dobby and the floating breakfast in front of the elf outside. Aries turned to see who it was. He didn't look too good. His usually groomed hair looked like it had just gotten out of bed, and his eyes had dark circles underneath them.

'Good morning.' Harry said stiffly.

'Good morning.' He got back.

Harry started eating mainly because he didn't know how to start talking. He had insulted the man last night, making him the equal of a murderer, even though Harry had seen how Aries was, and he was sure the man wouldn't be able to kill anyone, sure ridicule and embarrass, but not kill, and not for reasons of pure blood supremacy. He finished eating and cleared his throat.

'Thank you.' He said making Aries look at him surprised.

'What for?'

'For telling me the truth. And for waiting a bit before you did. I understand why you didn't tell me this the first time we met, I wouldn't have understood. But you are right, one man's sins doesn't mean the whole family is rotten. Especially distant family. I can't understand your nephew and his reasons for betraying my family. I probably never will. But he is dead, and you are not him. I won't hold it against you. As for me being his heir…I don't want his money, you can keep it.'

Aries shook his head 'It was never about the money.'

'No-'

'If you still feel the same once you come of age, you can choose a worthy cause and donate it all.'

Harry nodded. He didn't feel like talking anymore. This was not how he wanted to spend the last day of his summer holiday, and once again he wanted to leave his home and go to Hogwarts, which was weird, since in all his 11 years of living at the Dursleys he never once thought of that house as home, and yet barely half a year of knowing Aries and this house and that was the word to describe it. And still it left a bitter taste because of what he had found out.

The floo to Grimmauld Place was swift the next day, and the ride to King's Cross quiet except for Heide's chatter about missing Harry and her being stuck at home with just Aries and two Elves for company. They had arrived early and Harry found an empty compartment in the middle of the train. His luggage, Vögli and Hedwig secured, Aries and Heide left with a short good bye and a squeeze of his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione found him first, and then Ron when the train was just about to leave.

'Oh bloody hell Hermione, what is that thing?' Ron shrieked as Hermione's new pet, a very large ugly looking ginger cat got out of the basket it had been in and pounced at Ron. Scabbers Ron's fat rat climbed up the seat and into the rafters with the luggage.

'Crookshanks, is my new pet. Mom and dad got him for me yesterday as an early birthday present when we did some last minute shopping in Diagon Alley. Come here you big baby.'

'That monster is going to eat poor Scabbers.'

'It's a cat, Ronald, they chase rats. But he won't eat Scabbers. They will get used to each other, you'll see.'

Harry seriously doubted it when he saw the predatory look in the cat's eyes. He had a feeling Scabbers would not last until winter. But they were soon joined by Neville and the bickering stopped, conversation turning towards Potter Manor, their Quiddich game and plants, making the ride pleasant and keeping Harry's thoughts away from Sirius Black.

* * *

_A/N: well that was a long chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Next one will be about the new professors Harry will have and I am hoping a good start in a third year without the Prisoner of Azkaban and Dementors lurking around. To everyone who reviewed, thank you, I love reading your thoughts. Until next chapter, have a nice week, and I am still waiting for snow._


	26. The new Teachers

**Chapter 25**

**The new teachers**

The sorting had gone well and Gryffindor had added a few good names to their ranks.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said making the chatter die down. 'For our old students, welcome back. I have a few changes to announce this year. First off, our old Care for magical Creatures professor, Mr. Kettleburn has retired. In his stead has come Professor Titus Scamander, the renowned magi-zoologist from America.'

Harry clapped alongside the Gryffindors as he turned to see Antony grinning at Terry at the Ravenclaw table.

'Second, History of Magic will no longer be taught just by Professor Binns. The ghost will continue to reside in his old room and will be more than glad to share his wisdom with you once a month during special lectures. Helping him will be Professor Remus Lupin your new History of Magic Professor.'

A shabby looking man, slightly on the skinny side and wearing dusty old robes stood up and bowed nervously at them. The man didn't look very healthy. The applauses for Lupin were less prominent than those for Scamander.

'Third, it is with great sadness that I tell you, the DADA class has been officially removed from the Hogwarts curriculum.'

Gasps could be heard all around the hall as people started discussing this news. Dumbledore raised his hand and they quieted down.

'But it is with great joy that I tell you two new classes have been created in its stead. The Duelling class and the Theory of Defence class will cover the former DADA curriculum and beyond. Both classes will be under the direct supervision of Madam Bones of the DMLE and will be taught in rotation by Aurors and guest speakers. For those of you in your NEWT years this will translate into Advanced Duelling techniques and Advanced Defence Theory.'

'That's it for the _new_ news, as for old news. First years please note that the forest around Hogwarts is forbidden to everyone, curfew is 10 o'clock for all students: first to fourth year and 11 o'clock for the upper classes and last but not least, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that the list of prohibited items has been extended with 12 new entries. The full list can be consulted on Mr. Filch's office door. Now, tuck in.'

The tables became filled with food as the students finally started talking animatedly about the changes in the staff.

'Did Aries tell you about the DADA?' asked Hermione

'He said it was all taken care of, I didn't think it meant DADA would be replaced.'

'Well, it's one way of beating the curse.' Said George

'Curse?' asked Neville

'Yeah, it is said there was this curse on the DADA post since like forever. Bill said it was the same when he was in school.' Explained Fred.

'Could this beat the curse? I mean, Theory of Defence and Duelling class? They seem like DADA only split in two.' Said Hermione

'Curses like this would have to have been very specific to last so long. So yeah, it could work.' Said Fred

'We could ask Bill about it.' Suggested Ron

'Harry, we will have practice tomorrow after class.' Wood said from two seats further down from the twins.

'Come on Oliver, we've just arrived at Hogwarts.' Angelina protested.

'Precisely, this is a big year for us. We must win the Quiddich cup. And training is the key.'

'Oliver we don't even know our timetables yet.' Protested Alicia.

'Fine, the day after tomorrow then, but no excuses. And you can book Saturday mornings for Quiddich practice too.'

'Er, Oliver, I have extra lessons between nine and eleven every Saturday.' Harry said.

'What extra lessons? Who authorised them?'

'Er, it's my guardian, I have to learn Gobbledygook and French and-'

'Well then it's settled. Practice on Saturday will start after 11 o'clock.' Alicia said

'Besides, Oliver' Angelina added 'You don't want to anger Lord Black after he gave Harry a Firebolt.'

'Well, if you put it that way…'

'Perfect. We all need our beauty sleep after all.' Added Alicia. Harry grinned as the chaser winked at Harry.

With the Quiddich practice crisis averted Harry enjoyed the rest of the evening laughing and eating until it was time to go to bed.

When he arrived at breakfast the next morning he was met with a very upset Hermione and his time schedule.

'Good morning.' Said Harry.

'It's not good at all.' Hermione said almost crying.

'Hermione, did something happen?'

'McGonagall just told me, I can't take all the classes I wanted to take.'

'Er, but didn't she send you your book list during the holiday?'

'She did, I just thought she forgot about my request. Turns out the School Governors refused the request to grant me a time turner.'

'Er, but isn't that dangerous Hermione?' asked Neville 'I mean, you could seriously get hurt using a time turner.'

'I am capable of handling it.' Hermione said stubbornly. 'Harry, Aries is on the Board of Governors, is he not? Can't he talk with them to give me permission?'

'Hermione, I don't think.'

'Just write to him, please…'

'Ok, I'll write to him tonight. But I can't promise you anything.'

'It's OK, I know he can help.'

Harry sighed as he looked at his schedule. He hoped Hermione's hopes wouldn't be disappointed.

Monday

9:00-10:30 Charms (with Slytherin)

11:00-12:30 History of Magic

Lunch break

14:00-15:00 Arithmancy (with Ravenclaw)

15:30-16:30 Transfigurations

Tuesday

9:00-10:30 Potions (with Hufflepuff)

11:00-12:30 Care for magical Creatures (with Slytherin)

Lunch break

14:00-15:00 Runes (with Hufflepuff)

15:30-17:00 Theory of Defence (all 3rd Year)

Wednesday

9:00-10:30 Transfigurations

11:00-12:30 Arithmancy (with Ravenclaw)

Lunch break

14:00-15:00 Herbology (With Ravenclaw)

Free period

**21:00-22:00 Astronomy ****(night class, curfew extended with 30 minutes)**

Thursday

9:00-10:30 Duelling (all 3rd year)

11:00-12:30 Runes (with Hufflepuff)

Lunch break

14:00-15:00 Charms (with Slytherin)

15:30-16:30 History of Magic

Friday

9:00-10:30 Herbology (with Ravenclaw)

Free period

Lunch break

14:00-15:00 Care for magical creatures (with Slytherin)

15:30-16:30 Potions (with Hufflepuff)

**20:30-22:00 Astronomy (night class, curfew extended with 30 minutes)**

'They really mixed the classes up this year.' Said Neville

'We no longer have Potions with Slytherin.' Said Hermione

'That can only be an improvement.' Said Dean as he, Seamus and finally Ron came down for breakfast.

'Thanks for not waiting for me, Harry.' Ron said sitting opposite Neville.

'I tried to wake you up 10 times and then you took forever in the bathroom.' Harry defended himself 'Besides I wanted to find out my schedule.'

'Yeah, and look, we have Divination today.' Ron said 'Oh wait, it's only me and Hermione.'

'Actually Ron, I couldn't take both Divination and Arithmancy. Not yet anyway. I have Arithmancy today, like Harry.'

That made Ron frown and ignore both of them during breakfast and all the way through Charms with the Slytherin. But it was better than Potions with Slytherin since Flitwick was impartial and the Slytherin couldn't try any funny business.

History of Magic was next and they were looking forward to seeing how the new teacher faired in comparison to Bins but Harry didn't hold too much hope.

'Good morning everyone.' Said Lupin smiling benignly at them from where he leaned on the teacher's desk. 'My name is Remus Lupin and I will be teaching you History of Magic from now on.' The man then marked attendance before looking back at them.

'I am sure you've had a great time with Professor Bins in your first two years.' An almost silent groan from everyone present. 'But I hope I can fill in those big shoes, just not quite yet, you know with dying and all.' Some people chuckled. 'Now, I'm sure you've covered some of the medieval times and we will return to them and the Witch hunts a bit later in the year, but let's start with something a bit further away in time and space. Ancient times.' He tapped his wand on a weird looking box at the back of the class where he wandered as he spoke and something like a 3D hologram appeared around them. That got everyone's attention as they saw the Egyptian Pyramids being built.

'Ancient Egypt is the classic example of Muggle and Wizard society working harmoniously together. It was with the help of Wizards that the great Pyramids, Temples and Cities around the Nile were built.'

'Excuse me sir, but weren't the pyramids built by slaves?' asked Dean

'That was the official Muggle version after the segregation of the Magical and Muggle world in 237 AD, but in truth, there were no slaves used, just very skilled wizards.'

'If so, why were the Pyramids of Giza never finished?' Dean pressed on.

'But they were finished. The Pyramids of Giza were not designed to be tombs for a pharaoh who couldn't finish the job in time for his death. The small chambers inside the Pyramids that the Muggles can visit today are just there to confuse Muggles. The structures are in fact filled with chambers that are used by the oldest publishing house in the world. Which is?' there was a long pause when Hermione tried to find the answer in the book before Harry finally raised his hand.

'The Papyrus Gemini Priesthood.'

'Correct, Harry.' Lupin smiled at him 'The Priesthood was the first to write down history not just in order to record events but to spread the knowledge further. They are still operational to this day, making it one of the oldest institutions in the Magical world and one that is under oath to always publish the truth.'

'But sir, why don't we have any books publish by it here is England?' asked Hermione.

'Well Hermione, it's because they are mostly written in ancient Egyptian, ancient Latin, ancient Greek or in Ancient Runes making them not very appealing for the general public. There are translations available, but they are not sanctioned by the Priesthood since it believes that modern languages do not have the complexity to reveal the whole truth. However there are two books in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library one in Latin the other in Runes the former about ancient curses and the latter about the reign of Seqenere Tao of which you will learn only in your 6th year.'

'Now in those Ancient time when Wizards and Muggles lived in relative harmony there was a hunt for getting the best Wizards to help in either protecting the kingdom or help expand it.' Lupin tapped the projection box and the hologram changed.

'One of these sought after wizards was a man that we know today as Epaphus or Apis and he would be the one who, together with his wife Memphis, would unite Magical and Muggle Africa for the very first time.'

It was like seeing a movie and by the time the one and a half hour was finished no student was sleeping, instead they listened completely captivated to the stories Remus Lupin told.

'I can't believe I didn't fall asleep in History of Magic.' Said Seamus as they settled at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

'So?' Terry and Antony came to Harry and Neville 'How was the first lesson with Lupin?'

'Definitely better than Bins.' Said Harry

'Yeah, Harry even got 10 points for knowing something no one knew.' Added Neville

'I'm sure I wasn't the only one who knew…' said Harry

'Those extra lessons with Aries are showing.' Grinned Antony

'Anyway, we'll have Arithmancy next. So see you there. I heard Professor Vector is strict on punctuality so don't be late.' Added Terry.

Septima Vector reminded Harry of McGonagall. She had the air of a person who didn't accept nonsense and her approach to Arithmancy was logical and clear. Harry took notes but for a first lesson almost all of the things explained he had already discussed with Aries earning him 30 points after answering three questions correctly.

'Mr. Potter. Stay after class.' The stern teacher said.

Harry was confused as Terry petted his back whispering something about teacher's favourite and Hermione looking yearningly at the teacher.

'Did I do anything wrong, Professor?' Harry asked when he was alone with Vector.

'You seem to be very knowledgeable about Arithmancy.'

'My guardian tutored me during summer. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to take Arithmancy on top of Care for magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.'

'Your Guardian being Lord Black.'

'Yes, how did you know?'

'He is the head of the governors' board. We talked during summer about the Arithmancy curriculum. He seemed to want to take it to practical levels sooner than the NEWT years.'

'He has been giving me homework related to finances. To prepare me for when I have to administer my vault at Gringotts.'

'Interesting. I take it you've already covered the basics with him.'

'Yes.'

'Then it might not be wise for you to stay in this class Mr. Potter.'

'But I don't want to take another extra hour on Saturday, please professor, Oliver would go crazy if he had to reschedule Quiddich for me again.'

Septima smiled. 'Don't worry Mr. Potter. I wasn't thinking of forcing you out of Arithmancy. On the contrary, I was thinking of putting you in with the fourth years. But for that to happen I need to see your level.'

'Oh. You mean skip a year?'

'Yes, you could also take your OWL sooner making it easier for you in your fifth year.'

'Can I really do that?'

'Yes, but let's not get carried away. I will give you until next week Wednesday to revise what you know and I will test you on your knowledge. If you pass, I will see which 4th year class passes well with your schedule.'

'Wow, OK. Thank you.'

'Now off you go, Professor McGonagall doesn't like tardiness either.'

Harry managed to get to Transfiguration just in time taking the free space between Ron and Hermione he was so out of breath that he didn't feel the anxiousness in the air.

'What did Vector want with you Harry?' asked Hermione

'She-'

'Quite class!' McGonagall entered just as Harry wanted to explain to Hermione what happened so he just mouthed later. 'You are now third years and therefore we will be starting more complex magic switching from Transfigurations for Beginners to Intermediate transfiguration.' McGonagall started.

'We will delve into complex inanimate to animate spells and spells that will change specific aspects of objects and we will take a first look on the theory of human transfiguration.' Saying this Harry saw McGonagall turn from herself to a cat and then back again. Obviously Harry knew McGonagall could do that because the teacher liked to observe them in her cat form during exams.

'Honestly, what is up with you today? This is the first time my Animagus transformation wasn't met with applause, not that I care about that.'

'We're sorry professor, we had Divination before.' Said Seamus

'Ah, I see, well who will die this year?' The class turned to look towards where he and his two best friends were sitting.

'Me.' Ron said dejectedly.

'Hm, well, let me tell you something Mr. Weasley. Professor Trelawney has been predicting a student's death every time she gets a new class. It's her way of greeting you. That being said no one has died in the 13 years she has been teaching here.' Ron tried a faint smile.

'Don't worry Mr. Weasley, if you do die, you will not have to turn in your Transfigurations homework.' This made Ron chuckle slightly and the class relaxed.

'Now, back to Human transfigurations, what you have just seen is the Animagus transformation. It is the highest level of human transfiguration anyone can achieve and is extremely dangerous that is why the Ministry monitors the ones attempting it closely.'

'Yes Mr. Potter?'

'Can a 15 year old achieve the transfiguration?' McGonagall blinked twice, was she having a Deja vu? No, James Potter had asked a question somewhere along those lines too. 'Anyone who wants to become an Animagus has to be of age.' Harry nodded. He knew the stories in that red book were just that stories, but he had to ask.

Even with McGonagall making fun of Divination and Harry saying that Divination was a very inexact subject, Ron was very quiet for the rest of the day. On the other hand Hermione kept asking Harry what books Aries used for teaching him Arithmancy and if she could also take the test for fourth year and insisted Harry write about the Time Turner to Aries.

Tuesday started off as awful as it sounded with Snape being particularly nasty towards everyone but oddly enough no longer specifically towards Harry and Neville. The Hufflepuff with whom they shared the class now looked a bit taken aback by Snape's attitude change. Ernie who was sharing a desk with Neville right behind Harry and Ron explained that though Snape had been tough, he had never been this critical of their work before.

Care for Magical Creatures took them outside on a perfect September day as Professor Scamander showed them Bowtruckles for the first time. To their surprise Scamander used Hagrid as an assistant as the Game Keeper knew where the closest colonies of Bowtruckles could be found on Hogwarts ground.

They fed the little creatures woodlice and had to sketch their bodies. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed by Neville found two specimens near where Hagrid was standing.

'Hello Professor.' Harry said grinning at the giant as Hagrid blushed.

'I'm no Professor, 'Arry. Titus nearly gave me a heart attack when he asked me to be his assistant. Good man Titus, he takes care of a lot of creatures ye know. Back in America o' course.'

'We've met him, he came with Antony from Ravenclaw at my birthday party.' Said Harry

'Heard you had a party. Minerva said you organized it at the ol' Potter estate.'

'Yeah, I've been cleaning the place all summer with two elves.'

'He's done a good job, especially with the garden.' Neville added.

'Maybe next holiday you can come visit.' Harry added

'Oh, I don' know. Your guardian might not want me around.'

'I'm sure Aries won't mind. Neville, Ron and Hermione have already been there, as has McGonagall.'

'Yes Harry, but they are all normal.'

'Normal? What do you mean? You're normal too.' Hagrid looked away from Harry

'I don't think Lord Black likes me very much.'

'Why wouldn't he?' asked Hermione

'We got into a fight about Aragog and his nest.'

'Aragog?'

'He was my friend and the Aurors killed him and all the other spiders. Even though they'd done nothing wrong.'

'The Aurors killed some spiders for Aries?' asked Ron bewildered and slightly apprehensive.

'They were not quite spiders, they were acromantula.'

'Giant spiders?' Ron almost squeaked

'They hadn't hurt nobody.'

'All right you four.' Titus had come around to where they were talking instead of drawing. 'Why am I not seeing beautiful drawings of Mr. Bowtruckle here?'

'Sorry Professor, we were just catching up but we were talking about magical creatures.' Said Harry.

'Oh, which ones?'

'Acromantulas.'

'Well, I see the benign Bowtruckle doesn't cut it for the brave Gryffindors. Acromantulas are in the highest danger class of magical creatures.'

'They are just misunderstood creatures.' Hagrid said.

'Oh yes, very misunderstood.' Titus said sarcastically 'Don't get me wrong, I've interacted with them on several occasions, none very favourable. Unless you have one from an egg and gain its trust you're better off observing from afar. Now, let's leave the king of spiders for later and return to our lesson.'

* * *

After lunch Harry Neville and Hermione headed for their first Runes lesson. They met up with the Hufflepuff in a classroom which had runes carved on each stone in the walls.

'Welcome to Runes where you will learn that aside from birth and death, stories are everything.' A petite woman in her mid to late thirties dressed in shades of purple came in. 'My name is Bathsheba Babbling and no, that wasn't me babbling platitudes, it was the translation of the runes you see written on the middle arch in front of you.' She pointed at the arched window where the runes could be seen.

'Stories. That is what you will discover in this class. By learning to read and translate runic texts you will see the world through the eyes of our ancestors. And no, it's not just an old forgotten alphabet, or, for that matter, many forgotten alphabets. It is a different way of seeing the world and interacting with it. Translating it is just the beginning. The end…well the end is not important, what is important is the journey, the story, your story can become more beautiful with the aid of Runes.'

She pointed at the black board and drew symbols in a circle. When she finished the circle it seemed like the symbols were coming to life, dancing, spiralling.

'That, was a runic sequence that brings out joy through dance. You will learn such sequences if you follow the advanced class after your OWLs. Now, who here can tell me the name of a runic alphabet?'

Hermione's hand shot up.

'Miss…'

'Granger. Futhark, the Futhark alphabet.'

'Which one?'

'What?'

'There is more than one Futhark alphabet. Which one?'

'Er…'

'The Elder and the Younger.' Harry answered.

'Very good Mr. Potter. And what is the difference between them?'

'Er, well one is older, the other one newer.'

Bathseba smiled. 'Obviously, though it could have been put a bit more eloquently. They were used in different time periods, the Younger being a simplified version of the Elder. Any other alphabets?'

'The Anglo-Saxon runes.' Harry added.

'Yes, though that one too is a deviation from Elder Futhark, it is also called Futhork. In fact most runic alphabets are related to Elder Futhark, which is why, we will begin learning it first. For your information, there are at least 300 runic alphabets most have been forgotten, only a dozen or so are still used by Magicals mostly for apotropaic magic. Can anyone tell me what that is?'

Hermione didn't have her hand raised, instead she was looking through the book. So Harry found himself answering.

'It's for warding, protective magic.'

'Right again Mr. Potter. And you take 10 points for Gryffindor. Apotropaic, the word coming from Greek and literally means to turn away. That is one of the most pragmatic part of Runes but to be able to truly create wards one needs a deep understanding of Runes, without it the runes would turn out too weak or too common and anyone with an ounce of knowledge could break through your protection. So, without wasting any more time, the Elder Futhark alphabet.'

Babbling wrote the symbols on the black board and began explaining them, occasionally asking questions which Hermione and Harry answered earning Gryffindor another 20 points together. Babbling however didn't offer Harry to skip a year since Harry's knowledge in Runes was not as structured as Arithmancy, coming mostly from the red notebook. She did however give him extra homework on the subject of House wards which Harry wasn't sure he was happy with since his homework amount seemed to grow considerably.

* * *

The most entertaining class by far that day was Theory of Defence. It was held in a room Harry had never been in before called the Healing Amphitheatre and everyone from third year was present. Harry, Neville and Hermione arrived from Runes together with Susan and Hannah and found seats right behind Antony and Terry saving a seat for Ron.

'I'd never thought we'd see Rowena's Healing Amphitheatre used in our generation.' Said Antony.

'Is this really her amphitheatre? And why is it called Healing?' asked Harry.

'Rowena taught 3 major subjects in her time: Charms, Healing and the Mind Arts. And since she taught them for everyone in the school, she needed big classrooms. So she created the two small amphitheatres, for Healing and the Mind Arts and the Charms Arena, the biggest one in the school.'

'Why aren't they used anymore?' asked Neville

'The number of students is too small. Even now when we are all here, this place is barely half full.' Explained Terry

As the last students came in the doors closed and Madame Bones came in.

'Good afternoon third year. My name is Amelia Bones and I am going to be your first lecturer in this new class. Because mostly everyone lecturing you has a job outside of Hogwarts, the traditional small classes will no longer be used. The traditional grading via essays will also be discarded and attendance will not be marked for either course.'

This got everyone to whisper, did this mean they could skip?

'Yes, you may skip classes.' Amelia said loudly making them quiet down. 'But you will do so at the risk of failing this class.'

'Excuse me Professor.' Hermione shot her hand up.

'Yes Miss Granger.'

'Then how will we be graded?'

'You will have two written tests one at the end of January and one at the end of the school year which will be graded anonymously. The Duelling class will have continuous grading. You will duel every class, you are marked every class. But your first duelling instructors: auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and trainee auror Nymphadora Tonks will explain those rules to you on Thursday morning. '

'Now, you will all think this is going to be easy. Think again. The lectures are one part of this course, and they do not follow one written book that you can lean on. At the end, each of the two test will be composed of questions from every lecturer that walked through these walls. You miss a lecture, you will be forced to ask your peers for their notes. Will these notes be reliable enough? Will your class mates want to share? You skip at your own risk. Also, the books, we will refer you to, are going to help you both prepare for a lecture and understand one that has just passed. You miss the list of references and you won't be prepared next time. And I advise you to prepare and have questions ready if you do not understand something. That being said, let's start your first lesson.'

She turned towards the huge screen behind her and pointed her wand. The words Theory of Defence appeared.

'The name of this course is somewhat misleading. Theory of Defence can easily be labelled Theory of Offence since the best defence is in fact the attack. However attacking without being provoked is not Defence, but a crime.'

Madame Bones continued to lecture and show them situations where Defence and Offence could or could not be used. Various cases from Auror files, as well as Defence against dangerous magical creatures and even against destructive natural or magical phenomenon. Harry took notes as did the others but none took notes more than Hermione. The lecture ended with Sue's aunt listing several books and treaties for them to read until next month when she would lecture again.

To Harry's surprise, at the end of the lesson most everyone decided to check out the references the head of the DMLE had given them. So much so that it got Hermione annoyed she couldn't find all of them on the rafters in the library.

* * *

A/N: He, he, Harry is getting noticed in class and Ron has become the target for Trelawney. Am I testing and prodding Ron too much? Will Aries help Hermione get a time turner? What do you guys think? Until next time, still waiting for snow.


	27. Duelling with wands and words

**Chapter 26 **

**Duelling with wands and words**

Draco had felt his colleagues' attitude change the moment he stepped on the Hogwarts express. For starters Pansy Parkinson, the girl he couldn't get rid of all through second year, was now ignoring him completely. Crabbe's sneers he expected, after all, his father had been the one that had dug his father's social grave. But he hadn't expected Goyle siding with Crabbe over him. He was so angry at them that he chose to distance himself, finding an almost empty compartment at the back of the train where a shabby looking wizard was sleeping. A look around found out the man was named R.J. Lupin and that he was going to be their professor.

_He would probably not last the year as the DADA professor._ Draco chuckled to himself, but said nothing, there was no one to say anything to.

He was alone.

The feeling of loneliness would continue to stay with him for a long time.

* * *

Aries's answer came on Wednesday at breakfast with the post. Harry was sitting with Neville, Hermione and Ron almost ready to leave for McGonagall's class when Hedwig returned. But it wasn't what Hermione had hoped.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm glad to hear you've started your third year on the right foot and that Arithmancy is going so well. Keep in mind to also have fun while you're there._

_As for your questions about time turners. They are an invention of the last century which has only been refined in the past 20 years. As the name suggests they turn time and allow the wearer to travel to the past for up to a day though there were prototypes that managed years before. Those had undesired effects on the wizard doing the traveling, which is why the day limit was built in. Time travel is extremely dangerous however and strictly regulated by the ministry which studies it in the Department of Mysteries. A lot of things can go wrong while going back in time and allowing such a dangerous object even one that can go back just a few hours in a school full of children is too great a risk. Also, even time turners that go back one hour when used repeatedly can put a strain on an adult's body, let alone a child's._

_While I have every confidence in Hermione and I know she is a very responsible teenager, I cannot in good conscience let her have and use a time turner just for her to take more classes than her schedule permits. Aside from the fact that she could develop serious heart problems, the school's time schedule is designed to increase the work load in a proper way for your age group, taking on three extra lessons would leave her with little to no time to enjoy herself._

_Take care,_

_Aries_

_PS: Dobby wanted me to tell you he misses you. Heide says she will bring you a souvenir from Japan when she returns in one month. Pan is not up yet, he is becoming increasingly lazy with Dobby around._

'This is not fair!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Hermione, he has valid reason.' Said Harry his smile at the _PS_ vanishing as he turned to his friend who had read the letter over his shoulder.

'I'm sure it's not that bad, otherwise why would McGonagall even consider it. This is favouritism.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked frowning.

'Isn't it obvious, he wants you to excel.'

'Of course he does, what does that have to do with you, or with favouritism?' Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Oh come on Harry, he's been tutoring you all summer, you're top of the class, he'll tutor you on Saturdays to make sure you remain top of the class and he refuses other student's request to learn more than they are meant to.'

'He wants me to do well in school Hermione, but he's not sabotaging anyone. You're already taking three electives instead of two, just like me. The two other classes you could be taking are Muggle Studies and divination. You're Muggle Born, you could be teaching Muggle Studies. And divination is a load of crap, just look what it's doing to Ron.'

'Hey, just leave me out of this.' Ron said.

'I don't think it's too late to switch, Ron.' Neville said quietly but Ron just glared at him took a piece of toast and stood up.

'I'm going ahead to Transfiguration.' When he left Hermione turned to Harry.

'What if it's not a load of crap, what if Ron really is in danger?'

Harry looked at her not believing this was the rational Hermione.

'We've been in some sort of danger every year since we've started school. This could be a way for us to learn about it in advance.'

'My gran also said it's not a reliable subject.' Neville cut it. 'But there are real prophecies, and real seers out there.'

Hermione turned to Harry.

'See, what if I am a real seer.'

Harry's face gave away what he was thinking.

'I could be.' Hermione said frowning and crossing her arms.

'Hermione, you're a logical person.' Harry said as if that made it clear she couldn't be a seer even though he had no way of knowing it.

'So what, logical people can't be seers? Who told you that?'

'Er, no one, but from what McGonagall is saying, the class is a bit of a joke and Trelawney doesn't seem like a really logical teacher.'

Hermione looked defeated.

'I just really wanted to take all the classes.'

'Why?'

Hermione sighed 'I'm Muggle born, Harry. I have no one who can recommend me for jobs and such. No important name to back me up. Only my mind and my knowledge. I have to work harder than you to make sure I get what job I want.'

'I'm sure Aries would recommend you. And you're top of the class.'

'Thanks, but I think this year, you are.'

'I just know a little more in Arithmancy. But you're still the best in Transfigurations and Charms, and I'll always be pants in Potions. And no one can beat Neville in Herbology.' Harry said making Neville blush.

'I guess.' Hermione smiled at him a little.

'Let's see how my test next week goes, and if I pass in 4th year Arithmancy I can lend you my books during summer. Maybe at the end of the beginning of next year you can take the test and go directly to fifth year.' That seemed to placate Hermione a bit and they hurried to class.

* * *

Duelling was probably the most anticipated class that week, but none wanted to get to it more than 3rd year Gryffindor which had the longest Wednesday of all finishing with Astronomy late in the night.

Harry was double excited about it since not only was it a new class, a real duelling class not that silly club Lockhart subjected them to last year, but it was also led by Tonks and Kingsley. The class was supposed to take place in the Charms Arena, aside from the Great Hall, the biggest room in Hogwarts. It was built like a stadium with the benches on 7 steps surrounding a big enough space for all third years to fit in comfortably and have room to spare.

To their surprise it wasn't just Tonks and Kingsley there but also Snape and the new teacher Lupin.

When everyone arrived, Kingsley detached himself from the other teachers.

'Good morning third years and welcome to your first Duelling lesson. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and aside from my colleague Miss Tonks, we will be joined today by your two teachers Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin, who have been kind enough and agreed to keep an eye out so that we don't get any nasty accidents here.'

'I believe Madame Bones told you there will be no attendance for this course. What she didn't get around to explaining is the way this class will work. We have one hour and a half which will be divided into two sections. The first, about half an hour, will be a demonstration and an explanation of different aspects of duelling or new spells. We are talking here about competitive duelling, honour duels will be touched upon in later years.'

'The second part of this class is the practical part. For one hour you will take part in duels against each other in rotation. Each duel will last 10 minutes, you will each duel 5 to 6 times in a class, depending on the time needed for us to get through the demonstration at the beginning. Each duel you have will be monitored through wards set up in the floor. So, if you win a duel, you will get three points. If you're in a draw, you will get one point each and if you lose, you lose one point. What this magic also monitors are the spells you cast and your accuracy in hitting your opponent as well as your ability to deflect or stop an attack. This means that each spell you cast will receive points if cast correctly and if effective in either defence or offence. The points differ with the spell complexity and we will explain this as we show you new spells and techniques. Any questions so far?'

Everyone was too transfixed about the new method of grading that no one formulated any questions yet.

'Good, moving on. Once a month, at the end of each month we will have a special class where these grading and duelling rules will change. The how and what will be defined by your instructors that day and the possibilities are limitless. You will not have a final exam, but you will notice that at the end of the year there will be a Duelling class scheduled with your other exams. At that time you will receive your final points. There will be no pass or fail for this class, however, depending on your score you may be able to skip a year. Additionally to receiving your scores the top 8 students will have a chance to duel one of the eight more or less permanent instructors. No, you won't be able to choose who. It will be a surprise.'

That got people excited fast. But Kingsley knew how to make a room full of teenagers listen and soon enough he and Tonks were explaining the rules of professional duelling to them. At first it was more or less the formal part, the salute they had learnt from Lockhart's demonstration, the paces between opponents at the beginning and their first offence and defence spells. Harry already knew them, after all Kingsley had been drilling Protegos and Stupefys all summer. It was still fun to see the two Aurors duel though. Harry thought Kingsley would beat Tonks easily since she was at least ten years his junior. And he might have thought the older man held back, but he didn't think that was the case. And yet Tonks had held her own against a senior Auror. He didn't feel too bad now for losing to her over the summer.

The lesson turned more tense when they began their duelling tourney. Harry partnered up with Ron first, while Hermione went up against Neville. Unfortunately for both Ron and Neville that ended in defeat. Ron had held up for about five minutes mostly by dodging, but Neville was disarmed quickly and not by a very fast Expelliarmus from Hermione.

The next rotation Harry ended up duelling Antony who had won against Terry just two pairs down from him. Even though the Ravenclaw knew the spells he was trying well enough, unlike Harry, Antony rationalized his spell casting, reacting to Harry's spells rather than initiating attacks. It had worked on Terry whose mind worked more or less in the same Ravenclaw fashion, but against Harry's instinct and speed, he didn't last all 10 minutes.

'Damn it Potter. You had to ruin my winning streak.' Antony joked as Harry handed him back his wand and shook hands.

'One is a winning streak Goldstein?'

'If you have to get all technical about it.'

Harry chuckled before switching partners again, this time ending with Ernie McMillan. The Hufflepuff didn't need more than one Expelliarmus to be finished, somehow reminding Harry of Lockhart.

Next Harry ended up face to face with Goyle who probably thought he could murder Harry through his glare. But the slightly dim Slytherin, while huge enough to give Harry pause in a fist fight, was less threatening than Ernie at duelling distance. Harry managed to stun the brute with the first spell earning him his fourth consecutive victory.

Lupin who had been close by had smiled at Harry encouragingly before waking Goyle up. The Slytherin got up flush faced and stalked away without shaking Harry's hand, as duelling protocol dictated. Harry couldn't say he minded, he didn't fancy having his fingers crushed.

His next two opponents were Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbott. Seamus blew himself up just as Harry sent the stunner his way, which oddly enough acted as a shield that ricocheted the stunner towards another pair, hitting Goyle in the back and stunning him, relieving a scared looking Ravenclaw girl called Amy of having to duel with the Slytherin. Seamus was too stunned to realize that his duel with Harry wasn't over so Harry disarmed him quickly.

Hannah had good enough instincts and managed to pull up a shield in time to block Harry's first stunner but her shield was too wobbly and it collapsed at the third jinx Harry sent her way, the dancing legs jinx, before he disarmed her.

'If you wanted to ask me to dance you could have done that without cursing me.' Hannah said as he stopped the spell on her legs and handed her the wand back.

'But this way it's more fun.'

'Wait till Abigale hears about this. Both you and Tony have no manners, stunning and jinxing a girl.' She said in a mock hurt voice.

'Is she giving you a hard time for winning against her?' asked Tony as he and Susan finished their duel and since the class was almost over waited for the last two pairs to finish. 'Don't believe a word she's saying, they are anything but damsels in distress. AU!'

'Serves you right.' Susan said after pinching the Ravenclaw. 'Next time I won't go so easy on you.' Daphne Greengrass won against Millicent Bulstrode in the next second and Malfoy finally got some revenge on his former friend Crabbe by winning.

'Good job all of you. Just in case you were wondering about your scores, they will be visible for all of you here on this piece of parchment. This will remain stuck to the wall near the teacher's desk. If anyone wants to practice spells during the week, the Arena will be open for all each day after lunch. Next week your instructors will be Auror Gawain Robards and Auror Galatea Savage. Class dismissed.' With that Kingsley finished the first of many fun lessons.

Harry was top of the class alongside another six students who had managed to win all 6 matches: Theodor Nott, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Silvia Clearwater from Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy.

'That was brilliant.' Harry said to his friends as they got out of class.

'Should have known you would be top of the class Harry.' Smiled Neville 'I'm at the bottom with -6 points.'

'Cheer up Neville, you can only get better from here.' Said Terry 'I'm not that far up myself.'

'I've never disarmed someone until now. And by the looks of it, I never will.' Neville continued to say.

'All you have to do is practice.' Said Hermione 'They said the Arena is free to practice every afternoon.'

'Yeah, why don't we meet up after classes and practice?' Said Terry

'I could do with some practice.' Neville said smiling.

'You're quiet.' Harry said falling back to where Ron was trailing them.

'It's nothing.'

'It's something. Did Hermione give you a hard time duelling?'

'She won, didn't she. You're both top of the class.'

'Yeah, well, we didn't duel against each other, I think that would change things pretty fast. And I had an easy time of it.'

'You duelled with me.' Ron said frowning.

'Not you.' Harry said quickly. 'I got Ernie and he's like a miniature Lockhart when it comes to duelling, also Goyle who's more troll than human.' Seeing as that didn't bring the laugh he had expected, Harry added 'If you want I can come with you after class and we can practice some more.'

'Aren't you going with Boot and Neville?'

'They can practice together.'

Ron's face lit up and he consented. 'I've heard Robards is Deputy Auror. Wonder what he'll show us next time.'

'Yeah, but Tonks and Kingsley were pretty cool too.'

'She is good, even though she's still a trainee. Nothing at all as her clumsy self from this summer.'

'Yeah, tell me about it. She defeated me in a duel during summer holidays.'

'You duelled her?'

'When she came by one day and Aries had to leave with Narcissa. I showed her around and she wanted to test the training room.'

'Must be nice to train during summer. How did Aries manage that?'

'Oh, it was a combination of things. Apparently if a parent or guardian fills out a form requesting to train the child at home and gives out a vow of keeping magic strictly on magical property you get permission to practice magic. Most pure blood families do that, otherwise kids can't learn their family's magic.'

'Mum and dad would never do that for me.'

'Why not?'

'Because I'm not the oldest. Family magic is usually passed on to the oldest son or daughter. And besides, mum doesn't like the idea of Fred and George being able to practice magic while at home. They get into too much mischief as it is.'

'Can't argue with her.' Harry sighed.

* * *

Draco finally showed Crabbe that he was still better than him, and would always be better than a stupid Crabbe. The week suddenly was feeling a bit better after three days of silent treatment from his house mates. But that feeling sunk low when he saw the notice board on Saturday morning. The Slytherin Quiddich team was looking for a new Seeker.

* * *

Harry's first Saturday morning lessons came with Dobby waking him up, his big watery eyes beaming down on him since the elf was on top of Harry's bed.

'Dobby?' Harry rubbed his eyes trying to figure out if it was real what he was seeing.

'Young Master Harry. Dobby has missed you, sir.' The elf said bowing low.

'Did you come with Aries?'

'Yes, sir. Master Blacky is here.'

'What time is it?' he must have overslept.

'It is 8 o'clock sir.'

'8? But lessons only start at 9.'

'Yes sir. Master Blacky just wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with him in his study.'

'He has a study at Hogwarts?'

'The governor's lounge has a study for the head governor.'

'Oh. Ok, yeah. Sure. Just let me get dressed and I'll come with you.'

'Dobby will wait sir.'

A quarter of an hour later Harry got to where Aries was. The man was drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet as they came in but immediately put the newspaper down and got up to greet Harry.

They ate as they talked so that Harry got a glimpse of what was happening at the Ministry and how the talks were going for the revival of the Stonehenge Council while he told Aries how his new teachers were.

'How did you get Binns to step down?'

'It seems no one asked the ghost if he wanted to retire or not until this summer. When the governors proposed he be kept for the occasional lesson. The Ghost seemed rather relieved he didn't have to constantly teach anymore. I take it you like your new History teacher?'

'He's brilliant.'

'Glad to hear it. No problems with the other teachers either.'

'Nothing. Snape is still nasty but he's nasty to everyone and he's ignoring me.'

'Let me know if he's attitude becomes a problem. That's one thing that's still bothering me.'

'It's an improvement not having lessons with Slytherin anymore.'

'That's because all heads of houses will teach their house alone from now on.'

'Why?'

'Your head of house has to be given more time with you, to get to know you better and be able to help if there are any problems. We discussed it and it was decided that their time with you as a house should be reserved only for you. They are supposed to be more than teachers, something like councillors.'

'I guess it makes sense. Did you come up with all these changes?'

'No, it was a discussion between the staff and the governors. Though I did speak up when needed.'

'Nice.' Harry said finishing eating. 'So what are you going to teach me today?'

'I thought that with your Arithmancy test coming up next week we could revise for about an hour before turning to where we left off with Gobbledygook and French. Next week we will focus more on rituals. But I still want you to practice languages with Vögli.'

'I have been practicing. One hour in the morning: Mondays and Wednesdays is for French and Tuesdays and Thursdays for Goblin.'

'Very good. Now, Arithmancy, where are you having troubles?'

Harry took out the third year book he had been revising from and started asking questions. After an hour he was feeling if not certain at least confident that he could pass the test on Monday.

They were walking towards the castle entrance at the end of their two hour lesson when Harry mentioned Hermione.

'About the time turner. I asked Hermione why she wanted to take so many classes, and she said she needed to compensate being Muggle-Born. That it will be harder for her to get a job because she doesn't have wizards for parents. Is it true?'

'It is in a way true. There are some people who still care about blood status when hiring. But those are people who are narrow-minded and no one should want to work with or for them. Most employers however look at qualifications rather than your family tree.'

'It's still not fair.'

'No, it is not.'

'Can't you help her?'

'In what way?'

'I don't know, maybe have her join us for lessons on wizard society or maybe sponsor her.'

Aries stopped walking and eyed Harry frowning 'What is this all about, Harry?'

'She was pretty upset about the time turner thing. I thought maybe we could help her.'

'I understand you want to help your friend, but the lessons we have together have begun to touch on family magic and secrets. It would be unwise to allow Hermione in at this stage. Also, sponsoring her for me is not an option.'

'Why not?'

'Because I am a single wizard and she is an underage witch. It would be seen as improper.'

'Oh. Er, yeah. I can see that now.'

'Don't worry about this too much. Hermione has time to learn about the magical world, and with the new changes to the school she will have more opportunities than Muggle-Borns before her.'

'I guess.'

'Good, now, shouldn't you be at Quiddich practice already?'

Harry looked at the watch in the entrance hall and yipped. Aries was right and Oliver would kill him for being late.

'See you next week.' Aries said as the teen waved sprinting towards the changing rooms.

Aries turned to leave when his eyes met the honey coloured ones of Remus Lupin as the man was coming out of the Great Hall. He would have continued on his way, but the other man called him.

'Mr. Black.'

'Mr. Lupin.' Aries said his voice neither friendly nor hostile.

'I don't know what game you are playing but keep Harry out of it.'

'I'm not in the habit of playing games, Mr Lupin, least of all with my ward.'

'Lily and James wouldn't have wanted this. Your nephew betrayed them to their deaths, they would not have accepted a Black taking care of their son.'

'They appointed a Black as their son's guardian. And magic accepted me as such.'

'They were seduced into thinking that Sirius Black was different from his family, but they were wrong. All Blacks are the same and I will not let you corrupt Harry.'

'Your concern would have been touching had you shown it when the child needed it the most. I don't recall seeing you in Harry's life before now.'

'There were circumstances-'

'Yes, circumstances, like the ones keeping you from holding a job for too long, or taking on the teaching post 100% away from Binns. It baffles me how a simple three nights a month problem can keep such a concerned friend as yourself away from the boy for years.' Lupin grew white.

'You know nothing of my…problem.'

'And you know nothing of Harry. The baby you abandoned is nothing like the young man you've just met this week. Stick to your role as a teacher, Mr Lupin. It is more than you deserve.' Lupin looked like he had been slapped with a few hexes during duelling house after that exchange, but Aries simply continued his way to leave the school grounds, not a glimpse back. Nothing showed that the Black Lord had been phased by the confrontation, nothing but the tightly closed fist hidden by his cloak.

* * *

A/N: I know it was a long wait and thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. No time turner for Hermione will probably get Aries less likes from the Muggle Born, but honestly even if I did make up the possible health issues, the probability of something going wrong in the school is too high to give someone a device to potentially change time. In case you were wondering, it hasn't snowed yet and I am losing hope for snow this year. But skiing up up in the mountains is still possible, so yay! What do you think Remus will do after this tiny conversation with Mr. Black? Until next time, have a nice weekend, whatever is left of it.


	28. Small interventions

**Chapter 27 **

**Small interventions**

It would have been nice to think that he could pass Arithmancy with E or O, but even a good A was enough to get him into fourth year. Yet in normal Harry fashion, the teen didn't get his hopes up, thinking that even if he knew his answers were correct, maybe they weren't enough. So when Harry got back to the dorms hoping to write a letter to Florish and Botts for the fourth year books, after Professor Vector gave him the good news on Monday evening, he was stunned to find that Hedwig had already delivered them to his bed.

'But how?' he looked at Hedwig who stuck out her leg where a letter was attached.

_'Dear Harry,_

_If you're thinking I couldn't have known how your test would go today, you are probably right. But I have faith in you. So I took the liberty of ordering the books in advance. This way, you can have them for your first lesson with the fourth years. Don't hesitate to write if you have questions._

_Good luck,_

_Aries_

_PS: Please write back with your mark, there's a bet going around between Dobby and Pan. Dobby thinks his master Harry could only get an O but Pan thinks you got an A. Personally I think your teacher would have lowered your mark to make sure you don't get too cocky in class, but either way, I am proud of you.'_

Harry read and re-read the letter before putting it down. Aries had faith in him. It was still strange for him, having a real guardian that actually knew what he was doing during his stay at Hogwarts. At times he thought it was still a dream, that maybe at the end of the year it was all just an elaborate extended hallucination. But he was slowly learning to accept such attention as truth. Not that he didn't know Aries was real, but there was knowing and then there was believing. With a smile he started writing back immediately.

_'Dear Aries_

_You were right, I passed. Please tell Dobby that though I am flattered by his appreciation of me, Pan won the bet this time. Professor Vector said it could have been an Exceeds Expectations had I formulated some of the answers a bit more eloquently. Honestly, I'm just glad I passed, though studying now with the fourth years is a bit daunting. I only know Katie Bell a bit from Quiddich but the rest are all going to be unknown._

_Anyway, I will send this letter tomorrow morning after Hedwig gets some rest._

_Have a nice week._

_Harry.'_

Wednesday came sooner than expected and Harry arrived in the Arithmancy class packed with unfamiliar faces.

'Harry, over here!' Katie Bell waved at him from three rows down. She was sitting with another girl from Gryffindor, Harry couldn't remember her name and there was an open seat next to her.

'Um, hey. May I sit with you?'

'Of course. I heard about you skipping third year. Good for you. Do you know Mary?'

'Er, not personally no, just from the tower.' Mary extended a hand.

'Mary Montague.'

'Harry Potter. Isn't Montague-'

'My brother is a Slytherin and a git. But he is still my brother.' She said stiffly.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I never knew siblings could be sorted in different houses.'

'Of course they can. The Weasley family is actually an odd exception to the rule. Many siblings are very different personality wise.' Explained Mary.

They settled down as professor Vector walked in.

'Good afternoon class. Now, for all of you who don't know, Mr. Potter has not lost himself and ended up with the fourth years by accident. He has passed the end of third year exam for Arithmancy and will be studying with you from now on. Now, you've had to prepare a prediction for Friday using whatever numbers you thought were appropriate including the date. Please hand over your assignments.' The pieces of parchment were taken out and all zoomed onto the teacher's table.

'Now, let's do an exercise together. Let's take a random day, one month from now. 14th of October 1993. What numbers can we use?'

A black haired girl at the front of the class raised her hand.

'Yes, Miss Chang.'

'We could focus on a place, so latitude and longitude.'

'Very good. Mr. Potter, what place would you choose?'

'Erm, Hogwarts? But I don't know the coordinates. Can we use the deconstructed number of Hogwarts instead?'

'Very good. Yes, you can. In fact, even if you know coordinates, I advise using the numerical equivalent of a name. While coordinates are good, they are also very exact. Too exact in an equation where the variables change and where you are not certain you know what you are looking for. What else can be used to divine what will happen at Hogwarts on October 14th?'

The lesson continued and Harry found he was keeping pace with what was being taught without too much effort. What's more, the fourth year colleagues didn't seem to care that he was _THE Harry Potter_ that much, or if they did, they didn't show it. He wasn't afraid to answer questions either, since unlike his class where Hermione knew everything and answered everything, here there were many students who wanted to answer. Maybe it was because they were older, but Harry thought the fourth years were more focused on learning.

When the class ended Harry joined Katie and Mary at the library and the black haired Miss Chang was there too, with another Ravenclaw friend. Harry couldn't stop himself thinking that Miss Chang looked pretty.

* * *

Third Saturday since arriving at Hogwarts Harry found himself back in Diagon Alley. Aries was beginning his lesson about family artefacts and for that they needed access to Gringotts. So, Harry took the Floo from McGonagall's office and almost fell down on his face as he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He only managed to stay upright because Aries had caught him in time.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning.' Harry righted himself up embarrassed.

'Have you already eaten breakfast?'

'Yes, I have to get back for Quiddich practice so I didn't want to waste time.'

'Your first match isn't for at least a couple of weeks, is it?'

'I know, but Oliver is training us as if the match were in two days. He really wants to win the cup before he leaves Hogwarts.'

'And since last year Quiddich was cancelled this is his last chance.'

'Yes.'

'Then let's head to the bank. Silvermane already prepared the room for us.'

The room in question was circular and had the artefacts displayed in alcoves.

'Welcome back Lord Black, Mr. Potter.' Silvermane said in Gobbledygook.

**_'Thank you for having us.'_** Harry said back in Gobbledygook.

'**_Your language skills have improved.'_** The Goblin grinned

'Not to the extent that I can carry out a conversation.' Harry said in English 'But I can understand a lot more now.'

Silvermane nodded 'I will return to take the artefacts back to their respective vaults in one and a half hours.' The goblin told Aries who simply nodded. They began with the alcove nearest to them where three sets of jewellery were displayed.

'The most common artefact you will find on your list are jewellery sets such as these.'

'Common, but they look…'

'Expensive? By Muggle standards they would be in the millions of pounds category. 24 carat gold with gems such as white diamonds, pearls, sapphires and the like.'

Harry looked at the three sets. One of them had a tear shaped emerald at the end of a cascade of smaller emeralds. Harry assumed they were emeralds because they were green. The one in the middle looked like a collar of diamonds that covered half the shoulders of the model statue and sparkled dazzlingly while the third was a single row of sapphires.

'These would be considered jewellery normally, but as they had an emotional value and a historical value for your ancestors, were given to the goblins for safe keeping as artefacts.'

'Because they don't have magical value?'

'Exactly. Put your wand hand over them and close your eyes.' Harry did as he was told and waited for a few seconds. Nothing happened.

'Was something supposed to happen?'

'No. We will try later with other objects. Jewellery is what you will see displayed mostly at wizard gatherings but very few pieces will have magical value.'

'Why?'

'Two reasons mainly. One is because in the past where Wizards and muggles lived together thievery was high and investing a diamond with magic was asking for trouble and two: while stones can be easily invested with magical properties precious metals cannot. The one metal that wizards are able to magically enhance is Iron. Everything else that has magical properties is Goblin made.'

'So these are wizard made?'

'Wizard or muggle. You can identify the maker and the date of completion on the clasps.' The older man took the emerald one off the mannequin and pointed at very fine writing at the back.

'1612 JS.'

'To know who JS was you will need to consult the Goblin archives.'

'Will I be allowed to?'

'They are available to the public, for a price.'

'Probably not cheap.'

Aries smiled and put the emerald necklace back. 'The style of a piece of jewellery can also tell you a bit about the time period it was made and the location. For example, the design of the diamond choker is, if not Indian, inspired by Indian culture while the sapphire one is most likely a newer addition to the collection because of its simplicity. Harry took the sapphire necklace and checked. It was dated 1945 but instead of a maker mark it had a dedication.

'To D from C with love forever.'

'It was a gift.' Harry said as Aries smiled

'1945. C stands for Charlus and D stands for Dorea.'

'My grandparents.'

They moved on to the next piece, this one was a genuine artefact. A chest plate and helmet of black iron, inelegant in finishing but menacing in appearance.

'This is by the style pre-medieval armour made by wizards. It has defensive properties on par with your average Protego and it has seen battle.' Aries pointed out scratches and small spots on it.

'Does one use such armour now?'

'No. There are no more wizarding armies or wizards fighting in wars. The Aurors are more like the police and their defences are less reliant on armour and more on skill. This is a nice piece of history though, and invaluable because it shows the achievements of a wizarding family. It is also something that is sought after by collectors, either for purely academic reasons or to unlock the secrets of other families.'

'Can they do that through this armour?'

'Depends a lot on how it was created, but once an object becomes magical its history can be discovered to a certain extent by a combination of Arithmancy and rituals.'

'So it shouldn't be removed from the bank.'

'Or another safe place.'

'Can I learn something from it?'

'Yes, and you can pick the object you want to study when you start your fifth year Arithmancy.' They moved on coming face to face with a beautifully crafted armour which, unlike the last one, was still gleaming and undented.

'This looks new.'

'But it is actually older than the one before. This is Goblin made and by the way the joints are done, it is a second to fifth century armour made in the Roman Empire.'

'You can tell that from the joints?'

'If you know your armours, or if your family has a similar one. Which is the case here.' Aries smiled.

Aries handed him the helmet. It was feather light.

'Put it on.'

Harry did so. He thought it would be difficult to see, but although the helmet was completely closed except for a slit for the eyes, Harry had perfect vision. Not just that, when Aries moved behind him, Harry didn't necessarily see, but he felt the man's presence. It was something like pulsating energy but it wasn't menacing. The helmet was telling him the one behind him wasn't an enemy. It was incredible.

'Very few wizard families have Goblin made armour in their vaults.' Aries explained as Harry put the helmet back on. 'And there are even less of those families who are still on good terms with the Goblins.'

'But my family still is.'

'Yes, as is the Black family.'

'Why?'

'The lordship families have earned the honorary title of Goblin kin. While you may no longer have the Peverell title, you are of that family.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'But they are still somewhat hostile.'

'While your family is Goblin kin, which means that they will not outwardly protest you have Goblin made artefacts, you as an individual, are still an outsider.'

'So to stop being an outsider, what does one have to do?'

'There's no obvious admittance test, Harry. But as you come to learn more about Goblins you will find opportunities to make friends, very scarce and not very obvious, but you will find them.'

They moved to the next artefact which was a black pendant on a thin chain.

'This one is a Black family heirloom.' Harry looked confused at Aries. Weren't these all Potter heirlooms?

'Put your hand over it as you did with the jewellery.' Harry did so and was surprised to feel something like the air stirring. 'This chain is iron with a black onyx stone. As with most onyx stones, this one has healing properties. The wearer of this chain will never be sick his entire life.'

'It feels like a fresh breeze is coming from it.'

'Most warm colour stones that have magic inside them will emit warmth while cold coloured stones will emit cold. White stones and black stones can be both cold and warm depending on the magic used on them. Also, and this is important most cursed objects emit warm energy.'

'So if an emerald is warm…'

'Then you are best to stay away from it. It is why most commonly cursed necklaces have rubies in them.'

Harry made a note to stay away from rubies.

'Some skilled wizards can hide the energy of cursed objects, but it is difficult and the effect is limited. There are however some exceptions, the magic of some witches and wizards can only be either warm or cold. It can be an individual trait, or, as is the case with the Black family, a family magic trait.'

'So Blacks can only create cold energy magical objects?'

'Yes.'

They moved on to see a Goblin made silver tiara with gems of the purest light. An Iron chest which could only be opened by Potter blood and then they got to the last two objects of the day. The first was a black onyx ring trapped in a stone.

'That is the Black family heir ring. It can only be removed from that rock by the heir.'

'How?'

'By summoning during the Winter solstice after the child turns eleven.'

'The heir ring grants the heir protection. As does the head of house ring.' Aries showed Harry his right hand where a perfectly smooth black band adorned his index finger. 'The head of house ring usually has the family crest on it but the Black family is the only family to have just a black diamond ring.'

'So it's not metal?'

'No, it's stone. A head of family ring grants the wearer power of decision in family matters, it is the key to the wards of ancestral homes, to the family vault and just as the heir ring, is a layer of protection against assaults on the mind, or manipulation. But as each family is different, so too are the characteristics of family rings.'

They moved on to the last alcove where a ring was set in a glass case.

'That is your family's heir ring.'

'Is it, mine?'

'It can be. Your heir ring requires a summoning ritual on Halloween night. The ritual is simple and can be done anywhere, but it is good to be discrete about such things.' Aries handed Harry a piece of parchment with the instructions.

'Do I have to do this, this year?'

'You don't have to do anything. But I thought it wise for you to know. Now, before we leave, why don't you test how the ring's magic feels?'

Harry put his hand over the glass casing and closed his eyes. It was different, different to anything he'd sensed before in the room. It didn't feel warm or cold, it just felt right. As if the ring was a part of him. His mind was made up almost instantly, that he would do the summoning ritual on Halloween that year.

* * *

Between the new lessons, the new friends and his old ones too, Harry was happy. He didn't feel alone anymore, and unlike before, he felt free to talk about his home life, no longer ashamed that he was living with relatives that hated him. There was still something that was bothering him however and that was Ron and Hermione had started distancing themselves a little. There was also a small part of him that felt guilty about thinking of his guardian as family. His parents were supposed to be his family, so he wondered if they felt betrayed about his feelings for a man who was a stranger to them. But he couldn't find an answer to that question, he couldn't ask his parents because they were dead, and everyone else who had known them seemed to have vanished of the face of the earth.

He had no doubt Dumbledore and McGonagall had known Lily and James Potter. But they were teachers and somehow unapproachable in Harry's mind. So it came as a surprise one Thursday evening after History class when Professor Lupin talked to him.

'Your essay on Egyptian temple magic was very well research, Harry.' Lupin told him as Harry was packing his stuff.

'I used some books from my family's library. I hope that is OK. Professor Vector said it was, for Arithmancy I mean.'

'Perfectly fine. I remember seeing the book you referenced in your father's portable library.'

'My father had a portable library? Wait, you knew my father?'

'I did, we were in the same year together. We shared a dorm.'

'I didn't know.'

'It's not your fault. I didn't want to tell you and make you think you needed to act differently with me. Even though I was your parents' friend, I, I didn't look out for you as I should have. I am basically a stranger to you.'

Harry looked at Lupin for a long silent moment. So Lupin had been a family friend. Harry didn't know what to think about that. The man was right, he was a stranger, a good teacher, but other than that, Harry knew very little about the man.

'Thank you for telling me sir.' The teen finally said after what felt to Remus an eternity. 'I don't think you should feel guilty about not looking out for me, though. I mean, you were my parents' friend, not mine. And you weren't the only friend they had that didn't look me up, though you are the only one who told me you were.'

'If you ever want to talk about your parents. I know Hagrid made that photo album for you. He asked me for pictures, you see. But if you want to hear some stories, my door is open anytime.'

'Thank you. I will think about it.'

With that Harry left and at first he had no intention of returning to Lupin for information. Sure, he wanted it, but the way Lupin acted and spoke to him, made him think the man was not really at ease with talking to Harry. But as Halloween was drawing closer he had so many questions about what the heir ring would mean to him and the only person he knew who had offered an insight into his father's life was Lupin. So Harry found himself face to face with the History Professor's door. A long wait and a knock later Harry was sitting in a comfortable, although rather old looking armchair while Lupin was making them tea using muggle tea bags.

'What would you like to know, Harry?'

'Everything, anything. The only thing people tell me is that they were good people and powerful magic wise. That I look like dad but have my mum's eyes.' he said it bitterly, because it was all superficial knowledge, nothing to make them more than a two-dimensional.

Lupin sighed 'Well, James was an only child. I've met your grandparents on a couple of occasions and both of them loved your father very much. They had him when they were older, in fact, James was considered a miracle child since Dorea and Charlus were way past their prime when they finally had him. So because of this James was a bit spoiled.'

An image of a different him only with Dudley's attitude popped into Harry head as Lupin continued.

'He was kind, but he was also very sure of himself and knew he was a great flier which inflated his ego a bit more than it should.'

'He played seeker?'

'He played chaser from second to sixth year and switched to seeker in the last year to give the next generation of chasers time to grow together. But he was the reserve seeker from fourth year onwards. Whenever our other seekers got incapacitated by some Slytherin related incident.'

'And mum?'

'Your mother was very nice. Always willing to lend a hand or to listen if you had a problem. But she also had a bit of a temper, so it wasn't a good idea to annoy her, something your dad usually did. She was made Prefect in fifth year. In fact we were prefects together.'

'So dad wasn't a Prefect?'

'No, he was too much in detention to get the badge.'

'He got detention?'

'On a regular basis. Kind of like the Weasley twins, he liked a good prank.'

'And mum liked that about him?'

'Er, no. Lily didn't like James much in the beginning.'

'Really?'

'Yes. In fact they didn't like each other at all during first year. James started liking her at the beginning of third year and since then he asked her to marry him at least once a day.'

'Marry him? At the age of 13?'

'James was dramatic.'

'So when did they get together?'

'In seventh year. By then James matured enough and managed to show her his more serious side. He also became Head Boy.'

'Even with detentions?'

'By that time he had stopped pranking everyone that crossed his path. His grades had always been good. He also began to consciously learn more once he decided he wanted to enter the Auror fast track program.'

'My dad was an Auror?'

'Yes, for a while. There were a few of our generation and the one before and after us that took the exam. But though many passed, not many stayed on the force for long.'

'Was it because of Voldemort?'

'Yes, many wanted to make a difference in the war. Some perished in the attempt and some decided to go a different way after the war ended.

'You said dad was an Auror just for a while. Why?'

'His parents died just before he turned 20. It forced him to take over the family affairs. But he never stopped fighting Voldemort. Neither did your mother.'

'Did my mom become an Auror too?'

'No. Though she did her share of fighting, her sights were set on research. She was on her way to getting two masteries in Potions and Charms. After that she intended to apply for a job in the Department of Mysteries.'

'As an Unspeakable? But isn't that one of the hardest places to get a job at.'

'Some think so. But Lily was determined. Even though she was Muggle Born, or maybe because she was Muggle Born, she had a way of seeing Magic that was different from many of us and she wasn't afraid to explore. In that way, she was a lot like your father. But she wanted to explore magic, while James wanted to explore the world.'

'The world? But as an Auror wouldn't he have had to stay in England?'

'James became an Auror to help in the war, he didn't particularly like the job. He liked working closely with some…friends that joined the force.'

'Did he like it better taking care of the family business?'

'He was very good at being Head of the Family. I think he got that from his mother's side. He made some good financial gambles and even tried his hand at some international investments but then they had to go into hiding and had to quit while he was ahead.'

'So dad was a financial genius.'

'Not in the least. He was good, but he did make mistakes. He used Arithmancy, which helped him a lot and he was also on good terms with the Goblins. But it was interesting to see how life after Hogwarts changed him. Many thought he would go on to become a pro Quiddich player.'

'Was he that good?'

'He was the best Chaser of our generation and managed to even save a game against Slytherin by scoring more than 15 goals back in our fifth year.'

'Wow, I didn't even think that was possible.'

'It wouldn't have been possible if the rest of the team hadn't all flown their best. But they were inspired by him.'

'He sounds like an awesome guy.'

'He had his moments. But he was also a bit conceited because of all the attention he got. That was why Lily didn't like him at first. Well that, and he kept hexing her best friend.'

'Why would he do that if he wanted to get her to like him?'

'Well, Severus and James had a very deep rivalry going on.'

'Severus? You can't mean…Snape, can you?' the way Harry pronounced the potions master's name made Remus smile. It was as if he was seeing James sneering at his old enemy.

'Professor Snape, and yes. Lily and he were close childhood friends.'

'Mom was- But Snape is horrible. How could mom be friends with that guy?'

'They knew each other from before Hogwarts because they lived close by.'

'I lived close by with my cousin Dudley.' Harry said a bit still disbelieving 'I'd never dream of being friends with a bully like him.'

'Professor Snape wasn't a bully. Sure he tried to curse James or S- others from Gryffindor but James also cursed him back.'

'Well, if he wasn't a bully, he sure turned into one as a teacher. Apart from the Slytherin he treats the other students horribly.' Harry couldn't quite reconcile with the thought that Snape had been his mother's best friend. Honestly, his parents had very odd taste in friends or were very gullible people.

'Maybe I should have a talk to him.'

'I don't think it will do much good. Aries tried to make him teach us fairly but it didn't help much.'

'You talked to Aries Black about this?'

'He is my guardian.'

'I see. Harry I don't know if anyone told you, but the Blacks aren't a light family.'

'I've been told. Repeatedly. But as I said before. I don't believe Aries wants to harm me.'

'I hope you're right. Your father trusted a Black too. And it didn't end up well.'

'I know what Sirius Black did.' Harry said a bit coldly. 'Aries told me about his betrayal. But Aries is not Sirius Black.'

'Just promise me you will be careful and come to me if anything doesn't seem right to you.'

'Thank you for offering. I'll keep it in mind. And thank you for sharing some information about my parents.'

'Feel free to come by again. I haven't even started on the proper stories.'

* * *

_A/N: Well guys, thank the corona virus for cutting my sky weekend short and getting me to review the last pages I have written for this story. Just kidding :) but stay healthy and you know, wash your hands a lot. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews and I can't really believe so many people like and follow this story. I hope you will like it all the way to the end._

_Now some answers to some reviews. Yes the twins have the map, but they already memorize it and rarely use it anymore. Which was why they handed it over to Harry in PoA. But the map will emerge and it will be interesting to see how it changes things._

_Ron and Hermione are characters I don't particularly enjoy writing about, but I think I understand their motivations. They are still true friends of Harry's and I will try to develop them in that sense._

_I agree Harry acts on instinct and Hermione on logic. I do not think Hermione is a genius, nor do I think Harry is a prodigy. But I think all three, Ron included, have a lot of potential that wasn't really explored. Harry for me has the biggest potential not just because of his family, but because he has been holding back ever since he was small, unwilling and scared to be better than his cousin due to his relatives' reaction and then being a bridge between Hermione and Ron. The biggest obstacle to surpass for him is his low self-worth. Hermione needs to broaden her mind, and I am not talking about studying, but actually stepping away from what is known in books or from figures of authority and just see beyond all that. Break some rules, doubt the world around her, make some mistakes. I think here, Harry and Ron helped her a lot. And Ron, well, Ron should have the most strategic mind of them all. The boy is a bloody chess genius, which means he can see steps ahead, plan steps ahead, but we barely see any of that past book one. Sort of disappointing._

_About Remus Lupin: I am not a big fan of the Werewolf. James, Sirius and Peter put their freedom on the line for him and became Animagi. The least he could have done was ask Sirius for an explanation of his betrayal. Regardless of his status in the world, he could have asked someone as Dumbledore to talk to Black in Azkaban if he had not been allowed by law to visit himself. It is also about closure, not just about their friendship. _

_I do not see Remus as a person to lose himself in drinking however. His condition makes him lose control once a month, I do not see him willing to surrender the control he has to alcohol. I do see him going to Dumbledore for advice on Black. _

_As for Remus smelling Mr. Black in the real sense of the word, that won't be a problem. I would worry more about habits and bits of information escaping from Harry. But at this point Remus Lupin has no cause to suspect Sirius isn't as dead as they say he is. So he isn't looking for signs of Sirius, he just doesn't trust a Black. _

_On Remus not looking after Harry I am a bit ambivalent. I understand his status wouldn't have allowed him to get custody but he could have found a way to visit. Of course, the man was just a friend of the Potters' and one that was probably going through depression at the loss of all his loved ones. One might argue he didn't feel it was his responsibility to take care of Harry, after all children usually stay with their relatives if something happens to their parents. But if that is the case, he also has no right to interfere with Black taking custody of Harry. You either are concerned from the start or you shut up about it. You can't be concerned only when it is convenient to you._

_Aries Black is a complex character, but you need to remember he also spent a few years in Azkaban. He is mentally scared from that experience but mostly from his friends' betrayal and abandonment and though he was able to heal partially, due mostly to time passing by, the man still has issues. Do not think of him as entirely good. He will screw with a lot of people's plans. Also, attacktitan100 is right, Sirius was an impulsive guy in his youth, but he didn't abandon Harry. He gets a pass for running after Peter because of grief exacerbated by guilt of suggesting the switch, also, he did argue for Harry with Hagrid and in the end made sure Harry had a good means of transportation. He was foolish not to go to Dumbledore and explain together with Hagrid and Harry, but I doubt anyone can think clearly in the face of such a tragedy._

_Winter didn't come this year, or at least it didn't feel like winter. The magnolias are blooming already and I hung my skies to dry in the cellar. I blame it all on Arya killing the Night King :P Pollution has nothing to do with it. Until next time, hoping for pretty spring flowers and a lift of the travel ban by May 2020. I have a vacation planned people._


	29. Teen problems

**Chapter 28: **

**Teen problems**

Draco was angry all the time now that September rolled into October and he had officially lost his spot on the Quiddich team. Flint had decided the fourth year Theseus Safiq was better than him. Draco had been sure he had out flown the Safiq spare (Theseus was the second son of the Heir) but his team decided against him. To top that he was stuck with Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies as optional classes. He was the laughing stock of Slytherin, being the only Snake to take Muggle Studies in five centuries.

And it sucked.

He didn't understand what electricity was or why they would need telephones when there were perfectly decent fireplaces to be had. And he didn't understand why even with his name exchanged from Malfoy to Black people still wouldn't talk to him. He hated it, hated his mother for choosing his good for nothing uncle instead of his father's side and he hated his father for putting himself in a situation where he had to leave the country. His thoughts turned back towards his Muggle Studies homework, which he hated the most at the moment and continued to write something that made no sense to him to hand over the next day. He was the last one in the Slytherin common room except the odd ball Blaise Zabini.

* * *

It was the beginning of October when the announcement came on the Gryffindor notice boards. There was a special event planned targeting the Muggle-Borns but any student could join if they so wished, within the limited number of places. A visit to the only Magical Art Gallery in Britain on the outskirts of Edinburg was schedule for Saturday. Hermione almost walked in on a naked Ron trying to get the boys to hurry up so she could sign up for the trip the coming weekend.

'Hermione! Do you mind!' the red head bellowed at her just as Crookshanks followed the girl inside the room and made a dash to catch Scabbers. The usually fat and lazy rat became more agile than Harry had ever seen him before managing to hide himself in a crack in the wall behind Dean's bed.

'Get that blasted cat out of here, NOW!' Ron bellowed still very red in the face and clutching the towel around his waist.

Hermione picked her oversized cat up and hurried outside.

'What happened?' asked Harry as five minutes later they met the slightly flushed girl at the bottom of the staircase where Hermione was pacing.

'We have to go, there won't be any places left if we don't get to McGonagall before class.'

They started to run after her.

'What are you on about?' asked Ron still annoyed.

'We can go see the MAG in Edinburg. But there are limited places. So hurry up.'

They managed to get to McGonagall's office where the Deputy was getting ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Professor, we want to sign up for the trip to Edinburg.' Hermione said beaming.

'Miss Granger, you could have told me that today after Transfigurations.'

'But there are a limited amount of places.'

'Yes, but Muggle Born have priority. You don't have to worry.'

'But Harry and Ron.'

'Oh, I've already seen the Gallery.' Harry said. 'I mean if there are open spaces after everyone who hasn't seen it signs up, I'd like to join, but the ones who haven't seen it should get the opportunity first.'

'When did you go?' asked Ron

'Aries is a patron, we went during summer when he had something to discuss with the curator.' Explained Harry

'Very thoughtful of you Mr. Potter.' Said McGonagall 'I will let you know if there will be any spots left on Friday. Now, you three better get to breakfast.'

'Why didn't you tell us Aries is a patron there?' asked Hermione

'He's a patron for a lot of businesses. I didn't think it was important.'

'Of course it's important. He could have taken us all there.'

'It was a business trip and I was grounded at the time.'

'Well you could have told us you went.' She insisted

'I forgot about it. I've been following Aries around a bit during summer, and you knew that. And besides, it's not like you tell us everything you do with your parents.'

'Tha-that's not the point.'

'What is the point then? You don't see Ron making a fuss for me visiting a museum.'

'It was probably boring.' Said Ron. Harry didn't want to contradict his friend, it seemed these days Ron found a lot of stuff boring.

'You've never hid stuff from us before. It's just odd.' Hermione said frowning at Ron

'I've never done much in my summer holidays before either. I just forgot, and didn't really think it was a big deal.'

'It just seems you're leaving us behind. That's all.' She finally said. Harry was taken aback by this and took a while to answer.

'You are my first and best friends. I am not trying to leave you behind or hide stuff. It's just, I've never had a parent figure before now. And a lot more is happening in my life now that I live in the wizarding world. Some things slip my mind.'

'I guess.' Hermione finally conceded

'Come on, we'll miss breakfast.' Ron added and the three went down to the Great Hall.

Hermione took some time after class doing her homework in the library without Ron or Harry. She was a bit concerned about Aries Black's influence on Harry but the black haired teen had been very rational in his explanations and she had to admit that he did have a point about her not speaking much about her family life. But that was because her parents were Muggles, there wasn't much to tell. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that Harry was pulling away from her and Ron was definitely not helping with his moodiness. She had been sure, safe even, when Harry didn't care much about learning and relied on her for homework, it made her feel useful. But now, now he had special books from the Black and Potter libraries, Aries tutored him, he was friends with Ravenclaws and he put in the effort by himself. She spoke from the heart when she told Aries she was grateful for taking Harry in, but she was also a bit afraid of the man. She thought herself a good judge of character and there was something about the Black Lord that made her fear him a bit. The man was a perfect gentleman, he spoke politely and always with common sense, but she couldn't find a sign of emotion anywhere. A man so in control of himself was a man to fear.

'Are you done with that book? Or will you keep staring at it thinking it will read itself?'

She looked up startled to find Draco Malfoy frowning at her.

'Go away, Draco.'

'I would, if you gave me that book.'

'Why do you need it anyway? It's about Muggle inventions.'

'I have a Muggle Studies essay to write. Why are you reading it? It's not like you don't know everything about Muggles already.'

'It's fascinating to know how wizards view Muggles.' She said coldly before handing him the book 'Here, though the explanations in here are a bit silly.' She was half way out of the library when he called her back.

'Granger, wait. I have a proposition for you.'

'A proposition? Come on Draco, why would you want anything to do with me in the first place?'

'I don't, but desperate times.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to walk away.

'Help me with Muggle Studies and I'll help you with…potions.'

'I'm not a hopeless case in Potions, Malfoy. I doubt you even know what a telephone is in Muggle Studies.'

'It's Black, not Malfoy, and you could get better grades if you had me tutoring you in Potions. I know your number one spot this year is not that sure with Potter now being backed up by my uncle.'

'I do not need you to be a good student!' She said a bit too loudly

'Ssh!' Madame Piece had perfected her whispered yell making everyone almost instantly quiet down.

Hermione left and she thought that was that, but it seemed the former Malfoy heir was persistent. Where were his friends anyway? Why couldn't he go bother them! In the end she agreed to check his homework for mistakes if he checked hers in Potions just to get him to back off. What a horrible day she was having. It didn't get any better either with Ron shouting her ear off when she got back to the tower. It seemed Crookshanks had almost managed to get to Scabbers while she had been away. Worst part was that Harry wasn't there to calm Ron, since their raven haired friend was working on a 4th year Arithmancy assignment with some girl from Ravenclaw.

* * *

Harry didn't know if it had been good luck or bad luck that professor Vector had partnered him up with Cho Chang. Aside from thinking her pretty that first lesson, he realized he had been thinking of her a lot more than he should in between lessons too. The problem was he didn't quite know how to go about either not thinking about her at all, or just get to know her better. So naturally as a healthy self-conscious boy of 13 he hadn't spoken to her a word before the assignment was issued.

'Hello Harry. My name is Cho, Cho Chang.' The girl had introduced herself at the end of Arithmancy last week. The monosyllabic conversation that followed managed to schedule their homework session after lessons on Monday in the study room near the charms classroom. He still cringed thinking of how Katie smiled at him all knowingly after that. It had to be some kind of conspiracy between girls, or maybe not girls in general, just older girls, he amended thinking of Sue's predicament with Diggory.

'Hello Harry, sorry I'm late, Marietta needed some help going to find her partner.'

'She's with Cornac.' Harry said, thinking of one of the most annoying Gryffindors in the Arithmancy class.

'Yes, and she doesn't like him.'

'I can imagine why.' the sarcasm was obvious.

She then gave him a smile that surely made him blush.

'So, deconstructing the character of Cornelius Agrippa.' That gave Harry something else to focus on.

'Er, yes, the math was simple. Character number 4, heart number 7 and social number 6.'

'So he was hard working and practical, reliable and logical.'

'Wonder how he got locked up by Muggles then.' Harry added.

'He was also stubborn, suspicious and prone to angry outbursts.'

'Well, the conflicts in 2 are probably doubled.'

'His works weren't well received by the Muggles not just because they were dealing with what they considered to be the occult but also because one of his works stated that women were morally and theologically superior to men. Which was something frowned upon in old Muggle society.'

'But not in Wizarding society, after all, witch covenants can tap into more powerful spells, a fact that was well known since the Ancient Covenant of Syracuse in 700 BC.'

'Wow, you do know your history.'

'Had a lot of time to read during summer.' Harry didn't specify that he read because he was being grounded. He then quickly followed 'We should deconstruct some of his contemporary's names and see if any compatibilities can be determined from that.'

'How about Antoine de Vergy?'

'Yeah, and maybe someone Muggle too.'

'Oh there was a princess, Margaret of Austria.'

They continued to discover and interpret Agrippa's life through numbers for the next two hours reaching the required essay length easily. Cho even told him she had enjoyed working with him before leaving. But he was Harry Potter, so he couldn't just end the day on a high note. Not when Oliver Wood was waiting for him in the common room looking rather upset.

'What were you doing with the Ravenclaw seeker?'

'Who?'

'Don't play dumb with me, Harry. You were fraternizing with the enemy, Cho Chang.'

'How did you even know I was with Cho? Wait, she's the Ravenclaw seeker?' That made her ever more appealing, a girl who enjoyed Quiddich.

'I'm sorry, Harry. He overheard me talking to Angie and Alice about our assigned partners.' Katie came to his rescue

'Just relax Oli. He was doing an Arithmancy project, not snogging her in a closet.' Angelina had to make it worse and Harry found himself blushing furiously. Luckily Oliver was the focus of mostly everyone.

'Relax? Relax!? We are at our final chance to get the cup. We cannot allow some pretty girl to ruin our hard work.'

'Oliver, it was a class assignment. Give it a rest already.' Said Alice

His Quiddich captain turned to Harry 'Don't let her distract you.' He said pausing after every word for emphasis.

'Er, I won't.'

'Good, tomorrow evening I booked the Quiddich pitch between half past five and seven. Don't be late or I will get Fred and George to dung bomb the Ravenclaw tower.'

'What drugs is he on?' Harry asked the three chaser after Oliver stormed up to his room.

'He's stressed because he heard there might be Quiddich scouts at our matches starting January.' Explained Angelina.

'Yeah, but I still don't get how he jumped from Arithmancy homework to fraternizing with the enemy.'

'Er, that may have been my fault.' Katie said looking a bit uncomfortable. 'I just thought it was cute that you have a crush on Cho.' Harry went red in the face.

'I do not have a crush on her.' He said quickly and sprinted up to the boys' bedroom.

'You were right Katie, he is cute when he's flustered.' Chuckled Alice making Katie blush slightly.

* * *

Friday rolled in and with Oliver still on edge about Quiddich practice, Harry decided to forgoe the MAG visit and focus on his tutoring lesson with Aries and Quiddich. Ron refused categorically to go without Harry so Hermione ended up going with fellow Gryffindor Dean Thomas. There were still some others from third year whom she knew, Justin from Hufflepuff, two girls from Ravenclaw Hermione had never talked to before and to her surprise a big group from Slytherin including a reluctant looking Draco. A lot more were from the upper years including Percy and his girlfriend Penelope.

'Now that you are all here.' McGonagall said 'There are some rules to follow on this trip. First one, is no sneaking around. You are 60 in total so there will be 4 groups of 15. One group will be supervised by myself the other three will be led by Madam Greengrass, Madam Parkinson and Madam Black.' as she said this three witches came in.

Hermione had met Narcissa before and she had admitted even then that the woman was one of the most elegant and beautiful she had met in the wizarding world. Madam Greengrass also held herself with a lot of poise. She was the oldest of the three, the blond hair, her oldest daughter had inherited, was already silver in some parts. But it gave her a more distinguished look. She had never been the beauty her younger companion still was, but that didn't matter, the two stood as equal. Madam Parkinson was closer to Narcissa's age but unlike Black, she was black haired and though elegant and beautiful in her own right, there was something about her attire that shouted t_oo much_. The Gryffindor remembered seeing her dawning an opulent attire at the Black summer ball as well. Though she wasn't wearing a tiara and an incredible set of diamonds at the moment she was still overly dressed compared to the other two more simple yet elegant attire.

Hermione ended up with the group led by Madam Greengrass together with Justin and, to her surprise, Draco. There was a brief moment before they climbed into the carriages they would use to get to Edinburg when she saw Narcissa trying to draw her son's attention but Draco refused to look her way. What was going on here? The Draco she knew always bragged about his mother and yet here he was ignoring her. But no matter how intriguing the Slytherin's actions were, Madam Greengrass' explanations and the incredible artwork she was seeing for the first time made her forget about anything else for the next three hours.

The portray gallery of the medieval wizards had them interacting with Bridget Wenlock, a very unhinged Ethelred the Ever-Ready, Gifford Ollerton and many more. But the real magic started showing when they entered the live artwork gallery where the artwork could be explored not just from the outside, but from inside the paintings. They visited the Siege of Troy seeing painted history happen all around them, the Fields of Poppy where because of the seeds used with the paint they weren't allowed to stay for more than a few minutes, or they would fall asleep. But what Hermione enjoyed the most was being around the Magic Scholars of St Petersburg debating the uses of a wand versus the staff.

They met up with the other three groups after the Runic gallery and saw that everyone, including the Slytherin, had excited happy faces.

'Thank you for the tour Madam Black.' said Bulstrode blushing slightly as Narcissa smiled at her and the Slytherin that had been in her care.

'I am glad you enjoyed yourselves. Hogwarts teaches a lot of useful things, but it is good to have the school educate the soul as well as the mind.'

'Draco, your mother is incredibly knowledgeable about the art here.' Hermione heard Millicent say to the blond boy as they climbed out of the carriages at Hogwarts.

'Yeah, I didn't know the Blacks had donated almost a third of the paintings there over the years.' Added Blaise.

Draco frowned and was about to say something when Narcissa finally reached him.

'Draco, did you enjoy your tour with Madam Greengrass?' his mother said smiling at the students.

'Yes, mother.'

'Good, it is always good to see a place with other people than you usually do. Won't you walk me to the gate?'

Draco nodded.

'Thank you again for the tour, Madam Black.' said Blaise. And with that the two Blacks left the carriages and Hermione behind. She was probably imagining it, but it seemed to her Draco was reluctant to speak with his mother.

* * *

_A/N: __It's always fun to read your reviews, especially when they are so diverse: Remus haters and Remus lovers, Hermione haters and Hermione lovers. It just shows that the original books and its characters were well written and 3-Dimensional. _

_ HeartsGlow: you are right, I kind of forgot about the Patil twins._

_ Guest: I don't think Ron's a genius, and I agree, his talent hasn't been explored much in the books except for the first one. I find that a bit sad. Hermione is smart, and I love her logical thinking, but I'm not sure about her Mensa membership __J_

_This chapter dragged itself out far too long. It's Easter break and the sun is shining. Fingers crossed the sun will kill Mr. Corona and we can run around free again. But on a positive note, nature is getting a respite from our invasive presence. Maybe we can set a quarantine month every year to let nature heal after all this is over. But I doubt anyone will think of nature when the economic crisis hits. And there goes the positive note down the worry lane. But Sirius-ly guys, stay healthy and if you feel like it, review._


	30. The Stonehenge Council

**Chapter 29: **

**The Stonehenge council**

It turned out the MAG visit was just the first of a series of school trips organized by the governors with the help of some of the parents. That October, aside from the first Hogsmeade weekend on the 30th, students third year and above were given a visitor's guide of St. Mungo's accompanied by Madame Pomfrey and to Harry's surprise Andromeda and Ted Tonks. While fifth years and above were given the opportunity to assist at an open session in the Wizengamot. Everyone was looking forward to the next notice on the board to find out what was coming next but Harry was more excited by what he heard from the upper classes who had been at the Ministry. It seemed some big decision had been taken together with the Centaurs and Merfolk. So Aries' letter not only shed some light into the matter, but also opened a big opportunity.

_Dear Harry_

_Just wanted to let you know that the final decision has been taken and the Stonehenge council will meet once again for the first time on the Eve of Halloween. I have sent a letter to your Head of House requesting that you be allowed to come home for that weekend. If you want, you can come with me at the assembly, sleep the night and then return on Sunday to Hogwarts for the official Halloween feast. If you're OK with this, I will pick you up after lunch in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks. Make sure you finish your homework for the next week before then.'_

_Take care,_

_Aries._

Harry couldn't believe that he could go to something like THE Stonehenge Council's first meeting in centuries. He wrote back that he'd like to go very much and even though it was Wednesday he started packing a backpack to take with him.

* * *

The first visit to Hogsmeade was just as fun as he had imagined it. On Saturday morning he together with Ron, Neville and Hermione made their way down to the little Village and began exploring. Hermione wanted to see the Owl Post while Ron wanted to go see Honeydukes, to Harry's surprise Neville wanted to visit Zonko's and since the joke shop was kind of neutral ground between Hermione and Ron, who were still at odds with each other over Crookshanks and Scabbers, they went with option 3.

'Why did you want to visit Zonko's, Nev?' Harry asked

'I overheard Antony and Terry plotting something against Hanna and Susan because of the last duelling class. I figured if this is going to turn out a full out prank war between them, it might be good to do some research.'

'Oh man, if Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw start pranking each other it will be chaos.'

'Did someone say chaos?' asked George

'That is our middle name' added Fred

'Not this time. It's between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.' Harry said

'And they didn't invite us? How rude!' George added

'Maybe we neglected them this year'

'Are you suggesting something, oh brother of mine?'

'Nothing that you're not already thinking, oh brother dearest.'

And the twins left Harry and Neville alone.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked joining them after inspecting the Dungbomb selection.

'I think we just doomed the school.' Harry answered.

They hurried out of Zonko's and made their way to the Owl Post before trying out new flavours of candy at Honeydukes. Their morning flew by faster than Harry wanted when their stomachs told them it was time for lunch. The Three Broomsticks was packed with students and Harry could spot even their teachers Flitwick, Lupin, Hagrid and McGonagall having a drink in a corner. They managed to find a free table right as it was being cleaned by a very busty witch.

'Take a seat you four, I will be with you in a moment.' She said and levitated the used glasses above everyone's head as she made her way back to the bar.

They were almost finished with lunch when Lupin and McGonagall came to them.

'Hello everyone. Enjoying your first weekend in Hogsmeade?' Lupin asked

'We are, thank you professor.' Hermione answered since she was the only one not chewing at the moment.

'Very good, Harry, maybe you can drop by later to discuss your History essay.'

'Er, sorry, Professor, but I'm set to go home tonight. I will be back tomorrow in time for the Halloween feast though.'

'Did you finish all your homework then, Mr. Potter? I told your guardian that he was allowed to take you only if your grades wouldn't suffer.' McGonagall added.

'I did everything that is due for Monday and Tuesday, and I can work on Herbology, Arithmancy and Astronomy later.'

'Well in that case I don't think you should go home. You still have work to do for school and-'

'Good afternoon.' Said Aries coming behind their teachers and making McGonagall jump.

'Mr. Black. I do not think it wise for you to take Mr. Potter with you today. He hasn't finished his homework for next week and it will be detrimental to his learning being away from his school mates.'

'You didn't finish your homework, Harry?'

'For Monday and Tuesday I did, I just have Herbology, Arithmancy and Astronomy for Wednesday. But I need it to be evening to finish the star chart and I thought I can do it this evening. I also have a free period on Monday where I can finish my Arithmancy essay, easy. It's halfway done anyway and that just leaves Herbology. And I have tomorrow and Monday and Tuesday evening for that.'

'Did you start your essay for Herbology already?'

'Yes, already wrote a third of it.'

'I see you have everything planned out.'

'I really want to come.'

'I still do not think it wise. You will stress yourself out trying to catch up.' Said McGonagall

'How about if instead of our normal tutoring tomorrow morning I allow Harry to finish his Herbology and Arithmancy essays.' Aries negotiated.

'I suppose it will be fine. But I will want to see those essays tomorrow evening when you return, Mr. Potter. And if they are not done, I will not be permitting any outing of this kind from then on.'

'They will be done.'

'Good, now that is settled. All packed and ready to go?'

'I am. I just need to retrieve the two essays from the tower now, I just brought Astronomy with me.'

'Dobby can do that for you.'

'Then I'm all set. Just have to pay for lunch.'

'All done, I ran into Rosmerta when I came in and told her to put it on my tab.'

'Er, OK. Then, I guess we can go. You guys, see you tomorrow.'

'See you Harry, Lord Black.' Neville said as Hermione and Ron both added their goodbyes.

'Good bye professors.' Harry added and almost froze when he saw the look Lupin was giving Aries. His guardian however seemed to be unperturbed by the figurative daggers aimed at him. They left before Harry had time to ask what that was all about.

* * *

Being back in his own room felt strangely comforting. Everything was as he had left it, just not dusty.

'Master Harry Potter is home.' Dobby said with tears in his eyes.

'Hello Dobby, have you been taking good care of yourself.'

'Master Harry Potter is too kind for asking. Dobby has taken care of Master Harry's rooms and Potter Gardens and everything is as it should be.'

'Thank you, Dobby. Everything well with Pan and Heide?'

'Head Elf Pan is a good teacher and Miss Heide is very entertaining. Miss Heide is in France this week, but she said she will come visit at Hogwarts when she has time.'

Harry found a set of formal robes had been prepared for him with both the Potter and the Black coat of Arms embroidered in silver. The Potter crest was above his heart while the Black crest was on his back. The council was due to start at seven PM so Harry still had time to get ready, take a bath and get the overall picture from Aries.

'How will we get there?' Harry asked as he was towel drying his hair.

'Special Portkeys were created for the use of members and witnesses only. Ours will depart at 13 minutes to seven.'

'Witnesses?'

'Each ordained member of the council has the right to bring a witness. You are mine.'

'Are there non-ordained members? And what does ordained mean?'

Aries smiled and put down the document he was reading to give Harry his full attention.

'Ordained members are descendants of the original founder blood who maintained their status and vows intact.'

'We're talking about the lordships here, aren't we?'

'Exactly and the Centaur Clan Patriarchs and the Merfolk School Matriarchs. We would be talking of the Goblin Chieftains too but they won't be present except as silent observers.'

'So, Abbott, Black, Fawley, Greengrass, Nott and Shafiq.'

'Correct.'

'What about the other six?'

'It was decided that until a legitimate successor is found for those six they would be represented by ministry officials.'

'Who is representing Peverell?'

'Dolores Umbridge.'

'But she's horrible!'

'It's not certain.'

'Why not?'

'The representants have to pass a test tonight before the council begins.'

'What test?'

'They have to be given permission to enter the Hall of 33.'

'You don't think she will be allowed to enter.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because a direct descendent will already be there tonight.'

'Which direct descendent?'

Aries looked at him smiling and then it clicked. 'Me? But I can't vote. I…I'm not.'

'Relax, you won't vote, and no one will know it is you that is blocking Umbridge the passage. No one but us two. There is also another reason why the passage could be denied: not upholding the equality beliefs of the initial council and she is a candidate for that too.'

'So then who will take up the position?'

'No one, it will be left empty at least for tonight. Representants have to submit themselves to the entrance test every Council.'

'Who are the other representants?'

'Arthur will represent the Weasley family, the Minister the Gaunts, Amelia the Morgana La Fey Order, Barthemius Crouch the Lestranges and your Headmaster the MacKinnons.'

'Do the Centaurs and the Merfolk have representants?'

'Only one clan of the Centaurs will be sending a representant. The Clocaenog clan has died out in its original format. Some descendants still remain but they merged with the Kielder Clan.'

'Will Malik be there?'

'As a Witness for his father Maelin.'

'And the other clans?'

'Galloway, Dornoch, Argyll, Affric and Thetford.'

'Argyll is the one near Hogwarts.'

'Exactly. Magorian is their leader, he will probably bring his son as witness tonight, Ronan.'

'And the Merfolk?'

'The five Schools of the Mermish: Neagh, Lomond, Ness, Morar and Tay are intact.'

'So 12 Wizards, 7 Centaurs, 5 Merfolk. Isn't it detrimental to the Centaurs and Merfolk?'

'The number of people doesn't equal the number of votes. Each species can divide their votes as much as they want, in the end it will amass to a third of the total votes. Or as it used to be when the nine Goblin Chieftains participated, a quarter.'

If Harry hadn't been reading so much history during his holidays he would have felt overwhelmed, but as it stood, he just felt curious to see what the council would be like.

They arrived just as the sun was setting over the Stonehenge monument. Harry followed Aries through what looked as a path and as they stepped through the first outer ring the world around him changed drastically. Gone were the fallen stone pillars and eroded landscape, they were in a circular temple were the sky was the ceiling, the stone pillars were standing tall amidst a forest of trees and the path they walked on was meandering through a clear pool of water. Harry took his place behind Aries and waited in silence as others came in. they all used the same entrance, though how the Merfolk could enter via Land, Harry knew not. He stowed the question for later and watched. There were 33 spots to be filled but only 23 would be active: The five pools of water where the Merfolk stood, or swam, the green grass spots where the seven centaurs waited and just as Aries predicted only eleven of the twelve spots of the wizards were occupied as the clock struck 7 o'clock. Umbridge had not been granted permission to enter. Seventeen Witnesses stood behind the 17 ordained remaining and only three Goblin Chieftains: Chislehurst, Reyfad and Fingal were present but stood where the Witnesses normally stood.

'The last to preside a council has been the 37th Patriarch of the Argyll clan. The succession has been interrupted but will be mended today.' Spoke Magorian 'The Argyll give way to the Abbott lordship as the conquered Chieftain Draenen is no longer in the council.'

'Thank you Clan Leader Magorian.' Lord Laurent Abbott spoke. 'I call the 2351 council of the third Era open. It has been spoken extensively over the last few months in bilateral talks, but to make the premises of the Council renewal clear to everyone gathered I will repeat what has been decided.' He cleared his voice and continued 'The council is renewed without the votes of the Goblin nation. The Goblin Chieftains will be permitted to Witness the proceedings of the council but will not have a vote or a voice. The votes of the goblins will be distributed equally among the three remaining nations. In absentia of the ordained members of the founding blood representants will be chosen and tested at the beginning of each council. The representants have equal voice and votes as the ordained members but do not have the right of a witness, as their place within the council is not permanent. The decisions taken by this council will be binding for all the magical nations on the islands and will reflect equally on each nation.'

Abbott paused and smiled 'It has taken us too long to renew what should never have been broken in the first place, but we have done it. My friends, I believe this to be the first step to a better Magical Britain and I am honoured to be part of this assembly.'

'The main focus of this Council has been keeping the Magic strong and flourishing. In its absence chaos has chipped away at order, growth left unchecked has destroyed diversity, we have forgotten our place and instead of unity and prosperity for all, we are left divided and struggling. So our first discussion will be about Magic and how to heal it.'

'The forests are dying. Being cut down too greedily for them to have time to recover.' Said Magorian

'The Waters are being muddied and the streams cannot purify them anymore.' Added the Matriarch of Ness

'Dark magic was left unchecked during the last war and its taint has not been healed.' Lord Greengrass added

'Magic used in excess has drained fonts of power leaving the earth barren in places.' Finished Lady Fawley.

'The problems are many and complex. Maybe it would be best to focus just on one.' Lord Shafiq spoke.

'And which one would that be?' asked the leader of the Galloway centaurs.

'The taint of the Dark magic is causing the most problems. The residue is attracting dark creatures and giving them strength. They in turn attack innocents.' Amelia Bones spoke.

'It stands to reason to start there.' Added Cornelius

'The Dark Magic taint is Wizard made, and Wizards should clean their own mess. The dwindling forests are a cause of concern for everyone. Without the shadows of the trees the magical world would be exposed.' Said the representant of Clocaenog.

'And what of the waters, they need to be cleaned not just for the creatures living within, but for all that need water to survive, including the trees.' The Tay Matriarch added.

'The rituals of purification of our people are no longer enough. The shores of the rivers and lakes need to be magically protected and strengthened against all that pollutes.' The Morar Mermaid said.

'It might not be what we all are seeking but a renewal ritual could aid with many of the problems.' Maelin spoke 'The ritual done for the land and forest of Kielder during summer has helped our clan.'

'A renewal ritual?' asked Isadora Fawley

'It is a ritual of the La Fey Order given to my family as a gift after the Roman withdrawal.' Explained Aries 'But it could aid with many of the problems.'

'Morgana La Fey's Order dealt with sacrificial magic, Lord Black. Sacrificial magic is considered Dark Magic and is prohibited throughout the country.' Said Dumbledore

'It is true, the ritual requires sacrifice, but not a blood sacrifice and no life needs to be taken for it to succeed. It sacrifices a number of days in the animal's life to the renewal of the land it walks on. Usually seven days.'

'If we permit the use of sacrificial magic, even magic that seems as benign as what you are describing it will cause a precedent.' Crouch said 'It could lead to a resurrection of Dark Magic rituals that would plunge the country into more imbalance.'

'It is foolish to catalogue every spell as either dark or light.' Said Nott 'The same with rituals. If this renewal ritual can help the earth recover and it spills not an ounce of blood, nor does it take lives, we would be foolish to discard it just because the word sacrifice could be used to describe the gifting of time.'

'Indeed, the La Fey Order has been known for more than just dark spells.' Added Isadora 'It was an Order dedicated to giving and gifts. Even if this council doesn't vote for a wider use of the ritual. I would be most interested to use it on the Fawley lands. If Lord Black is kind enough to share such knowledge.'

'Maelin, you are sure it was the ritual that improved the life of the forest?' asked Magorian

'You can ask Gavian if you think I, as a friend of Lord Black am biased.' The Kielder leader answered.

'You're not the only one who is friends with Aries, Mael.' Snorted the Clocaenog representant. 'But the ritual is good, pure. A new vigour has returned to Kielder. If Clocaenog could be rebuilt now, this ritual would be one of the first I would advise to be performed.'

'Would it have the same effects on the Water?' asked Mermaid Ness.

'You are free to visit Kielder Water whenever you wish.' Aries spoke 'There are no Merfolk living inside, so I cannot speak of the changes that occurred to it, in its depth. But the shores of the lake are clean, the water currents strong and clear.'

'Be that as it may, the practice of sacrificial rituals are prohibited by the ministry.' Said Crouch.

'Come now, Barty. The ritual took no life.' Said Fudge

'It is still dark magic.'

'Dark and light are labels chosen by the ministry. When the council first was built there was no such distinction.' Said Greengrass

'But the distinctions are necessary. One of the most acute problems that we are facing is dark magic poisoning our world.' Said Amelia.

'The ritual took place on the eve of the Black Summer ball, not more than one kilometre away from the main house. You were there that night, Madam. Did you feel any residual dark magic?' Aries said.

'I did not. But I didn't search for it either.'

'A dark magic ritual performed so close and encompassing presumably most of Kielder Forest would not need much searching to be felt.' Said Shafiq. 'I too was there that night and felt nothing untoward.'

'It makes no difference. It is a matter of principle. La Fey magic is Dark magic. Sacrificial magic. And it is prohibited. There is leeway to those that possess Lordships to practice their family magic even if this magic is dark in nature, but we cannot allow grand scale sacrificial rituals to take place all over Britain.' Crouch didn't relent.

'Then what do you propose, Crouch? That we wait and hope that somehow magic will endure?' asked Isadora. 'And how do you propose restoring magic to the places where wizards foolishly sapped it dry? Most of those were sapped dry by light magic practitioners, I might add.'

'There are rituals that do not require sacrifice.' Said Dumbledore

'But those rituals draw on the magic of the land.' Nott said 'They will never be of any use to the depleted fonts.'

'Perhaps the decision to use the Renewal Ritual needs some research before it can be taken. Lady Fawley, if you are determined to use the ritual on your lands. Perhaps you could permit some of the council members to take part and ease their worries.' Said Aries

'It is a good approach.' Abbott spoke 'Our next council is set for the Winter Solstice, I am sure that until then, if Lord Black permits, the DoM could analyse the ritual.'

'Coaker will pee himself with joy at having a Morgana La Fey ritual to decipher.' Chuckled Fudge.

'If the Mermish can inspect the lake. Can the centaurs inspect the forest?' asked the Dornoch Centaur

'Inspecting the lands of other clans is a privilege given to friends.' Maelin said coldly

'Are you trying to hide something Kielder, is this perhaps a ploy to destroy other clans?' Dornoch spat.

'Only you can turn a gift into a conspiracy, Callahan.' Gavian shot back.

'It is perhaps prudent to stop nonsensical accusations.' Said Mermaid Neagh 'Lord Black, my sisters and I will await your invitation to inspect Kielder Waters, and we thank you for your generosity and willingness to share a secret your family won from the late La Fey Order.'

'I am your servant, madam. My Elf will deliver the invitations by next week. As for a centaur visit, I leave that to the centaurs' decision. The Kielder is as much their forest as it is the Black family's.'

'Well then, I do not think a vote is needed to arrange the ritual on Fawley lands. The details can be discussed later between the participants.' Abbott spoke.

'I will send the invitations once I have spoken with Lord Black about the details.'

'Wonderful. Are there any other open topics to discuss today?'

'An observation.' Aries said drawing the complete attention of the ones present even though his voice was barely above a whisper. 'The problems that all of us are facing are, I believe, the effects of a deeper issue. That of ignorance. Our respective societies have been focusing on solving problems without seeing the bigger picture. We are four magical nations coexisting on the same land, without a deeper understanding of our neighbours we will never be able to understand and make our own problems understood. I believe a better understanding begins with education, and to that effect, I would like to ask all of you here to think and discuss amongst your people what would be acceptable in terms of knowledge, traditions, values, to share with the rest. The aim is not to unveil powerful secrets, the aim is establishing better ways of coexisting.'

'Lord Black raises an interesting subject.' Mermaid Lomond said. 'We shall think about it.'

'Well then. I call the 2351 council closed.' Abbott said and with that the Mermaids submerged and swam away.

Aries turned towards Harry and the two joined Lord and Lady Greengrass towards the exit.

'I couldn't help but notice, you spoke of four magical nations.' Daniel said.

'Even if they no longer have a voice or a vote, the Goblins are still a magical nation.' Aries explained.

Daniel was stunned for a few seconds before smirking.

'What are you cooking up this time?'

'Just what I said. You know me, no hidden agendas.'

Daniel snorted. 'Looking forward to the next meeting.'

'As always, Paris, it's been a pleasure.' he kissed Lady Greengrass's hand before turning to her husband. 'Daniel.'

They barely took two steps away from Greengrass when Fudge came to him.

'Lord Black, that was rather an interesting first meeting.' The man said chuckling.

Aries nodded but said nothing more.

'I see you've brought your Ward as a witness.' Harry shook Fudge's hand.

'Education is something that begins in ones home. Whatever we build here, will be for the future generation to continue. So they need to understand it.'

'True, true…er, I don't know if you've noticed, but my Senior Undersecretary wasn't present.'

'I did, I hope she is all right.'

'She is, yes. But she couldn't enter, she wasn't allowed in. You seem to be more knowledgeable about such things.'

'He is as knowledgeable as all of us Lords and Ladies, Minister.' Isadora said after hearing Fudge. Lady Fawley had been but a few paces away from where they were.

'Oh, yes, lady Fawley. Of course. I meant no offence. So, do you know, I mean, about Dolores.'

'I can only presume.' Aries said.

'Stop being such a gentlemen. Your undersecretary has unequal views about the other magical nations. No one who has any ill intent towards the founding nations is permitted inside the sanctuary.'

'She would never hurt a Centaur or a Mermaid.' Fudge quickly defended his advisor

'Perhaps not blatantly.' Dumbledore said joining the discussion. 'But her legislative initiatives have not been without prejudice towards our fellow magical beings.'

'Er, yes, well, if you put it that way. She does care more about the Wizarding world than the Merfolk.'

'Perhaps for the next council you might choose another to take her place. Madam Longbottom is a very respectable member of the Wizengamot and impartial in her views.' Added Dumbledore.

'Augusta is a rather interesting choice.' Fudge hesitated looking towards Lord Black.

'I can't think of a more deserving candidate. She is a war veteran herself and an excellent politician.' Aries said.

'Indeed she is.' Fudge said puffing up his chest almost immediately. 'I will discuss this with her next week. Good night my Lady, gentlemen.' And with a wave of his boulder hat he turned on the spot and disaparated. Lady Fawley followed after exchanging the necessary courtesies with Aries, Harry and Dumbledore.

'Did you enjoy the council Harry?' Dumbledore asked

'It was very interesting. I'm glad I could be part of it.'

'Good, good. If you want I can take you back to Hogwarts with me.'

'Er…' Harry looked at Aries before turning back to Dumbledore. 'Sorry professor, but I have my backpack with my homework at home. I will return tomorrow before the Halloween feast via the Floo Network.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Harry said more confidently.

There seemed to be something akin to worry and disappointment washing over Dumbledore's features. But the older wizard said his good bye swiftly and soon after Harry and Aries took the portkey back home.

* * *

_A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that there weren't too many new names to keep track of. I tried to add the seating of the council with the names in a circle for everyone to follow more easily what was going on, but unfortunately I can't space the names in a circle, it all reverts back to a line. _

_For your information, the Centaur clan names are named after names of forests in Great Britain. Most of them are in Scotland. The Merfolk are named after lakes and the Goblins after caves, not because they live in caves but because of mining the metals that they use._


	31. Heir Potter

**Chapter 30 **

**Heir Potter**

As they returned from the Council Harry felt more determined than ever to perform the ritual to claim the heir ring. So after having a late evening snack he retreated to his room to do his Astronomy homework before the clock struck midnight and he could perform the summoning ritual. The ritual was simple in and of itself, the only thing Harry needed to do was concentrate hard on the summoning runes he had drawn in a bowl of earth from the Potter estate (he had Dobby retrieve for him) while wearing his invisibility cloak. A few moments later he felt the ring forming on his right hand index finger. What he didn't expect however was the letter appearing in the earth where the summoning runes had been. He analysed the magic of the ring, but just as it had in the Bank, the magic was neither warm, nor cold, it just was right, as if it had been a missing piece of himself returning home. He also realized a bit startled that he could analyse its magic with a lot more ease than at the Bank. He concentrated a bit harder and apart from the ring he sensed the cloak's magic enveloping him, it felt ancient and just as the ring, it felt right. He wondered how it would feel to be at Potter Manor now. But that would have to wait. Now he had a letter to read. On the envelope was just a word written that made very little sense to Harry: _Prongslet._

'_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, son, it means I didn't make it long past your first birthday. With everything that has happened during the past year I'm not surprised. I don't know how much you've been told, but when you were but a little gorgeous, incredible, magnificent, extraordinary baby, there was something like a civil war going on in Britain. I'm hoping said war is over. I'm also hoping you've grown up a bit before you did the summons. I left the instructions with your godfather who knows more about our family than anyone else outside it. I am sure he chose the right time to show you the ring and explain our family history to you._

_Please keep Piperellus to yourself and only reveal the Peverell heritage to those you deem absolutely trustworthy. It is part of our heritage, our pride, but also our fall from grace. Once you turn 17 I left word with Silvermane to send you a tome with our family's deeper history. Please read it once you left Hogwarts. It will explain who we were and what our family could still become. That being said, the first step to a strong Potter family is the ring now on your finger. The Heir ring. You are also the de facto Head of House, not just the Heir. But you can't claim the Head of House ring until your core has fully matured. So don't even try it! Sirius knows this and believe me, no matter how laid back the man usually is, and no matter how much he spoiled you-because I know he did, he will give you hell if you put yourself in danger. And I will definitely be encouraging him from heaven if you so much as think of summoning the head of house ring before you turn 17._

_Now that warning is out of the way, let me tell you what the beauty on your right hand does. Apart from giving you the status of Heir of House Potter, and Peverell (but we will ignore that for now) it has magic to protect the wearer from mind attacks such as Legilimency, truth serums and susceptibility potions. Its defences can be broken only by the most accomplished in Legilimency and not without straining themselves to the point of exhaustion. Which is pretty cool since I was pants at Occlumency, unlike a certain grey eyed godfather who was an expert. Also, susceptibility potions include love potions. This was how I realized your mother wasn't feeding me love potions and my (obsession), interest in her was genuine. I'm kidding, though your mom is a wicked potioneer, she would never need love potions to make me love her, she is the most beautiful, kind, smart, fiery goddess I've ever met, so don't give her a hard time while I can't be there to help, or I left instructions with your uncle Remy (because Sirius can't be trusted with this, he just loves you too much) to give you a scolding._

Harry set the letter down for a second. This was wrong, his dad writing to him was incredible, but his dad thought he still had his mom with him. And he thought his godfather, the traitor, loved him too much to scold him. Oh dad. He whipped away the tears on his face and continued reading.

_The ring is also a compass that can lead you to safety. If you find yourself in a dangerous situation the ring can and will give you a jolt in the right direction, so listen to it. You will be able to sense magic related to our family much easier now that you have it on you and once you learn to apparate, even if you do not know where you are relative to where you want to go, it will guide you to Potter Manor on the third step of the main entrance every time you need to find yourself. Now I know Potter Manor is a ruin still. But it would be great if you could rebuild it. The ring will give you access to the warding system of the manor. I left it at a bare minimum after the attack because there are some sequences that need to be fixed before it can be up and running at 100%. If it's too complicated for you, your Paddy and uncle Remy are Runes specialists._

_One more thing, the ring can't be taken off by anyone but you and it can become invisible if you don't want others to know that you've claimed it. Keep it on at all times or take it off only when you feel completely safe in your surroundings._

_That being said, even if I haven't seen you grow up in person, I am certain I would be proud of the man you are becoming. I love you son._

_Your father,_

_James Charlus Potter._

Harry set the letter down after reading it a second time. His father's trust in Sirius Black had been absolute to tell the man about the Peverell legacy while warning Harry not to trust anyone completely trustworthy with the same information. He wondered who his uncle Remy was or had been, and who was his Paddy? He'd have to find a way to ask Professor Lupin about it without revealing his ring. After this letter he didn't feel like letting others know about the ring any time soon. But other than that, he didn't understand one thing. How did Aries Black know about Peverell and where had his guardian gotten the instruction for the summoning ritual if James had entrusted Sirius Black with that information only?

'Your trust in the man was unfounded dad. He told his family and it's only by a miracle that the information got to me in the end.' Or was it a miracle? He wanted answers, and he was in a position to get them now that he knew that even if Aries could have manipulated him in the past, the ring would protect him from any more interventions. He got up, willed his ring to become invisible and went to knock on his guardian's door. It took another three knocks for Aries to open the door, his hair wet from the shower he had been taking and his pyjama top still half open. Harry caught a glimpse of black tattoos and a golden chain before the Black Lord buttoned the chemise all the way up.

'Harry, I thought you were already fast asleep.'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Something is bothering you.' It was a statement as Aries stepped aside and Harry entered the room.

'It's just. I've been thinking about the ritual for the heir ring.'

'Ah. You're still not convinced you should do it this year.'

'Well, yes, for one. I barely know anything about my family. Would my parents want me to take the heir ring so young? Am I ready? I just started learning.'

'You don't need to do anything you're not ready for. I'm not an expert on your family magic but most heir rings are meant to be worn after the child goes to Hogwarts for the first time. These rings unlike the Head of House rings are meant to protect the heirs from external threats.'

'When did you get your heir ring?'

'I was much older when I got it than you are.'

'Was it because Black had the heir ring first?'

'My case was special. I was well in my 20s when I was given the chance to perform the summons and it didn't do much for me. I was already good enough in Occlumency to keep my mind shielded.'

'Do all heir rings shield the heir from mind attacks?'

'I wouldn't know. As I told you, most heir rings are unique, but the biggest threat any heir faces is manipulation. So I guess most rings will have a form of mind shield incorporated in their magic.'

'If each ring is unique, does that mean that each summons is unique?'

'Yes. Each family keeps their summoning rituals secret. They are a direct link to family magic and very dangerous to reveal to third parties.'

'So then, how did you have the summoning ritual of my family?' Harry had asked, his voice betraying his anger.

'I found it in Sirius Black's vault. I figured your father must have given it for safe keeping in case something happened to him.'

'Oh. I…' Harry didn't know what to make of that, except that he was beginning to grow angry with his father for his serious trust issues with Sirius Black.

'You're scared.'

'What?' Harry turned to Aries and saw the man eyeing him critically. 'No I'm not.'

'Yes, you are. I am your guardian, but I am not a Potter. For an outsider to have so much access to your family's history and magic is not something you should be comfortable with. And I am proud of you for being so cautious even if that puts a dent in the trust you have in me.'

'I don't understand.'

'Yes you do. That is why you came here after doing the ritual. You are beginning to understand your family magic better and with it the need to keep its secrets.'

'How did you know I did the ritual already?'

'Because your mind is now closed completely.'

'You mean you've been reading my mind until now?'

'No, but I am an accomplished Legilimens and you as all young wizards let your emotions reveal your thoughts before now.'

'So you did read my mind.'

'Legilimency is not as easy as reading a book. I thought we covered that bit during summer.'

'I know, but.' Harry took a deep breath 'You do realize this doesn't make me trust you more.'

'Harry, nothing I can say or do at this point can make you trust me completely because the only thing that can do that is a wizard's oath and unfortunately that sort of magic is something I cannot perform at the moment. But maybe there is something that can reassure you. Pan.'

'Master called.'

'I'm ordering you to answer truthfully to the next three questions.'

Pan nodded wearily looking from Aries to Harry and back again.

'Since you are an elf sworn only to me and not to the family, does that bond that was formed between us allow you to be privy to everything I do or say even if we are countries apart?'

'Yes, I can hear your voice and know your words even if they are in writing. I know what you do and when you do it because this way I can follow your orders more easily. I am, however not privy to your thoughts.'

'Good, second question. Since we've been bonded have I ever revealed the secrets that I know about the Potter family to anyone but Harry?'

'You've revealed them to me via our Bond but you also prohibited me to ever speak of anything regarding the Potter family with anyone but you or Master Harry under oath of death.'

'Now for the last question. If I were to give you an order now and tell you that the order is final and unchangeable. What does that mean?'

'That said order cannot be countermanded or changed by future orders. I am to obey it no matter of my personal feeling regarding it without fail.'

'What is this all about?' Harry asked confused and a bit weary seeing the ever composed elf showing signs of distress.

'Thank you. I know you won't like this.'

'What on earth are you trying to do?' Pan asked panic showing in his voice. 'You don't need to give me a final order for me to do what you wish me to do.'

'But in this case, I do. Pan, this order is final and unchangeable. If you ever hear, see, or feel that I have betrayed Potter secrets knowingly you are to take my life.'

'NO!' Harry cried out but Aries went on 'And your service will pass from me to Harry effective immediately if he chooses to accept it.'

To Harry's surprise Pan snorted before nodding in acknowledgement. 'Like that will ever happen. Are you done with the drama? I want to go to sleep now.'

'You're dismissed.' Aries said smiling.

'Almost giving me a heart attack for nothing.' Pan mumbled before popping out.

'Why did you do that?' Harry asked confused. 'He can kill you.'

'He can kill me any day. Now he may kill me if I betray your family's secrets.' Aries smiled.

'No secret is worth dying for.' Harry said

'I can assure you, I won't be dying because of this because I have no intention of betraying you. I hope you believe me now.'

'That was a bit extreme. Even Pan was scared of what you might ask of him.'

'That is because final commands are as serious as a wizard's unbreakable vow. Failing to comply means his death.'

'All the more not to give it to him.'

'Harry, as much as I want you to be cautious about who you trust with your secrets. I also want you to have someone, an adult, you can trust without fear of betrayal. You're still very young and you need support to be able to grow into the best version of yourself.'

Harry didn't know what to answer to that so he only nodded and Aries smiled at him.

'How does the ring feel?'

Harry looked down at his hand and let the ring be visible 'Good, it feels right. Like a part of me that was missing without me knowing has returned.'

'It would be best if you kept this to yourself or just let your closest friends know.'

'I know. Dad told me.'

'Your father? But-'

'He charmed a letter to come to me with the ring.'

'James did what?' If Harry hadn't been shaken up by everything in the letter he would have questioned why Aries Black, who had never met his father, referend to the man in such a familiar way.

'He, he wrote it when I was one. In case he died.' Harry sighed trying to fight back the tears that were once again threatening to fall. 'I just, it was great to hear from him, but he wrote as if mum were supposed to be still alive.' Harry turned away and whipped his eyes.

'Harry-'

'I'm OK. Just a bit shaken. I didn't know if summoning the ring was the right thing to do. The letter confirmed that it was, so it's mostly OK. It's just, he was so confident that mum would still be with me, and his friends would still be part of my life. I mean. I don't even know who uncle Remy or Paddy were or still are because they never came to find me. They never told me anything, I would have been oblivious to everything my family was until I was of age if you hadn't become my guardian.' Harry looked so vulnerable in that instant that Aries almost considered telling the teen the truth, but it wasn't the time for that, at least he convinced himself it wasn't and did the only thing that he allowed himself to do. Pulled the teen in a hug.

'I can't say why your parents' friends were absent from your life. But maybe they couldn't be there for you for reasons beyond their control.'

'You mean they might be dead too. That would be just my luck. I mean, until now only Professor Lupin told me he knew them.'

'Remus Lupin?'

'That's right. Remus…could that be who uncle Remy is?' Harry asked detaching himself from Aries as his mind finally made the possible connection.

'You could ask him when you return to school tomorrow.'

'Yeah, no. I mean, he's OK I guess. I just, I only talked to him once about mum and dad. I'd have to explain where I know about the nickname and I don't want to. Not yet.'

'May I ask why?'

'It's just, he's a nice guy and all. I just don't know him well enough yet.'

'You can always talk to him about other things and get to know him better.'

'I'll think about it. Sorry I cried on your shirt.' Harry said getting up.

'Don't worry about it. You're feeling better?'

'Yeah. Erm, I'll go sleep now.'

'If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me.'

'Thank you Aries. I guess I am pretty lucky, even without my parents' friends I managed to find myself a decent guardian.'

'Well, in my opinion, decent people should attract decent luck.'

Harry smiled and finally went to his room to sleep. In a way he had been lucky to be home when he did the ritual and not at Hogwarts. He didn't know what he would have done had he been without his guardian to calm his fears down.

* * *

A/N: Just to be clear James wrote that letter hoping Lily had survived, or refusing to accept that Lily, or for that matter his other friends, could also die.

Thank you all for the reviews. To Nanchih: Umbridge's ill-intentions are against other magical races, which is what the council is all about, Dumbledore's more the meddling type but his intentions are mostly good, even though he is a scheming bastard. To mwinter1: The Goblins lost the rebellions against the Wizards and because of those rebellions they lost their place in the council. To Luiz4200: Sirius not getting a trial is strictly a Wizard thing, nothing to do with the other nations. That will still need to be resolved via Wizengamot.

That's all, I will now go food hunting before the shops close. Have a nice weekend :)


	32. Rude Awakenings

**Chapter 31 **

**Rude awakenings**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He had felt a shift in Harry ever since Lord Black had taken him under his wing. A part of him observed that it was a good change. Harry was focusing more on his studies, making new friends and was overall in better health then he had ever been after a summer at the Dursleys. There were no signs of malnutrition anymore and it seemed the boy had a few more cm in height too.

So what was the matter?

The matter was Black's influence.

Harry trusted his guardian and Dumbledore didn't trust the man. Too much mystery revolved around him. Why was he not doing any magic, there was no possible way the man was a Squib like most believed. Arcturus Black wouldn't have left the Black Family in the hands of a man who couldn't defend himself with a wand. His contacts in Australia came out empty, all saying the same thing, the man had been a recluse until twenty-three years ago. Then at the age of 30 he began to build the empire that spanned now throughout all the continents. He made right decision after right decision, investing in stocks that seemed doomed only to make a fortune every time. People started saying that he was a Seer, but Dumbledore doubted that. More like extremely skilled businessman.

But then why would an extremely skilled businessman take an interest in Harry Potter? Dumbledore doubted Black's intentions towards Harry were pure. No one that met Harry had entirely pure intentions towards the boy, he was case in point. Even if he cared about the Boy Who Lived, he still had to ensure the success of his plan for the greater good. And even if a part of him still nagged that it wasn't fair or right to Harry, he still had to go through with it. But Black shouldn't have any feelings of concern or care for the boy, so whatever his plan was, he could carry it out without second thoughts. The question remained, what was Black's plan?

He had acted hastily trying to preserve Lily's protection and gained Black's ire and Harry's mistrust, so now, he was in a precarious position. Not to mention, it had been a while since Hogwarts had been under this much scrutiny from the Governors. To have his decisions questioned or put to a vote had not been the case since the 1970s. But he had gained something from Black's interference. The new arrangement with the DMLE spared him the task of finding a new teacher each year and he managed to bring Remus in. If there was anyone who could assess Harry and make the boy turn against Black, it was Remus. Now if only the man would just get past his insecurities and just get the boy to open up, he could have Harry back trusting him by the year's end.

* * *

The game versus Slytherin taking place in the worst November weather was not easily won, but went better than expected. Harry's superior broom and the fact that he could see without the aid of glasses made him spot the snitch after about 40 minutes of searching. Theseus Shafiq had not been a match for the Firebolt on his Nimbus 2002 and in spite of the best efforts of Slytherin to sabotage the Gryffindor chasers the bad weather worked in the Lions' favour, derailing Bludgers and making everyone more focused on staying on their brooms than trying to knock others off. So Gryffindor won 210 to 50 and there was celebration to be had.

Harry was shivering slightly getting out of the changing rooms when Aries met him. He had been exempt from the extra hours that day due to the Quiddich match taking place.

'Congratulations.' The lord smiled. 'That was some expert flying.'

'You came and saw?' Harry said beaming.

'Of course I did. Gryffindor flew great. Slytherin did too, considering the weather.'

'Do you still have some time, or do you have to leave?'

'I can stay a while longer.'

Harry grinned, he wanted to show his guardian the list in the duelling arena for ages. So when they got there and looked at it Harry was confused. He had been in the top spot with Greengrass and Nott two weeks ago and since then he had only straight wins. But he wasn't in the top spot anymore. In fact he wasn't even in the top 5. He had fallen to 8th place.

'You're doing well I see.'

'But two weeks ago I was first.' He had stopped looking at the results since Ron wasn't doing so great and he didn't want to add to his friend's moodiness by discussing the ranking each time.

'I'm sure you'll get back to that top spot if you work a little harder.'

'I just don't understand. I've been winning non-stop since the class started.' His elation from the Quiddich win dwindled.

'Kingsley said this might happen.'

'What? Kingsley spoke to you?'

'A little. He told me you're too good for your year, you and a couple of others. But he was concerned that you never ventured out of your friends circle to duel.'

'I didn't-' he stopped because he didn't know what to say. He truly hadn't sought out other opponents. He even avoided Hermione for fear of damaging her or his winning streak the same with Sue. But that wasn't right. That wasn't good for them. He looked and saw Hermione was now on 7th place and Sue was on 5th but Milicent Bulstrode was rapidly gaining on her. Milicent who had been tenth two weeks ago had surpassed him. How come he didn't see this? Sure he hadn't checked the results, but they were a given. He had won. Only it seemed that wasn't enough.

'Harry, your spot is good. Don't be sad about it.'

'I just didn't think that winning wasn't enough?'

'Winning rarely is enough.' Aries smiled 'It's who you win against that matters. You can be the best amongst the worst or you can be the worst amongst the best. Who do you think will have a better chance of growing?'

'The worst. There's no way to go but up. Just like Neville.' He looked at his friend's name, now at a respectable distance from the bottom of the list.

'I have no doubt you will get back to that top spot but you will have to work a little harder for that.'

The party in the Gryffindor Common room was in full swing when Harry got back. Oliver was chatting up a storm with anyone who cared to listen about the importance of balance in broomsticks. The chasers were still not back, presumably from the long hot bath Angie and Alice were talking of taking when they got done. Fred and George had procured butter beer and food for the festivities.

Neville and Hermione came to congratulate him but there was no sign of Ron.

Harry's weekend was spent honing his reflexes for the coming duelling class. While his friend's frequent seeking of solitude was something that was bothering him, he couldn't do much if Ron was still not willing to talk. What he could do however, was get to the bottom of Remy and Paddy. So he was relieved to see that Lupin was once again back to teaching on Monday.

'Harry, didn't expect to see you today.'

'I can come back another time if it's inconvenient now.' Harry said.

'No, no. It's all right. I've just been a bit out of it these past few days. I picked a bad time to get sick. What can I do for you?'

'Well sir, I was wondering if the stories about my parents were still on the table.'

'Of course. Come in. I thought, after you didn't come for almost a month, that you didn't want to know.'

'I do, it's just a bit difficult, as I imagine it is for you as well. I didn't want to impose.'

'You are right, it's not easy for me to talk about your parents, but there aren't many people who knew them the way I did. And I think you have the right to know them too. So, I'll try my best.' Lupin smiled feebly.

'Thank you. There's also something specific I wanted to ask. You see, my dad left me a letter that Gringotts gave me a while back. In that letter he spoke of our family, mum and a few friends by their nicknames.'

'What nicknames?'

'There's one he referred to as uncle Remy and one called Paddy.' Lupin sighed and closed his eyes.

'Remy was a shorter form of my name, Remus. It was hard for you to pronounce Remus so at first you usually called me Wemy.' Lupin finally said. 'What did James say about me?'

'That if I needed help with the Wards of Potter Manor I should ask you and Paddy. Who is, or was Paddy?'

'Was. Padfoot is dead.'

Harry's eyes grew big. Padfoot was one of the Marauders.

'The Marauders were real.' He said making Remus turn to him.

'What did you say?'

'Sorry, just that, I thought they were stories, made up.'

'Who told you about the Marauders?'

'No one. Or they did in a way, through the Marauder's Guide. I thought that those stories had to have been made up, or at least partly embellished. There's no way a couple of teenagers became Animagi.'

'It's true.' Lupin finally said. 'It's all true.'

'But Professor McGonagall said the transformation couldn't be attempted until you were of age and under Ministry supervision.

'Those are the rules. But rules were never an obstacle for those three.'

'How do you know about the Marauders, professor?'

'I used to be one of them.'

'Used to be.'

'The Marauders stopped existing after, well, I guess after they joined the war against Voldemort.'

Harry started to piece things together.

'Was my dad one of the Marauders?'

'He was Prongs.'

Harry's eyes grew big as he mouthed the very odd name his father had addressed his letter to 'Prongslet'. Then something else clicked. _But rules were never an obstacle for those three,_ Lupin said _those_ three, not _us_ three.

'You were Moony. You're a-'

'Werewolf, yes. That is why I leave the school every full moon. That is why professor Binns still teaches once a month while I am not here.'

'Oh. I didn't realize it.'

'It's OK if you don't want to talk to me anymore after finding this out.'

'I've met other werewolves before. I don't mind.'

'You've met other werewolves? Where? How? Are you OK?'

'Er, yes. Some were actually pretty nice, the ones in the circus I mean. The ones on the Black estate were more reserved, but polite I guess.'

'I don't understand. How were you exposed to such dark creatures?'

'They aren't dark, well maybe once a month. They just have a problem. And I've been exposed to you since the beginning of the school year. And nothing happened.'

'I…I guess. I'm sorry, my interaction with werewolves has not been favourable.'

'But you're one of them.'

'Reluctantly. I've been bitten when I was very young. Normally that would have meant abandonment and death, but my parents stayed by my side and Dumbledore was kind enough to allow me access to education.'

'That's how you met my dad.'

'Yes.'

'What about the other two? Wormtail and Padfoot, who were they?'

'Wormtail was our friend Peter Pettigrew.'

'He died in the war?'

'Just at the end.'

'And Padfoot?' Harry had to admit, if he had a favourite that had to be Padfoot.

'He died too.' Lupin said turning away. The way he spoke, Harry didn't feel like he should probe more, it seemed there was but one Marauder left alive. Harry got up.

'I'm sorry I made you sad, Professor.' He said. 'I'll go now.'

'Harry…' Lupin said when Harry was at the door 'How did you come by the guide?'

'Aries had the apartment in Trafalgar Square cleaned up. It was one of the items that might have belonged to my dad, so he passed it on to me.'

'I see, yes, it should belong to you. If you have questions about some stories in the Guide. My door is always open. Just don't tell your guardian about this, I doubt Lord Black would approve of me leading you into mischief.' Lupin added.

Harry pondered that last statement as he returned to the common room. Why would Lupin think that Aries wouldn't approve of him? Lupin had been the one to talk badly of Aries, but Harry hadn't picked up any hostility towards Lupin from his guardian. And though Aries would definitely be against anything leading to real harm, the man always encouraged Harry to have fun. After all he had given the Guide to Harry after finding it in-. That thought stopped him dead in his tracks.

How thick could he be?

The Marauder's Guide came from Sirius Black's apartment. The same Sirius Black who had been his dad's best friend and his dad's betrayer. His godfather had been the fourth Marauder, Padfoot, or Paddy.

And Harry's world turned a little bleaker at the thought.

* * *

Harry's thoughts turned from the Guide and the Marauders to more practical things as Thursday morning rolled in. They were once again being taught by Kingsley and Tonks and after a short presentation they were once again split into duelling pairs. But unlike the last time when he started duelling with Ron, this time he sought out someone else.

The first opponent was Bulstorde. He had defeated her three weeks ago but it was a quick duel. He learnt early on he had faster reflexes than most his class mates, so a very swift Expelliarmus at the beginning would usually do the trick. The problem was, that didn't earn him points, and he wasn't learning anything new, or exercising anything other than Expelliarmus. So he waited and gave the Slytherin the first spell. The girl started with a stunner that Harry blocked easily with a Protego, but continued with a jelly-leg-jinx under his shield making him have to dodge. This, he had to admit, was more exciting than winning straight out of the bat. They exchanged jinxes for the better part of the ten minutes of the first round until Harry found an opening and was able to stun the Slytherin.

He shook hands with the girl after un-petrifying her and moved on. He defeated Pansy Parkinson with surprising ease, and struggled a bit to defeat Antony who had begun to let go of his analytical Ravenclaw ways and just duel. Sue came next and Harry found himself pressured for the first time. It seemed Susan had learn a few things from her Aunt during summer, but not enough to win against him.

'There goes my fifth spot.' Sue sighed as she shook Harry's hand.

'Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better you almost had me three spells back.'

'Almost doesn't get you the win. Aunty will just have to tutor me more during break.'

The next exchange found Harry duelling with another Slytherin, Nott. The Slytherin smirked maliciously at Harry as they took position.

'Finally decided to brave the real duellists, eh, Potter?'

'Taunting your opponent is not very sporty of you Nott, are you perhaps scared?'

'Of a hot head like you?'

And the bell signalled the beginning of the duel. Nott was good, Harry barely managed to raise a shield in time to avoid the curse aimed at him. But now he was in trouble, because Nott wouldn't stop firing spells long enough for Harry to release the shied and attack back. Harry found himself remembering how it felt being completely overwhelmed by Aries in their hand to hand combat training. But then Aries had told him, when faced with opponents that like to dominate, there are two possible ways to win. One is wait for an opening. Which with the ten minutes limit, was risky. They could end up in a draw. Or do the unexpected, take a hit in order to hit back stronger. So Harry let a sticking jinx hit his left foot lowering the shield and dodging but was able to fire back a stunner. Nott managed to deflect it but he wasn't prepared for the disarming spell or the body binding jinx after that and he fell down his wand flying into Harry's outstretched hand just as the bell signalled the end of the round.

Snape helped revive Nott as Harry unstuck his foot.

'He cheated! Professor, you saw it, he distracted me!' Nott accused as he was pulled up by his head of house. But before Snape or Nott could get another word in Daphne Greengrass who had been duelling Draco spoke up.

'Stop being such a cry baby. Potter won fair and square.'

'Y-you can't know that, you weren't even concentrating on us!'

'Just because you can't multitask Nott, doesn't mean the rest of the world can't. Now act like a pure blood and show some dignity in losing.'

With that the ice queen strode away to find her next opponent. Nott huffed and went in the opposite direction picking Goyle to duel next. Harry didn't know what to think of that. But he had another duel to win and hopefully climb a little in the ranks. The shuffle led him face to face with another Ravenclaw and another win.

He was in fourth place as the class ended. A decent effort all in all. Next week he was determined to tackle Malfoy and Greengrass who were in the number two and number one spots.

'Well done Harry.' Kingsley said to him. 'I haven't seen you put in this much effort in a while now.'

'I just grew too complacent I guess. How's everything at the ministry?'

'Good, better. We've gotten hands on some funds and are trying to rebuild an old training facility in Northern Ireland. Amelia is happy with the way it turned out with the Defence classes.'

'I think everyone is happy with the new defence classes. The first two teachers were completely useless.'

'I've known about Lockhart, but I thought Quirrel was qualified.'

'Maybe, but he didn't show it.'

'Kingsley, we have to wrap up.' Tonks said coming their way and tripping as she did so. Lucky for her Lupin caught her before she faced the floor making Tonks change her hair to pink.

'All right everyone, good job. Next duelling class will be held by someone special. Alostor Moody together with your very own headmaster. Until then, don't forget to practice.'

That news got everyone excited.

* * *

_A/N: So many nice reviews, thank you guys._

_I bit of explaining about the lack of Wormtail in James's letter: I honestly think Sirius would have hogged all of baby Harry's attention what with him being a big dog and the godfather and somewhat of a show off, so Harry would not have cared for the rat much as a toddler. Not to mention I hope baby Harry was a better judge of character than the grownups. So he wasn't a fan of Wormtail. And about the Fidelius, the spell took effect one week before the Potters were betrayed. James wrote the letter around Harry's 1st birthday. So James couldn't have known that Peter would be secret keeper._

_ Mwinter1: the Goblins aren't the good guys, their rebellions weren't in any way about equality, they were about power. The Wizards weren't about equality either, but in this weird AU universe I am going to say that the Goblins struck first, breaking the stability of the magical world and because they lost to the wizards and had been the instigators, they lost their right to vote in the Council. Of course it isn't black and white, and the council though trying to preserve Magic and the balance between the races is still composed of individuals that can make mistakes._

_ Makimashi Misao: Thank you for your review, I could understand it well, and even though there are mistakes, it is impressive that you have come so far learning English by yourself. Keep up the good work. English isn't my mother tongue either, but I did learn it with teachers and my watching cartoon network._

_Until next time, hoping to finally travel without two weeks quarantine period. Stay healthy guys, wherever you are._


	33. The Map

**Chapter 32 **

**The Map**

Draco was now on speaking terms with two of his Slytherin classmates: Millie and Blaise. While they were not the most popular crowd in Slytherin, they were better than nothing. Blaise he found out was not the follow the flock type. He formed his opinions after careful observation and he seemed to know what each of their classmates strived for. It was a very Slytherin quality even though the Sorting Hat had debated putting him in Ravenclaw. Millie was a girly girl at heart, only her slightly oversized body and the start of puberty made her either very shy or very mean. Once you got to know her, though, she had a weird sense of humour and was really witty. Life was becoming more bearable for him and it was in part due to his mother's involvement with the new field trips. The only problem was, he wasn't quite ready to forgive her and his father for putting him through this. So the only adult he confided in was his godfather and Head of House.

He focused on his studies as much as he could. Honing his duelling skills and being the best in Potions class, but he just felt lost most of the time. While Blaise and Millie were not ignoring him anymore, Blaise was still keeping mostly to himself and Millie was still hanging out with the girls more, so he still felt alone. The only time he had any decent conversation that lasted more than 10 minutes was when he and Granger exchanged their homework. And that was just sad, to think he would consider any conversation with a Muggle Born decent was against everything he had been taught. But at least Muggle Studies stopped being the bane of his existence.

* * *

Mad Eye Moody was annoyed with his latest protégé. He should have known better than to get into a bet with Nymphadora with the whole Auror office as witnesses. So more than anything, he was annoyed by his own lack of better judgement that landed him in the position to teach one duelling class at Hogwarts, WITH Albus no less. The man was his friend, in so far as Moody had friends, more an acquaintance really, but the man was crazy. He snorted as he moved through the wave of frightened students towards the amphitheatre. He was paranoid and crazy too, but not wearing weird purple robes and eating candy with Merlin knows what mushroom powder in them every second of every day crazy. He sighed, one had to draw the line at what made crazy acceptable, and vigilance was a good reason to go crazy, whatever drove Albus crazy didn't constitute as a decent reason to Mad Eye. Of course, being around crazy children all day for years might take away the possibility of choosing your reason for craziness and just, make you crazy by default.

Maybe. Who was he to judge?

He entered the classroom and the chatter died almost instantly. His magical eye scanned the perimeter before focusing on Albus and two other teachers that were present. Lupin he knew from the Order. Snape he knew less but both men had hefty files in a compartment of his very complex trunk, where Moody kept files on anyone he deemed a potential threat, which translated loosely to everyone over the age of 11 that had made a public appearance or had crossed his path at least twice. The compartment's stretching charm was having trouble keeping everything inside.

'Alastor, good to see you've made it.' Albus greeted with that annoyingly twinkle in his eyes. 'Everyone, this is the Head of the Auror Department, Alastor Moody. The best Dark wizard catcher in the past 50 years.'

Moody saw the awe struck looks of most of the children present and the sneers of the offspring of Death Eaters. He glowered at all of them making some of the more faint of heart take a step back as he slowly made his way to where the other teachers were waiting.

'Today's demonstration will be a bit different from what you are accustomed to. This will not be a one on one fight, but rather a one against two fight and a two on two fight at the end.' Albus went on. 'Alastor, would you like to go first?'

Moody only grunted and took his stance against Lupin and Snape. It was a demonstration, so all the ones involved were pacing themselves. There was nothing to prove, so the spells exchanged were relaxed, but even so, they were treated to a show of strength and precision. Alastor Moody was like an immovable wall. Nothing that either Snape or Lupin threw his way could penetrate the complex shields the old veteran could erect. He was the type that waited until his opponent made a mistake. And it was inevitable that Lupin and Snape make a mistake. They were duelling together but had never been partners before. Moody exploited that and managed to disarm Lupin and stun Snape, winning the two against one duel.

Next was the two on one battle between Dumbledore and the two professors. While Alastor Moody was an impenetrable wall, the headmaster didn't leave the two Professors time to attack. His precise and quick spells put both Lupin and Snape on the defensive immediately. The duel lasted less than two minutes and ended with both Lupin and Snape in body binds.

'What you just saw are two different ways of dealing with multiple opponents.' Dumbledore explained. 'Don't think it will be easier for you to take on one opponent if you are many. To be able to work together as a team wizards need a lot of training and above all a deeper understanding of their partners that only comes with trust and time. There are many ways to work in a team, but what we will show you today is something that can only be achieved by very few people.'

'If by few you mean 0.1% of the Wizard population.' Added Alastor.

'Oh, I don't know. I'd give it a 0.2%. After all you need two people to succeed. So, let us begin.'

This time it was Dumbledore and Moody against two weary professors. The duel started but unlike Snape and Lupin who were distanced from each other and equally ready to fire spells Dumbledore stood in front of Moody who immediately started moving his wand as if drawing something aimed directly at Dumbledore's back. It looked like the wand movements of a spell but no spell came out of the wand. Lupin attacked but Dumbledore did nothing to defend himself. Instead the spell bounced back off of its own accord. Harry watched Moody's wand movements closely and realized the old Auror was using Runes, a continuous sequence, most likely with a defensive role. A few more spells were shot at the duo with the same effect until Dumbledore chose to fire back. Moody's sequence changed and when Dumbledore fired the spell instead of going directly aimed at one of the two opponents it curved in a sling shot hitting Lupin first, the History professor barely had time to raise a shield and was still knocked down before the spell hit Snape but with less force making the Potions Master stagger two steps back. Another two quick successive spells both of which did not follow the conventional straight line were enough to win the duel for the older pair.

'What you just witnessed is the use of runic magic in partnered duels. It requires a deep understanding of one's partner and knowing what spells he or she will use in order to deviate them efficiently, increase their power or shield each other. It is the highest form trust can reach on a duelling or battling field and some even say it can only be accomplished by kindred spirits or soul mates.'

'Stop exaggerating, Dumbledore.' Moody said frowning. 'It's nothing so far-fetched. It just requires two people using Legilimency proficiently and a lot of trust. It also requires a practiced sequence of spells or an agreed upon sequence of spells and observant eyes for the one that does the runic sequences. However even with all this, the practice work that goes into the wand movement can take years to master and needs to be constantly practiced if one doesn't want to lose it. It takes commitment and time and it can backfire if any of the two partners falters. Which is why, this sort of twin duelling is no longer used except in demonstrations and even then, not very well. It is a dying art equal to Asian magical sword fighting in complexity and elegance.'

'Couldn't have said it better myself.' Dumbledore said smiling. 'Well now. Demonstration over. Everyone find a partner and begin duelling as normal.'

Hermione shot her hand up.

'Yes Hermione.'

'Sir, aren't we supposed to duel two on two?'

'No. Partnered duelling techniques are for advanced duelling only. After fifth year. This was just a taste of what you can achieve.'

Harry knew he had witnessed something incredible but it felt a bit too rehearsed to him. It was clear that both Dumbledore and Alastor were great duellists and could perform runic magic in combination with normal spells just fine. But he had a feeling that real twin duellists that used this technique would be much more impressive to watch than this. Maybe he could ask Kingsley if there is someone like that in the Auror department. Or at international level. But before he could do that he had some duels to win. And for warm up he picked Susan followed by Antony and Ron before finally coming face to face with Draco.

He expected mocking from Malfoy (he's a Black now. A voice in his head corrected), but no snarky reply came from the Slytherin. The boy was serious so Harry focused as he took his position. The bell rang and the duel started. Harry attacked first but Draco raised a shield in time. It became the most equal footed duel Harry had fought during the class. The exchange was fast and the counters specific. It was clear that Malfoy, no, Black, had been honing his skills. But Harry wasn't going to go down without a fight. He had been training too. And Kingsley, Tonks and Aries wouldn't have him just back down at the first sign of trouble.

The ten minutes were just about up when Harry found a crack in Draco's defences and managed to sting him into letting his wand go. Both students were almost out of breath when Harry approached the Slytherin and extended the hand.

'It was a good duel.' Harry said. And it had been good. He had forgotten how it was to really work for it, and how good it felt when it went his way. Draco frowned at Harry after picking up his discarded wand, but still shook hands.

'Next time you won't be so lucky, Potter.'

'It's not luck, its skill, Black.' Harry shot back and they both turned to look for other partners. Unfortunately his plans to get to duel Daphne Greengrass were stopped short, as she already was partnered up with Susan. So he chose a random opponent, this one from Hufflepuff and won his fifth and last duel of the day. At the end of the class he was now in second place, two points away from being first.

* * *

Their Runes assignment had written itself easily enough especially using Prongs's notebook. So Harry was relaxing after a weekend without Quiddich Practice (Angelina and Alicia convinced Wood that they needed the break from practice especially since the weather was horrible during the late weeks of November.

'Harry, did you finish Runes already?' asked Neville joining his friend and Hermione at the table in front of the fireplace.

'I did.'

'You work fast.'

'I had a bit of help really.'

'Aries helped you?' Hermione asked looking up and frowning slightly.

'No, I just used some notes from the guide.'

'I don't think that's wise, Harry. What if those notes are wrong, or old and obsolete? You should do the research.'

'I did most of it, but what I found matched with the notebook. It just helped me phrase some stuff better.'

'What is this guide anyway?' Neville asked

'It's an old notebook with notes from his father's time at school.' Explained Hermione

'It's more than that Hermione. It's also a collection of stories, kind of like a prank diary. My dad and his friends recorded while at school.'

'Wow, I wish I had something like that of my dad's also. I have his wand. But it doesn't tell me stories, and gran doesn't talk much about his years before he became an Auror.' Said Neville 'How did you find it?'

'In an old apartment my dad used to live in. At first I thought the Marauder's Guide was pure fiction, but turns out it was real. Professor Lupin told me, he was one of the Marauders.'

Unbeknownst to Harry, Fred and George were in his vicinity and heard him.

Harry was about to turn in when he felt himself being pulled into another bedroom but his own.

'Fred, George, what the hell?'

'What do you know about the Marauders?'

'Er, enough. Prongs was my dad. I have the Guide. Why? What do you two know about them?'

Fred and George exchanged looks.

'Just that they were the most brilliant people to walk these halls.' Said George

'And we have the Map.' Added Fred

'You have the map? But I thought it was confiscated by Filch.' Said Harry remembering the story where Wormtail had lost the map to the caretaker.

'We nicked it from Filch.' Fred explained

'Back in first year.'

'What is the Guide?'

'It's a prank diary of sorts hidden behind school notes.'

'Was your dad really Prongs?'

'And did we hear correctly, Professor Lupin IS a Marauder?'

'Yes, and yes, Lupin was a Marauder.'

'Was?'

'Look, it's not my story to tell. Let's just say he's the last one alive of the four and he's not keen on talking about it.' Harry said evasively.

'Oh, so the rest…'

'Died during the war with Voldemort. Can I see the map?'

'Can we see the Guide?'

'Only if you swear that whatever you find out about the Marauders doesn't reach teacher ears.'

'We would never betray our ancestors.' George said solemnly

'We owe them so much.' Added Fred

'We solemnly swear.' Added George

'That we're up to no good.' Finished Harry smirking before taking out the guide from his back pack. 'You can have it until Wednesday. Then I will probably need the notes to write some essays.'

Fred handed over an old piece of parchment. 'We don't need it much anymore. If we do, we can ask for it.'

'And besides, if you're the son of Prongs, this was meant for you.'

'You're really giving it to me?'

'If we can borrow it from time to time, when we're up to a bigger prank. But we've already memorised it.'

'Thanks. This is, wow.' Harry couldn't help himself and tapped the parchment with his wand saying the password. The map drew itself before his eyes. He couldn't wait to explore the castle with it.

'Well Mr. Prongs Jr. It was a pleasure doing business with you.'

With that Harry whipped the map clean, tucked it in his backpack and went up to his room.

'Hey Ron…' but his best friend was not yet in his bed. He was wondering where Ron was and he had a means to find out now. So he put on his pyjamas, got into bed and pulled the curtains before opening the map again. He started scanning the map further. He saw Dumbledore was pacing in his study, McGonagall was already asleep, or at least her dot was not moving in what was described by the map as Minnie's Room. Harry's eyes grew big and full of mirth. The Marauders had called McGonagall Minnie. He had pieced that together after reading the stories and then finding out that the boys had been at Hogwarts when McGonagall was a teacher. There weren't too many teachers that could turn into a cat after all.

He began tracing hallways and discovering passages he didn't know existed. It was a pity tomorrow was Monday, had it been the weekend he would have already started exploring. But it would have to wait, and he wanted to take Neville and Ron with him. Hermione too, but he didn't think they could fit four under the cloak anymore. He was hoping this would get Ron excited in something again.

His eyes finally spotted Ron walking in the direction of the Tower but he wasn't alone.

Peter Pettigrew was written above a dot that was next to Ron's.

Harry knew that name. The image of Professor Lupin telling him about the fourth Marauder popped up in his head. But Peter was supposed to be dead.

He looked at the clock. It was past curfew. But he couldn't let this go. He wanted to know. And even if he did get in trouble, it would only be a detention. After all, there was nothing dangerous out there this year. He took his cloak and rushed out keeping the Map open. Hermione had already gone to bed but Neville was still writing. He was prepared to take off the cloak and ask Neville to come with him, but something told him Ron wouldn't be too keen on Harry sharing the Map first with Neville. He had noticed that Ron didn't really get along with the others, but somehow Neville in particular. He didn't think it was a big deal, but he didn't want to lose Ron as a friend, even though the boy barely joined Harry in anything these days. Harry still cared about Ron. He just didn't know how to help him. Or what the problem was. He debated telling Aries, but Ron wasn't Aries's problem. Maybe the man didn't want to know about Harry's friends. Though a very strong voice in his head told him that was bullshit and that his guardian would want to know and help, no matter what. But another equally strong voice told him it wasn't Aries's business what Ron did or didn't do, and that it would be betraying his friend if he shared this with his guardian. He was still thinking and rethinking the Ron problem when he turned the corner and almost ran into him.

'Hey!' Harry pulled down the cloak so that Ron could see his head and grinned at him.

'Harry? You gave me a heart attack.' Ron said frowning.

'Sorry. So, where is he?'

'He who?' Ron asked confused.

'Pettigrew.'

'Who now?'

'Peter Pettigrew. You were walking with him a while ago.'

'I haven't been walking with anyone. I've just been around.'

'Come on Ron. I've seen you on the map.'

'Harry, I don't know what you think you saw but I was alone, the whole evening. Just needed to clear my head.'

'But that doesn't make sense.' Harry took out the map and scanned it.

'What is that?' Ron asked getting closer.

'It's the map my dad made when he was at school. Remember I told you about the Marauders.' Harry scanned the map and found where he and Ron were located. The Dot that was Peter Pettigrew was still with Ron. 'See…right there.'

Ron barely leaned in to look when Scabbers who had been idly sleeping in his pocket tried to jump out. Ron caught his pet by the tail.

'Oi, get back here.' Ron tried to stuff the animal back inside his cloak but the rat seemed possessed.

'Au! It bit me. What the hell is the matter with you?'

Harry frowned. Something wasn't right. Why would the map show him Peter when the man was nowhere to be found? His eyes landed on the struggling Scabbers and then it clicked. Wormtail was a rat Animagus. But just as he thought that, the rat started to transform. Harry backed away.

'RON!' Harry shouted but Peter already had his friend in a tight grip. Ron's wand in his hand pointed at the boy's throat.

'S-stay back!' The man's voice was more a squeak than anything.

'T-this isn't happening. This isn't happening…'Ron kept repeating scared.

Harry didn't understand. Was this man supposed to be Peter? Hadn't Peter been one of the good guys? Professor Lupin said that the man had died a hero's death during the war against Voldemort. Lupin didn't say anything specific but…

'Mr. Pettigrew…it's me, Harry. We are not with Voldemort. We are not a treat.' Harry tried. Maybe the man was just confused. Maybe he was suffering from some form of amnesia.

'Harry…help.' Ron cried out.

Peter looked with scared eyes at the still discorporated head of his friend's son. It was as if seeing James during their school days. Only the eyes were wrong, and James had never had such a confused and vulnerable expression on his face.

'The cloak…hand me the cloak.'

'What? My dad's cloak?'

'Now, H-Harry, now! Or your friend dies.'

Harry, still confused unfastened the cloak.

'Good, now throw it to me together with your wand.'

This was not right. This couldn't be Peter Pettigrew. Maybe the man was under a spell.

'Mr. Pettigrew, please. You have to snap out of it. You're my dad's best friend…he wouldn't want you to do this.'

'Enough! The wand and the cloak Harry, NOW!'

Harry put his wand in the cloak and threw them, but barely made the cloak go half way to Wormtail. The man shuffled Ron forward the wand still trained on his former owner when rushed steps could be heard coming closer.

'HELP!' Ron yelled. But that was the last thing he did before Pettigrew hit him with a spell and his friend crumbled to the floor.

'RON!' Harry made to go to him but several things happened at the same time. Peter turned his wand against him, only whatever spell he shot at Harry was deflected by a silver mist appearing as if out of nowhere. Only the mist didn't stay a mist this time. It took the shape of a huge dog. It was almost at the same time that Professor Lupin and Filch turned up.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the silver dog but he could still see the terror that appeared on Wormtail's face over the Dog's ears. It was as if the man was seeing a ghost.

'Stupefy!' the history professor acted before anything else could happen stunning the already petrified with fear Pettigrew.

As the red spell hit the rat Animagus the silver dog seemed to vanish into thin air.

'Professor. The boy, he's been hit by something.' Filch told Lupin who after stunning his former friend seemed to stare incomprehensively at the scene before him.

'What is going on here? I heard yelling?' McGonagall asked as she rushed around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Harry finally rushed at Ron's side.

'Professor, you have to help him. I don't know what spell Peter used on Ron.' he said looking at McGonagall. This seemed to get the deputy headmistress' attention.

'Mr. Filch, run to the infirmary, tell Poppy that we have a hurt student on the way.' She conjured two stretchers and levitated Ron and Pettigrew on them. 'Remus…'but Lupin was still looking as if transfixed at where the silver dog used to be.

'REMUS! A student requires immediate attention!'

This seemed to wake the history professor up. 'This…I…it can't be.'

'We will get to the bottom of this. But right now I need you to go get Albus while I take Mr. Weasley, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter to the infirmary.'

'I'm not hurt.' Harry said.

'Be that as it may. You will go to the infirmary.'

'But…'

'I will not repeat myself Mr Potter.'

'What about Pettigrew? He attacked Ron.'

'He will come with us, but will stay petrified.'

Harry didn't want to argue any more. Each second meant Ron might not be saved on time. So he picked up his cloak and wand and followed McGonagall. He noticed half way to the hospital wing that the woman was pale as a ghost and her eyes didn't leave the motionless man in front of her.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them and aside from a gasp at seeing the supposedly dead man she immediately turned to work on Ron.

'Will he be OK?' Harry asked after what seemed like forever of her doing spell after spell on his friend.

'He should be able to recover in a few days.' she finally said after administering a yellow potion to the boy.

'Thank Merlin.' Harry finally relaxed in the bed he was put into. A few moments later and Dumbledore followed by Lupin came to the hospital wing.

'Albus. How is this possible?'

'Believe me, Minerva. I do not know. But we will get to the bottom of this.'

'Remus, this is too close to you. You should retire.' McGonagall told the History professor. But he shook his head. His eyes never leaving the inanimate body of his friend.

'I will not leave here until I know everything.'

'The students need rest, Headmaster. Mr. Weasley was hit by a very powerful memory curse. And Mr. Potter, though looking OK, is surely shaken up.'

'I don't need rest. I need to know why Peter would attack Ron and me.' Harry objected.

'Your guardian would have my head if I didn't look after your wellbeing. Mr. Potter. So you will do as I say.' Madam Pomfrey objected.

'Poppy, Harry's wellbeing depends on him understanding what happened here tonight.' Dumbledore said calmly. 'Please raise silencing charms around Mr. Weasley so his healing will not be disturbed.'

Poppy Pomfrey huffed and puffed but did as the headmaster said before settling on a chair next to Harry's bed.

'Harry, please tell us what happened tonight?'

'I…er.' He looked at Ron and then at Peter and Lupin. 'I went in search of Ron. And when I found him, his rat, Scabbers started acting out.'

'Peter was Ron's rat?' asked Remus.

'Don't be silly Remus. He would have to be an Animagus-' the guilty face of the history professor made McGonagall stop. 'Of all the foolish things they could have done…they did it for you. Didn't they?'

'Yes.' Said Lupin lowering his head.

'This isn't the time for that story.' Dumbledore said. 'Go on Harry.'

'Well, Scabbers transformed and I backed away in time, but Ron wasn't fast enough. Peter grabbed him and started to threaten him with Ron's wand. He asked for my cloak and my wand.'

'Cloak?' McGonagall asked.

'My dad's invisibility cloak.' Said Harry thinking if this was the moment when he would lose his cloak, confiscated.

'You-'

'Go on Harry.' Dumbledore interrupted McGonagall.

'I tried to reason with him. Tell him that we aren't with Voldemort. But it didn't work. I don't know, is he under a spell, like Ron was last year?'

'We will get to the bottom of it. Go on.'

'When he didn't seem to come back to himself I had no choice. It was Ron's life…I tossed my cloak and wand to him but when he went to pick them up Ron started yelling and then we heard footsteps coming our way. I think Pettigrew panicked or something. He cursed Ron and tried to curse me before professor Lupin and Mr. Filch came and stunned him.'

'Why would Peter attack Harry?' asked Poppy.

'We will know soon enough.' Dumbledore said frowning. 'Poppy, go and get Severus. Tell him we need a dose of Veritaserum.'

They waited in silence for the Matron to return. Harry had so many questions, but he had never seen any of the three professors so shaken up, so he decided it wasn't the best time to ask anything. After all, the truth would be revealed through Veritaserum.

'This better be important Dumbledore.' Snape said coming in, cloak flaring behind him. Then the potions master's eyes found Pettigrew. 'How can this be?'

'That is what we're trying to figure out, Severus.' Dumbledore said as he received the Veritaserum from Snape.

'Wake him up, Minerva.'

A spell later the beady eyes of the Animagus scanned the room from his upright position in bed. McGonagall had him in a partial body binding jinx.

'Hello Mr. Pettigrew, good of you to join us.' Dumbledore said benignly, although Harry heard an edge to his voice.

'P-professor Dumbledore…p-professor McGonagall, Remus…S-Snape'

'Looks like Black didn't finish the job all those years ago.' Snape snorted. Black? Did he mean Sirius Black? Did his godfather try to kill Pettigrew after betraying his parents?

'I'm afraid what we know might not be entirely accurate.' Dumbledore interceded 'Why don't you tell us what happened 13 years ago, Peter?'

'I…I cornered B-Black, and he blew up the street. I narrowly escaped, but I was so-so afraid. I thought he would surely come after me…so I hid…I hid as a rat.'

'You expect us to believe that?' asked Remus, his temper rising.

'Remus, my-my friend. What do you mean?'

'Why would you hide? Why would you hide for 13 years if for the first five Sirius was in Azkaban and the next eight he was dead?'

'I didn't know…'

'You didn't know? It was all over the news, Peter…'

'I was in hiding, how was I supposed to know the news?'

'You were in hiding with a Wizarding family. Surely the news of Sirius's death would have been mentioned in passing.' Remus said angrily.

'Remus, let him explain.' Dumbledore tried to pacify the werewolf.

'Explain what? He cursed Ron, almost curse Harry. What possible explanation can he have for that?'

'I…I…'

'I believe this can be easily resolved with Veritaserum.'

'No…I'm innocent…'Peter said struggling. 'I panicked tonight…just that. It wasn't me. It was S-Sirius. He's the traitor.'

'We will see.' Dumbledore poured the elixir into his mouth and Wormtail's eyes turned glossy almost instantly.

The interrogation started:

'Are you Peter Pettigrew?'

'Yes.' The monotonous answer came.

'Are you an unregistered Animagus?'

'I am.'

'Since when?' asked Dumbledore

'Fifth year at Hogwarts.'

'Who knew of this?'

'Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black.'

'What happened on the third of November 1981?'

'Sirius Black cornered me on a street in Manchester. I yelled for everyone to hear that he betrayed Lily and James to the Dark Lord before blowing up the gas line and vanishing into the sewers.

'Sirius cornered you? Why?' asked Remus

'I was secret keeper, I had betrayed Lily and James's location to the Dark Lord, and he knew.'

Remus's face fell at this and he almost collapsed on a bed behind him.

'That can't be…it was the other way around…' said Dumbledore 'Why did you switch, when did you switch?'

'The week before Halloween, Sirius convinced James that he was the much too obvious choice. He would play decoy while I would go into hiding. The Dark Lord chasing the wrong man.'

'Oh, Padfoot.' Remus took his head in his hands overcome with grief.

'Why did you stay hidden for all these years?'

'The Dark Lord's supporters…they thought I played a double game when he died. I had to stay hidden from them.' This seemed to pull Remus up from his spiralling into despair.

'You should have stayed hidden from me, you good for nothing piece of trash!' Remus's anger was palpable as he yanked Pettigrew by the collar. 'It was your fault, your fault James died, your fault Sirius died and both of them would have given their lives for you!'

'Remus, it won't do anyone any good if you are sent to prison for his murder. We have a chance to redeem Sirius in the eyes of the world but only if he stays alive.' Remus let go of the rat.

'What about Sirius's life? Sirius lived a nightmare for five years for a crime he never committed. Dumbledore, how did this information not surface at Sirius's trial?'

'Because he never had a trial.' Harry spoke softly. He was struggling with hate and anger, but above all, he was struggling to come to terms with the betrayal his family had suffered. It had been all hypothetical before. Black's betrayal had seemed too far away, after all the man had already died for his sins. But now he was learning the contrary. That the man had died, but not for his sins, but for his friend's sins. And his family's de facto murderer was still very much alive.

Remus turned at Harry just now realizing that Harry was still there, awake and witnessing all of this.

'That can't be…'

'Aries told me. Arcturus Black investigated and realized Sirius had never been given a trial when the man died in that escape attempt. He said there were inconsistencies- he named dad and me as his heirs, why would he do that if-' Harry couldn't continue. Just like Aries had told him. It made no sense, because it wasn't true. Sirius Black, Padfoot, had been framed and then forgotten by everyone.

'Did you listen to the will Harry?' Dumbledore asked.

'No, Aries said I could after I came of age. But to be honest I never wanted to hear it. I never wanted money or anything from the man I thought was responsible for so much misery in my life.'

'Lord Black will tear the ministry apart for this. Oh Merlin, they sentenced a son of the Black family to Azkaban without proof or trial. This could lead to civil war.' Pomfrey said shaken.

'The ministry changed, Poppy, and it was war time, mistakes were made…I'm sure Aries Black won't hold a grudge against this administration for what another administration was responsible of.' But Harry realized Dumbledore wasn't quite sure of what he was saying, in fact, he wasn't sure at all. And Harry was almost certain that Aries Black would be impossible to stop if he wanted revenge. Would he want revenge though? He had inherited only because Sirius Black died…his godfather…the man who was supposed to raise him, sent to prison for a crime he never committed. He suddenly realized what he had lost, all because the ministry hadn't given a trial to an innocent man.

'It can't be left like this, Dumbledore.' Remus said 'I was sure Sirius had had a trial, you told me he had a trial that he had confessed…'

'I said nothing about a trial my dear boy. Just that the man confessed. It was written in the report…'

'What report?'

'At the blast, where the muggles and Peter were killed. The Aurors said they found him laughing and saying it was all his fault.'

'Why would he say that?' Remus asked confused.

'Because if what this filth is saying is true, then he was the one to convince Potter to switch secret keepers.' Snape finally spoke, a look of pure disgust on his face as he eyed the still drugged Pettigrew.

Remus turned restlessly on the spot.

'Minerva…' but it seemed the transfigurations teacher was deep in her own thoughts.

'Minerva, are you all right?' asked Dumbledore 'Poppy, get us some calming potion. Severus send an owl to the ministry. Tell them we need an auror escort. It would be ideal if both Amelia Bones and Cornelius come too.

'Understood.' The man turned giving one last disgusted look to Pettigrew before going to fulfil his task.

'May I be excused too, professor?' Harry asked.

'Out of the question!' The Matron said coming back with the calming potion. 'You will stay the night at the very least.'

'I will not stay in the same room with him.' Harry said pointing at Wormtail. 'And I want to write to Aries.'

'Pettigrew will be locked up in another room, Harry. As for you writing to Lord Black. I think it is best for this news to go via the ministry to the man. They will want-'

'To hush it all up?' Harry interrupted Dumbledore frowning.

'No, but informing Lord Black about this before the Ministry had time to question Mr. Pettigrew. It could hinder the ministry in doing their job.'

'The way it did when they didn't give my godfather a trial?' Harry shot back. 'I'm sorry, but the way I see it, this will ensure that man is locked up for good. And I owe it to my parents to make sure their traitor is put to justice.' With that Harry went to get up.

'Harry. Please reconsider and you shouldn't trust Aries so easily. If anything this proves that he shouldn't be your guardian at all.'

'What do you mean?'

'Sirius wouldn't have let your guardianship go to his family because of it being one of the darkest, most ruthless families in the wizarding world. He suffered so much at the hands of his relatives that he would have made sure you would have a loving home, should anything happen to him.'

Harry sat back down on the bed. It made sense. But then again, Aries wasn't Sirius's immediate family. In fact the two men had never met before. So Aries wasn't responsible for his nephew's misfortunes.

'Trust us, we will make sure your godfather's name is cleared.' said Dumbledore. This made Harry frown at the headmaster and stand up again.

'Like you made sure he had a trial?'

'Harry!' Lupin tried to intervene.

'No. I might not know what my godfather wanted for me. But I know what I want. I want that man to be brought to justice. You failed to do that for 13 years and my godfather paid with his life. I will rely on myself for this.'

'But you will not rely on yourself, but on Lord Black. A man who only got his position because of Sirius's death.'

'I know that. But he's never failed me until now.' He would have added "unlike you" but decided against it. He left the hospital wing. Sparing one last glance in Ron's direction and refusing to acknowledge anyone else. He was two hallways away when he spoke aloud.

'Dobby!' he needed to get the message to Aries fast and the elf was his best option.

The house elf popped into existence next to him, his eyes smeared red from crying. When he saw Harry though, he flung himself at the boy.

'Oh, Master Harry! Master Harry is safe!'

'Dobby slow down. Of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Dobby thought, when Dobby heard…but Master Harry is safe.'

'Did something happen?'

This made Dobby freeze as if realizing he wasn't supposed to be there. 'N-nothing happened sir. D-dobby just had a bad dream, sir.'

'I see. Dobby, I need you to take a message back to Aries. Can you do that?'

'Master Aries is r-resting sir.' Dobby said wrinkling his tunic in his hands.

'Resting? Why would he be resting?'

'It is past midnight sir.' Dobby explained.

'Oh…er, well. He will want to wake up for this I think. Tell him that they found Peter Pettigrew hiding at Hogwarts. Tell him that he confessed to framing my godfather and that the Aurors with Madam Bones and Fudge are coming to pick the rat up. Also tell him that I am OK, Pettigrew couldn't get to me.' The image of the silver dog still lingered with him.

'Dobby will do as Master Harry says, sir.' Dobby smiled still with tears in his eyes and popped away.

* * *

A/N: This could have probably been split into two chapters, but I was lazy and I wanted to see your reaction to Wormy being outed. Draco's part was rushed. Maybe if I get inspiration for it later I might expand it. But since it isn't really the focus of this story, I've decided that for the sake of not keeping you guys waiting months on end until some brilliant idea about secondary characters strikes me, I will just add bits and pieces here and there. That being said, tomorrow the borders will open, so hurrah to that. Now I just hope that they stay open until my lovely postponed from May to July vacation otherwise I will become a hermit and go to roam the mountain tops for three whole weeks. Maybe find a spa along the way to relax and meditate on the human condition. Just kidding, I can't meditate, I am too hyperactive for that. Until next time, stay healthy girls and guys and if you feel like it, leave a review. :)


	34. Trial of the traitor

**Chapter 33 **

**Trial of the traitor**

When Harry got back to the tower he was met by Neville waiting for him.

'Harry!' the boy waited a second as the portrait closed behind Harry. 'Isn't Ron with you? I saw you guys weren't in the bedroom and decided to wait for you.'

'Hey Neville. Ron's in the hospital wing.'

'What? How did that happen?'

Harry sat down in his favourite armchair near the fireplace sighing and started to tell Neville what had happened.

'So it was Pettigrew who betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who?'

'Yeah. And got my godfather imprisoned.'

Silence fell over the two boys as they stared in the almost dead ambers in the fireplace.

'Do you think he would have attacked you if you hadn't discovered him on the map?' Neville asked after a while.

'Do be honest I don't know. He seemed to be terrified of what had happened. Maybe he would have continued to live his whole life as a rat. I don't understand how a person like him could have been a Gryffindor.'

'The hat makes mistakes. I've heard my uncle talk about it. Not everyone can be labelled one thing or another. And there is also the problem that maybe you don't get along with your House mates.'

The two were startled by a popping sound as Pan materialized behind them.

'Pan! Is Aries here too?' Harry asked getting up.

'Master Aries sent me to tell you not to worry. He has gone to the ministry after speaking with Madam Bones through the Floo.'

'So they took Pettigrew to the ministry already?'

'Yes, he is being held in a cell specially designed for Animagi, but he will probably be transferred to Azkaban in the next couple of days.'

'He will get a trial then?'

'Of course. It will probably be scheduled sometime in December. Master Aries said that you should get some rest.'

'How would he know I wasn't already asleep?'

'Young master, after a revelation such as this one today, anyone would have trouble sleeping without news. But you shouldn't worry, Pettigrew will be brought to justice. By the end of his trial he will wish he died instead of betraying his friends.'

With that the elf left the two boys alone and they finally went to their dormitory to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day was a very weird day. Aside from Charms, their History class was taught by Bins again, whose monotonous voice made mostly everyone fall asleep while Harry was lost in his own thoughts and even Hermione didn't take notes as usual. She was too preoccupied by Ron's state, since they didn't have time to visit him before breakfast. Harry's free period (A/N: remember he had Arithmancy but it was moved with the fourth years) was spent by Ron's bedside together with the twins.

'Don't you guys have classes now?' Harry asked

'We did, but Transfigurations has been cancelled. McGonagall isn't in the school.'

'Where is she?' Harry asked

'We don't know. Professor Flitwick told us about Ron but didn't say anything other than that he was attacked and that he is recovering in the infirmary.'

'I can tell you more. I was with him when it happened.'

'Go on.' Fred said settling on the chair opposite Harry as George sat on his brother's bed.

'You gave me the map and I wanted to show it to Ron only he was not in the dorm. So I looked for him on the map. When I found him, he wasn't alone. He was together with Peter Pettigrew.'

'Wait, that name is familiar.' Said George

'Dad talked about him when the death of Sirius Black was news a couple of years ago. The guy was blown up by Black.' explained Fred

'Only he wasn't. Peter Pettigrew blew up the street killing 12 Muggles and framing my godfather for it then hid as a rat, as Scabbers for 12 years. When the map showed him to me I thought it odd. I knew Wormtail had died.'

'Back up. Are you saying that Scabbers, the rat Percy found and that Ron got as a pet later, was in fact one of the Marauders and that the guy was evil?'

'That's what I'm saying. And it's the truth. Peter tried to get away yesterday after I found Ron, only he was stopped by Lupin. Then Professor Dumbledore fed the guy some truth serum and we found out the whole story. That he had been in fact my parents' secret keeper, not Black. And that he had been a double agent, a Death Eater in the service of Voldemort.'

'It sounds so far-fetched.'

'It's the truth. Pettigrew is now at the ministry in a holding cell awaiting his trial.'

'And Ron?'

'Peter hit him with some kind of curse. Madam Pomfrey said he would recover, but that it will take a few days.'

'Everything bad seems to happen to him. Doesn't it?' George said softly.

'And he was barely adjusting to being back here, where last year Riddle cursed him.'

'Is that why he has been so…'

'Reserved? A loner?' Fred finished Harry's sentence.

'Yeah. That.'

'But I thought he had help during summer.'

'Oh yeah, the Healer in France was good. Got Ginny back to herself. But Ginny wanted to be helped. Ron, not so much. He did the bare minimum to convince mum and dad that he was fine and that's that. He insisted he had gotten over it. Only he didn't fool us.'

'We realized he was still having problems. I think mum and dad did too, but they thought he might get over them once he was back with people his age.' George added to Fred's explanation.

'Only Hogwarts is where he got hurt.' Harry said

'Yeah, a constant reminder.' Said George bitterly

'We tried to keep an eye on him. Make fun of Trelawney and her prediction. But…' Fred trailed off. Harry understood though. Ron retreated from them, as he did with Hermione and him whenever the two tried to reason that Divination was crap. He wondered what this new attack would do to Ron's fragile psyche.

'Percy got a letter from dad this morning. When Ron wakes up they will take him back home immediately.'

'Will they allow him to come back again?'

'I don't know.' Said Fred 'He will probably stay at home until the end of the Christmas holidays.'

* * *

Transfigurations was cancelled for the whole week, and Bins continued to teach on Thursday. It was only Wednesday that the Prophet finally broke the news of Pettigrew's arrest. But it was a fairly small article with nothing much except the date of his trial: 14th December.

Remus Lupin forced himself to return to teaching on Friday after spending most of the week at the ministry. He just didn't want to leave the rat alone, afraid that he could escape at any time. Of course that was not possible. The anti-Animagus, anti-apparition and magic supressing cells in the DMLE were almost as fool proof as Azkaban and that was where his friend was headed for at the end of the week. Normally prisoners were kept at the ministry since the effects of the Dementors would make them less capable of defending themselves, and in a fair trial both parties needed to be heard. The Death Eaters had been the exception during the war. They were skilled wizards, most of them highly trained in Occlumency and deception, coming from old dark families. So the stay in Azkaban was used to break or weaken their natural defences. Wormtail was a Death Eater, though he was not highly trained in Occlumency, they had discovered that the man had a natural ability to hide his thoughts by using fear when it mattered. After all, he had been capable of deceiving both Dumbledore and Mad Eye as well as this best friends during the war. Lord Black had insisted that the man be sent to Azkaban and Fudge immediately agreed though Amelia Bones had objected.

Lupin had been dreading meeting Aries Black again after being proven wrong in his hatred for all that was Sirius Black. But nothing could have prepared him for that first time at the ministry.

They had just transported Pettigrew from Hogwarts to London and Aries was waiting for them. Only the man looked as if he could fall over and die at any moment, dark circles under his eyes, a face so white it could have been that of a corpse. Only his eyes, those grey haunting eyes the colour particular for the Black family, were alive and there was a gleam to them as they fell on his former friend.

'Dear Merlin, what happened?' Kingsley asked after seeing the man he grew to think of as more than an acquaintance but not quite a friend looking so ill.

'Nothing serious, I can assure you. You've brought the traitor here, I see.'

'Yes, and let me assure you. He will not go unpunished or without a trial.' Amelia said sharply, her eyes showing concern for the Black Lord as well.

'I expect nothing less.'

Then when Fudge arrived a few moments later he immediately started sucking up to the head of House Black, talking incessantly about the injustice that had been made by the former administration and that he was going to personally insure that Pettigrew got what he deserved. The Black Lord gave away neither approval nor distain which only seemed to spur the minister on in his bumbling. They retreated soon after Pettigrew was in the holding cell. Not once did Black spare him even a glace. But Remus couldn't forget the look Aries gave to Wormtail. There was something about those silver eyes that gave Remus the chills.

* * *

Albus had never imagined he would make such a huge mistake when he had agreed with Crouch that Sirius Black was not worthy of a trial. In truth, it hadn't even crossed his mind that Black could be innocent. There had been a spy in their organization, and one of the most skilled of its members, the one with the most motive and relatives on the other side of the war had been Black. The man's Occlumency shields were even for Dumbledore impenetrable. The only one who had ever come close to that prowess in the mind arts aside from himself was Snape. But Dumbledore knew Snape's reasons, he had never quite understood Black's.

The friendship with James had taken a legendary status, only to the headmaster it had all seemed a bit too good to be true. Maybe there was also a small part of him that feared Black. The amount of magic at the former heir's disposal was above outstanding for his age, only one other person had been as gifted in all his time as a teacher and he had turned out to be the darkest wizard of the century.

There were different circumstances in their upbringing. Black's power had been shaped at home, while Tom's had been raw and for this reason had looked more dangerous. But Tom had to actually study and had put in a lot of effort to increase his knowledge and magic, while Black seemed to wiz through school without a care in the world. He could count the times he had seen the Gryffindor actually study on his fingers and he still had achieved Outstanding in everything. Yes, Black had been labelled a potential threat and it had been confirmed when he ruthlessly sent Snape down the tunnel that night in sixth year. Since then Dumbledore waited for Black's deflection to the dark side. Only it hadn't come. Black became an Auror, and had been the best in his generation. The best in a lot of generations if he listened to Alastor.

It had never been easy to gain the veteran Auror's trust, but Moody had come to actually trust Black. Which was why it had been such a severe blow for his friend back when Black got arrested. Albus could understand why Moody had begun to trust Sirius. The amount of Death Eaters that fell or were captured by Black had been too high for him to be one of them. And yet that didn't even bring Albus pause when he signed the incarceration. Why? Because even if Sirius was not a threat, the man would become one. There was no doubt in Dumbledore's mind that Sirius Black would end up being a second Voldemort without James Potter's guidance. After all, all wizards of his calibre were sooner or later tempted by the dark arts. And a Black could be nothing but unstoppable if they went down that path.

Yet Sirius had been innocent, he had been pure in his intentions and even would have sacrificed his own life for his best friends and his godson. He had trusted them to stand by him and if not that, at least to ask questions, to doubt. But they let him rot, forgotten, alone, broken. Suddenly any justification of the greater good made him feel like he was the bad guy. Even though he still wanted to believe that it was all a mistake and that in the end he could have turned out worse than Voldemort, a voice inside his head that sounded enough like Arianna to be painful told him he was a liar. He sighed and left in search of his deputy. He couldn't do much for a dead man, but he could do something for his friend.

Contrary to the rumours, Minerva hadn't left the school. She just locked herself in her chambers ever since finding out the truth. He knew that she had cared for both James and Sirius like for her own sons. That she had hardened her heart against the latter because of betrayal only to find out that all her hatred had been misguided and that because of that she took no action to help resulting in death. She had lost one son to Voldemort but another could have been saved, had she only believed in him a bit more. He knocked on her door, a feeble reply told him he could enter. She was at her desk, her hair was slightly undone and her eyes were puffy from crying. On the desk in front of her there was a photo album with pictures taken out of it and recording globes were scattered around the room. Dumbledore knew they were all of the Marauders.

'Minerva, the elves said you've barely eaten anything these past few days.'

'I ate enough. Maybe even more than what he was allowed to eat in a week.'

'Minerva this won't help anyone. The students need you.'

'He was also a student, and he needed me and I…I just let him go. I didn't even try to find out why.'

'You need to pull yourself together. Think what Sirius would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted you to be sad, or not eat. He would have come in here and cheered you up with an outlandish prank.'

'And what did I do? What did I do when he needed me the most? When his despair at loosing James was highest?'

'You couldn't have known. Both he and James told everyone he was secret keeper. It was misfortune that they chose the wrong man for the job, but what happened after is not your fault. If anything it is mine for allowing him to go to Azkaban without a trial.'

'Why did you?' there was a tinge of reproach in her voice and he knew it would have been a lot more had she not been weakened by her week of mourning.

Dumbledore sighed 'I suspected him, and when James and Lily were attacked I took it as confirmation. I also didn't want to attract more attention to the case itself. Questions about Harry's placement with his Muggle relatives could have stirred some unsavoury people like Malfoy into wanting to be Harry's guardians. And to be honest, he had been such a hero that I didn't want to show the antihero he had become any more than it needed to be shown. I was wrong and an innocent man paid with his life.' Minerva continued to cry silently.

'Minerva, I will understand if you choose to retire, but I beg you to reconsider. The students really need you. Your lions are confused as to your absence and there is someone in Gryffindor that both James and Sirius loved above all else. Harry needs you, maybe now more than ever. He will have questions about who Sirius really was. You and Remus are the ones closest to him that are still alive. Harry needs to be told about Sirius, about how different he was from his family. Aries has too much influence on him and he can only break free of that influence with our help. Think what Sirius would have wanted.'

Minerva whipped away her tears.

'I will try. Try to teach until the end of the school year. But Albus, I don't know if I will be coming back next year. You would do well to try and find a replacement.' She got up and Albus did as well. He understood. It was all too raw. She needed time. Only he wasn't sure how much time they had left. Aries Black was sure to make a move against him and the ministry.

* * *

Remus had finally decided to go to Dumbledore with the last piece of information that was haunting him.

'Remus, to what do I owe the visit?'

'There is something I didn't tell you about that night with Pettigrew and Harry.'

'Go on.'

'It wasn't I who stopped Wormtail's curse reaching Harry. It was a Patronus.'

'Remus, Patronuses don't act as a shield except to Dementors and Lethifolds.'

'I know that. But this one did. It was a mist at first, a silver mist, but took the shape of a dog, a huge dog in the end. It-it was Padfoot.'

'Padfoot was the Animagus form of Sirius.'

'Also his Patronus was a dog, the same type as his Animagus form. A Grim really. I just thought that maybe, if his Patronus was there, that maybe he was there too. He couldn't have known if Harry was in danger otherwise.'

'Remus you have to stop going on this path. Sirius Black was hit by a curse and tumbled into the rocky waters of Azkaban Island almost 8 years ago.'

'But then how…'

'What you told me is interesting and a bit disturbing. I do not know of any spell or protection acting the way you described. But it is not impossible for such magic to exist. Knowing Sirius's devotion and love for Harry, he might have cast a spell to give the boy protection.'

'How can we know for sure?'

'It can't be something he has learnt from school. No book at Hogwarts teaches anything remotely similar. It had to have come from the Black library.' Dumbledore concluded

'I doubt Aries Black would allow us to investigate.'

'Maybe not us, but Harry could.'

'Absolutely not.' Remus said fiercely. 'If it is something Aries doesn't want Harry to know, it will get Harry in trouble.'

'Harry will still want to know. He might, like you, conclude Sirius may still be alive, which can only lead to disappointment and sadness.'

'I will talk to Harry, tell him it was a spell and not a real Patronus.'

Remus got up.

'Remus, tell him he shouldn't rely on the protection too much. Until we know what it is, we won't know its limitations. It might stop a stunner, but a killing curse, I doubt it.'

'Understood.'

* * *

Aries was finally resting after the little collapse he had suffered the night before. He was grateful that Wormtail had not used an unforgivable because that would have put him out of commission for at least two weeks. But Harry was safe, safer now than he had been in a while. Peter was taken out of the equation and that had been a random piece Aries had been having trouble finding. He grinned to himself as he allowed sleep to claim him, transforming into Padfoot. It seemed barely a minute had passed when he woke up again. But it had been more than 12 hours. He turned back and slowly made his way downstairs. He still had bags under his eyes but he was feeling much better. Pan was up and waiting with a Pepper-Up potion that he drank in one go.

'You had a visitor.'

'Who?' if Pan hadn't woken him, it had not been important enough.

'Andromeda Tonks.'

'Narcissa probably told her.' His blonde cousin had been growing her influence in the ministry and he had no doubt that the news of Pettigrew had reached the youngest sister's ears already.

'Also, Adam sent a message. The Circus might come to England this Christmas. And he congratulated Harry on finding the traitor.'

Aries huffed 'Is there something that escapes that vampire?'

'Not much. He deals in information after all.'

'Indeed. Anything else.'

'I cancelled your meetings for the next three days. So you can rest enough to greet Harry healthy again on Saturday.'

'I will have to find an excuse for him to come home for our tutoring session. If the map has been found and is being used.'

'Is there no way to trick it?' Pan asked

'No, it's spell proofed by James and Remus both. The map doesn't lie.'

'Then perhaps take it out of the castle entirely.'

'I will see what can be done once Harry comes home for the holidays.'

'You could tell him. This way he could keep the map safe and use it whenever he wishes.'

'Don't be daft.'

'So you will keep up this farce. Why?'

'Harry doesn't need a distraction now, or another secret to keep. He needs to focus on school and making friends. Having fun. And he doesn't care about Sirius Black, he's a stranger to him.'

Aries got up and went outside ignoring the incredulous look Pan was sending him. There were moments like this that the high elf thought his master was an idiot.

* * *

Harry used the floo in Flitwick's office to get home on Saturday morning. There were so many questions he needed the answer to and Aries would surely help.

'Hello Harry.' Aries said as he helped Harry steady himself coming out of the fireplace.

'Aries! Is it true? Is Pettigrew in Azkaban now?'

'Yes, he was transferred yesterday morning.'

'And his trial?'

'Is scheduled on the 14th of December.'

'I want to come.'

'It's a school day, Harry.'

'But this is important! It's about closure. I need to see that man brought to justice!'

'I understand your reasoning, but you still have school. I can't ask your teachers to excuse you.'

'Can't you move the trial then?'

Aries chuckled 'It's decided by the DMLE, and I doubt Amelia will do me any favours.'

'Why not?'

'We disagreed on where Pettigrew should spend his last weeks before the trial. And Fudge sided with me.'

'But-'

'Harry, tell you what. You convince your teachers to let you skip classes and I have no objection to you coming with me.'

'But I have Potions on Tuesday. Snape will never let me leave.'

'That is your problem. Now come on, we have work to do.' They started to walk. 'I know Pan and Dobby told me you were not hurt, but I have to ask, are you OK?'

'I'm fine. Pettigrew couldn't harm me.' Harry sighed as they went inside the main study. 'Still, I can't believe I slept with my parents' murderer in the same room for almost three years. But I'm fine.' Harry shuddered, hugging himself and Aries stepped closer enveloping him in a hug.

'It's going to be OK, pup.' He said softly.

'Promise me something, Aries…'

'Anything.'

'Don't let them get away unpunished. I want to be there, but if I can't…'

'I won't…I promise.' Aries smiled a sad smile kissing the top of Harry's head. Harry felt a sense of calm and safety wash over him in the older man's arms. Was this what being held by a parent felt like? 'Now let's get back to our rituals.'

* * *

Remus took Harry aside on Monday to check if the teen was better.

'I am fine.' Harry gave his rehearsed answer but felt he needed to add something, especially to Lupin. 'Upset that I won't be able to go to the trial on the 14th, but other than that, fine. How have you been, professor? You were close to him.'

'Once, a long time ago. I am not doing great. But we will start Christmas break soon. I can try to sort some things out then. The trial would have been off limits anyway. Underage wizards have to be accompanied by a member of the Wizengamot.'

'Aries promised he would take me. But only if I get permission for skipping classes. There is no way I will be able to get permission from Snape.'

'Professor Snape, Harry.' Lupin corrected him. 'When do you have your Potions class?'

'It's early in the morning until 10:30. The trial would have probably begun by then.'

'Actually it is scheduled for 12 sharp.'

This made Harry beam at Lupin. 'Then I can make it! I just have to ask Professor Scamander and Professor Babbling and I'm all set.'

'You also have to ask your Head of House for permission.'

Harry deflated. McGonagall was probably not going to let him go.

'Tell you what. You get Titus and Bathsheba to agree and I will convince Minerva for you. I will be going as well and I can take you with me to the ministry.'

And with that plan in motion Harry found himself once again back home on Saturday since Aries had to use the Pensive to show him how a trial was usually conducted. Harry viewed two memories. One, an old memory from the Black archives, the trial of Bertha the thief and a second, more recent, the conviction of a young wizard for enchanting Muggle objects into hurting Muggles.

* * *

Remus and Harry stepped out of the visitor's fireplace into the busy lobby of the ministry of magic and went to the wand register where Aries Black was waiting for them.

'Mr. Black.' Lupin said stiffly.

'Mr. Lupin. Thank you for bringing Harry today.'

'It was nothing.' Lupin told the Black Lord before turning to Harry. 'I will wait for you outside the courtroom when it is done.'

'Thank you professor.' Harry said before he finished registering his wand and following Aries to the Wizengamot courtroom 3.

Pettigrew was brought in the round amphitheatre the Wizengamot court 3 was and everyone fell silent as the man was tied to the seat in the middle by big iron chains. Harry saw the man slightly twitch, looking as if he had aged 10 years and wondered what the man had gone through in Azkaban for the past two weeks he was there. He also thought of his godfather, who had spent 5 years in that place. Would the man even have been sane?

'The court recognizes Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, as interrogator for the Ministry.' Boomed a voice. Harry saw Dumbledore stand up.

'Today, the 14th of December 1993 the court gathers for the trial of Peter Pettigrew for the crimes of betraying to their deaths Edgar Bones on 24. December 1980, Fabian and Gideon Prewett on the 10. June 1981 and Dorcas Meadows on 16. September 1981, the betrayal of the Fidelius charm leading to the deaths of Lily and James Potter on the 31. October 1981, the murder of 12 Muggles on the 3rd November 1981 and for framing Sirius Black of the last two crimes.'

'Peter Pettigrew.' Dumbledore went on after a small pause to let the people settle in. 'You have confessed to these crimes under the truth serum but refused to confess without it being administered. As it stands to get to the bottom of this the court has permitted the use of a Pensieve with the memories extracted by the special division of Obliviators within the DMLE.'

'No, I'll confess, I'll confess.'

'Too late for that, Mr. Pettigrew.' Dumbledore said harshly. 'Madame Bones, have the memories been authenticated?'

'They have been Chief Warlock. The procedure and the authentication has been signed by both experts from the DMLE: Aurors Savage and Jones as well as Mind experts from St. Mungo's Mediwitch Ela Hamilton and Mediwizard Michael Cadbury.'

'Very well, proceed with the viewing.'

Savage who was standing near the projection Pensieve poured the first memory inside. There was a succession of three short memories of the man giving away the location or the plans of the four people mentioned by Dumbledore leading to their inevitable deaths. Then Harry's heart skipped a beat as the fourth memory started projecting.

_They were in a cosy looking Livingroom where his parents and Sirius were together with a younger looking Pettigrew. Harry watched as his mother performed a very complex charm and how the beady eyed man glowed silvery-white. There was silence first and then Peter turned to Sirius._

_'Prongs and his family are at Potter cottage in Godric's Hallow.'_

_'Thank you, Peter.' Sirius said smiling and clapping his hand over the man's back._

_'Just be careful Padfoot.' The man said a bit twitching._

_'Don't worry. I've survived them before.'_

_'Just don't get caught.' James said._

_'Thank you Peter.' Lily said smiling and hugging the slightly rotund man. 'I'll go check on Harry. I think he'll want to say good bye to his godfather too.'_

_'I'll come with you, in case he's sleeping. Wait for me Pete. I'll guard you until you are safe house.' The Sirius followed Lily out of sight and James was left alone with Peter._

_'It's going to be ok, Pete.' James said seeing the man wringing his hands in worry. 'Padfoot has been through worse, but he will survive. He has to.'_

_'I…I know. But he will be hunted.'_

_'He is being hunted even now, as are we all. But this war can't last forever.'_

_'What if he wins?'_

_'Voldemort won't win. Because even if he does, there will always be a resistance and at some point that resistance will stop him. It's the fate of all tyrants.' His father said with conviction._

_Sirius and Lily came back._

_'He was still sleeping. We didn't wake him.' Said Lily._

_'Ready Wormy?' Sirius said his face grave and concentrated._

_The mousy man just nodded and the memory stopped._

The next one started outside the cottage. Or what was left of the cottage of his parents. _They followed a rat as it scurried through the rubble inside the house and outside in the back yard. There was a man lying dead in the grass. At a closer inspection Harry realized it was Voldemort. Pettigrew transformed into a man and picked up the wand the Dark Lord still had clutched in his right hand. He then heard the cry of a man from up where the nursery was and immediately turned back into his Animagus form. He went back inside the house but stopped and hid as another man came in._

_'JAMES!' the new man was his godfather. 'James, Lily!' he rushed through the entrance hall and into the next room. The rat followed but stayed hidden._

_'James.' It was a whisper but as the rat's hearing was better than the human one, they heard it. There lying on the ground in front of the stairs leading up to the first floor of the house was his father. His eyes were wide open and not moving._

_'Jamie…Jamie, wake up.' Sirius knelt down next to the man and it looked as if he was collapsing in on himself as he gently shook his best friend, his brother. 'Oh James! What have I done?' the man was now on all fours crying. The courtroom was silent watching the tragedy unfold. Harry wanted to look away from his father's face but couldn't until the cries of a baby started from upstairs. This seemed to shake Sirius Black from his rapid fall into despair. He stumbled up and after gingerly removing James away from the entrance to the stairs he rushed up. The rat followed. Harry didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that it did. He wanted to know, and yet, he knew that he would see his mother dead. When Wormtail finally caught up with Black the man already had a crying Harry in his arms. Keeping the child with his face turned from the body of his mother and looking at Lily, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping peacefully._

_'It's OK, it's OK Prongslet. I've got you…Paddy's here.'_

_The cries slowly turned to hiccups before the baby finally settled his breathing, head on Sirius's left chest. It seemed that Sirius had forgotten about himself as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Lily until Hagrid's voice was heard from outside. Sirius seemed to snap out of his revelry and made his way outside. It was starting to drizzle so he took a coat from the rack in the hallway and bundled Harry in it._

_'Sirius. Is it true? Dumbledore said his wards were down, that You-Know-Who is dead and little Harry is alive.'_

_'I don't know about Voldemort, Hagrid, but Harry...' He gestured slowly at the bundle in his arms._

_'Lily and James?'_

_Sirius could only shake his head._

_'Dumbledore said to bring Harry to him. He said it wasn't safe.'_

_'He's right.' Sirius seemed to snap out of it. 'We're too exposed here. Merlin what was I thinking?'_

_'It's all right Sirius. You're grieving.'_

_'I'm-' Sirius turned towards the destroyed house with Harry still in his arms. 'Someone needs to take care of-' he looked then at Harry now almost asleep in his arms under Lily's coat. 'Hagrid, Harry needs to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey. He has a cut, I stopped the bleeding but I couldn't close it properly. I'll take Harry to Hogwarts. Can you stay here with J- with them? I don't want Death Eaters to vandalize the place.'_

_'I have orders Sirius, I'm to take Harry to Dumbledore.'_

_'I am his godfather, damn it.' Sirius said fiercely which seemed to wake Harry up._

_'Paddy.'_

_'I'm here Prongslet.'_

_'Where mommy?'_

_'Mommy had to leave for a bit.' Sirius choked as he cradled Harry closer shielding him from the wreck that was their old house._

_'Mommy gone?'_

_'Never, your mommy and daddy love you, and those that love us never really leave us. Do you understand Prongslet? They will always be with you.'_

_'OK. I'm cold.'_

_'Paddy will bring you a blanket and then we'll go up on Paddy's motorcycle. How's that?'_

_'Go fly?'_

_'Yes, go fly.' Sirius then turned to Hagrid. 'Take him for a second Hagrid.' He gave the baby to the giant and then summoned a baby blue blanket from the house. He then went to the garage door and opened it. Inside it was a Triumph Boneville T120. Sirius moved the bike out._

_'Sirius, I'm to take Harry to Dumbledore.'_

_'Harry's my responsibility, Hagrid. James appointed me his guardian.'_

_'That may be, but you need to take that up with Dumbledore yourself. Come with me.'_

_'I can't leave James and Lily as they are now. The house may collapse.'_

_'Then I'll take him and you can come later.'_

_'I don't want to leave Harry.'_

_'He'll be safe with me and Dumbledore.'_

_Sirius was prepared to say something more but then he sighed. 'Fine, take him to Hogwarts, have Poppy look after him and I'll come once I am finished here. Take my bike. Harry loves it, and it will be faster. You can't Apparate.'_

_'But you love this bike.'_

_'I won't be needing it anymore. Just take Harry to Hogwarts.'_

_'Dumbledore's in Surrey, that's where he said I'm ter take Harry.'_

_'Surrey? Why? No, Harry needs medical attention.'_

_'Dumbledore said that's where his relatives live.'_

_'Relatives. You can't mean…but Lily's sister's a Muggle. Has Dumbledore lost his mind! NO! Harry's going to Hogwarts. Tell Dumbledore that. Tell him Harry will go to Hogwarts and then he'll live with me.'_

_'I'll tell him. Don't worry.'_

_'OK.' Sirius seemed to calm down as Hagrid placed the baby in the side car and jumped on the bike. Sirius fixed the blanket around Harry and put a warming charm around the baby._

_'Paddy.'_

_'Sleep, pup. I'll be there to get you when you wake up.'_

_'Stay…'_

_'Paddy has to take care of some things, but then I'll come get you. We'll go live in the countryside where our house will be sunny and light. I promise.'_

_'Promise.'_

_'Just be good, ok. To Hagrid, and Poppy and even Minnie. She'll be in a right state. Just be good and Paddy will come back before you know it.'_

_'OK.' There was nothing but truth in Sirius' voice and the baby believed him._

_Hagrid nodded as Sirius took two steps back. Then the giant was off and Sirius was left alone as the rain intensified. His eyes were hallow as he stepped forward. The rat hesitated but then followed inside. First his godfather took James out of the ruin and conjuring a bed placed his father in the shelter of the garage that was unaffected by the destruction. Then came his mother next to his father. The two now looked like they were sleeping. Trembling maybe from cold, maybe from something else Sirius Black raised his wand and conjured lilies thousands of lilies to cover both of his friends before he turned away. Now covered by the garage roof his tears couldn't be confused with the rain. Harry wasn't sure his godfather saw much through the ocean falling down his face._

_'Expecto Patronum.' He said quietly, but nothing but silver mist came out of his wand before vanishing out completely. 'Expecto Patronum.' Sirius said again but with the same result._

_'Damn it. EXPECTO PATRONUM!' but no mist came forward this time. He looked around as if trying to find something when he spotted a rat._

_'Wormtail.' There was shock but also such loathing in the man's voice. But the rat was just that, a rat and the real Wormtail retreated before turning back into a man and Disapparating away from his once best friends. _And the memory ended.

The last memory started in broad daylight on a busy Muggle street.

Harry realized this had to be where the twelve Muggles died. And as the events unfolded he was proven right. He couldn't believe it when two explosions knocked his godfather unconscious but barely for a second. And then that hallow laughter, it chilled him to the bones to hear that voice, that had spoken so softly and with so much warmth towards his baby self, now transform by madness and grief. Harry understood now why people had believed Sirius to be the villain. But as the Aurors came, Harry hoped his godfather would say something to make them understand that he was innocent. Instead Sirius Black surrendered his wand and allowed the men, his colleagues to take him. He was mumbling, but nothing about innocence, he was mumbling about guilt.

As the scene ended the court room was silent.

'When did you start spying for Voldemort?' Dumbledore asked making almost the whole room jump at the name.

'At the beginning of January 1980.'

'What other information did you provide him?'

'At first just small stuff. Mostly confirming or denying what others had heard as rumours about the Order. I tried to keep the information at a bare minimum.'

'Why just at first?'

'I didn't want to help him, but he was growing so strong. He knew magic no one had ever heard of. I was scared.'

'What changed, why did you start giving up the people you called friends?'

'The Dark Lord started to grow impatient. He asked for more than just…scraps. He…he tortured me and well. I never wanted to feel the Cruciatus again. So I told him. I told him about Gideon and Fabian's mission in Edinburgh, about Dorcas' hideout and about Edgar's scheduled visit to his brother's house.'

'When and why did the switch in the fourth memory happen?' Dumbledore went on as the people around started to mutter before quieting down again.

'A week or so before Halloween. Sirius was the obvious choice, the too obvious choice as you yourself pointed out. He convinced James that switching to me would add a new layer of protection to that of the charm itself. The Dark Lord would be chasing the wrong man, and even if he was caught, Sirius would not have been able to betray the Potters even in torture.'

'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'Everyone knew there was a spy close to the Potters, neither Sirius nor James wanted to risk the information getting to it.' Peter answered defeated.

'They just chose the wrong person to trust.' Sighed Dumbledore. 'Do you have anything to say in your defence for this betrayal?'

'I…I didn't want to do it, but the Dark Lord…he was so powerful, he would have killed me. I didn't want to, but it was either them…or me.'

Murmurs of disapproval and disgust could be heard all around the room until Dumbledore called for silence. Harry felt sick, the knuckles of his hands going white as he held the rail in from of him tightly.

'The last memory. It was you who fired the exploding spell. But the second one? How did it happen?'

'I knew I had no chance against Sirius in a duel. He was too good, I also knew he would never fire a spell unless I had my wand out. It…it was something Mad Eye Moody complained about, that he liked to live on the edge, mostly firing spells only after his opponent started casting. So I kept my wand hidden, behind my back. I fired the spell downwards and quickly followed with a shield. The blast took Sirius by surprise, it was probably luck on my part, and exhaustion and grief on his. He managed to rise a shield in time to protect himself from the first blast, the spell, but then the gas line exploded and even with the shield, I was thrown far away in my Animagus form and so was Sirius. After that I managed to drag myself out of there and into the sewers before collapsing. I only found out later that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for what I had done. I didn't understand why, until recently, when I learnt he was never given a trial.'

The murmurs and talk in the room had been slowly rising throughout the interrogation.

'Do you have anything to add in your defence?'

'Only that I never wanted it to be like this…I never wanted to…I never wanted my friends to die. Or Sirius to go to Azkaban, death would have been a better fate than that. I never wanted it to end like this, but it was them or me. What would you have done?'

That got the room into a frenzy. People were shouting insults at the man, calling him a coward, a murderer, a villain. Harry wanted to join them, he was trembling with anger, with grief. He made to stand when Aries put a hand on his shoulder.

'Harry, don't get involved.'

'He's responsible for everything that went bad in my life, Aries! How can I not?!'

'I know, but don't add your voice to this cacophony. Everyone here, everyone that is screaming murder right now stood aside and did nothing when your godfather was sent to Azkaban without a trial, they were the ones that shouted murder back then as they are shouting it now.'

'But…'

'Neither your parents nor Sirius would have wanted you to get involved. Let me handle this.'

Harry looked into those steady grey eyes and nodded. As Aries calmed Harry down, Dumbledore managed to restore order in the courtroom.

'I believe we have heard enough to be able to cast a conclusive vote.' The headmaster said 'All those in favour of finding the accused guilty of these crimes…' every wand in the room was raised high.

'The decision is unanimous. Peter Pettigrew, you are found guilty of treason, conspiring with the known criminal Voldemort, the betrayal of six people leading to their deaths, the murder of 12 Muggles and by extension, the framing and murder of Sirius Black. For these crimes the court sentences you to life imprisonment in a top security cell in Azkaban. Your order of Merlin first Class is hereby revoked and given to Sirius Black-'

Three bell strikes were heard from where Aries Black now stood.

'I invoke the right of passing Judgement.' The voice was even, calm, but there was a sharpness to it, and bubbling right under the surface Harry could feel power such as he had only felt from Dumbledore.

'Lord Black…this isn't a family matter. Judgement may only be passed if-' Dumbledore said growing strict.

'But it is a family matter. The actions of that man hurt not just a member of the Black family, its heir even, they also hurt a blood brother, isn't that right Pettigrew?' Aries' eyes flashed menacingly as he stepped down from his place next to Harry.

'Is there evidence of a blood pact?'

'There is…' Lupin said standing up from his place in the viewer stands. 'I was also there when the pact was formed, on the day of the summer solstice 1977.'

'Be that as it may, Lord Black. The Blood Pact was made between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew has no blood relation to you…'

'No, but I have a blood relation to Sirius. It will be enough.'

'I should think that life imprisonment for his crimes and in a place such as Azkaban is sufficient punishment for-'

'It is not. But I invoked the right Dumbledore, I did not ask you for permission to do so, I ask magic itself.'

'Lord Black- such animosity and such a barbaric practice-'

'Has the practice been outlawed or changed?'

'No, but-'

'Then open the portal.'

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. 'You are making a grave mistake.'

Harry watched as the centre of the room elevated itself and a basin with some moving silver liquid stood in front of Aries moments later. He saw as Aries cut his palm and let three drops of blood fall into the liquid. Everyone looked down without speaking, without moving or blinking. For a few moments it seemed nothing was happening until the silver in the basin exploded upwards and started to form into a humanoid shape. An eerie voice spoke then.

'Who invokes Judgement?'

'I do.' Said Aries firmly

'Who do you invoke it on?'

'Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail.'

The silver shifted once more enveloping both Aries and Peter in a silver dome. A few moments later the dome shifted again to the humanoid shape and settled behind Peter silver hands resting on the man's shoulders. Harry realized the man's hair had gone completely white.

'The judgement I shall render is this.' Aries spoke and his voice was doubled by the eerie creature. 'You shall indeed spend your life within Azkaban as the court has declared, but you shall be stripped of your magic, and when your time comes, and you shall meet your end, there will be no rest, or peace, or oblivion waiting for you, instead you shall exchange one prison for another, the Caina, the first in the ninth shall be your eternal home, nothing less will do to satisfy me.'

The silver man then passed through a screaming Pettigrew and after nodding at Aries transformed back into the silver liquid. The room was silent as Aries Black returned to his seat his face betraying neither satisfaction, nor remorse. Dumbledore recovered first and asked the guards to take the unconscious Pettigrew back to Azkaban, permanently. Then slowly people started to leave the room and Harry was guided by Aries out. They were just at the door when Dumbledore blocked their path.

'I hope you are happy now.' the man said

'I wouldn't say that's an appropriate word in this situation, Chief Warlock. This was justice, nothing more.'

'Justice? You condemned a man to eternal torment in the deepest pit of Hell, and you call that justice?'

'His actions condemned him, Dumbledore.'

'Be that as it may, this was a human affair. Opening the gates of Hell for a man who only did what he did out of fear-'

'He feared the wrong man.' Aries said coldly and he led Harry out with a frowning Dumbledore following them with his gaze.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't think I would be able to update so quickly. I have just scraps and ideas written from this point on and it takes time for me to put them all together. Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you liked the Wormtail reveal. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Next one will be the Christmas Holidays but will probably come out after my vacation is done. Fingers crossed I can still fly one week from now (with gloves, mask, 100 ml of disinfectant, tests before and after the flight and holy prayers to all the health gods out there)._


	35. Lost memory

**Chapter 34**

** Lost memory**

Harry was not surprised to find Dumbledore in Lupin's office when the History professor called him there the day after the trial. But he thought they would be talking about the many articles in the press that had emerged with Pettigrew's guilty verdict and not whatever the silver dog was.

'Harry, I told Professor Dumbledore about the Patronus like spell that protected you from Wormtail.' Lupin began.

'Patronus? Isn't that the spell meant to repel Dementors?'

'Indeed, but unfortunately it could not have been a true Patronus. That spell requires the caster to be present and while it can be modified to carry messages, it was never successfully modified to protect from anything other than Dementors and Lethifolds.' explained Dumbledore

'So it wasn't a Patronus.'

'No, I do not believe it was.'

'What sort of spell is it then? There was no one there but Ron, Pettigrew and me. Who cast it?'

'The silver dog. It was the same as Sirius Black's Patronus' Remus explained 'We believe that it could have something to do with him.'

'But he is dead.'

'Your mother's protection stayed with you even after her death. If you recall our talk in first year.'

'You think Sirius did something similar? Sacrificed himself for me?' Harry said frowning.

'Yes, but unfortunately we do not know what he did.' Said Dumbledore 'Because of this you shouldn't rely on it too much.'

'It saved me from the Basilisk and from Pettigrew.'

'That it did, but it might not be as efficient in the face of an Unforgivable curse or highly dark magic.' Spoke Dumbledore.

'But in first year it wasn't there against Quirrel.'

'Your mother's protection was extended because of your stay with your aunt, her blood. It may be that your godfather's protection activated when you started living with his uncle, his blood.'

'So I lost my mother's protection, but inadvertently gained my godfather's?'

'It seems so.' Nodded Dumbledore. 'And while your godfather's protection seems powerful. We do not know if it is as powerful as your mother's.'

'How can we know its limits?' asked Harry

'We can't until we know the spell your godfather used to create the protection.' Explained Dumbledore.

'Aries might know.' Harry said after thinking a bit. 'If Sirius used a spell from the Black Grimoire.'

'Did you talk to him about it?' asked Lupin

'Not yet. With everything that happened with Pettigrew's trial, my extra lessons and Ron's relapse. I just didn't think it a priority. I am going to talk to him about it during Christmas break.'

'So you will spend Christmas outside of Hogwarts?' asked Dumbledore

'Yes.'

'Will that be at Lord Black's new house or at Black Manor?' Dumbledore continued asking.

'I am not sure how much time we will have to spend at home. We will be hosting a feast for Yule on the 25 at the Manor.'

Dumbledore didn't like to hear Harry refer to Aries Black's estate as home nor did he like the "We" before "hosting" but smiled at Harry.

'Then perhaps you might enlighten us to Lord Black's response as to the nature of the Patronus-like spell when you return.'

'Forgive me professor, but I don't know if I will be allowed to.' Harry said standing up from the seat he had occupied. 'If this relates to Black Family magic, it will not be something Aries will want divulged. But I will keep your warning in mind and try to stay out of dangerous situations until, and even after I know the nature of this protection.'

'That is all I am asking.' Dumbledore said he too rising and going towards the door. 'Please, don't leave on my account, Harry. I will leave you with Remus.' And the headmaster left.

'I am sorry about that, Harry.' Said Lupin and he did look sorry. 'The headmaster insisted that he be present when I gave you the warning about the protection.'

'Do you think it really is weaker against the unforgivable curses?'

'There is nothing known to us that can block an Unforgivable. A person can dodge or conjure a thick enough lead wall to stop the curses. But lead conjuring is one of the most difficult spells in Transfigurations and it requires more than a moment's concentration. Even Transfigurations experts such as McGonagall or Dumbledore can't do it while duelling. It is hard to believe there can be anything strong enough to stop them that no one knows about.'

'But.' Harry said knowing the word would come. Remus looked startled at Harry smiling, it was as if he was seeing James again.

'But…I wouldn't put it past Sirius to find a piece of obscure family magic to protect you.'

'Did he truly care that much about me?' Harry asked thinking of the memory with Hagrid at Godric's Hallow.

'More.' Remus finally said sighing 'I know why I didn't question the betrayal sooner, but in hind sight my reasons were petty compared to the overwhelming evidence to the contrary.'

'Evidence?'

'Sirius had risked his life for your father so many times, and James returned the favour many times too. But the most obvious evidence was his love for you.'

Harry shifted uncomfortably at hearing that he was loved. He knew it, of course. After hearing his parents' will and reading his dad's letter it was obvious he was both wanted and loved by them. But that was normal, parents loving their children. He thought of the Dursleys and their love for Dudley. They were horrible people, but their son was their world. Only Remus wasn't speaking of his parents now. He was speaking of a man that wasn't anything to him. Except that maybe he was wrong.

'My dad's letter…the one where he mentioned you and Paddy, said Sirius loved me too much to scold me.'

Remus gave out a laugh and turned to wipe a tear from his eyes.

'That would be true. Sirius could never deny you anything. If you wanted a piggy back ride he would oblige even if he came by after a mission and was dead on his feet. If you wanted chocolate he would sneak you a piece when your mom wasn't looking, not much, nothing to ruin your appetite or cause you harm, but a tiny piece with a promise for more if you ate all your veggies. Subsequently you would do anything for him. Any time when you were being difficult James would Floo Sirius over. So much so that after a week of you not wanting to sleep without Sirius singing to you, James just bought an extra bed for him so he wouldn't have to go back to his flat in the dead of night too tired to defend himself if there was an attack. After that you slept with your hand wrapped around his pinkie finger that just had to lie between the bars of your cradle.'

Lupin stopped lost in his thoughts and Harry managed to swallow the lump in his throat.

'I wish I could have met him.'

'He would have been a great guardian for you.' Lupin finally said 'And I think that he would have mustered enough responsibility to even scold you. Especially if you got yourself into real trouble. Or at the very least badger me to scold you in his stead.'

'Thank you professor for sharing this with me.'

'I know I haven't been there for you before. But I promise I will try to be there for you from now on.'

'Thank you. I appreciate the thought. However I do have a condition.'

Remus frowned at this.

'Dumbledore has no part in it.'

'I don't understand.'

'Yes, you do. That is why you tried to intercede for him between Aries and me. And why he came here today. To tell you the truth, I don't know why he should have any say in my life. He is neither a relative, nor is he my guardian, magical or otherwise.'

'That is true, but he is concerned about you.'

'Why? Because Aries might manipulate me?'

'It is a possibility and quite a big one by the way you are defending him.'

'Not really. Neither you nor Dumbledore saw how Aries treats me. What he teaches me. How he behaves outside of the public eye and even in the public eye towards me. Your prejudice comes from his family name. And it is really absurd. Before Pettigrew, Dumbledore was against Aries because no Black, even Sirius Black, the white sheep of the Black family, was any good. And after Pettigrew, Aries is still no good because only Sirius was the exception and on one else can be good but my godfather. Just because Aunt Andy or Grandma Dorea changed their names to Tonks and Potter doesn't make them any less Black and any less good either.' Harry sighed and caught his breath.

'It's because of Aries that the Stonehenge council was reinstated. It's because of Aries that we have decent classes in Defence and History of magic and I have no doubt Titus came to teach at Hogwarts because Aries asked him. It's because of him that Muggle Born have the chance to see more of our Magical culture, myself included as Muggle Raised. And no, he didn't tell me it was all because of him. He didn't have to. Because the only change in the Board of Governors was him taking the chair back from Malfoy. And even if he says it was a discussion and the governors agreed, I've been at enough meetings with him to know he can manage a room and get what he wants without making it about him. And yes, I know that sounds as if he is manipulating people, and it might all be a scheme to preserve the old traditions or some pure blood agenda, only I don't think so, because what pure blood would even listen to Queen or Dire Straits and do business with Muggles?' Harry paused again letting the information sink in and managed to not laugh at Lupin's slightly perplex face.

'My point is this: you want to be part of my life, get to know Aries, don't drag Dumbledore's ideas between us and I don't doubt Aries will welcome you with open arms in his home. He did the Weasleys and the Grangers.'

'You are right.' Lupin finally said smiling. 'I did judge Aries without knowing him. And if what you told me is true, he is an extraordinary man. And I am concerned about you Harry not because of what Dumbledore says, but because of who you are. So I will agree to your condition.'

'Thank you.' Harry got up to leave and he was at the door when he made up his mind.

'Lord Black and I will be hosting a feast for Yule on the 25th. I am allowed to invite whoever I want. If you want, you can start getting to know Aries then.'

'I would like that every much.'

'Then I will send you an invitation.'

* * *

The week before the winter holiday passed like a blur and Harry found himself for the first time on the train with Neville and Hermione going home for Christmas.

'How do you think Ron is doing?' Hermione asked 'I tried to write to him, but he hasn't answered yet.'

'I don't know. I still don't understand why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took him away before anyone could talk to him.' Harry was still upset about that. They had taken Ron away very early in the morning one week after Pettigrew was captured.

'Maybe you can contact him during the holidays.'

'I'll try. But if he is in France it will be difficult. Aries is hosting the Christmas feast on the 25th and we will be at Black Manor most of the time. Not to mention that the second meeting at Stonehenge will take place on the 21st. Between that, the Auror ball and whatever other social obligations Aries will have to attend and will drag me with him, I doubt going to France will be possible this holiday.'

'You sound as if you don't really want to go.' Hermione said frowning.

'It's not it. I just don't know how I can help him. If Hogwarts was a constant reminder of him being hurt, I might be the same thing. After all, I was there both times when it happened.'

'I doubt Ron sees it that way. You are his friend.' Neville tried to reassure him.

'I hope you are right.'

* * *

Harry was welcomed home with a feast prepared by Dobby and the Livingroom coffee table stacked with boxes full of Christmas decoration.

'I thought we would be spending the holiday at Black Manor.' Harry said

'We are going there for a few days next Friday but we won't have time to decorate. So we will do it here tomorrow.' Explained Aries

'I've never decorated a Christmas tree before.'

'We will have to cut it ourselves tomorrow morning.'

'Really?'

'After we pick it out from the forest.'

Harry remembered Uncle Vernon had always taken Dudley to the Christmas market to buy their tree. But he was never allowed with them. Instead he cleaned the house while Aunt Petunia worked in the kitchen. Harry felt tears sting his eyes but fought them back. He wasn't going to get all emotional over a tree. But to make sure he wouldn't act like a total baby (which he was certain Aries wouldn't mind) he nodded once and dashed upstairs to unpack.

They had gone overboard with the decoration. Between Dobby and him it couldn't have gone any other way. The outside of the house was a sparkling cake of blinking lights in all shapes and sizes. In each of the inhabited rooms they decorated according to the wishes of the owner. Harry's was, obviously red and gold. Dobby's had strings of rainbow coloured socks all around. Aries chose complete white with a dash of silver in the ornaments and even Pan decorated his room in green and black. The Christmas tree in the Livingroom next to the fireplace was a mix with everyone putting up any ornament they liked. The End result was nothing fancy or single coloured like his aunt preferred, but Harry had never liked a tree better. All the while they had the record player singing carols and Dobby's home-made gingerbread that went perfectly with cinnamon scented tea. By all intents and purposes it was a quiet day at home and even though Heide was missing, having gone back to the land of the Fae for the cold season, the day had been exiting and fun.

They were resting around the Christmas tree as it started to snow again outside when Harry, following the blinking stag, baby deer, dog, wolf and flower lights in the tree asked.

'Where did you get the tree lights from?'

'They were among the things that were still salvageable from the Trafalgar Square apartment. I had them modified to include a baby deer and exclude the rat.' Harry thought it was the right thing to do as he followed the little deer run circles around the big Stag.

'Will Wormtail really go to hell after he dies?' Harry thought back to the trial.

'He will, are you OK with that?'

Harry thought about it, eternity in Hell…it sounded ominous, but nevertheless fitting for a traitor like he was.

'Yes.' Harry answered still following the baby deer playing happily with his family in the tree, no rat in sight. 'I think I am.'

'Good.'

'What was that thing that came out of the basin?' Harry had to admit, though the punishment was just, that thing was unsettling.

'It was a manifestation of Charon. The gate keeper of the underworld.'

'The one that takes souls across?'

'Yes. We've never covered this particular ritual in your education because it is very rare.'

'I figured as much. The Muggleborn were all confused and the other lords looked shocked.'

'That is because such a ritual isn't usually needed especially in court. We've covered Family magic, and how it involves protection and oaths. We also covered how oath breaking can result in punishments such as banishing or stripping of magic to the oath breakers. Normally these things stay within the family and even if the situation demands a Wizengamot trial, at the trial the family punishments would have been dealt with.'

'Does that mean Pettigrew was family?'

'In a sense. A blood brother is family to just the ones he shared the ritual with. I couldn't have invoked family magic, because he was not part of the Black family.'

'So how did Charon work then?'

'I demanded the punishment in Sirius' name.'

Harry frowned. Could it have been so simple? Everything he knew about magic told him that it would be a long shot to demand punishment for a distant dead member of your family and expect magic to acquiesce to your request.

'What are the risks? Why is it so rare?'

'Very good. Yes, there are risks. Had Charon not found me passing judgement just, he would have taken my life. It is the main reason the ritual is so rare.'

'You risked your life?' Harry's voice was filled with panic.

'No, I didn't. The request was just, the punishment was mine to voice. We wouldn't be talking if it hadn't been so.'

'I guess, but how could you be so certain? And wouldn't have Wormtail received the same type of punishment after he died anyway?'

'You're too young to be starting your training on specific family magic.' Aries smiled. 'But let's just say that the Black family has a connection to the underworld. As for your second question. No, he wouldn't have gotten the same punishment. There are ways for humans to redeem themselves. Suffering before dying and dying itself is an act of redemption for those who do not delve too deep into the darker aspects of life. Pettigrew, though causing great evil, was not the direct instrument of many of the deaths. Even the 12 Muggles were more an accident than killing with intent. And a big part of him felt sorry for what he did. I am not sure how much that would have weighed against him at the time of his crossing into death but it doesn't matter now. He will be punished accordingly.'

'Even if he repents?'

'Yes.' That made Harry shiver, there was something inhuman about such a punishment. He sipped from his warm tea.

'Pettigrew tried to curse me.' Harry continued.

'He will never get another chance, Harry. He is in Azkaban, and will likely not last a year before dying.'

'Even if he escaped, I doubt that he could. I am protected.' Harry looked at Aries waiting for his guardian to say something, but after a few moments of silence he went on. 'My godfather protected me. Just like he protected me against the Basilisk.'

'You think Sirius Black had something to do with the Basilisk not killing you and Ron.'

'Yes, he had to have done something. This time when Pettigrew attacked me, there wasn't just a silver mist, it was a silver Grim. Professor Lupin said it was just like my godfather's Patronus. The Grim blocked Pettigrew's spell.'

'I see.'

'Do you know how that can be? I mean Sirius wasn't there, he couldn't have been.'

'No, Harry. Sirius wasn't there, not in person anyway.'

'But it was him.'

'It is highly possible considering the protection takes the form of the Grim. A Patronus is unique to each person. Two people may have the same animal as their Patronus form, but they are never completely identical. And the form is just a part of the guardian, the magic creating it makes it recognizable.'

'But it wasn't a Patronus.'

'No, a Patronus, though a complex spell and useful against Dementors can't shield you from a Basilisk. But there are very few protections that can do what you tell me the Grim did.'

'I thought there were none.'

Aries smiled 'In conventional magic there are none. But what protects you is not conventional. I know it is probably not what you want to hear, but I don't think you are old enough to know such magic.'

Harry bristled 'I am old enough to view Pettigrew's trial and accompany you to the Stonehenge council. Why can't I know about my godfather's protection? I am sure he didn't do anything that could hurt me.' Aries smiled against himself. Until now Harry had never spoken out so loud against something Aries said. It was a sign the boy was begining to trust him.

'I deserve to know what my godfather did. It is also about my safety. How do I know to which extent this protection works if I don't know what it is?'

'You shouldn't even think of testing the protection but keep out of trouble all together, Harry.' Aries admonished.

'Yes, of course. But ever since I arrived at Hogwarts, no matter what, trouble seems to find me even if I look for it or not.'

'Really? So I suppose you simply stumbled onto the Chamber of Secrets while strolling from one lesson to the next accompanied by an auror.'

'Er, no. Some of it was on me. But I didn't hire Quirrel with Voldemort stuck on the back of his head, nor did I take the Philosopher's stone to Hogwarts, though I was with Hagrid when he got it out of Gringotts, I sure as hell didn't curse my broom in the first match of Quiddich nor er-' he stopped realizing he had said too much by the incredibly ashen face Aries had turned towards him.

'That is what happened in your first year?'

'Er…maybe.'

'Harry, you will tell me everything.'

'Why should I? You don't want to tell me about the protection my godfather put on me.'

'This isn't a discussion.'

'Yes it is. What happened in first year has nothing to do with you. It doesn't hurt me or endanger me anymore. So I can keep it to myself.'

'I can ask your head of house.'

'Go ahead, McGonagall doesn't know the half of it.'

Aries glared but before continuing took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

'I give you my word that I won't punish you for whatever happened two years ago.'

'And you will tell me about the protection.'

'Harry, soul magic is a branch of Black magic that is extremely dark. I can't explain it to you now because it is not something any child- or teenager' Aries added when he saw Harry open his mouth to protest 'should know. It is dangerous magic, secret magic and I don't want you to know it until you are able to understand it.'

'I am not going to try to replicate it. I just want to know what my godfather did.' Harry said.

'And you will. Just not today.'

Harry looked at the fire burning in the fireplace for a long time. 'This is the second thing you're not telling me something because of my age.'

'It is just in part because of your age. Magic that can protect you from dark curses and Basilisks alike is not light magic. Anyone and everyone can get tempted by magic as dark as this protection. It is highly effective, but it is not something you should know about without understanding the laws that govern it.'

'Again, I don't want to know about it to use it myself.'

'I know. But please give me time to teach you about it gradually.'

'You would teach me Black magic?'

'Once you start OWL training and you begin with family magic, yes. I will teach you some Black family magic.'

'Why?'

'For your protection.'

'But I'm not a Black.'

'You are Dorea's grandson and the former heir's godson. You are family.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He had family, and it wasn't Aunt Petunia, or Dudley. It was his mother and father, who had given their lives for him, his godfather who was protecting him even when he thought the man a traitor and this man in front of him, who had given him a home even if he didn't have to. But there was still the question of why his guardian was doing all of this.

'You are the Black Lord, right?' Harry asked tentatively

'I am.' Aries answered looking into the fireplace.

'Who is the Black heir?' this was something Neville had spoken of. His friend was the Heir of his family, and even if the Longbottoms were not one of the original lords, they were old enough and pure enough to have an heir ritual. Neville hinted that perhaps Aries wanted Harry to become his heir. Though that seemed far-fetched at the time, now, when Aries stated that he was family, it seemed that maybe this was the reason behind everything.

'That is yet to be determined.' Aries finally said.

* * *

Harry found himself taking the special portkey with Aries once more and arriving near the Stonehenge sanctuary, which was this time covered in snow. They made their way inside and took their places. He observed that there were two new representants: Saul Croaker had taken Mr. Weasley's spot and Neville's grandmother had taken the Peverell spot. She was closely enough related to the Potters that she was allowed as substitute with him in the room. According to Aries she was a cousin of his grandfather several times removed.

'The Abbots give way to the ministerial representant Cornelius Fudge in the absence of the true successor of the Gaunts.' Laurent spoke first.

'Thank you Lord Abbot.' Fudge said with glee. 'I call the 2352 council of the third Era open. Before we open new points we shall first conclude the previous council's debate. Lady Fawley, Mr. Croaker, what did you find out about the Renewal Ritual?'

'As you all well know, I performed the ritual on the 13th of November. Present were Madam Bones, Unspeakable Croaker, Lord Nott and Lord and Lady Greengrass from the Wizarding side, as well as Matrons Lomond and Ness and three Patriarchs Dornoch, Thetford and Galloway. There was no residual Dark Magic and the renewal of the forest was visible even if the time of year was not auspicious. I am honestly looking forward to seeing the Fawley lands in bloom in spring.'

'It is as Lady Fawley said. The ritual has given the forest a new vigour.' Added Croaker. 'We have monitored the land for a month after the ritual and found the sacrificial animal several times during our work. The Stag did not suffer and was alive and well after the seven days of wandering. The once clogged or depleted veins of magic have recovered and are continuing to strengthen. According to our studies they will strengthen for at least a year before stabilizing. The strengthening was more visible at Black Manor.'

'We have also seen the crystal waters of the Kielder Lake and declare the ritual beneficial to our problem.' The Ness Matriarch added.

'Our forest is healing faster than ever.' The head of Thetford spoke.

'How often will the ritual need renewing?'

'It is a seven year based ritual. But it can work well with 13 years intervals when the magic of the land is strong to begin with.' Explained Croaker further.

'Would you recommend it on a larger scale?' asked Afferic

'It would be beneficial to perform it in at least 7 spots around the country simultaneously.'

'With the approval of Dornoch I volunteer the Nott land as one of the seven spots.'

Lord Nott was quickly followed by Shafiq and Abbott before Greengrass offered his.

'We could do it at the ministry too.' Croaker added 'It will give us a chance to observe when the ritual needs renewal without needing access from other Land owners.'

'And what do you expect to use as a sacrifice? An Unspeakable?' asked Crouch

'It would be interesting to observe a human in the role. Would he or she really not need food or water for seven days? Would he or she be guided by magic as if in a trance? Oh the possibilities-'

'Croaker!' Amelia sounded annoyed 'Reign yourself in. We will not be using humans.'

'A rat perhaps. They are small and would not get in the way of work like owls would.' Aries proposed.

'That leaves two spots to be decided.'

'We would welcome the ritual in our forest.' Said Argyll.

'Indeed the Lake would also benefit from it.' The Lomond Matriarch added.

'Then Hogsmeade is the sixth place.' Said Fudge

'Would it be wise to have the ritual so close to children?' Dumbledore asked.

'There were five of my nephews and nieces at the Manor during the ritual.' Fawley spoke 'They have not shown any sign of being ill or threatened by it.'

'And Hogwarts grounds would benefit from such a ritual.' Said Augusta Longbottom. 'The land around the castle though full with magic is in constant flux with so many inexperienced witches and wizards practicing there. I would gladly offer my estate as the seventh spot. It is in close proximity with the old Cloacaenog forest and would ask its representative's approval first.'

'You have it. Perhaps in a few years our people can return to their original home.' Gavian said.

'I object. The Longbottom estate is too close to the Crouch Lands. I will have nothing to do with such a ritual.'

'It is not for you alone to decide.' Said Nott.

'Shall we put it to a vote then?' asked Shafiq

'Indeed. All those in favour of going through with the seven rituals.'

The decision passed with two Votes missing. Crouch voted against while Dumbledore abstained. And so the date was set for the seventh of the first month of the New Year.

'Next on the agenda.' Fudge said puffing up his chest. 'The education needed for a better understanding between our distinct societies.'

'Lord Black raised an interesting point last time.' Said Matriarch Ness. 'Our society is perhaps the most foreign of the nations gathered here since it does not reside on land. Our language is among the most difficult to master and to appreciate in its complexity. We are hidden from you by deep waters and because of this we are the most overlooked in decisions regarding your societies. We would like to change that. It has started with this council. But it must continue with our younger generations.'

'The Centaurs will not share the wisdom of the stars with anyone.' Said Galloway.

'It is not your wisdom or secrets that we hope you will share with us.' Said Aries 'It is your values, your way of thinking with report to other societies and the land we share.'

'We know what you want Aries.' Maelin said 'But we do not see how we can share one without the other. Our ways, our values are written in the stars. To explain them would be to share our secrets.'

'Then perhaps at first you would be more comfortable to just observe and receive the offered knowledge of the other Nations.' Aries offered.

'It could be acceptable.' Argyll nodded.

'It is well and good in theory. But how would this exchange of values go about?' asked Nott

'A written book perhaps for each Nation.' Suggested Madam Bones

'We are trying to educate the younger generations. It is hard enough to get them to read the source material needed for Hogwarts. I doubt they would thank us for another hefty tome added to their curriculum.' Shafiq said

'And Merfolk record everything in shells by way of song. Paper would rot under water.' Explained the mermaid from Tay.

'We are talking about the youth of our societies. Perhaps something more engaging and interactive would work best.' Suggested Abbott.

'A multicultural meeting like a fair perhaps.' Added Dumbledore

'A day or two a year will not make much of a difference.' Said Fawley.

'But it is a start.' Greengrass intervened.

'Maybe something that lasts seven days at least.' Suggested Fudge

'No matter how good a fair is, most will visit it for half a day or a day.' Said Bones

'But if we combine it with school camps during summer.' Said Lomond. 'We organize such trips for our youths abroad when they are set to become adults.'

'Camps of a week or two. That sounds good from a parent's point of view as well.' Said Shafiq.

'We would still have to go through what they will learn and what they will do.' Added Crouch.

'We could organize a committee for our part.' Said Fudge

'And we for ours.' Said Lomond.

'We would observe if you permit it.' Said Magorian

'In this case. It would be wise for the centaur representatives to abstain from voting.' Said Nott

'Seems only fair,' Galloway nodded.

The decision to pursue the mixed education was voted unanimously by both the Mermish and the Wizarding members.

'Are there new points to be discussed?' Fudge asked

'I have one.' Said Nott 'The organization of a higher authority for justice.'

'We already have each of us courts that deal with justice and law. Who do you propose this higher authority judge?' asked Crouch

'It would be judging our justice courts or giving defendants a way to appeal to an unbiased organization.'

'Are you calling our courts corrupt, sir? Asked Magorian stumping his hooves.

'I do not know your courts Patriarch. I simply know that ours need to be held accountable.' Nott said looking directly at Crouch.

'I think Lord Nott is referring to the tragedy that our flawed system has let happen to the Black heir.' Said Isadora 'And is trying to prevent such tragedies from happening in the future.'

'Then why isn't Lord Black himself raising this issue? Asked Matron Neagh

'While the tragedy has befallen my family and I believe that the ones responsible reside inside the Wizarding system. I do not know enough to presume the other Nations struggle with the same problem. I will pursue justice for the crimes done to, at that time, the Black Heir through the means given to me by the Ministry of Magic. I would not trouble this esteemed assembly with matters particular to the Black estate.'

'While your tactfulness is appreciated. It is not only your family that has lost its heir, and only by a miracle could the late lord Arcturus Black replace Sirius in time before his death. Had that not been the case, this esteemed council would have lost one of the ordained families plunging not just the Wizarding world into more imbalance but the Magical world within the islands as a whole.' Said Neagh.

'I think Matriarch, you put too much importance on the shoulders of one man.' Aries said 'But your support is much appreciated. I would however ask this council to refrain from debating this subject until a better understanding of each Nation's values is unanimously achieved. A higher justice system should be built on a common foundation, trust and cooperation, not on fear of our own courtrooms.'

Harry once again was astonished at how easily Aries seemed to know what to say and when to say it. The meeting ended shortly after that and Harry returned home where his bed was kept warm by Dobby through water bottles. He contemplated how life was so improved by the small creature and couldn't understand anyone who would want to harm House Elves. They were the nicest and most loyal beings in the world.

* * *

They arrived at the ministry around 12 o'clock on the 24th to find the great Atrium packed with people. Harry already knew the drill and stood with Aries as they paid their respects to the organizers of the event. This time this meant that after Fudge and his entourage Aries and him made their way towards where Amelia was talking with Moody and another tall lean man with hair like a lion's mane that Harry knew from Defence Theory classes but had never spoken to the man before.

'Amelia, Auror Moody, Auror Scrimgeor. It seems your party is a success.' Aries said in greeting.

'It has barely begun. But I dare say it is a bigger turn up than last year.' said Amelia

'Come to see me finally retire.' Moody said gruffly.

'I heard about your decision and truth be told I was a bit astonished.' Dumbledore said as he joined the group. 'Amelia, lovely party. Rufus.' The lion-mane man nodded at Dumbledore before the headmaster turned to Aries and Harry. 'It is nice to see you've brought Harry to the assembly, Lord Black.'

'After meeting so many of the Aurors through the new duelling course, it seemed only natural. Isn't that right, Harry?'

'I wanted to come ever since I knew there was an Auror Ball to begin with. But it does help to know some of the Aurors here tonight.'

'Shacklebolt speaks highly of your skills, Potter. Perhaps you can join one of the summer camps when you are older.' Scrimgeor said.

'I think it is a bit too early to start recruiting, Scrimgeor.' said Amelia

'Well if he has any of his father's talent, then he would do well on the force.' Scrimgeor added 'I mentored James for a short while. He was one of the best.'

'By the way he was moving in class, he takes more after his godfather.' Moody said gruffly before excusing himself. Dumbledore joined Moody and Scrimgeor was called away by Savage leaving Amelia with Harry and Aries.

'Something seemed off about Moody.' Said Aries

'He hasn't been himself ever since Pettigrew was revealed. I don't know if Arcturus ever told you, but Moody had been Sirius's mentor for the first year of training.'

'I am aware.'

'He took the revelations quite hard. Sirius had been a favourite of his. Not that he would ever admit it. But, well, I think he can't continue knowing he let his former student down.'

'Was he in any way involved with the capture and imprisonment?'

'No, but that's Mad Eye. He thinks he has to see and hear everything. Know everything and control everything. Only back then it was chaos. And I think Albus had something to do with keeping him in the dark, knowing the relationship Alastor had with Sirius.'

'I see. Well, I am sorry the task force loses such an experienced member.'

'I am too. But Scrimgeor will keep things tight. He may not be as popular as Moody, but he is a respected veteran.'

'Who will be his deputy?'

'Robards.' Then Amelia turned to Harry 'Susan should be arriving any minute with Hanna and her parents, Harry.'

'Good to know. I think I will go say hi to Tonks and Kingsley before they arrive.' Harry excused himself and went to greet Nymphadora who was talking with a few of her peers and Harry's instructors.

Another half hour later and it seemed everyone had arrived. Harry had settled with the Ravenclaw boys and the two Puff girls near the Fountain awaiting the speeches and demonstrations that were customary to the Auror Ball.

The first to speak was Amelia Bones as the head of the DMLE.

'Good evening and welcome to the Auror Yule Day Ball. As customary we will start with the yearly accomplishments followed by the demonstration by the recruits and Hit Wizard division and we will end with the Choir.' Amelia awarded the distinctions to three Aurors who had helped with the rescue of a ship caught in a storm and another two who had apprehended a thieving family in Manchester. Then she announced the promotions and finally the retirement of Mad Eye Moody and Scrimgeor's subsequent promotion. The highlights of Moody's long career were mentioned including his Order of Merlin First Class for his efforts in the war with You-Know-Who. Then the recruits came to the centre, amongst them was Tonks.

'I know you are accustomed to seeing us stage a team duelling sessions.' Said Eric Fawley. 'But this year we decided to do something different. Before we begin our demonstration we will view the memory of the '79 Auror Yule Day Ball, in honour of our predecessor Sirius Black.'

Harry's heart started beating a bit faster as Tonks set the recorder orb in the middle and flicked her wand to start it.

_They were immediately transported in a black and white memory where Harry now easily recognized not just his father but his godfather too. The two were surrounded by half a dozen other recruits while another half a dozen were stationed around to protect the guests from straying spells. _

_'__Black, Potter if you cause any destruction to the Atrium I will have your heads on a spike.' A younger looking Moody with a full nose and still both legs intact eyed the two recruits frowning._

_'__Hear that Siri, he does care about us.' His father grinned as he took a stance back to back with his godfather._

_'__Mad Eye, we knew you couldn't resist our charm forever.'_

_'__Mad Eye? James asked_

_'__Much better than your Swirly Ball.' Sirius shrugged._

_'__Just get on with the demonstration or you'll be doing paperwork for the next month!'_

_'__Yih, not even Minnie was that mean.' James shuddered at the thought of paperwork and the demonstration finally started. _

_The six Aurors in training surrounding them started firing spells in what seemed as a random order only for his father or Sirius to block the spells or deflect them. Soon enough Harry could see a rhythm and a pattern to the attack, it was as if someone was beating a drum. Of course this was a demonstration and not a real fight but the precision and the speed of the casting was pretty impressive. What was more impressive was that both his dad and Sirius were holding their own against three opponents each. Then just as the rhythm was established and it felt like everyone was grasping what would happen next the duo doubled the speed and instead of just defending they were now attacking. The witch opposite James fired a spell Harry knew could not be blocked by a shield and as if on cue both his father and Sirius dived in different directions making the spell hit one of Sirius's opponents. _

_The spells of the five remaining now became completely random and it seemed to Harry rather desperate, as if it wasn't going according to plan or as they rehearsed. After yet another going down because of friendly fire Harry was certain it was complete improvisation. The four recruits remaining gathered on one side and concentrated their attacks on James. The spells were mostly harmless nothing higher than a stunner on the scale of spell damage but the magic was complex. He saw his godfather take the stance Moody had taken for Dumbledore and use Runic magic to strengthen James's offence and defence. James' disarming spell hit the centre-left wizard and his wand flew in the open left hand of Sirius Black. With two wide grins James and Sirius switched places and James was now supporting Sirius from the back. James directed Sirius's jinx over the three opponents' shield and one of them started to dance uncontrollably. Then his father raised a shield to protect his godfather from an attack just as Sirius aimed his wand at one opponent and the wand he had won at another and fired two different spells at the two still fighting them, one a laughter spell that inhibited the caster to concentrate and the last man standing against them was transfigured into a fluffy rabbit._

_'__I have to say, McLagan never looked better.' James chuckled at the white bunny relaxing with all their opponents hit but the fight wasn't over for the one who was dancing as he aimed his wand at the two laughing friends. The crowd gasped as the spell fired was the torture curse and it was aimed at his father. Sirius however took the spell full in the chest barely having time to scream since James had already stunned the dancing fool with such force that the man flew into the fountain of Magical Brethren and knocked the tails off of both the merman and the centaur, causing water to fall on all who were around the basin. His father's expression was murderous but instead of pursuing the now unconscious attacker he turned to Black_

_'__Siri! Are you OK?' _

_'__I'll live. What got into Carrow?' _

_'__You two went too far is my guess.' A tall lean guy spoke as he came forward. 'Come on Sirius, you need to see a Healer.'_

_'__I'm fine, Frank.' Sirius said._

_'__You've been hit by a Cruciatus, you are not fine.' Harry now recognized Neville's eyes in the man._

_'__I've had worse.' His godfather insisted._

_'__Potter, get Black to the infirmary this instant or you are both suspended from active duty until further notice.'_

_'__But I'm-'_

_'__Say you're fine once again and you will do paperwork for three months Black!' Mad Eye barked 'And the damage to the fountain is coming out of your pay.'_

_'__But we're still in training. Trainees barely get enough to buy a coffee.'_

_'__You've passed the test two days ago. Congratulations, you're Aurors now.' Moody shoved two badges in their chest which the two of them took._

_'__When did we even sit the test?' James asked looking at the shiny new badge in his hand._

_'__If you're daft enough to ask that, maybe I should reconsider my decision.'_

_'__The training session wasn't a training session.' James said_

_'__Told you he was warming up to us. Why else would he almost kill us in that obstacle course?' Sirius barked a laugh_

_'__Infirmary now!' Mad Eye growled._

_'__Sir yes sir!' James and Sirius said sharply saluting Muggle style before turning sharply on their heels and making a show of bumping their heads together before rushing to the infirmary as their other fellow recruits clapped and laughed at their antics._

The memory ended and Eric spoke again.

'We've asked around our veterans and they agreed to share some fun stories about Auror Black. He and James Potter were serious and focused on the field but outside were known for their pranks and easy going nature. We are certain that that is how Sirius Black would have liked to have been remembered, through laughter. If you want to read about these stories, we've organized booklets. The money made from their sale will go to helping orphaned Wizarding children. Thank you for your support.'

The real demonstration started and it was good, a fight three on three with intricate choreography but Harry's heart wasn't in it. He excused himself to use the bathroom but he didn't get to it bumping into Alastor Moody as he turned a corner.

'Sorry.'

'Potter, demonstration not to your liking either?'

'Er, it's not that, just…'

'Overwhelming?'

'In a way, but mostly it's just…I don't know him. I barely started learning a bit more about my parents not even a year ago.'

'I see. Well, don't be fooled by the stories in that booklet. I doubt anyone here knew Black, even if they are all delusional enough to believe they did. We couldn't have known him, since we let him rot.' Such bitterness in the man's voice.

'Harry?' Aries had probably noticed his exit and came to check on him. 'Auror Moody?'

'Lord Black.' Moody nodded 'Interesting robes you are wearing. Not even an all seeing magical eye can see through them. One would think you had something to hide.'

'Demiguise wool is one of the best material to wear during the cold season. Not as common here in Europe but in Asia it is the preferred material.'

'Of course, how could I forget you are such a worldly person? And yet for someone from Australia originally, you have no accent at all.'

'We spoke British English at home, as most wizarding families do down under.'

'Even the Black Squibs are posh.'

'I fail to see how speaking correctly is posh. But what intrigues me more is your habit of checking what lies under people's clothes.'

'CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Especially at such events where all sorts of individuals pop up.'

'I must praise you for the dedication to your job and our security. It is a pity you've decided to retire then.'

Moody only grunted and re-joined the crowds.

'Are you OK?' asked Aries

'I did not expect them to show a memory of dad and Sirius. I think Mr. Moody didn't like it much.'

Aries sighed 'The recruits are trying to show their respect, but forget that such happy memories can also hurt people.'

'I'm a bit confused. I thought demonstrations were rehearsed, but what we saw wasn't.'

'I don't think either of those two could be persuaded to rehears anything. There is no fun in repetition. So they improvised. Or so I've been told.'

'But that was twin duelling was it not? Dumbledore and Moody showed it to us a few weeks back. They said it needed a lot of practice and control of Legilimency and a deep understanding of one's partner. They made it seem effortless.'

'Twin duelling isn't that hard if the two witches or wizards trust each other more than they trust themselves. Know each other better than they know themselves. It's not the technique that's hard to learn, it is forming the bond.'

'You talk as if you had such a person in your life.'

'I did, but he died a long time ago.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I'd like to think he's gone to a better place and at the same time it feels like he hasn't left me.' It was barely a whisper but Harry heard it. Aries smiled a sad smile before guiding him back to the party where the Auror Choir had already started singing.

* * *

Remus had never been in any of the Black properties before now. Sirius' home life had been something his late friend never cared to talk about and his parents had never allowed his friends to visit him. Only James had managed to sneak into Grimmauld Place once in their 4th year. So the invitation to Black Manor that had arrived with Hedwig was his ticket behind the scenes of a family that made him, a reluctant werewolf, look like a creature of light magic. He dressed up in his best, and only, dress robe, complete with bow tie and with his present for Harry and a bottle of Rosemerta's finest Mead for Aries himself, as a form of peace offering. He found himself standing in front of the snow coated gates where the three crows in the family coat of arms blinked at him with curiously silver eyes before he was permitted to enter.

A house elf in a black toga sporting a sheep skin like a mantel greeted him.

'Welcome, friend of the young master. My name is Trill, head house elf at the Manor. Please follow me.'

Lupin did as he was told staying close to the elf. The manor looked ominous in the last rays of light of the day but once they got inside the warmth of the castle like manor and the rather rowdy noises from somewhere to his right took him by surprise. Trill took his coat and raised an eyebrow at him before leading the way to a huge ball room that was definitely not what Remus expected to find. There was a huge Christmas tree near an enormous fireplace where children of all shapes and sizes were roasting sausages. Tables half the size of the ones at Hogwarts were packed with food where other guests were seated or in the process of finding a seat. Remus felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, something was wrong.

'Please make yourself comfortable. Lord Black and the young master will be here shortly.' Trill said and left him. Remus spotted Titus waving at him and decided to join his colleague loosening the bowtie as he advanced. He was heavily overdressed.

'Lupin, Merry Christmas. Didn't know you would be coming tonight.'

'Harry sent me an invitation.'

'You look very elegant, Mr Lupin.' Amelia Bones was also there with Kingsley and Titus.

'I thought it would be a formal affair.' Lupin said slightly flustered.

'Nothing of the sort.' Andromeda Tonks said as she and her daughter came to greet him 'My uncle did this for the children of the families living on the Black property.'

'Wotcher Remus. You look dashing, trying to impress someone?' Tonks said grinning her hair festive red with a white headband. She managed to trip on the spot.

'I didn't know…' but he trailed off as Harry arrived in the company of his Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends and an unknown man in his early thirties by the looks of it, all of them with brooms in their hands. He tuned out Andromeda quarrelling with her daughter for one thing or another in favour of listening in to the teens' conversation.

'I will never allow you to bait me into flying on a broom in winter.' Hanna said to Susan reproachfully as she warmed her back near the fireplace.

'Can I borrow your broom?' a little boy, no older than 5 probably asked Hanna.

'You can have it. If I never sit on it again I will be happy.'

'Timothy, put down the broom this instant!' an older looking woman almost yelled at the five year old.

'But I have permission.'

'You are not flying at the feast!'

The little boy pouted but put the broom back down.

'Don't worry Tim, you can come tomorrow and fly with me.' Harry told the boy who immediately brightened at that.

'Master Harry, you shouldn't encourage him. He is too small.' The woman, Remus concluded she had to be Timothy's mother, said.

'We have training brooms in the storage. And I won't let him fly too high. It will be safe, I promise Madam Liam.'

'Oh, all right, but please stop calling me Madam Liam.'

'Only if you stop calling me Master Harry.'

The woman huffed and smiled. 'It wouldn't be appropriate, you are our Lord's ward.'

'Didn't he say to call him Aries, and not Lord?' Harry asked as Antony handed him a pint of butter beer.

'Well he isn't here now, is he? I can call him properly while he's not here to complain.' The woman pitched Harry's grinning cheek before going back to the table where she had been before.

Harry rubbed his pinched cheek slightly embarrassed but grinning. He wanted to turn back to his friends but saw that there were three other small children looking at him with pleading eyes and toothy smiles.

'Oh all right, you can all come tomorrow for a flying lesson. But not before 10.' The three kids, two boys and a girl shrieked and jumped around while Harry shook his head.

'You're starting your own flying school.' Said Terry

'You should have seen them yesterday evening when Roy and Isabella gave a flying demonstration.'

'Now don't go blaming me' said the unknown man 'for the kindergarten that will invade the mansion tomorrow.'

'It wasn't Isa who picked up Tim for a broom ride yesterday.' Harry countered the man.

'The kid was just too adorable with that wolf ears cap.' Roy countered.

'See, all your fault.'

'This isn't the way to ask for my help babysitting four kids tomorrow, you know?'

'Actually I was thinking of asking Isa.'

'Isa will not be up until noon. She needs her beauty sleep.' Snorted Roy.

'I wouldn't let her hear that, if I were you.' Said Susan

'What?'

'Saying that a Veela needs beauty sleep is like saying she is not beautiful enough.' Hanna explained further.

'Oh crap. You won't say anything to her, will you?' Roy said going white.

'As much as my room needs a new fur carpet, I could forget what you said if you help me with the kids tomorrow morning.' Grinned Harry.

Roy frowned 'Black is teaching you to be a horrible human, I see.'

'Are you calling your host horrible?' grinned Tony.

'Not very nice of you.' Hanna said.

'I am going to go speak with some adults. Clearly you kids are no match for me.' Grumbled Roy

'10 in the morning, next to the greenhouse?' Harry asked almost laughing

'Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I like the kids, or else I might bite you.' Roy flashed a grin and Remus froze. He knew what this bad feeling was. Werewolf. Roy was a werewolf, and not just that, the young man was an alfa, a very powerful alfa and the two weren't the only werewolves, or for that matter, dark creatures in the hall.

'Remus? Are you OK?' Tonks asked seeing the History professor go white. The man turned to her. Tonks, she was an auror. Amelia was the head of the DMLE, Kingsley was on the force too. They had to know they were surrounded by creatures, if not them, then Titus surely knew. But all of them were completely at ease.

Before he could ask or say anything the doors opened and in came Aries Black together with a very pale handsome young man and a very old goblin. The pale young man however made Remus's hair stand up the most that evening. He had never felt something so horribly threatening to him, or to anyone. What came close though, was that one encounter with a vampire five years ago when he was working in the Austrian Alps as an ingredients' gatherer to an old potions master. He didn't have more time to think as the chatter died out all around.

'Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming to celebrate Yule with us. Please find a seat and dig in, there is no need to wait, just act as if this were your own home. Happy Modranicht and may the Disir guide us into a plentiful harvest next year.' Said Aries Black.

A chorus of "Happy Mothers' night" answered back and mostly everyone went to find a seat. Remus followed Titus and they found themselves near the middle of the table face to face with Amelia and Kingsley while next to them were families of the Black tenants. The chatter started again but he couldn't relax at all knowing he was in a room with dark creatures and not just that, but there were children here too. Did Amelia and Kingsley not see the danger? Or was there no danger at all? He felt all questions die in his throat as he saw the merriment around him. He was still alert and scared, but it seemed he was the only one.

Hours or minutes passed by listening to polite conversation and playful banter until Harry came to him.

'Thank you for coming tonight professor.' The young teen said as he settled into the spot Titus recently vacated to join his nephew in a card game further down the table.

'Thank you for inviting me, Harry. Though you could have told me it was not a formal affair.' Remus chided.

'Aries did say I was too formal when I told him what I wrote. I apologize. I still have a lot to learn about wizarding etiquette.'

'I thought Lord Black would throw the customary Black Yule Ball.'

'He thought it appropriate to keep this year's celebration in the family. What with Pettigrew's trial and its revelations, he felt a ball would not be right when most of the people who knew the former heir were only now mourning him. Winter Solstice festivities are just for the enjoyment of the Black tenants' children, family and close friends.' Harry explained

'And your close friends?'

'The Weasleys decided to stay home, Ron's still recovering. Hermione went skiing with her parents in the Alps and Neville's grandmother won't let him come to the main Black estate, but we are going to celebrate New Year at Susan's place on the first.'

'I see you have everything planned out.'

'I am just glad it won't be anything too formal. This year anyway, it's up to Draco and his mother to make the rounds in the Black name to the other family parties and balls.'

'I have something for you.'

'You shouldn't have bought anything.'

'It's not bought.' He set the wrapped wooden box in Harry's hand. 'They are some of my memories of your parents and Sirius. I thought you might like to have them, since you rarely get me to properly tell you stories, I thought this will help.'

Harry eyed the box with excitement. 'Thank you, professor.'

'When we are not at school, call me Remus.'

'Ok.' Harry got up. 'Have you met Roy, yet?' Roy was coming their way with a very beautiful woman with golden white hair.

'Not yet.' Remus tensed but got up too, just in time to greet the extended hand of the alfa werewolf.

'Harry told me much about his werewolf teacher. I didn't meet any of our kind pursuing a career in education.' Roy said.

'I didn't meet any who pursued any career.'

'Perhaps we do not advertise. But my family is quite successful in America.'

'Ignore his bragging. Ray's family is all about financial success. I am sure a man of your intellect prefers a more cultured environment.' The Veela said in an alluring voice that made Remus' head spin for a moment. 'Isabella Farnesi, my family were muses to all the great artists of Europe.'

'Roy is part of the Circus of Night as is Isabella. I told you about them, they are Aries' old friends.' Harry explained. 'They came for a visit and are helping us entertain the children in the next few days.'

'More like little monsters-umpf' Roy got elbowed in the stomach by Isabella, who smiled charmingly at Remus.

'What an odd thing to say, Roy. The children are angels.'

'What happened to your make-up kit the other day was Trill's work then?'

A second elbow in the stomach almost sent the werewolf flat on his back.

'Why would I need a make-up kit? My beauty is all natural.' She flung her hair around.

Harry turned to Remus 'They are just playing around. They love the kids.'

'Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the evening entertainment?' the vampire came to fetch the two creatures.

'Roy insisted on meeting his kind.' Isabella said.

'And I am sure your competition with Ivana about who can charm the most males here, has nothing to do with it.'

'Of age males.' Isabella corrected glaring.

'It was all in good fun, Adam.' Harry tried to intervene for the Vella.

'Did she charm you too? Aries will not like that.' Adam smirked and Harry blushed as Isabella screamed in frustration at being picked on and missing her chance to charm Lupin before going away to get ready dragging Roy with her. The werewolf sniggered raising his thumbs up at Adam.

'Forgive my co-workers.' Adam said turning to Remus 'They like to unsettle people by acting uncivilized. Please enjoy the show.'

With that people started moving from the dining hall to a slightly smaller room where a stage with musical instruments was set up in front of comfortable sofas and armchairs. The Circus of Night sang and danced for them. Children joined in and at the very end Harry managed to convince even Aries, who was apparently an expert piano player, to play a tune for them.

Remus remembered Sirius saying his younger brother played the piano and that it was somewhat a tradition in the Black family to learn the instrument. But his former friend had never played the instrument himself, choosing to defy his family by learning guitar and drums instead.

The guests were starting to leave and both Harry and Aries took their cue to be hosts as Remus found himself near Andromeda once again.

'Regulus used to love that last song.' The older woman said.

'Sirius said his brother played.' Remus nodded

'Sirius was the one that played it for him every Yule until he was 12.' Andy said tears in her eyes.

'Sirius played the piano?'

'Rarely and only for his brother, or me on occasion.'

'I never knew…'

'Yes, well there are a lot of things that we don't know about my cousin. Why are you here Remus?'

'Came to bring Harry his Christmas present and see how Lord Black is treating him.'

'I wouldn't worry too much on that account. My uncle is quite fond of Harry.'

'You've also taken his offer to be reinstated I heard.'

'Yes, well it was an offer I couldn't refuse.' Andy paused before adding 'You know, an opportunity to reconnect with Cissy and just belong again.' her voice was rather cold, though.

'So everything is OK?'

'Of course. Why wouldn't it be?' she did seem calm, but the coldness of her address was still there. Was it perhaps because Remus had been one of the people to abandon Sirius? He could understand her if she did.

'Well, Ted told me that you had changed your mind rather abruptly and accepted without even consulting him. That and you rarely visited your uncle until after the revelation about Pettigrew.'

Andy turned Lupin away from where they could be heard by two Veela near them.

'It was a spur of the moment thing. And I did have my misgivings after I accepted, but they were nothing but silly fears.'

'Andy, did your Uncle coerce you into doing this? You can tell me, Dumbledore too. We can help you get out of any agreement.'

'Remus, please. Stop worrying, my uncle is a good man and he wants what is good for us, for the family.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am positive, but if you don't believe me, ask Dora.'

As if on cue, the red haired Metamorphomagus was next to him first tripping and almost falling then chatting up a storm. Her energy was contagious and she did have some interesting subjects to convers about, drawing from her Auror apprenticeship and her passion for Defence. Remus didn't realize how much time passed away with her only when he finally looked around and saw they were the only ones left in the smaller room.

'Did we talk until two in the morning?' Tonks asked as she looked at her wrist watch.

'It appears so. I better find Harry and Lord Black and say my goodbyes.'

'I better find mom and see if she and dad are staying here or going back home. Last time I went away without saying anything she almost blew my ear off.'

They found Trill in the great dining hall still looking after some of the circus members quietly chatting and still drinking away. The elf pointed them in the right direction and Tonks rushed to catch her parents before they fell asleep while Remus made his way to the small study near the entrance hall, determined to give Aries the mead and both thank him for allowing him to come tonight and apologizing for misjudging him. That was how he stumbled upon a conversation he wasn't meant to hear.

Aries and Adam had retreated to the study. The families of the Black tenants had finally all gone home and Harry had gone to bed an hour earlier.

'This scheme of yours is really going to work. Never though the Wizarding upper class was so gullible.'

'Their greed blinds them. In any case, January seventh will bring most of their faiths into my hands.'

'I do understand the appeal of having their land's magic restored, but wouldn't it have been more prudent to wait and see if there are any long term side effects of the ritual?'

'It is the confidence of the DOM's expertise that sealed their fate. And the La Fey ritual is, in and of itself, as harmless as it first seems. The ritual performed at the Fawley estate is not the same as the one performed here.'

'You modified it.'

'Not me. It has been in the family for more than a thousand years, there were some ingenious Blacks along the way.'

'I would call them more Machiavellian.'

'If they play by my rules, they will never even know that they surrendered their lands.'

'Do you expect them to?'

'With the likes of Crouch, Fudge and Nott, not to mention Dumbledore there. Chances of them tipping the scale exist. But it will still only be a third of the votes. The matriarchs are reasonable and understand necessity, the centaurs may pose a problem, but Mael's friends are on my side.'

'So world domination is still 50/50.'

Aries snorted 'I will leave World domination to someone with more time on their hands. I will settle for revenge. Now, about Luci-' but Remus stopped listening as he felt a cold iron grip immobilize him from behind. He tried to reach for his wand but his right arm was twisted behind him as he was pushed through the door of the study ending Aries and Adam's conversation.

'You were not being careful enough Blacky. This one here has been listening in for a while now.' Roy was the one holding him down.

Aries sighed, his cold grey eyes looked almost bored at Lupin.

'You should have minded your own business and looked after Harry.'

'You won't get away with this. Dumbledore will stop you…'

'Amazing that your trust in the headmaster never falters, even after you learn he let your friend rot in prison. But I guess a wolf is just a dog in the end. Never bites the hand that feeds him. Even if that hand is an illusion.' Aries got up and walked towards him. 'How will Dumbledore stop me, when he doesn't even know what to stop?' Remus's retort died in his throat when a wand appeared in Black's hand. As the memory charm left its tip, the spell of age dissolved and for a brief moment, Remus saw the cold face of his old friend before oblivion claimed the conversation he had heard together with the jolt of emotions that died out with one fading whisper: 'Sirius!'

* * *

_A/N: I know some of you want to crucify me for taking so long, but I hope the length of this chapter sort of made up for it. I loved the reviews and I wanted to update as soon as possible but life kind of got in the way. That and it is very hard for me to write about Christmas in summer. The conversation with Adam will be explained at a later point in greater details, maybe. Also for all of you who don't know or do not want to google for more information: Modranicht or Night of the Mothers is a pagan event that is scheduled around the same time as Christmas, Germanic in origin. Don't know much more about it, but it fits better with the Blacks and wizards than the celebration of baby Jesus. And the Disir are female deities that act as protective spirits in Norse mythology._

_Now for those of you who want to know about traveling experiences in this weird time we live in read on, the rest of you, until next time._

_Here are my two cents following my july trip: the planes were mostly full, if you travel with companies flying around Europe they will not keep the middle seat empty to minimize the risk of infection at the expense of their wallet. You still have the eating and drinking option even on one to two hour flights, so people will wear masks but there will be some who will not be able to stop themselves from ordering food and eating. If they cancel the flight you will not get compensation because these are special circumstances, don't you love their loop holes? The airports are mostly empty, so you can get through check in, customs and all the filters in a lot less time. Overall it is not a pleasant experience. I am glad I went home when I did, before the second wave hit in full. But unless there is something of utmost importance I will be flying again only when this thing either ends or normalizes somewhat. I won't say don't do it or something like that. Everyone is capable of deciding for themselves if the benefits outweigh the risks of the trip, and no one has the right to say anything to you about your decision. We live in a free world and this travel shaming is a form of bullying caused by fear of the unknown. It doesn't help anyone, it just caused more stress and stress is bad for the immunity system, which we need now, more than ever, as well as our mental health. I travelled by plane, with every precaution imposed by the system and additionally what I deemed necessary and I didn't get sick or became a carrier of the disease. That is all folks. Stay healthy._


End file.
